En tu mirada de cristal
by Fighter for the title
Summary: -Es Nuestro Castillo... Todos los lugares en los que haya princesas, son castillos, no importa si lucen como casas del árbol.- -¿Y dónde están las princesas qué tu dices?- Cat sonrió posandose frente a Jade. -Estoy viendo una ahora mismo...- Fluff con un poco de AU...Psstt pequeñas menciones de Bade... Dedicación especial a: arianagrande
1. Un rayo de luz en una sonrisa

Bueno... Lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí va... Con dedicación especial para mi mejor lector: _arianagrande._

XXXXXX

El aroma a tierra humeda y dulces, acompañados de tanto gritos como llantos, eran sin duda los elementos para decir, que, estabas en un parque repleto de niños, con los rayos del sol de verano rociando con lus y ondas de calor todo L.A.

En un pequeño columpio colocado casi al final del lugar, una pequeña de piel pálida entrecerraba los ojos tratando de evitar los directos rayos, ella odiaba tanto ruido a su alrededor, pero era mejor que solo estar en casa escuchando gritos. Su castaño cabello caía como una pequeña cascada en sus hombros, tapando un poco de su piel, protegiendo debílmente su délicada piel de la interperie.

Un ligero llanto llamó la atención de la pequeña con piel pálida, era más como una queja, o una suplica desesperada, la pequeña alzó la vista para ver a una niña de piel medio morena y cabello castaño rojizo intentando obtener de vuelta una jirafa de felpa raptada por dos niños de estatura mucho mayor que la de ella, los niños solo se burlaban de los intentos fállidos que la niña hacía para alcanzar el muñeco. La pequeña de ojos como el hielo solo bufó fastidiada ante la acción de los tres, sin muchas ganas, pero con intención de terminar la escena, se paró de su lugar dirijiendose a los dos mocosos.

-¡Denle el muñeco, ahora!- La niña de ojos avellana alzó la mirada un poco, secando las lágrimas en sus ojos. Pero la advertencia solo brovocó una carcajada en los mini rufianes.

-¿¡A si!? ¿¡Pues qué vas a hacer al respecto si no lo hacemos!? Eres solo una niñita.- La pequeña rodó sus grandes ojos azules en fastidio, uno de los chicos intento jugar con un mechón de su cabello, pero instantaneamente ella empujo la mano del mocoso.

-Vamos, ella no les ha hecho nada. Dejenla en paz.- Los niños sonrierón traviesos el uno al otro y después voltearón a la niña de piel como la nieve.

-Aja... Claro que la dejaremos en paz, pero antes... ¡Qué busque su muñeco por ella misma!- Uno de los niños lanzó el muñeco a larga distancia antes de que la pequeña de ojos hielo pudiera hacer algo, la pequeña casi pelirroja sollozó aún más tirandose en la grava del parque.

-¡Oye idiota eso no se hace!- Con fuertes palabras para su edad y un aún más fuerte pie, la pequeña de delicada piel rompió la carcajada de los dos pesados con un puntapie para cada uno. Los dos niños comenzarón a soltar algunas lágrimas tomando cada uno su respectiva rabadilla. -¡Largo!- Los mini rufianes solo necesitarón un aviso para correr con una señora rubia sentada en una banca platicando con tres mamás más. -Ya parate. Me deshice de esos dos. No llores.- La niña de ojos azules miraba expectante a la casi peliroja aún sollozando en la arena.

-Pero ellos lanzarón mi jirafa...- La niña sorbió levantando la mirada. -Y... No sé dónde está, aún...- La niña volvió a sollozar provocando un respiro profundo de la pequeña de piel nieve.

-Si dejas de llorar, prometo ayudarte a buscarla...- La pequeña castaña miro de reojo a la morena que, en cuestión de segundos paró de llorar y se abalanzó en una abrazo hacia su salvadora.

-Gracias! Gracias! Gracias! Gracias!...- Aún cuando la pequeña de ojos hielo intentó luchar el abrazo de la pequeña semi morena era más fuerte de lo que se podía imaginar. La niña más pequeña soltó a su nueva compañera con una gran sonrisa. -Creo que cayó en el arenero. ¡Vamos!- La encantadora de ojos avellana tomó a su aún extrañada por la reacción, salvadora hacia más dentro del parque.

Las dos niñas se pararón frente a un pequeño cuadrado lleno con arena, paletas aún mojadas con saliva, algunos juguetes sucios y... Un orrendo olor a pipi.

-Amh... Dudo que esté aquí, mejor vamonos a otro lugar.- La niña de cabello castaño intento uir, pero su acompañante de ojos avellana solo necesitó de hacer un puchero para convencerla de quedarse. ¿Cómo lo hacia? -Bien...- los encantadores ojos avellana de la pequeña se llenarón de un encantador brillo con una sonrisa única, inmediatamente se incó dentro de la caja escarvando entre la arena y los juguetes, su compañera de ojos topacio tomó asiento junto a ella para ayudar, pero no fue hasta que despistó un poco su mirada para observar que justo ahí estaba la adorable jirafa morada... Cerca de un árbol, apunto de ser tomada por una niña dos años menor que ellas, La niña de piel cremosa corrió hasta lugar acercandosé a la niña de 3 años y espántandola con un"Boo" la pequeña de dos volvió hacia su mamá provocando una sonrisa en el rostro de la pequeña con ojos topacio.

-¡La encontraste!- La pequeña de cabello castaño rojizo corrió hacia la jirafa morada robando la atención de su compañera, ella abrazó el peluche antes de volver a sofocar a su (al menos para ella) nueva amiga. -¡Gracias! ¡Eres la mejor amiga!- al oir estas palabras la niña de piel cremosa fruncio el ceño en desacuerdo.

-Yo no soy tu amiga. Ni siquiera conozco tu nombre.- La pequeña arrugó su nariz hacia los ojos avellana de la pequeña con el peluche.

-Me llamo Cat, como gato en inglés. ¿Y tú?- Cat sonreía deslumbrante esperando una respuesta de su nueva amiga.

-No seré tu amiga. ¿entiendes? ¡NO!- la mirada de Cat bajó, tomando asiento de nuevo en la grava.

-¿Por qué todos dicen eso?- La niña de hipnotizante mirada volteó hacia la pequeña que comenzaba a tener los ojos llorosos.

-¿Qué?...- Cat sorbió un poco intentando calmarse para poder responder la pregunta.

-Nunca nadie me habla, siempre me dicen que soy muy molesta... O ni siquiera me hablan...- Cat sorbió una vez más para ver a la niña de piel vainilla. -¿Tienes muchos amigos?- la pequeña piel vainilla hizó un movimiento de cabeza para negar. Cat bajó nuevamente la mirada hacia su jirafa haciendo a la pequeña piel vainilla exalar y sonreir un poco.

-Jade...- Cat volvió a mirar hacía los fríos, pero cálidos para ella, ojos de Jade. -Mi nombre es Jade...- Cat sonrío con luz en su mirada.

-¿Eso significa qué somos amigas?- Jade movió un poco su cabeza alzandose de hombros.

-Tal vez.- Cat se levanto de un salto abrazando a Jade con más ánimo qué cualquiera lo ha hecho en su vida.

-¡Yay! Tengo una mejor amiga, una PARA SIEMPRE...- Cat aflojó un poco más el abrazo, pero Jade solo le devolvió el gesto abrazandola aún más con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

XXXXX

Pequeños trocitos de papel, esparcidos alrededor de una enorme alfombra café que adornaba la sala de los west, como pequeños asimétricos copos de nieve.

En la soledad de su casa, la niña de ojos hielo jamás se imaginaría ser sorprendida de la manera en le esperaba...

Con pequeños pasos silenciosos, entre risitas mal controladas, su nueva amiga caminaba cada vez más cerca, aún sin robar la atención de la concentrada niña en sus tijeras.

-¡Boo!- Unos hermosos ojos llenos de jovialidad se encontrarón con los sorprendidos ojos cristal de su victima que, inmediatamente se alejo varios centimétros sin lograr safarze de la niña apoyada en sus rodillas. -Tengo... Una... ¡Sorpresa para ti!- las pequeñas cejas castañas en piel cremosa se levantarón con extrañesa.

-Cat, ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aqui?- Cat se bajó de las rodillas de su amiga para incarse frente a ella en la alfombra, con una sonrisa, levantó sus hombros.

-Caminando, Jadey.- Jade rió un poco ante la obvia respuesta y dejó de prestar atención a cómo su amiga ayanó el lugar. -¡Wow...!- La mirada de Cat viajó a cada rincón de la habitación con curiosidad. -Jamás había visto tu casa por dentro... ¿Puedo ver tu cuarto? Podemos conseguir algunos juguetes para mi sorpresa...- La pequeña de ojos brillantes y oscuros se meseó en sus propias piernas con un sonrisa impaciente por una respuesta. Pero solo obtuvó una mirada baja seguida de una negación con la cabeza.

-Estas...- Jade levantó las brillantes tijeras a la altura de su rostro. -Son mis únicos juguetes.- Cat levantó una sola cejas hacia su amiga que volvió a cortar trazos de papel sin mucho afán.

-Mis padres probierón las tijeras. Desde que mi hermano una vez intento cortar una parte de él... Mis padres no querían decir que parte...- Jade alzó la mirada un poco asqueada, frunciendo su tierno ceño.

-¡Cat!-

-¿Qué...?- Jade bajó la mirada negando en frustración. -¡Vamos! Hay que ver mi sorpresa, porfis... No te vas a arrepentir.- La niña de piel blanca bajó sus tijeras mirando fijamente a la alegre pequeña frente a ella.

-¿Tengo opciones?- Cat sonrió negando, tomó del brazó a Jade arrastrandola por la sala hasta el recibidor y... Obligandola a salir por la puerta para mascotas. La pequeña de ojos cristalinos calló por las escaleras después de su atrevida amiga que solo la miró inclinandose con una enorme sonrisa marcada. -Entonces así entraste... No sé para que tenemos esa entrada. Mi padre odia los animales.- Cat se alzó de hombros ofreciendole una mano a su amiga, pero esta la negó parandose a si misma. -Yo puedo. No necesito ayuda.- Cat la miró curiosa un momento parpadeando.

-¿Y a ti te gustán los animales?- Jade volteó a ver a su amiga pensando un poco y sonriendo.

-Me encantan los conejos... Son lindos...- Cat vitoreó con un chillido.

-¡Yo amo los conejos! ¡son tan eshponjosos!- Los lindos ojos avellana quedarón vagando un poco en pensamiento hasta que... -¡Sierto! Mi sorpresa.- Cat tomo la mano de Jade arrastrandola nuevamente, fuera del patio. Corriendo por el parque más cercano, el mismo dónde se conocieron, las hojas de otoño volando por la onda de aire que provocaban las pequeñas al paso que daban, por entre árboles e incluso algunos bulevares, las dos pequeñas pararó jadeantes frente a una casa rojo cereza con un único árbol como decoración en la entrada. -Y esta, es mi casa... - La diminuta mano de la pequeña Catherine señaló la construcción frente a ellas -Vamos entra.- Cat guió a su amiga de piel como la leche hasta el frente de la casa. -¡NO VEAS!- Jade frunció un poco el ceño, pero después obedeció cerrando los ojos. -Mi hermano se volvió a... Poner con sus ataques... Mis padres no están, pero... Me cuida mi nona y... Antes de que papá se fuera. Me construyó un... Espera... Estoy arruinando la sorpresa.- Los pequeños ojos hielo se asomarón un poco por los dulces parpado que diminutas y cálidas manos cubrierón al instante. -¡NO VEAS...! Y como mi nona se quedó, y tus padres... Umh... Nunca los veo. Bueno... ¡Tenemos cuentos de nona y galletas por una semana entera!- A pesar de la emoción que desbordaba el tono de su amiga, Jade solo hizó una mueca de confuesión ¿Quié era nona? Al parecer Cat había olvidado mencionar un dato tan importante como ese. -Ahora, la sorpresa es... Tan, tan, tan, tan... ¡Tenemos un castillo! Abre los ojos ya.- Jade fue abriendo poco a poco para presenciar lo que estaba delante de su vista.

-Eso no es un castillo. Es una casa del árbol... Ni siquiera tiene forma de castillo.- Jade miró hacia arriba entrecerrando los ojos por el fastidioso sol, pero Cat solo exaló molesta.

-Es Nuestro Castillo... Además... Todos los lugares en los que haya princesas, son castillos, no importa si lucen como casas.- Jade bajó la mirada para encontarse con los cremoso ojos nuez de su amiga, cruzandose de brazos.

-¿Y dónde están las princesas qué tu dices?- Cat sonrió posandose frente a Jade, se acercó más y más hasta tocar su nariz, aún con una bonita sonrisa, pero esta vez, retadora.

-Estoy viendo una de ellas justo ahora, justo en frente de mi, tocando mi nariz con su nariz...- Jade se alejó un poco rodando sus ojos.

-Yo. No. Soy. Una princesa!- Cat abrazó a su amiga una vez más antes de alejarse unos centímetros.

-Lo eres para mi. Es más... - Con la cabeza arriba y un brazo estendido -Yo, princesa, Cat Valentine, declaro a Jadey...- La niña de ojos almendra miró de reojo a su amiga esperando una respuesta.

-West...-

-Jadey West, la princesa de este reino en el patio de mi casa. Y está escrito que debe reinar conmigo, quiera ser princesa o no.- Después del largo decreto por parte de Cat, Jade caminó hacia la pequeña construcción de madera siendo la primera en subir, Cat volteó con una risita eufórica haciendo segunda de su, ahora, princesa.

-Acepto el reino, pero prefiero ser la bruja malvada.- La hábil niña de piel clara se sostuvó de una mano para darse la vuelta y voltear a los ojos profundos y claros de Cat.

-Bien, pero esta bruja, en vez de dormir princesas, que despiertan por un beso... Es rescatada de su frío corazón... Por un beso...- La pequeña innocente de 6 años al terminar la frase le dió un rápido beso en los labios a su amiga de ojos cristal.

-¡Cat!...-

-Ahora eres libre de sufrimiento has sido rescatatada.- Cat dió unas risitas que contagiarón a Jade de inmedato. Sus suaves labios riendo al compás. Complementandose la una a la otra.

Las dos pequeñas entrarón a la pequeña construcción de madera, parte de las paredes era solo un aburrido marrón tipíco de los árboles, mientras que en algunos sitios de estas había pequeñas huellas de manos en tonos azul, rojo y amarillo.

Los ojos azules de Jade vagarón por el completo lugar haciendola sonreir; posó su mirada en el centro, una pequeña mesita, igualmente de madera, con un juego de té de porcelana colocado en el medio.

-¿Te gusta? Yo lo decoré, pero aún no esta terminado, si quieres... Puedes ayudarme.- La mirada de Cat tornó sugestiva en la manera más linda que Jade jamás haya visto, con sus delicados brazos colocados en su espalda, pavoneandose un poco de lado a lado. -Solo tienes que...- La encantadora criatura se acercó a unas sucias latas de pintura sumergiendo sus brazos en ellas, una en amarillo otra en rojo. - ...Tomar un poco de pintura y... ¡Pintar el lugar que quieras!- La pequeña colocó una mano en una parte marrón de la pared, seguido de la otra y deslizandolas por toda las superficie, provocando un anaranjado por cada zona que sus manos pasaban. -Pruebaló- Cat volteó a ver a su amiga parada a casi un metro de ella con una mirada suave y curiosa, la pequeña de piel como la nieve solo negó tranquila, causando un puchero en su amiga, sin embargo, esto inmediatamente cambió a una cara iluminada de sorpresa que exaló un pequeño grito. -¡Aah! Casi lo olvido, ¡tenemos qué hacer una fiesta en honor a tu coronación de hoy! Pero no tenemos invitados... O comida... Prepararé pastel de lodo... Mi especialidad.-

-¿Una fiesta de coronación?-

-Sip, ¿Qué no sabías qué todas las princesas tienen una fiesta de coronación?- Jade se levantó de hombros, más que negandolo, finjiendo no tener intéres. -Aquí espera, voy por las cosas para la fiesta.- Con gran ánimo y agilidad, Cat bajó de la pequeña casa de madera dejando a Jade sola, quién exaló un poco concentrando su mirada a las latas de pintura en el piso, con mucho sigilo, como si evitará ser notada, se acercó a una lata para sumergir solo la palma de su mano, comenzó a pintar en un angosto espacio entre naranja y azul, con una pequeña mueca queriendo ser sonrisa en su rostro...

-¡Aja! ¡Sabía que querías pintar tú también!- La pequeña voz de su amiga hizó a Jade voltear para prestar más atención a los brillantes ojos frente a ella, aunque intentó defender su punto, la pequeña de ojos cristal fue terriblemente derrotada por su amiga, quién por sierto, comenzó a vaciar la tierra de un alcatraz en la pequña mesa, sobre el juego de té. Jade se acercó para unirse a la preparación de su "fiesta de coronación", concentrando más la vista notó pequeños gusanos rosados retorciendose en la tierra, ella tomó un montoncito de tierra repleto de ellos, con una reluciente sonrisa.

-Cat, mirá qué lindos.- Jade ofreció los gusanos a su amiga, quién aún seguía intentando sacar toda la tierra de la pequeña maseta de barro, qué dejó a un lado para tomar uno de los pequeños gusanos y sonreir también.

-Perfecto. ¡Ya tenemos invitados Jadey!- Jade asintió con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, mientras que Cat caminaba de nuevo hacia las latas de pintura; formando una pequeña cuenca con sus manos, la niña de ojos almendra tomó una buena cantidad de pintura roja, dejando un rastro de descuidadas gotas, llegó hasta la mesa para vaciar por completo lo que había quedado en sus manos, el par de ojos cristal se abrierón a un más con la acción de la pequeña.

-¿Qué haces?- El dulce tono era más preocupado qué curioso o molesto.

-Pues siempre uso agua para hacer los pasteles de lodo, pero no tenemos agua, así que usé pintura, qué es como el agua... O algo así...- Una mueca extraña se plasmó en el rostró de Cat mientras mezclaba la pintura con la tierra como si fuera masa. -Los invitados amarán esta nueva reseta, es relvelvet... Parece...- Los hermosos ojos avellana se conecntrarón en la extraña masa semi café semi roja.

-Los gusanos no pueden estar ahí... ¿Y si se mueren?- Jade acercó el pequeño montón de tierra hasta su pecho, con una expresión preocupada y un poco triste.

-¿Por qué?- El suave cabello semirojizo hizó una diminuta honda cuando su dueña inclinó unos grados su cabeza.

-No lo sé, la pintura es mala si la comen los humanos... Supongo que también en los gusanos...- Los rizos cataño-rojizo volvierón a hondearse en señal de asentimiento, la dueña de los suaves rizos hizó a un lado la extraña mezcla de color indefinido, después sacudió sus pequeñas manos para deshaserse de los restos.

-Bueno... Ya que no habrá buffé, creo que... Debemos pasar al baile...- La delicada mano de Cat se posó frente a Jade, quién con un pestañeo sorprendido dejó a un lado los revoltosos gusanos, hermosos ojos cremosos, sonrisa como mil soles, su cita la esperaba para bailar. Las dos manos se estrecharón fineza. Cat tomó a Jade de la cintura en un movimiento brusco, llevandola por todo el "castillo", vuelta tras vuelta, las dos encantadoras comenzarón a dar dulces carcajadas con el fuera de lo común "baile de coronación". Un estruendoso ruido paralizó a las dos, pero Cat fue la primera en identificar el sonido, que compararía con... -¡Un dragón! ¡Jadey, hay un dragón que quiere destruir el castillo!-

-¿Un dragón? Pero eso no...- Unas suaves manos, pero llenas de tierra se posarón sobre los labios rosas de Jade.

-Shh... El dragón puede ofenderse y enojarse más...- Un aleteó de pestañas fue la única respuesta a cambio, Cat con sus manos aún tapando los labios de Jade. -Pero no tenemos principes que nos salven del dragón.- Jade hizó a un lado la mano de su amiga para pararse frente a ella con aire de valentía.

-Los principes son tontos, yo seré tu caballero que te proteja, y juntas evitaremos que nuestro reino sea robado, por el málvado dragón... Del mal.- Jade posó sus manos en sus (aún) pequeñas caderas y levantó la vista como si hubiera dado un gran discurso antes de una guerra. Cat aplauidó con entusiasmo y se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga.

Con la espalda contra la pequeña cerca de madera pintada con blanco, las dos niñas estaban esperando el "momento adecuado" para derrotar al temible "dragon". La pequeña de piel pálida tapaba sus oidos mitigando el molesto ruido de la "bestia" -Cat, este dragón es muy ruidoso.-

-Shh... Es por eso que tenemos que acabar con él.- Jade rodó los ojos segundos antes de que el sonido cesará y Cat se diera la vuelta levantandose para atacar, su princesa la siguió mirando de reojo a travez de la blanca serca. Un chico de piel apiñonada, unos dieciseis años, limpiaba el sudor que quedó en su frente mientras maldecia, lo que para ellas, no tenía un aparente sentido, después de la sesión de insultos entró por la puerta de cristal perteneciente a su casa, dejando una podadora roja completamente sin supervición, en el cesped. -Ese, es el dragón.-

-¿Ese chico?-

-No, Jadey. Ese...- El pequeño y sucio dedo de Cat señaló la roja podadora olvidad en el verde e incompletamente podado cesped. -Pero necesitamos una espada. No podemos atacar un dragón sin una espada.-

-¿Qué tal esta?- Una sujestiva sonrisa se formo en los rosados labios de la pequeña con piel pálida, sosteniendo una bara en el aire.

-Perfecta... - En un movimiento más que rápido, Cat tomó a Jade por el brazo llevandola a travez de una pequeña comisura en la blanca cerca.

-Cat, tienes que parar con eso de arrastrarme.- Jade miró a su amiga, quién se estaba lamiendo el dorso de su mano como un pequeño gatito hérido. -¿Qué haces, Cat?-

-Me raspé, y estoy curandome como mis hermanos y padres originales lo hacen.- Jade levantó una ceja curiosa y verdaderamente extrañada. -No mi hermano humano, mi hermano de verdad. Gatos, yo sé que soy uno, mi nombre lo dice...- Jade volvió a rebolotear sus pestañas aún más confundida. -Algún día encontraré mi verdadera familia.- La pequeña de ojos cristal exhaló un poco incómoda ante la revelación de su amiga.

-Entonces, el dragón...- Cat despertó de su pequeño sueño para recordar nuevamente su primer objetivo.

-¡Sierto! Pero estaba pensando... Creo que sería muy grosero matar al dragón mientras duerme... Creo que sería mejor despertarlo.- Los dos enormer ojo como el oceano se abrierón con terror mientras las delicadas y medio morenas manos le daban cuerda nuevamente a la podadora roja. Un estruendo so ruido comenzó, las pequeñas ruedas del aparato comenzarón a girar y...

-¡Cat! ¡Corré!- Las dos niñas se movieron de su lugar rápidamente para huir de las aspas del aparato, por todo el jardín, dejando aún más disparejo el cesped las pequeñas traviesas corrian en un intento de huida.

Mesa de mármol blanca, un regadero de comida alrededor, todo para hacer un sandwich ¿Qué tan díficil sería?... El muchacho de 16 intentaba iniciar a hacerse cargo de si mismo cuando... Unos gritos y un ruido bastante conocidos lo hicierón levantar la mirada y encontarse con su vecina de 6 años y una niña de pelo castaño oscuro... ¡Huyendo de su podadora encendida!

En una esquina que, aparentemente ahora la jugaba de callejón sin salida para estas niñas. Jade y Cat abrazandose mutuamente mientras cerraban los ojos esperando lo peor, la roja, y ahora peligrosa, podadora estaba a unas minímas pulgadas del travieso par cuando... Dos brazos las arrebatan y rescatan de su aparente final... O tal vez nope.

Una agraciada mujer de rostro suave y dulce, pelo rojizo y rosadas mejillas caminó hacia la puerta de cristal y caoba para abrirle a un muy enojado adolescente de pelo castaño y todo sudoroso.

-¡Oh! Thomas, que gusto. ¿Cómo han estado tus padres?...- El suave rostro de la mujer bajó la vista cuando un par de bracitos le abrazarón la pierna, temblando un poco, escondiendo la cabeza en la rodilla de la mujer.

-¡Su nieta y la nueva amiga de su nieta estaban juagando con mi podadora!- Al oir el que no solo Cat había sido la involucrada volvió a mirar hacia bajo para ver a una niña de piel cremosa y culpables ojos cristal con un hermoso tono verde, cabeza agachada y aún muy cerca del mucahcho -¡Su niña siempre juega con mis cosas!- El dieciseañero volvió a robar la atención de la mujer.

-Vamos, pero ella no roba nada ¿O si?-

-¡Una vez jugó con mi manguera! ¿¡Sabe en cuanto salió la tarifa por consumo!?-

-Le diré a sus padres que te lo paguen. Perdonala, es solo una niña.- El muchacho bufó enfadado marchandose lejos del porche de la casa rojo cereza, la pequeña de ojos como gemas quedó desprotejida y frente a la mujer de pelo rojizo. -Estos niños de hoy. Creyendo que pueden vivir ellos solos, y apenas si comprenden a un niño...- La mujer volteó a ver a la pequeña en su porche, con una sonrisa se acercó a ella y a su nieta. -Preparé brownies y redvelvet, están en la cocina.- Esas palabras auyentarón inmediatamente cualquier párticula de miedo en Cat, tomando a su amiga hasta la cocina con ella.

Un desastre de colores marrón, negro, rojo y un poco de blanco invadierón la cocina de los valentines, La mujer de pelo rojizo entró a la gran cocina antes blanca para encontrar a dos tiernas y llenas de migajas. -Bastante por ahora, vamos a comer.- Las dos niñas se quejarón a coro.

-Nona... Pero Jade y yo comeremos brownies y cupcakes para la cena, no necesitamos otra comida.- Al oir el nombre con el que se dirigió Cat a la señora, hizó a Jade murmurar un "oh" para ella misma, entonces ella era Nona. Nona se rió sirviendo dos platos de lo que parecía ser una crema de champiñones, cremosa y humeante en dos platos.

-¿Tú eres Nona?- La señora de suave mirar pusó los platos en la mesa frente a cada una de las niñas.

-Sí, hermosa. Así es como Cat me llama; soy su Nona, y tú puedes llamarme así también, si quieres.- Cat jugaba con su plato de crema mientras hacia gestos de desagrado, Jade solo asintió levemente incómoda. -¿Tus padres te dejarón visitar a Cat?- Inmediatamente los ojos como gemas fuerón tapados por tristes parpados.

-¡Nona! Sus papás..- Antes de que Cat pudiera continuar Nona paró a su nieta. -ellos no están mucho en casa- Cat dijo eso último en casi un susurro. Nona sonrió comprensiva hacia la niña, quién solo hizó una mueca y comenzó a comer de la sopa hecha por Nona.

-Cat ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste qué tenías una nueva amiga? Ya no confias en tu Nona?- Cat asintió con la cabeza.

-Si lo hago... Mira: Nona, ella es Jadey, mi princesa.- Jade frunció el ceño ante lo de "princesa".

-Cat, yo no soy tu princesa.-

-Si lo eres...- Cat abrazó a su amiga con una enorme sonrisa, y Jade no pudó evitar devolverle el gesto.

-Entonces tú también eres la mía.- Cat solo asintió con la cabeza. Nona sonrió sin problema ante la dulce innocencia de las pequeñas. -Cat, tú eres mi princesa.-

XXXXXX

Hata ahí por ahora. Creo qué a pesar de todo estuvó un poco extenso, espero no haya aburrido. Creo que perdí la chispa desde la última vez...

En fin, pensé en lo de la casa del árbol, porque bueno... Es algo cliché romántico, quizás. Pero más que nada creo que es encantador como Cat vé a Jade de una manera diferente a los demás; más dulce, más noble... Más como aquella parte de Jade especialmente reservada para algunos.

Creo que lo del muchacho fue información basura, pero se me ocurrió que sería divertido, no shé.

/grammar/

/SDRR/


	2. Un mal inicio no es siempre un mal final

**Agg... Si les contará. Tengo conciencia de mis miles de faltas ortográficas, pero tarde tanto en actualizar que no quiero tardar más tiempo.**

**Iba a ser más largo, estoy segura que el siguiente capítulo lo será, pero... atrdará. Larga historia...**

* * *

Las hojas comenzaban a caerse despidiendo el corto verano, una pequeña brisa soplaba meneando las frágiles hojas, ayudando a las pobres a caer incluso más rápido. No era suficiente para decir que el otoño había comenzado, puesto que la pequeña brisa aún se percibía cálida y ligera. Una multitud inundó demasiado temprano las calles de L.A. Padres y niños conformaban esta atareada muchedumbre, camino al más tortuoso lugar jamás creado. La escuela.

Olor a café recién hecho, universitarios inundando los establecimientos que contenían aquel fresco café. Las carreteras estaban llenas en un ambiente totalmente activo.

A los lejos, y por causa de los muchos casos, se podían oir los llantos de varios niños de preescolar aferrados a dejar a sus padres. También, pero en menos medida, se oian pequeños lloriqueos de niños en su primer día de nivel básico. Primaria. Pero dos niñas en especial, lamentaban este hecho más que nadie, desde que se enterarón que no estarían la una con la otra por una larga jornada.

Dos pequeñas niñas, en medio de una muchedumbre de madres atareadas, sin mucho afán de darse prisa en llegar a sus respectivas clases. -Prometemé que vendrás a visitarme en cuanto salgas.- la pequeña con ojos avellana y cabello sostenido en dos revueltas coletas miró directamente a los claros ojos esmeralda de su amiga.

-Lo juro, aunque no sé cuanto se valla a tardar mi padre en venir por mi... Él... Lo prometió.- Una mirada innocente, como ver a un ángel a los ojos, el cálido viento desordenó el delicado cabello castaño de la pequeña piel porcelana, ojos fijos en el tranquilo rostro de su amiga, una sonrisa brillante como ninguna apareció en el rostro de la niña con ojos profundos y expresivos.

-Te espero, Jadey.- La pequeña de dos coletas abrazó en un último saludo a su amiga, cálido toque entre las dos, cada segundo pasaba sin querer separarse la una de la otra. La niña de piel porcelana matenía su barbilla recargada en el hombro de su amiga, deseando que así fuera para siempre; aquel seentimiento de cálido afecto, si tan solo pudiera volverse eterno. Las dos rompierón el abrazo al mismo tiempo, una última mirada, una última sonrisa, las dos se fuerón cada una un diferente camino sin muchas ganas.

XXXXX

El sol volvió con la misma intensidad de siempre, el cálido viento solo empeoraba el sofocante clima, demostrando que otoño estaba aún, a algunas semanas de llegar.

Ahora tod lucía más lento, llantos, quejas y ajetreo, ahora erán sonrisas, risas, dinámicas pláticas, familias tomadas de la mano contando su día, dando tiempo en especial a aquellos pequeños que recién ingresarón hoy.

Dos horas hacían desde que las primarias abrieron nuevamente sus puertas avisando que el día tan temido estaba totalmente terminado. Al menos hasta mañana.

Un silencio casi tortuoso, al menos para la activa niña de coletas enmarañadas por un largo día, tanta pereza la agobiaba, la ahogaba; sin embargo, eso no era lo peor, lo peor es qué hacia dos horas y media que había salido de la escuela y no había seña de su tan ansiada visita. ¿Se habría olvidado de élla? Pero, no, le habían hecho una promesa, la había hecho alguién en quién confiaba siegamente y no pensaba dudar.

Un tranquilo niño de unos diez años, rasgos muy similares a la pequeña 'greñuda', estaba trazando tranquilamente garabatos sin forma aparente en una hoja blanca. Ojos avellana mirandolo de reojo, traviesa mente tramando algo, como un tigre acechando su presa, la pequeña caminó lentamente hasta su hermano.

Un fuerte abrazo inesperado tacleo al pobre niño de diez años, causando un error en su garabateo -¡Cómo te fue! Mi maestra fue tan linda conmigo, hablaba tan lindo que ya quiero ir mañana...- Alterado por el tacleo y los chillones gritos de su hermana. La pequeña fue lanzada fuera de la silla en la que estaba, colisionando en seco en el mármol del piso, un grito histérico acompaño éste suceso, el rostro de su hermano había tornado como el de un completo desconocido, la sangre corriendo por sus venas, el tono de su piel había tornado a casi escarlata, los gritos eran tantos y tan fuertes que la innocente perdió la noción de las palabras que decía. Los ojos avellana comenzarón a llenarse de lágrimas, volviendose cristalinos, pequeñas venas rojas en ellos, dificultades para respirar entre el llanto; el rostro del niño de diez años cambió drásticamente ante la acción de su hermana, su facción se suavizó tornandose llena de miedo.

-¡TE DAÑE! CAT ¡TE HIZÉ DAÑO!- los ojos de su hermano comenzarón a llenarse de miedo mirando fijamente a su hermana sentada en el piso, intentando secar sus propias lágrimas. Fréneticas manos pasarón por el cabello marrón del niño asustado.

Cat se levantó delicadamente para acercarse a su frénetico hermano, posando una mano en su hombro qué fue bruscamente hecha a un lado. -No, tú no...- Una mujer irrumpió en el incidente, cabello castaño hasta el hombro, su rostro lucia como una combinación de furia y preocupación, dandolé una mirada de muerte a su hija, la pequeña se encojió ante el jesto, sin culpa de lo sucedido, al menos hasta donde tenía conciencia. -P-p-perdón...- La mujer dió una última mirada de ira hacia su hija antes de tomarla del hombro para alejarla.

Gritos tanto de ira como de preocupación, su hermano empeorando cada vez más, mientras la mujer intentaba controlarlo. El aire totalmente lleno de tensión, gritos sonaban como punsadas en la pequeña cabeza de la innocente presenciando el caso.

La mujer sostuvó al niño con un brazo, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por retenerlo, intentando casi en vano tomar unas pastillas del desayunador en la pequeña cocina. El miedo viajó por las venas de la pequeña, sus ojos se cristalizarón una vez más, sus pequeños labios rosas temblando con tristeza. En un deslizamiento rápido de talones, dió la media vuelta, dirigiendose a la salida trasera.

Pequeños, pero acelerados pasos recorrían el pavimento parcialmente rociado de hojas, casi fréneticos, sin destino, sin embargo, con un próposito. -¡Jade!... ¡Jadey, dónde estás! ¡Me prometiste venir! ¡Jadey!- girtos casi sin aliento, la voz comenzó a titubear avisando que aquel llanto estaba de vuelta. -Jadey... ¿estás bien?- los acelerados pasos fueron cambiando a una leve caminata hasta parar en seco.

XXXXX

Un auto tras otro pasaba frente a la casi abandonada escuela primaria, de una persona hasta grupos de cinco, pasban sin inmutarse en la enorme construcción, o en la pequeña con cabeza baja, esperando paciente algo que, en el fondo sabía solo era en vano.

La brisa seguía cálida, el sol se ocultaba, pero parecía aumentar su radiación, ahora todo era más lento, los autos pasaban cada vez más esporaídicamente.

Hermosos ojos topacio mirarón al cielo, parpados semi-abiertos, tratando de evitar los intensos rayos del sol, un pequeño suspiro salió de los delicados labios de la niña, cabeza gacha una vez más, su cabello enmarcando su fino rostro.

Estruendosos tacones bajarón la pequeña escalera dónde la niña estaba sentada, una mujer de unos cuarentaydos años, pelo castaño hasta el hombro, piel bronceada y porte jactansioso; con una mirada de desagrado volteó hacia la pequeña de seis años. -¿Qué haces aquí?- una mueca de desagrado apareció en el rostro de la morena, haciendo a la niña subir la mirada sin muchas ganas, ojos entrecerrados, sin inmutarse ante la mujer que ahora tenía una mano en su cadera. No puedes quedarte aquí. Estoy a punto de cerrar.- Los delicados labios pálidos temblarón por un momento antes de articular palabra.

-M... Mi padre prometió venir.- Voz tan delicada como la seda fue la respuesta que obtuvo la terca mujer.

-¿Y tu madre? ¿No puede venir ella?- la mujer extendió los brazos como si intentará provar un punto, cejas elevadas hasta el tope de su frente. La mirada en la niña de piel porcelana se volvió incluso más lástimera, lentamente negando, caireles delicados rozando sus hombros.

-Élla.. Élla esta...- la niña dudó un poco agachando la mirada unos segundos para después elevar sus ojos topacio a la mujer. -Enferma...- Esa fue la última respuesta de la niña antes de que la mujer exalará profundamente en frustración, la exasperada morena tomó bruscamente el pálido brazo de la niña, subiendo violentamente las escaleras.

El casi silencioso, pero a la larga mórtifero sonido de el reloj en el fondo de la habitación, espóraidicas burbujas de aire en el dispensador de agua. En un brusco movimiento la morena de 40 años metió a la pobre de seis años en la pequeña habitación cuadrada, el tosco gestó aventó a la pequeña de piel porcelana cerca de la silla de oficina hasta casi chocar. La morena tomó el telefonó colocado en un peuqueño mueble de metal blanco, vilentamente marcando un número en especifíco; con una cadera apoyada en el pequeño mueble y ojos vagando por el lugar con deses peración, hasta que por fín la otra la linea contestó. -Bueno... Sí, escuché... Escuché... Yo sé que usted paga,pero... Señor... Esto no es una guardería... Miré yo... Su hija sigue en las instalaciones y élla no puede estár más tiempo... Tal vez si llamara a su esp... Bueno... Está, bien yo solo... Y... Ese máldito colgó.- La morena lamió sus labios intentando contener la ira, miró a la niña con una ceja levantada y un último respiro, negando con su cabeza en un encojimiento de hombros. -Hizé todo lo que puedo y más... Tendrás que ir a casa sola.- La mujer tomó nuevamente el delicado brazo de la asustada niña.

-Pero, no sé como llegar...- La morena paró en seco aventando a la niña varios centímetros más alejados de ella, brazos cruzados, mirada llena de frustración.

-¿Eres estúpida o qué te pasa? ¿¡Cómo podrías ser tan tonta como para no saber dónde vives!?- El alto tono de la morena hizó a la niña fruncir el ceño como primero acto de desagrado hacia la déspota mujer.

-¡Yo sé dónde vivo! Solo... No sé como llegar...- El tono de la niña subió y bajo drásticamente hasta haber agotado la poca paciencia de la cuarenta-añera.

El smock gris del auto arrancando frente a la instalación, ruidoso chirrido de llantas, el vehiculo se esfumó dejando un largo rastro de espeso humo, haciendo toser a la niña detrás del contaminante gaseoso.

Mochila rosa, vestido blanco con detalles florales y un peinado suelto que asentuaba el atuendo, todo por desición de su padre. La mirada de miedo en la niña se vlvió casi de odio, la mochila rozando el pavimento; la pequeña sacó su dminuta lengua en un gesto de desagrado hacia el auto que recién se había marchado. -¡TÚ ERES LA TONTA!- tal vez el auto no la haya escuchado por la lejanía, sin embargo esto fue más que suficiente por el momento para ella. Pasos pesado, brazos caidos, en una mano arrastrando la para nada deseada mochila, apenas había caminado cinco cuadras cuando paró en seco con una opresión en su delicado corazón, ella deseaba una única persona a su lado en éste momento, lagrimas comenzarón a rozar sus pálidas mejillas, vagando por sus casi inperceptibles pecas, sin fuerzas cayó al suelo, sentando a llorar, su rostro entre sus rodillas, las lágrimas se hicierón cada vez más y el sollozo aumentó.

XXXX

Frondosos árbustos, pasto perfectamente cuidado, fachada elegante con toques victorianos, el total escenario parecia estar detallado centímetro por sentímetro, de hecho, así era. El Sr. West amaba aquellos detalles que lo decían por él la cantidad de dinero que poseía.

Pequeños ojos avellana se asomarón entre los verdes árbustos, buscando a alguién en especial, pero la contrucción parecía deshabitada por el momento, ni una sombra en la ventana, una risa, un grito incluso; era tan pasivo el lugar que ni encantado podías decir.

La niña de ojos profundos avanzó lentamente los primeros pasos, después corrió cómo si de un maratón se tratará hasta entrar por la pequeña puerta especialmente dieñada para mascotas, regla no muy básica para la mini ayanadora.

Los ojos avellana mirarón cada centímetro del lugar esperando la respuesta que buscaba desde hace casi una hora, cada cosa que aparentará estar fuera de lugar podía ser su salvación, pero nada más que silencio fue allado.

Pisando de puntillas rogando no encontrar al Sr. West en éste lugar, Cat entró silenciosa al acojedor despacho adornado en tonos café, cabezas de algunos animales colgados como trofeos, libros acomodados por cualquier parte, un escritorio con una pequeña lámpara en el medio, la pequeña tan tierna como un ángel ya había estado aquí antes, a veces Jade venía aquí con la esperanza de que si su padre la encontrará en este lugar, quizá le preste más atención al llegar. Pero nada...

La mirada de la encantadora niña entristeció nuevamente, al menos por unos segundos, una idea repentina llegó a su cabeza. Rápidamente salió del _tenebroso _lugar hacia uno más hambientado.

Corriendo por los boulevards e incluso empujando gente con el próposito de llegar más rápido a su destino, la pequeña corría acercandose cada vez más a su destino, casi sin aliento, sin embargo con esperanza de encontrar a su amiga. La velocidad de los pasos aumentaba tanto como incrementaba, hasta que... Sus pequeñas y delicadas manos golpearón en un golpe seco contra el duro pavimento, también sus rodillas y la mayor parte de ella; la niña volteó hacia atras para ver que la había causado colisionar, una grieta en el suelo.

Cat sovó con dolor sus propias rodillas, personas pasaban sin notar siquiera su presencia o las lágrimas a punto de caer en sus ojos expresivos, lo cuales mirarón a primera instancia de reojo, una pequeña familia de tres personas, el niño había pedido a su madre un helado, los dos padres respondierón inmediatamente a la petición de su hijo, la escena hizó sentir al pequeño ángel un poco de tristeza, tal vez algún día sus padres sean así con ella, aunque, eso no fue lo único que pasó por su cabeza... Un helado, ¿Qué era mejor qué un helado para curar héridas? Su nona siempre que lloraba o se sentía triste le daba un postre. La pequeña tan encantadora como un ángel metió una mano en su bolsillo del sueter rosado que traía, intentando escarbar algunas monedas que pudiera sacar, solo tres pequeñas monedas de veinticinco centavos lograrón salir, la niña elevó la vista al carrito de helados, un dolar era el precio más bajo. Mirando nuevamente con agobio sus setentaycinco centavos, respiró hondo para continuar su camino.

-¡JADE! ¡JADE, DÓNDE ÉSTAS! ¡JADE! ¡JADEY...! ¡DÓNDE ÉSTAS!...- La pequeña desconsolada continuo el largo recorrido sin dejar de preguntar lo mismo, gritando desde sus pulmones, esperanzada a ser escuchada.

El parque lucía más deshabitado que nunca. Solo tres mamás sentadas en las pequeñas bancas verdes, dialogando casi en silencio entre ellas, no había niños mayores de cinco años ésta vez, solo cuatro niños, cada uno en un diferente juego. El clima había bajado a como en la mañana, colores anaranjados y amarillos se percibian en el cielo. Todo parecía ir en camara lenta ahora.

Los ojos café, cansados de llorar buscarón fréneticamente aquella pequeña de piel como cremosa crema, nada aún.

Una señora de pelo rojizó con algunas canas como mechones en su largo cabello se paró frente a Cat, un bebé de dos años sostenido en dos brazos. -Niña, ¿dónde están tus padres?, ya es tarde.- La niña casi morena elevó la mirada a la mujer de rostro casi preocupado por ella. Dulces ojos avellana bajarón nuevamente con tristeza.

-Señora... ¿ha visto a una niña cómo yo? Pero con ojos...- La pequeña de apariencia angélical colocó un dedo en su barbilla haciendo un intento de recordar los colores que aprendió hace unos meses. La mujer delicadamente volteó su cabeza esperando a la niña. -... Ojos... Bueno, era como azul y verde, piel muy bonita y... Toda élla muy bonita. ¿No la ha visto?- La encantadora mujer mostró una sonrisa ante la ternura de la situación, la pequeña le devolvió una sonrisa esperanzada.

-No, lo lamento, hermosa. Pero mejor busca a tus padres.- La dulce señora se dió la media vuelta con un pequeño despido sútil con una mano, dejando totalmente sola al pequeño ángel.

Una mirada de preocupación apareció en el suave rostro de la niña casi morena, un delicado suspiro, sus ojos viajarón por todo el lugar antes de rendirse por completo, pero nada aún.

Con los pies arrastrando, cabeza gacha, evitando lágrimas con sorbidos, la niña fue hasta el columpió dónde la conoció por primera vez; se había rendido. Ya no podía retenerlo más, soltó un llanto, pero esta vez con sollozos, deseando a la única persona que la hacia sentir verdaderamente feliz a parte de nona.

_Jade ¿dónde estás, Jadey?..._

_..._

_Jade... _

Como el más suave de los toques, la experiencia de un pétalo de rosa frotandose contra tu piel, no era nada comparado con los suaves y pálidos labios de Jade chocando contra las rosas mejillas de la pequeña llorando en el columpio.

-Te extrañé demasiado, Cat.- la niña cuyo nombre fue pronunciado alzó la mirada a la pequeña de piel pálida, una sonrisa satisfactoria en el rostro de su amiga, pero de Cat no se podía decir lo mismo, sus ojos estaban ahora rojizos de tanto llanto, su mirada era confusa.

-¿Dónde estuviste? Te busqué y esperé por horas.- la diminuta voz comenzó a quebrarse nuevamente, la diferencia, está vez tenía alguien para evitar ese llanto. Un cálido abrazo tomó a Cat por sorpresa, delicadas manos frotando su espalda.

-Perdona, Cat... Yo...- al igual qué su amiga, la voz de Jade comenzó a quebarse mientras la palabras salían de su boca.

-Te encontré... No te vuelvas a ir de mi nunca...- Las dos hermosuras rompierón el abrazo con delicadeza, al mismo tiempo, pupila con pupila. -Prometemé qué... Vas a estar con migo siempre.- La ternura de un ángel habló por la niña casi morena, rompiendo el corazón de su amiga.

-Lo juro.- Ojos azpules, pequeños, pero determinantes, había hecho una promesa que no pensaba romper. Las dos sonrieron mutuamente con ternura, al menos hasta que una mirada de procupación apareció en el rostro de Jade. -Cat..- La peuqeña robó la atención de su amiga, haciendola levantar un poco más la vista.

-¿Qué pasa Jadey?- La niña de piel procelana bajó la mirada casi avergonzada, los rosas labios de su amiga se curvarón en una sonrisa simpática.

-¿Sabes cómo llegar a mi casa?- Cat rió un poco casi sin creer las palabras de su amiga, pero la innocente burla sesó cuando notó la mirada aún seria en su amiga de piel porcelana.

-¿No sabes cómo llegar a tu propia casa?- ojos avellana completamente abiertos, casi sin creerse la reciente noticia, cabeza semi-inclinada, dejando al aire una de las enmarañadas coletas.

La blanca piel de la niña casi avergonzada se tornó rosada.

-Sí...Um... Bueno... A veces... Las personas pueden no saber eso... Yo...- La sonrisa en la alegre niña se volvía cada vez más grande, burlesca por su amiga titubeante. Un enormé suspiro salió de los pálidos y suaves labios, sin ideas para argumentar máss. -No. Pero no te rías.- Cat tapó sin mucho éxito la pequeña risita que se escapó de sus labios, haciendo a su amiga fruncir el ceño y cruzar la manos, mirada voltando hacia otro lado. -¿Tu sábes cómo llegar a mi casa?-

Las grandes pestañas revolotearón escondiendo y dejando a la vista los profundos ojos cremosos de la niña con infinita ternura. -¿cómo crees que te visito?- La pequeña con bella sonrisa tomó delicadamente el brazo de su amiga guiandola hacia delante algunos pasos; las manos tan cálidas y

suaves de la niña brindaban confianza a Jade, como nadie más podía... (No hasta el mmento al menos)

El día casi se hiba, solo una tenue luz que impedía la penumbra total iluminaba las, ahora tranquilas calles y boulevards de L.A.

El paso de las niñas era lento, como si el tiempo no importara más, éllas tenían su propio universo. Sin acelerar el paso, tranquilas caminando mano con mano, a veces en silencio, a veces, ese silencio también era interrumpido por pequeñas pláticas de la ángelical niña de ojos cremosos; aquellos ojos avellana brillarón con una chispa de alegría y otra indicando que una idea había llegado a la cabeza de la niña, haciendola parar en seco y con ello a su amiga.

-¡Mira, Jadey!- Cat señaló con su diminuto dedo indice a un hombre guardando algunas cosas dentro de su puesto ambulante, dispuesto a volver a casa por una jornada terminada, era el mismo hombre que hace horas le había vendido un helado a la familia que presenció Cat. Jade volteó la mirada hacia dónde su amiga dirigía su dedo, pero ella solo se elevó de hombros sin mucho cuidado.

-Ya está a punto de cerrar, Cat.- Jade intentó hacer avanzar a su amiga, pero ésta la detuvó con tan solo una mirada, labio inferior fuera, ojos como si estuviera a punto de llorar. La niña de ojos esmeralda-topacio exaló elevando las manos en rendimiento, haciendo a su amiga aplaudir alegre y correr hacia el puesto casi a punto de irse. Escarband entre sus bolsillos sacó ls 75 centavos de antes, sin embargo, está vez ella volteó hacia su amiga.

-Ya solo necesitamos...- Cat pensó por un momento elevando los ojos como si la respuesta fuera a llegar repentinamente. -Algunos centavos más. ¿Tienes?..- la niña de coletas elevó con carisma los 75 centavos hacia su amiga, quién bajó sus mochila al piso escarbando entre las infinitas bolsas que ésta contenía, sacó no sin dificultad un dolar arrugado.

-Mejor solo paguemos con ésto ¿Crees que alcanzé?- Cat movió de arriba a abajo la cabeza con una enorme sonrisa, tomó nuevamente el brazo de su amiga guiandola hasta el señor que a esta hora ya había terminado de recoger. La niña recargó los brazos hasta sus codos en el pequeño carrito blanco de helados, con ojos totalmente brillantes, cálidez que podía derretir un iceberg sin dificultad.

-Y cerré, lo lamento niñas.- El hombre recogió una sucia mochila del suelo intentando seguir su camino, pero la niña aún apoyada en el carrito lo interrumpió antes de avanzar. -Niña, quitaté me tengo que ir.- El hombre volvió intentar a avanzar en vano, respirando hondo.

-Vamos, solo vendanos un helado. Es mejor para usted, ¿no cree? Una venta extra.- la audaz niña de piel porcelana intervinó en la platica, una ceja elevada, gesto acompañado por una sonrisa triunfante. El hombre frunció el ceño ante la astucia de la niña, después se rindió tirando al piso nuevamente la mochila.

-Sabor...- las niñas sonrierón victoriosas la una a la otra.

-Fresa...- la pequeña de ojos avellana dijo sin pensarlo dos, aunque, justo cuando el vendedor iba a servir el helado la niña de piel porcelana interrumpió el acto con una mueca de desagrado. -¿Qué pasa , Jadey? ¿No te gusta la fresa?- El hombre se recargó en el carrito esperando una respuesta de las niñas, los ojos avellana mirando confundidos.

-Sí, pero... No sé, todo mundo ama la fresa, ¿Por qué no elegimos otro sabor?- Cat pensó por un momentó hasta que su mirada se elevó nuevamente al señor, tronando los dedos a como pudo.

-¿Tiene cereza?- El hombre agitó la cabeza de arriba a abajo, lentamente, sin mucho afán volvió a abrir el contenedor dentro del carrito, tomó un cono de entre los compartimientos para poder servir ahí el helado. Ya fastidiado del día les entregó el helado de color rojizo a las niñas.

-Un dolar.- Jade tomó el helado en sus manos, mientras Cat le ofrecía el último dolar del día al señor, quién inmediatamente tomó lo poco que saco y se fue sin decir otra palabra.

Las dos niñas se pararón una frente a la otra, ahora Cat sostenía el helado, las dos se mirarón como esperando algo. -¿quién prueba primero?- La adorable niña de coletas preuntó a su amiga de penetrante mirada, quien solo se encjió de hombros. -¿Yo?- Jade aceptó con un mvimiento de cabeza.

-Uhum... ¿Por qué no?- los rosados labios de Cat se acercarón al helado hasta cerrar el espacio entre la golosina helada y su boca, rápidamente retiró sus labios casi pintados con restos de rojo, aquellos casi rojos labios formarón una sonrisa.

-Pruebalo, Jadey. Me encanta.- los labios rosas de Cat dierón una última provada antes de que los pálidos y suaves labios de su amiga provarán también el helado de frutos rojos. Una sonrisa apareció igualmente en el rostró semi-pálido de la pequeña. -¿te gustó?- Jade agitó su cabeza de arriba a abajo en señal de acierto.

Las dos seis-añeras continuarón su camino a paso aún más lento, compartiendo de lamida en lamida en helado de cerezas.

En el cielo la luna ya se podía ver, la luz ya casi se había hido, eran las seis de la tarde, el clima era perfecto, cálido, pero fresco, sin los sofocantes rayos del sol que llegaban directo a tu piel.

Un profundo suspiro salió por fin de los labios casi rubí de Cat.

-Jade...- La dulce voz melodiosa de su amiga, hizó a la niña con piel cremosa voltear a su amiga. Una mirada preocupada que no solía ver mucho en su amiga.

-¿Qué pasa Cat?- Los hermosos ojos oscuros fuerón cubiertos por parpados, resguardados por largas pestañas, ésto hizó a Jade preocuparse, ojos abiertos, ansias por saber que traía tan mal a la hermosa niña.

-¿Tú sabes por qué mi hermano...?- la pregunta se quedó hasta ahí pr el momento, un espacio en blanco que lanzaba escalófrios por la sangre de Jade. -Yo... Yo solo lo abrazé como te abrazo a ti, él se enojó mucho, no escuché bien que decía, después pensó que me había lastimado y se puso muy tenso...- Una mirada de horror al recordar sustiyó la aleger mirada de la pequeña de coletas. -Mi mmáma no quizó decirme que pasaba, nunca me dicen... Yo...- La niña paró en seco, sin palabras por el momento. Había robado la total atención de su amiga. -Yo solo quiero qué él sepa que no me daño y qué puede estár tranquilo... ¿tú sabes por qué le pasó eso?- bellos y profundos ojos mirando con esperanza a los tapacios con sombras de esmeralda. Jade negó trsitemente con la cabeza.

-No sé... Tal vez solo... Se enojó y luego... Se preocupó por dañarte, tu hermano debe quererte mucho.- Cat hizó una mueca de confusión sin saber como respnder, Jade empezó a jugar ansiosa con sus propios delgados dedos.

-¿Qué te hizó tardar tanto? Pensé que tu papá iba a venir por ti a la escuela...- Cat cambió drásticamente el tema, aunque, de todas la veces que lo había hecho, ésta fue con próposito. Jade se encojió de hombros, tomando un poco de el helado con sus dedos hasta llevarlo a su boca.

-Exacto, él iba venir... Tal vez... Solo estaba ocupado, y... Y mi mamá,... Élla está... No puede venir...- Los ojos cristal bajarón la vista al pavimento, observando no más que las caídas hojas de árboles que, volarón hasta ahí. Los ojos topacio, comenzarón a llenarse de lagrimas, de pensar en por qué su mamá estaba 'enferma' y preguntandose por qué todo era así. -Cat...- la voz quebrada y diminuta suavizó aún más aquellos bellos ojos avellana. -¿Crees... Crees qué mi papá me quiera?- Si había dos únicos tipos de personas en el mundo que no podían mentir, esos eran los niños y los borrachos. Sin embargo, élla era un ángel, un ángel sin la fuerza suficiente para ver lloar a su amiga.

-Tal vez no sabe como mostrar que ama...- Los cristalizados ojos claros clavarón su pupila en el dulce ángel de coletas. -Sabes... Yo te puedo recger mañana...- Una sonrisa incredula apareció en el rostro de la niña con piel porcelana.

-Cat, pero tú no puedes hacer eso, además, también tienes escuela.- La niña de coletas se alzó de hombros.

-Sí, pero de todos modos, hoy iba ser elúnico día que mi mamá me recogiera. Después de salir iría a buscarte a tu escuela. Tú puedes hacerlo también con migo... Nos podemos turnar.- El rostro de Jade se eliminó con una sonrisa enorme, tal vez su amiga tenía razón después de todo.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no? De todos modos ¿Quién necesita que lo recojan sus padres si nos tenemos la una a la otra?- sedosas coletas volarón de arriba hacia abajo en un efúsivo movimiento de cabeza, una sonrisa brillante.

-Es un trato... Y durará... Hasta... Siempre.- Unos pasos después de estas palabras la niñas se pararón frente a una enorme construcción de estilo victoriano y járdin verde, sí, la casa de hace algunas horas.

Finos brazos porcelana rodearón la aún no fromada, cintura de la pequeña ojos avellana, quién le devolvió en abrazo. Depués de minutos que parecierón segundos para éllas, rompierón el abrazo nuevamente, repitiendo lo sucedido en la mañana, con la diferencia de qué, ésta vez no volverían a pasar tanto tiempo separadas.

Cat se despidió con un dulce beso en la mejilla de Jade. -Hasta mañana, princesa.- No, no lo había olvidado, aquella vez en la casa del árbol. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios pálidos de Jade, haciendo no tan mala cosa el hecho de volver a casa.

* * *

**Espero que haya sido bueno... Besos**


	3. No todo se puede detener

**Ya me acomodé con este estilo de primero narrar la temporada y el clima, y la chingada, por lo tanto eso haré. Inconvenientes en PM o review.**

**Besos y como siempre dedicado a: **_**arianagrande.**_

**Gracias a:**_** Kai Cruz, **_**asha, yo también soy tu fan por ser mi fan :p**

**A mi otro lector, por PM le agradesco avisando actualización.**

**XXXXX**

El invierno había llegado, el cielo se había puesto nublado y la brisa se había vuelto un viento casi helado, más sin embargo, la temperatura no había bajado lo suficiente como tiritear de frío o para crear mágicos paisajes de nieve escarchando tanto árboles como casas, para sentir al menos, que ya era invierno, pero a fin de cuentas L.A. No cambiaría su clima solo para satisfacer la vista de sus ciudadanos.

Tiendas llenas de coloridos adornos, imágenes del famoso gordo vestido de rojo, tiendas abarrotadas, con personas impacientes por adquirir decoraciones navideñas antes de tiempo, sin importar, claro, que la temporada apenas si iniciaba. 1ro de Diciembre.

Las calles lucían más alegres que nunca, música en tonalidades chillonas, espectáculos callejeros tempranos, apenas iniciaba el mes, cientos de personas sentían el espíritu en sus venas.

No solo los ciudadanos ajenos a nuestras dos 'princesas' estaban actuando de manera especial. En una de las casas más jactanciosas de L.A, toques victorianos, jardín perfectamente cuidado a pesar de ser invierno; dos de los habitantes actuaban de manera peculiar. Aún más desentendidos hacia cierta pequeña con piel como la nieve, aunque, especialmente preocupados en un caso especial.

Una pequeña niña, sus cabellos casi rojizos volaban con el viento siendo enredados por las secas hojas anaranjadas, sus delicadas manos acariciaban un pequeño gato anaranjado en el estomago, el tierno animal ronroneaba por el suave tacto de la niña de ocho años.

-Tienes que ayudarme, yo soy de tu familia, nadie más me cree. Sé que yo pertenezco con ust...- Unas pequeñas manos heladas taparon su boca en un arrebato haciendo al gato huir en el acto, no sin esfuerzo, un par de delgados brazos jalaron a la niña semi-pelirroja con violencia hacia detrás de un arbusto. -¿¡Quién eres y por qué me raptaste!?- La niña exasperada grito para encantar a su pálida amiga de ojos azules rodando en su cornea. Brazos cruzados, mirada seria con un puchero en sus pálidos labios, ya tenía tiempo de venir con bastante frecuencia, pero eso no significaba que no le causara un infarto el intento de rapto. -¡Jade! ¡No hagas eso otra vez! Se acaba de ir mi oportunidad de regresar con mi verdadera familia.- Voz lastimera, profundos ojos oscuros bajaron la mirada al seco césped, finos dedos jugando con mechones de hermoso cabello rojizo. La niña de piel porcelana frunció el ceño más que enojada, confundida porque su amiga seguía con tal idea a pesar de que ya tenía ocho, ignorando a su amiga, sin mucha intención, respiró hondo apoyándose en una mano.

-¿Sabes como...?- la niña de piel cremosa vagó con sus ojos, labios abiertos solo un poco tratando de hallar una manera de decir las cosas; cada vez más desesperada la niña de cabello revoltoso inclinó su cabeza. -¿Sabes como...- Jade tomó un profundo respiro para hablar sin interrupciones, apretando los ojos. -...,Vienen los bebés?- Largas pestañas revolotearon, ojos avellana detrás de ellas, en total confusión y sin saber que decir. Los ojos azul esmeralda fueron abriéndose lentamente esperando respuesta de su confundida amiga.

-Mm... Una vez mi hermano me dijo que los bebé vienen de mamá, primero ella engorda y engorda y engorda... Hasta...- Ojos avellana completamente abiertos, incada en sus sucias rodillas dando el reflejo de parecer más alta que su amiga de piel blanca, brazos extendidos. La niña de piel porcelana con rostro asustado. -... Hasta que explotan y salemos nosotros...- Las dos niñas volvieron a su tranquilo lugar, hincadas una frente a otra. Jade bajó la mirada confundida, notando Cata esto, aleteó sus pestañas intentando justificar su respuesta. -Eso me dijo mi hermano. Él sabe más, porque yo nací después y el vio como nací yo.- La niña de piel morena se puso a jugar delicadamente con sus rizos lamiéndolos un poco. Ojos azules aún llenos de angustia. -¿Para qué quieres saber eso, Jadey?- La pequeña levantó la vista saliendo de su propia mente para volver a la realidad.

-¿C-c-cómo sabes si en verdad viene un bebé?- Cat frunció el ceño un poco lastimada por su amiga que solo respondió con otra pregunta, sin embargo su rostro se suavizó de ver a su amiga totalmente preocupada.

-Jadey...- Los ojos avellana miraron por primera vez con autoridad, como si la respuesta con una pregunta no hubiera sido suficiente. Un profundo suspiro salió de los fríos labios de Jade, soltando aire delicadamente para tomar valor.

-Siento que mis padres... Siento que voy... Voy a tener un hermano. Desde... Desde la vez qué él la mando al hospital...- Los ojos avellana de la pobre niña pelirroja-castaña se volvieron más grandes, ella sabía que la mamá de su amiga estuvo mal cuando tenían seis, pero nunca supo quién fue el culpable. -Ellos han estado más juntos... Mi padre hablando sobre cosas como: ¡por fin un hombre en esta familia!- La delicadamente tostada piel de Cat se volvió totalmente pálida ante el la confesión, la mirada cambio tan preocupada como la de la niña de piel cremosa.

Labios rosas temblando un poco hasta poder articular palabras de manera suave como solo ella sabía -Puedo preguntarle a mi hermano si quieres, él sabe mucho... Ha estado tranquilo, pero eso tu ya lo sabes... Has venido más seguido...- La pequeña de piel morena comenzó a menearse débilmente, mordiendo sus castaños rozos, mirando de reojo a su amiga de piel porcelana, quién asintió sin pensarlo dos veces. Cat tomó suavemente la mano de su 'princesa' para guiarla con su hermano.

Mano en mano sin apresurar el paso, las dos ocho añeras salieron del arbusto con el pelo enmarañado por las ramas del mismo, corriendo de ahí hasta la casa rojo cereza.

El suave sonido de una pequeña cascada de mármol, tres ángeles cada uno con una pequeña jarra que derramaba agua una en la de otro, colocados en posición vertical para hacer efectiva la estructura. Paredes de blanco azulejo entonando perfectamente con la cocina integrada en tonos perla y beige, cada plato perfectamente bien acomodado detrás de una vitrina de cristal; justo en medio de la enorme cocina, un niño de doce años sentado detrás de un castillo de naipes en proceso, calmadamente colocando pieza por pieza, ojos oscuros como los de su hermana, piel morena muy delicadamente, cabello chocolate.

Dos niñas, una de piel tan clara como nieve, otra de piel perfectamente suave, ni muy morena ni muy pálida. Las dos tomadas de la mano caminando lentamente para entrar en la cocina, guiadas por la niña de pelo semi-rojizo, aceleraron un poco más el paso hasta sentarse rápida-pero calmadamente en un banco frente al niño.

-Hermano...- El niño levantó la vista a la más suave de los tonos de voz, ojos negros concentrados en los avellana de su hermana, prestando especial atención, esperando una respuesta. Ojos azul esmeralda concentrados en los dos valentine. Un pequeño codazo despertó a la niña de piel perfecta.

-¿Qué pasa Catherine?- El doce añero preguntó casi impacientado, mirando de reojo a la niña de piel porcelana esperando palabra por cualquiera de las dos.

-Jade quiere saber... ¿cómo sabes si un bebé va llegar?- Los ojos chocolate bajaron la vista sin mucha preocupación en la pregunta de su hermana. Jade y Cat se voltearon a ver una a la otra como si compartieran un pensamiento entre las dos, después voltearon a ver al niño castaño. -Entonces...- Una diminuta voz suave volvió a irrumpir, ojos como un cielo en pleno atardecer mirando expectantes. El niño de doce se alzó de hombros. Sin mucho afán

-¿Qué quieren qué les diga?... Primero tus padres actúan extraño y compran cosas extrañas...- Los hermosos ojos avellana voltearon a ver de nuevo a los esmeralda al lado de ella, esperando una respuesta, pero una mirada aún más pálida la recibió.

-¿Tus padres están actuando extraño?- La niña de piel pálida respondió con un frenético movimiento de cabeza en sentido de aserctación, el niño moreno miraba a las dos niñas tranquilo hasta que su hermana lo miró nuevamente por más respuestas.

-Pero... ¿Qué clase de... Extraño?- Jade interrumpió esta vez, el niño cambió su mirada a la muñeca de piel mármol, comenzando a mirar hacia el techo como buscando respuestas.

-Cosas raras como que, habrá alguien más en la casa, qué deben hacer espacio, eso... Comprando ropa y cosas muy pequeñas y de formas muy extrañas.- Un escalofrío insoportable recorrió las venas de Jade, ojos azul-esmeralda completamente abiertos, volteando a mirar a su amiga con miedo, transmitiendo aquel sentir, mientras que el doceañero moreno seguía tranquilo apilando naipes uno por uno.

-¿Q-q- qué más?- El suave tono de voz cambió drásticamente completamente desesperado por saber si había aunque sea una minima oportunidad de cambiar los hechos, sin embargo, esto solo consiguió que el niño se estresara más.

-Tranquila niña. A veces eso puede ser solo... Una falsa alarma, como una mudanza o... Un nuevo primo, algo así... Cuando en verdad debes preocuparte es si tu madre comienza a... Engordar y... Actuar... Sentimental.- Estaba hecho, una caída libre desde cien metros, nada podía ser una 'falsa alarma' ahora, la piel porcelana se volvió incluso más pálida, casi gris, escalofrío desde la espina dorsal hasta los pies invadiendo cada centímetro del cuerpo de la niña de ocho años. Lo único que se logró de Cat fue un rostro de angustia por su amiga completamente rígida.

-¿¡CÓMO LO DETENGO!? ¡DIME! ¿¡QUÉ PASA SI YO NO QUIERO UN HERMANO!?- los gritos de histeria comenzaron a extinguir el débil temple del niño moreno, sangre corriendo por sus venas, mientras que ella recorría el miedo, Cat solo mirando calmada, esperando lo peor.

-¡NO ME GRITES TÚ NIÑA... YO SOLO AYUDABA! NO ES ALGO QUE QUIERAS O NO ¡PUDRE...- Dos temblorosos brazos irrumpieron a la mitad de los dos niños, el castillo de naipes, ahora, no era más que una baraja vieja tirada por toda la cocina, el miedo se percibía en los ojos avellana, tanto su amiga como su hermano se fueron sentando lentamente calmados.

Los labios fríos de Jade comenzaron a temblar con una mirada perdida, ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas que iban saliendo, sin dejar ver el llanto, la niña destrozada, pequeña reina de porcelana bajó con frenesí del banco de madera, atravesando la puerta de la cocina a gran velocidad.

Los rosas labios boquiabiertos, la dueña de aquellos, con un nudo en la garganta antes de irse le dio un último vistazo a su hermano recogiendo tranquilo las barajas tiradas.

El viento sopló aumentando su intensidad, demostrando que la oscuridad de la noche estaba apunto de inundar calles y boulevards, ligeras hojas secas volaron con el cabello castaño-rojizo de la pequeña niña que acababa de salir en busca de su amiga. Enormes ojos oscuros mirando alrededor del jardín de su propia casa, el viento, a pesar de no ser frío, causaba un extraño escalofrío en el débil cuerpo de la niña. -Jade ¿Dónde estás? No te pierdas otra vez, por favor.- Las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir, los ojos avellana se volvían rojizos, la calma del vacío jardín rompía el pequeño jardín, hasta que un débil llanto proveniente desde detrás de un pequeño arbusto reseco robó la atención de la casi pelirroja. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la niña corrió hacia el escondite, ahora, no tan secreto.

Cabeza entre las rodillas, pesadas respiraciones hacían subir y bajar lentamente la espalda de la niña piel porcelana, rizos castaños esparcidos en un desastre por su espalda y sus hombros, respiración entre cortada, sollozos intentando cesar.

Cat se acercó delicadamente hacia su amiga, pasos lentos intentando no espantar la calma del momento, delicadamente se deslizó al lado de la pequeña sollozando, suaves brazos intentando rodear la intranquila espalda de su amiga sollozante, el contacto con la suave piel hizo a la pequeña levantar delicadamente la vista; pupila con pupila, ojos azul-esmeralda desechos, dando la impresión de una gloria en agonía, tono avellana lleno de tristeza por el escenario presenciado. -Déjame en paz, Cat.- pequeños sorbidos intentando calmar el llanto emitido por la niña porcelana.

-Jade, yo nunca te voy a dejar, dime... ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué es tan malo para ti tener un hermano?- Los profundos ojos avellana miraron expectantes, tan dulces y cálidos como ningunos. Temblando aún, labios semi abiertos; ojos con lágrimas a punto de escapar; Jade negó lentamente con la cabeza, su pequeño rostro volvió a su lugar de antes entre las rodillas, los sollozos aumentaron su intensidad.

-Tú no entenderías...- La voz entrecortada de la niña porcelana, llanto sin cesar, no importaba esto, pues la pequeña morena solo suspiró en desesperación, negando con la cabeza, su suave mano aún en la espalda de su amiga. -Jade ¿sabes cuántas veces me han dicho eso? No tienes ni idea... Y ya me cansé de eso, pero... Es más doloroso si tú lo dices. Jade, eres mi amiga...- Ahora, los ojos avellana estaban, también, llenos de lágrimas. -Jade, por favor... ¿Quiero ayudar!- aterciopelada voz rogó con fervor, obteniendo una mirada suave de bellos ojos, para el momento, un poco más secos. Respiraciones entre cortadas antes de hablar, robando la completa atención de la casi morena.

-Cat...- Una larga respiración por parte de la hermosa de porcelana. -Tú... Tú sabes... Conoces la relación con mis padres.- Cat meneo su cabeza en aceptación. -Ellos, a veces, ni siquiera recuerdan qué existo.-

-Excepto tu mamá.- La semi-pelirroja interrumpió la explicación, Jade asintió con la cabeza, pero alzó los hombros, limpiando su nariz.

-Pero incluso ella.. Me ha estado ignorando últimamente. Mis padres han estado actuando... Raro...-

-¿Raro cómo lo qué dijo mi hermano?- ojos semi-claros semi-oscuros mirando con ansias, la niña piel nivea asintió con la cabeza.

-Mi padre ha estado diciendo cosas como: por fin un hombre en esta maldita familia. Y cosas así, incluso de mi, pero...- la niña exhaló sin continuar el argumento, su voz y sus labios, los dos temblando en sincronía, el frío aliento salía muy apenas. -Tengo miedo... Cat... Tengo miedo.- últimas palabras casi un susurro, pálidas manos cubriendo aquellos ojos cristal.

Cat frotó la espalda de su princesa destrozada, aún sin hablar. -Antes... Antes solo tenía a mi mamá, ahora... Ahora soy casi invisible para los dos.- Tal vez el análisis de la ocho añera sonaba ilógico, o al menos lo sería a los oídos de un adulto, sin embargo, el dulce ángel de piel miel lo comprendía como nadie más lo haría. Jade abrazó con fuerza a su encantadora protectora, el llanto se volvió más fuerte intentando articular palabra. -¡Tengo qué evitar volverme invisible!...- un grito ahogado se oyó entre llantos. -Tengo que evitar que ese bebé venga.- Era ridículo, eso sin duda, pero para aquella niña era algo más, era una esperanza, una oportunidad, o tal vez sólo una excusa, una excusa para decir qué aún había oportunidad de ser atendida por sus dos padres.

El llanto fue sofocado en el pecho de Cat, del cual salió un profundo suspiro de dolor por la situación de su amiga.

-Jade, ya oíste a mi hermano, eso no es algo que puedas detener...- silenciosos sollozos se fueron calmando, aunque , eso no impidió que la niña de ojos avellana siguiera pensando sobre las palabras de su amiga. -¿Y si hallamos una manera de impedirlo? ¿cuánto tiempo hace que esto pasa?- Jade de ocho años alzó la vista, tallando débilmente sus ojos para calmar las lágrimas silenciosas.

-Como un mes.- una expresión de sorpresa y dolor apareció en el rostro de la pequeña Cat, como si su más fiable aliado la hubiera apuñalado en la espalda. Los ojos azul-esmeralda bajaron su vista a los tenis púrpura de su dueña.

-¡UN MES! ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste antes!? Jade... - Jade movió de un lado a otro su cabeza, tratando de encontrar un buen argumento, pero nada vino a su mente.

-B-b-bueno... Yo... Yo pensé que todo se arreglaría, además, eh estado viniendo más seguido de lo usual a tu casa, eso debe ser una pista para ti.- Las cejas de Cat s encontraron, brazos cruzados y un puchero con sus labios rosados en desagrado. Jade exhaló profundo. -Bueno, ¿me vas a ayudar?- las lágrimas eran solo rastros de sal en su rostro nuevamente fresco, pero qué más daba?, si de cualquier manera, ahora su amiga estaba enojada con ella. -¿Cat...?- Los dulces ojos oscuros bajaron su ira para volver a su estado normalmente angelical, sus brazos se desenvolvieron, una sonrisa se volvió a formar con los labios suaves y rosas.

-Es un trato.- Cat estiró la mano animosamente, sonrisa radiante dirigiéndose a su princesa, la cual respondió el gesto con una leve sonrisa, después aceptó la cálida mano.

Una mirando a la otra con sinceridad, tal y como siempre había sido.

**XXXX**

El clima se volvía cada vez más frío, el tiempo transcurría como una furiosa cascada fluyendo, la gente cada vez más atareada, las calles cada vez más infestadas, las vacaciones de invierno habían llegado, con ello, las risas histéricas y rabietas de niños que habían dejado atrás todo lo relacionado con estudios.

-¿Cuánto nos falta para iniciar el plan B?- Si lo estás pensando, sí, así es, tres semanas y aún no se rendían en hallar una forma de vitar la venida del pobre inocente.

La melodiosa voz de la niña piel pálida sonó a través del teléfono fijo de su casa.

-He preguntado a todos en mi lista, la Mtro. De arte incluso se sorprendió. Pero... Ni una respuesta ¿y tú?- profundos ojos oscuros miraron de reojo una lista con nombres en su mayoría tachados.

-Me quedan tres personas.- una pausa casi eterna entre las dos líneas, luego, un suspiro. -Aún hay oportunidad.-

-¡Jade!- una queja en chillidos sonó a través del teléfono, más como un regaño por la obstinación su amiga de piel pálida. -Vamos, iniciemos el plan B. Si yo te adopto te juro amarte muuchooo... Jade... -

-Cat, tienes ocho. Ya te dije que no puedes adoptarme.-

-Pero te irás a vivir con migo...- desde su lado del teléfono la niña porcelana suspiró.

-Sólo lo intentaremos hoy, sino resulta, supongo que...- Jade bajó lentamente la vista en rendición, pero un chillido de alegría la despertó, rompiendo su tímpano del oído.

-Oye... Jadey, ¿y si el plan B tampoco sirve, qué haremos?- los cremosos hombros se elevaron sin respuesta, aún sabiendo que su amiga no vería el gesto.

-Plan C.-

-OH... Claro!, y... ¿Cuál es el plan C?- un suspiró se escapó de los fríos labios sin una respuesta clara.

-No lo sé, huir a New York?..- incluso para la niña qué quiso adoptar a su amiga, esto era mala idea.

-Jade. No podemos hacer eso.-

-¡Tú querías adoptarme!-

-Te daría amor y cuidaría!-

-Terminaría cuidándote a ti, Cat. Lo sabes.- hermosos labios rosas formaron un puchero por el punto recién probado.

-Ya sé... Bueno, nos vemos en el parque a las tres.-

-OK, Cat. En un rato te veo.-

-Jade, Jade, oye Jadey!..-

-¿Qué?-

-Te amo, Jadey.- una sonrisa torpe se formó en el suave rostro porcelana, pálidos labios dejando mostrar una hilera de perfectos dientes blancos. Distorsionados besos de despedida sonaron a través del teléfono haciendo a la niña sonreír aún más.

-Yo también te amo, Cat.- divina sonrisa apareció formada por los labios rosas y cálidos.

**XXXX**

El olor a penicilina envolvía el asqueroso hedor a enfermedad y muerte; paredes pintadas en tonos fríos intentando dar luz al lugar, aunque, lo que en realidad proporcionaba era una vista deprimente del lugar; algunas personas esperaban pacientes en distintas sillas de plástico distribuidas por todo el lugar.

Un tranquilo hombre de unos ochenta años paso causando ruido por el carro lleno de bolsas plásticas con suero y sangre.

Girando ala derecha de la puerta de entrada, se encontraba tranquila, leyendo una revista, una mucha de unos 25 años.

-Disculpe...- una sedosa voz hizo levantar la vista a la muchacha para encontrar a una niña de piel tan clara que lucía como cremosa crema; ojos fríos, pero hermosos; vistiendo jeans y una sudadera negra.

-Apuesto a qué no vendes galletas, ¿qué quieres?- Jade hizo una mueca de desagrado por la bienvenida que, de alguna manera era mejor para ella. La muchacha bajó la cabeza a su escritorio, tomó un paquete de servilletas, y, sin importar estar en una clínica, le dio una mordida tranquila.

Jade lamió sus fríos labios siendo observada por la mucha comiendo. -¿Sabe usted cómo se puede evitar... Cómo se puede evitar que... Un bebé venga?- La muchacha tosió ahogándose, después, golpeó su pecho frenéticamente hasta lograr respirar. Una mirada de desagrado fue lanzada hacia ella por parte de la niña.

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Y para qué quieres saber eso? ¿¡Qué edad tienes!?- las cejas castañas de la niña se encontraron en total confusión.

-Voy a tener un hermano. Y. Yo-no-lo-quiero.- la muchacha mordió nuevamente su almuerzo, ésta vez más tranquila, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, jugando con las uñas en el escritorio.

-Si bueno, todos tenemos hermanos que no queremos. Además, lo qué tú me pides es ilegal, más si el bebé no es tuyo.- La muchacha se inclino en su escritorio, más cerca de la niña, quién, dio un grito ahogado de desesperación, la muchacha se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a la queja.

-Odio el estúpido gobierno y las estúpidas reglas de este país.- La muchacha mitigó una risa burlona por el comentario de la pequeña frente a ella, era no más que adorable para sus ojos.

-Bueno, niña. Al menos no eres la única que lo cree.- la muchacha dio el último mordisco al paquete envuelto en servilletas causando un puchero en el los labios de Jade -Ahora, ¡Adiós!- una delgada mano hizo un gesto de despedida descaradamente, ahora el puchero era un ceño fruncido.

-¿Sabes dónde hallar una librería?- La muchacha se encogió de hombros negando con la cabeza, un resoplido de fastidió escapo de los labios pálidos, la dueña de los mismos salió sin decir nada más.

**XXXXX**

En el cielo aún se podían apreciar tonos anaranjados, rosados, amarillos, demostrando que la tarde seguía sin llegar, y, todavía eran las once de la mañana.

Una pequeña niña, dos coletas siendo despeinadas por el aire; un vestido fucsia con estampado de hojas verdes sin mucho ostento, zapatos impecables, perfecta postura; parada frente a una enorme construcción de pasto casi descuidado, había dejado crecer el césped hasta marchitarse, pero pequeños arbustos sin frutos le daban un toque de intento importarme por la naturaleza; mármol color perla en las tres primeras escaleras para entrar, la fachada estaba pintada en tonos lavanda y salmón, flores plásticas adornando los balcones.

La niña de coletas tocó muy suavemente, un enorme trago de saliva pasó por su garganta, la última persona en su lista era nada más ni nada menos que su maestra.

Una mujer alta abrió la puerta, de pelo rubio con mechones café mostrando que el tinte estaba extinguiéndose, una mirada aburrida en su rostro, recargándose en la puerta para ver quién era su invitado no esperado.

-Holi.- la diminuta voz sorprendió a la mujer, haciéndola bajar la mirada a su alumna sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

-Cat... ¿Qúe- Qué haces aquí...?- La mujer se puso de cuclillas hasta la altura de su alumna, sus largas manos colocadas en sus rodillas, intentando bajar en ceñido mini vestido púrpura.

-AH- UM- Yo... Am... Vengo a preg... Visitarla. ¿puedo pasar?- Una enorme y falsa sonrisa apareció en el ángelical rostro, que a pesar de todo, seguía siendo adorable. La mujer volvió a erguir su espalda con un suspiro, mirando de reojo el interior de su hogar, luego a la sonriente niña.

-Sí, por qué no. No tengo nada mejor que hacer... Pasa.- La niña asintió con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento, entrando antes que su maestra; los hermosos ojos avellana vagaron por todo el lugar, mirando con curiosidad cada detalle de la casa. La mujer entró sin mucho ánimo, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Una pequeña cocina conectada directamente al comedor por un desayunador de mármol. La colorida casa no lucía diferente por dentro, paredes en tono vainilla, mesa con margaritas en el centro de una mesa de madera, gabinetes caoba, sillas a juego con tales, piso de azulejo reflectante, sobre los gabinetes se podían ver botellas de alcohol casi terminadas y tarros con coloridos contenidos. La mirada de Cat se perdió en todos y cada uno de éstos elementos.

La rubia caminó hasta su pequeña estufa color mármol, tomando un vaso de cristal para servir agua del grifo color plata.

-¿Quieres agua?- la mujer preguntó sin siquiera voltear a la niña tranquilamente sentada en una de las cuatro sillas. -¿Y galletas? ¿qué hay de las galletas?- La mujer bajo tres de los coloridos tarros y tomó una galleta con chispas de chocolate. -Yo las como cuándo me deprimo...- La rubia confesó mientras masticaba, aunque paró en seco dándose cuenta de lo que le acababa de decir a su alumna, sacudió una mano en el aire como borrando todo lo que había sucedido, tomando un lugar en frente de la niña, se cruzó de piernas, ésta vez, bebiendo el agua.

-Y bien.. ¿qué querías preguntarme o...?- La rubia dio otro corto trago al agua en el vaso de cristal, los labios rosas de Cat se entreabrieron para contestar cuando... Un hombre, de buen físico y cabello negro con solo una toalla cubriéndole de la cadera para abajo apareció detrás de la maestra. Los ojos avellana se hicieron incluso más grandes, llenos de sorpresa.

-¿Director Adam? ¿¡Qué hace en la casa de mi maestra!?- Los ojos de la mujer también aumentaron en tamaño, casi en instinto y, antes de ahogarse, escupió el trago de agua que tenía en la boca; la descuidada lo había olvidado por completo ¿Cómo jodidos lo olvidó?

El hombre volteó a ver a la sorprendida niña de ocho años sentada en la cocina color vainilla.

-Um... Ho-hola, Catherine.- Las mejillas de la pobre maestra se volvieron tan rojas como un tomate fresco recién cortado; el director no supo que más decir además del saludo, rascando su nuca nervioso. Los labios rosas de Cat pasaron de una boca totalmente abierta a una sonrisa burlesca, nunca había visto a su maestra o a su director tan nerviosos como ahora, era algo nuevo para ella ver dos adultos tartamudear frente a una niña inocente, como ella, claro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- La rubia intentó murmurar parada frente a frente con el hombre de cabello negro, pero aún así, la niña escuchaba con exactitud cada palabra.

-¡Dormí aquí!, ¿¡lo olvidas!? La cosa es: ¿Qué hace éll...?-

-¿Tuvieron una pijamada?- el pobre hombre no pudo completar su queja, interrumpido por la encantadora pregunta de una tierna Cat sonriente frente a ellos. Las dos autoridades se miraron uno a otro sin saber como responder, hasta que la maestra se encogió de hombros sabiendo ya la excusa.

-Sí, así es querida, el director y yo, tuvimos una pijamada.- El hombre de ojos azul rey asintió con la cabeza, la mujer del mini vestido púrpura sonrió tratando de ser convincente, aunque unas risitas se escaparon de Cat, tapando sus suaves labios volvió a su asiento. -Este... Um... Encanto, ¿por qué no me dice ahorita tu duda? Para que ya puedas volver a casa, no queremos que se preocupen tus padres ¿O si?...- La niña de coletas se alzó de hombros ante la más qué nunca, dulce voz de su maestra.

-Bueno... En realidad, sólo quería saber... Quería saber si... Si ustedes saben como evitar la venida de un bebé?- Un ceño fruncido apareció tanto en el rostro del hombre como el de la mujer, los dos se voltearon a ver mutuamente confundidos, después, a la niña jugando perdida con su cabello en la boca.

-¿Para qué quieres saber eso Catherine?- Los ojos miel de su maestra miraron preocupados en los avellana de la pobre niña que, seguía mordiendo su cabello.

-Esque... No soy yo, es... Es mi amiga, ella va tener un hermano, pero... Tiene miedo que sus madre no vuelva a hacerle caso nunca más por culpa de ese niño, su papá ya no le hace caso de por si, y... Ella en serio necesita saber como detener qué ese bebé venga.- Las expresiones del director y de la maestra se relajaron un poco más, comprendiendo ahora el problema. Cat bajó la mirada a sus zapatos blancos perfectamente limpios, mientras que, la rubia volteó a ver a su amante secreto con un poco de tristeza en la mirada; el hombre de ojos azul oscuro exhaló, tomando asiento frente a la niña cabizbaja.

-Escucha pequeña...- La niña alzó la vista para ver la mirada comprensiva que pocas veces (nunca) ve en su director, quién tomó una larga respiración antes de continuar. -A veces, hay cosas que no puedes detener y simplemente tienes que aceptar.- Una parte del hombre sabía que la niña no comprendía que decía, también sabía qué en parte, no era de ella el problema, pero continuo sin importarle eso. -Te voy a contar una historia... Una vez. Cuando yo era solo un niño, mi madre me dijo: hey! Vas a tener un nuevo hermanito. Antes de él, éramos ya dos, mi familia era pobre y otro hermano era lo que menos necesitábamos, pero mis padres estaban entusiasmados, sin embargo, claro, yo odiaba a ese niño incluso antes de nacer... Ahora que soy adulto y maduro, bueno... Lo sigo odiando. Él siempre tomaba mis cosas y era grosero con migo, incluso ahora, él me robó a mi esposa, sabes... Lo encontré con ella en...- Un carraspeo de garganta interrumpió al hombre de pelo negro, quién, saliendo de su flasback se dio cuenta de la confundida niña frente a él y la enojada rubia cruzando los brazos.

-¿Cómo esa historia me va ayudar a tranquilizar a mi amiga?- La indignada niña preguntó en una histeria bien conservada, el hombre sólo se recargó en la silla un poco avergonzado por el cuestionamiento.

-No lo sé, yo nunca dije que te iba a enseñar como demostrarle a tu amiga que puede amar a ese hermano.- La pequeña Cat se cruzó de hombros con un puchero de disgusto, la rubia volvió a carraspear, levantándose de la silla se dirigió a la pequeña estufa para servir bastantes galletas en un plato de cristal.

-Toma, las como cuando estoy triste o enojada.- La histérica mujer posó frente a la niña el plato lleno de golosinas, las delgadas manos casi temblando frente a ella, al inició una expresión de miedo apareció en el delicado rostro de Cat, pero después solo un exhalo y con sus pequeñas manos hizo una copa para tomar todas las galletas del plato.

-Gracias...- La pequeña salió decepcionada decepcionada de la cocina, colocando las galletas en su vestido, fue comiendo mordida por mordida. Los amantes se voltearon a ver uno a otro con un poco de tristeza al no poder ayudar.

**XXXXX**

A pesar de ser invierno, el sol estaba en su punto cúlmine a tan sólo las dos de la tarde, los gritos de niños corriendo y jugando rodeaban a la seria niña sentada justo en la mitad del parque, su mochila violeta al lado de ella, sus ojos rodeaban el lugar de vez en cuando, buscando a su cita de las tres, que por cierto, se había adelantado por fallas en el plan.

Los gritos parecían intensificarse, el sol parecía arder más fuerte, la paciencia de la niña porcelana se agotaba con cada vez más rapidez. ¿Dónde estaba su cita?

Dos cálidos brazos taclearón a la pequeña con paciencia casi agotada, tirandola a la arena junto a dos niños de cuatro años que, comenzaron a llorar por un castillo desecho.

-¡Jadey! ¡Me pasaron tantas cosa! Si te cuento...- Las dos niñas se pararon al mismo tiempo, limpiando la fina arena pegada a sus atuendos. Jade levantó la vista a su emocionada amiga, elevando una ceja con la esperanza de que su suerte haya sido mejor.

-¿Encontraste algo?- La niña de piel porcelana cruzó los brazos esperando una respuesta positiva, sin embargo, la niña de coletas negó con tristeza, haciendo a su amiga bajar los brazos en desánimo y con una triste expresión.

-No, fui a la casa de mi maestra, pero luego salió mi director en una toalla y luego le pregunté a los dos, luego ninguno me respondió, luego mi director me contó una historia, pero eso no te hará sentir mejor, no te la diré.- La niña de porcelana elevó una ceja confundida, su amiga con la cabeza baja mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-¿Tu director apareció con solo una toalla en la casa de tu maestra?-

-Uhum...- Cat respondió bajando y subiendo su cabeza lentamente, haciendo a Jade alzarse de hombros , cejas elevadas casi en una expresión de ¿qué se le va hacer a esto? -¿y tú?...-

-No tuve más suerte. Nadie me quiso responder. Pero... Fui a la biblioteca y conseguí algunos libros, la bibliotecaria no me dejaba tomar varios, solo me dejó tomar uno de dibujitos, pero... Robé algunos.- Una sonrisa picara se formó por los fríos labios de la niña alzando cuatro libros en sus manos, Cat tomó el de la portada más colorida y comenzó a leer el titulo.

-Ss-so... phie... Ti-tiene... Un hermano...- un ceño fruncido apareció en la angelical carita de la niña ojos expresivos. -¿Cómo nos va a ayudar un libro sobre una niña que no conocemos y va tener un hermano?- La niña de coletas meneó el libro en el aire, su amiga de piel crema se alzó de hombros.

-Ese es el libro que me prestaron, realmente no lo sé.- Las dos niñas se sentaron una al lado de otra, cada una con un libro en las manos.

-Ug, tu libro no tiene dibujitos, ¿cómo piensas leer eso?- Cat se acercó al delgado cuello de Jade, mirando de reojo las miles de palabras sin una ilustración, esto hizó que su amiga de piel porcelana le lanzará una mirada de muerte. -Perdón...- La niña de coletas volvió a su lugar tomando el libro con titulo Sophie Tiene Un Hermano.

El silencio entre las niñas duró tan solo unos segundos, rotó por la alegre niña de piel bronceada. -¡Mira, Jade! Sophie se siente triste como tú, porque ella también tiene miedo de volverse invisible.- La alegre de piel bronceada sacudió la colorida página del libro justo en la cara de su amiga, haciéndola recorrerse un poco hacia atrás, la pálida mano aventó el libro con furia, fuera de su vista.

-Sí, pero de seguro su padre no es un... Un... Agg! ¡Lo qué sea!- Los ojos esmeralda volvieron a concentra la mirada en las miles de palabras impresas en el libros, su amiga sólo suspiró en derrota, tomando otro libro del montón, igual con dibujos, aunque menos coloridos que los de antes.

Los minutos pasaron volviéndose eternos para las dos pequeñas intentando leer, cada minuto era mortal para la niña de coletas, totalmente desesperada, deseando que su amiga fuera menos terca a una idea imposible. -Jade... ¿Y cómo estos libros nos van a ayudar a encontar una manera de detener la llegada de tu hermano?- Cat bajó el libro fastidiada para encontrarse con la mirada de su amiga porcelana, los ojos avellana rogando rendirse.

-Porque... Porque si sabemos de dónde vienen los bebés, tal vez sepamos como detenerlos.- Un profundo suspiro, casi un grito de queja se escapó de los rosados labios, el fino cuello bronceado se arqueó, los rizos castaño-rojizos hechos un desastre en el aire.

-¡Jade...!- La pequeña fastidiada intentó quejarse, pero los ojos cristal continuaron pegados a las paginas, ella imitó lo mismo, al menos hasta avanzar otras dos páginas, con ojos entre cerrados y mueca de confusión, Cat elevó una ceja inclinado el libro a unos cuarenta-y-cinco grados, después de no ver resultados, ella también inclinó su cabeza confundida. -Jade... Creo que ya sé de dónde vienen los bebés.- Jade bajó el libro un poco confundida, prestando atención a su amiga con el libro sostenido a casi un metro de distancia. -Mira...- Jade inclinó su cabeza al igual que su amiga, sus cejas cerraron el espacio de la entreceja.

-¿Que están haciendo, y qué es eso en el hombre? ¿No sabía que los hombres tenían...?-

-Ni yo, no tengo idea...-

-¿Por qué esto es un libro para niños?- Cat se alzó de hombros sin cuidado.

-No lo sé... Aquí dice que se llama cc-co... Ni idea.- Las niñas inclinaron un poco más su cabeza, rizos marrón y castaño-rojizo columpiándose en el aire, rozando el seco pasto. Las dos suspiraron al unísono, dejando el libro a una distancia lejana de ellas. -¿Te rindes ahora?- Las pupilas de los ojos avellana se clavaron en la pupila de los ojos cristal siendo tapados por largas pestañas y pesarosos parpados, un suspiro y la decisión estaba tomada.

-Pensé qué no me lo volverías a preguntar. Sí, oficialmente, me... Me... Me rindo...- Jade dijo las últimas palabras con un nudo en su garganta, ya no tanto por la consecuencia de fracasar, sino porque ella odiaba darse por vencida en una lucha, claro que esto era muy por fuera de su poder el poder detenerlo. En cambio, una sonrisa triunfante apareció en Cat, seguido de un abrazo casi sofocante.

-¡Yay! ¡Jadey se irá a vivir con migo!- La niña piel porcelana alejó algunos centímetros a su amiga para poder verla a los ojos.

-Sí, pero primero tenemos que ingeniarnos una manera de que yo escape de mi casa para siempre, y... Hallar una manera de que tus padres me dejen vivir en la tuya.- Cat asintió fervorosamente antes de volver a abrazar a su princesa que ahora iba a vivir con ella (o eso esperaba).

**XXXX**

Víspera de navidad, no se podía esperar más qué un alboroto completo, calles infestadas, casetas sin descanso dejando pasar autos que venían de vacaciones o pasar navidad con su familia; centros comerciales casi vacíos, los estantes de pavo eran historia, algunos más comprando arreglos de última hora, todo esto, con un único fin. Pasar tiempo en familia. Tristemente, hay que admitir que excepciones no faltaban, a veces por simplemente restar importancia, o porque no había otra opción en algunos otros casos.

Paredes pintadas de lavanda, cuarto hecho un completo desorden. El enorme armario blanco lucia como si alguien se hubiera metido a asaltar la habitación, completamente vacío, con algunas prendas de tonos claros y vestidos aventados al fondo. La cama completamente destendida con ropa regada sobre ella, calcetas metidas entre las sabanas sin propósito, dos maletas al borde de reventar tiradas en la alfombra marrón.

Delgados brazos intentando cerrar una tercera maleta con ropa mal doblada dentro, una blusa verde a punto de salirse de la apretujada maleta, la niña intentó subirse a la reacia maleta para ver si cerraba. Un timbre de teléfono distrajo a la niña, haciéndola caer sobre las dos maletas ya preparadas, su pelo se enmaraño cubriéndole el rostro. No sin dificultad se levantó arreglando su cabello para contestar la llamada.

-¿Ya estás lista?- Una alegre voz sonó a través del teléfono con una enorme emoción.

-Sí, ya sólo me falta guardar una maleta.- Jade volvió al desastre en su cama, sacando y tirando varias prendas hacia el piso. -No puedo creer que hayamos tardado tanto tiempo para iniciar el plan B. Tres días, hummm...?-

-Bueno, tú sabes, tenía que hallar el mejor momento. ¿Quién está en tu casa?-

-Nadie, mis padres salieron a la clínica por algunas cosas estúpidas sobre el bebé. ¿Y en la tuya?-

-Nadie, tampoco. Mis padres salieron lejos de Los Angeles. Mi hermano se puso mal otra vez... A veces me da miedo, cada vez empeora más.- La dulce voz a través del teléfono comenzó a quebrarse, volviéndose más suave.

-Cata... Todo estará bien... - Un silencio incómodo reinó por instantes.

-Te espero...- La aterciopelada voz de Cat ahora tenía un tono completamente vacío, pocas veces Jade oía este tono de su amiga, derretía su corazón de una manera inexplicable, lo único que sabía era que si Cat sonaba desanimada, era algo en verdad serio. Jade sintió una daga de culpabilidad, ¿por qué estaba ella recibiendo ayuda de su amiga cuándo podía brindarla? Más bien, debía de...

La niña porcelana tomó las dos maletas que ya había hecho, tratando de tardar el menor tiempo posible camino a la casa cereza de su amiga, ahora lo único en su mente era su amiga, no más Jade y estúpidos problemas, no, esto era sobre Cat, quien la necesitaba ahí y ahora.

**XXXXX**

Adornos por todas partes, luces con sonidos chillantes y colore vividos inundaban el ambiente siendo todavía las dos de la tarde. Luces y decoraciones eran lo único que había afectado a L.A en navidad, pues el clima y el sol sólo habían disminuido sólo unos grados.

La casa cereza lucía decolorada, algo cambió desde la primera vez, ya no era sólo la casa de una amiga, ahora era un refugio, un viejo refugio cálido y acogedor.

Avanzando un paso al frente tocó frenéticamente la puerta para ser recibida con un fuerte abrazo que hizo tambalear a la niña porcelana.

-Vamos, le diré a Nona que te quedas...- Cat tomó la helada mano de su amiga, pero fue jalada por la misma, los ojos avellana voltearon a ver los hermosos cristales. -¿Qué pasa, Jadey?- La fina voz fue casi un susurro, la niña de porcelana bajó la mirada a sus sucias botas.

-Cat..- los ojos azul esmeralda volvieron a penetrar los expresivos avellana. -¿Todo está bien? Yo sé que he sido una egoísta con tigo, haciéndote trabajar para evitar un hermano, cuándo tú estás aqui luchando por lo mejor para el tuyo... Y yo... Lo lamento...- Pocas veces pedía disculpas a cualquier persona la bella guerrera de piel pálida, pero, Cat no era cualquier persona, era incluso más que una amiga, y verla sufrir era el peor escenario jamás imaginado. La voz de la niña porcelana se suavizó hasta quebrarse, pero Cat solo sonrió tranquila como si sólo una sonrisa bastara para sanar cualquier hérida, perdonar cualquier error.

-Jade, todo está bien. Tú sabes... Yo tampoco puedo evitar lo que pasa con mi hermano. Esta bien, sólo... Prometemé que nunca me dejarás.- Los ojos cristal, ahora llenos de lágrimas brillaron mirando aquellos rogantes ojos profundos de su amiga. Una sonrisa se formó en los pálidos labios, moviéndose lentamente para articular palabra.

-Tú sabes qué jamás te dejaré.- Las dos hermosas pequeñas se abrazaron, borrando los problemas de cada una, todo en un abrazo, casi eterno, protegiéndose la una a la otra.

**XXXX**

La artística estructura de ángeles sonteniendo vasijas a manera que formaban una cascada estaba hora apagada, siendo reemplazado su tranquilizante sonido por un melódico tarareo de una agraciada mujer pelijorra, bebiendo chocolate en una taza de colores rojo y verde, tranquila sin mirar a un punto especifíco.

Silenciosamente, casi deseando no ser notada, la pequeña niña de piel bronceada entró a la enorme cocina seguida de su nueva inquilina, suave como una pluma cambió su velocidad de manera instantanea, jalando a dicha inquilina, posandose frente a la mujer de pelo rojizo.

-¡Nona!- la agraciada mujer despertó de su trance para prestarle atención a su adorable nieta con las manos en su espalda y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sin duda algo tramaba. La mujer dejo la taza en una orilla de la mesa, prestando completa atención a la niña de traviesa expreción.

-¿Qué sucede, Cat?- La niña sonrió aún más amplio, tambaleandose en su propio eje, inclinó un poco su cabeza, sonrisa suavisada llena de jovialidad, sus ojos avellana se mirarón de rejo el blanco techo de la cocina.

-Te tengo una sorpresa de Navidad, Nona. Es un regalo muuyy, pero muuyy... Especial.- La expreción de Nona se volvió cien porcierto confusa, una ceja elevada, una sonrisa sorprendida y al mismo tiempo una mueca de qué algo andaba mal; su nieta siguió ahí, sonriendo tranquila, al menos por unos segundos hasta que volteó a sus espaldas para jalar a una timída niña de sudadera negra cargando dos maletas llenas. Los ojos de la mujer pelirroja se abrierón sorprendidos, dejando atrás la confusión, cambiandola por preocupación.

-Jade, cariño... ¿Qué haces aquí? Quiero decir ¿Pasó algo malo?- Los ojos azul-esmeralda bajarón hasta las botas sucias paradas sobre el púlido piso, ésto hizo que su amiga semi-pelirroja elevara un dedo hasta sus labios, dirigiendose a su preocupada abuelita.

-¡Nona! ¿¡Por qué siempre qué viene le preguntas cosas así!? Élla es mi amiga, me quiere, y puede venir a quedarse cuándo quiera... Así sea víspera de Navidad.- Cat se cruzó de brazos con su barbilla elevada en señal de indignación, La casi anciana pelirroja sonrió radiante hacia las dos pequeñas, poniendose a la altura de su nieta y su nueva invitada.

-Bueno, en todo caso, espero qué a Jade le guste preparar galletas navideñas, porque tengo planeado trabajar en eso toda la tarde.- La pequeña de mirada angelical dejo atrás su pose de indignación para sonreir tan grande como nunca, mostrando todos sus dientes, ojos completamente abiertos, brillantes ante la idea. La pelirroja de edad madura miro de reojo con una sonrisa a la timída niña de porcelana, en quien pudo ver un escondido brillo de alegría. -¿Te gustaría?...- los pálidos labios formarón una pequeña sonrisa, sus rizos castaños ocilarón en una acertación y la mujer se irguió nuevamente, dirigiendose a la mesa. -En todo caso... Vamos y consigamos los ingredientes.- La encantadora _adulta-madura _tomó un último trago de su bebida caliente, tomó un abrigo café de la silla al lado, guiando a las dos niñas rumbo a la sálida.

Olor azúcar, hambiente divino impregnado por canela, chocolate, banana... Manchas tapando la pureza del blanco de las paredes, harina esparcida por toda la mesa, moldes enmatequillados, glaseado de colores esparcido por todas partes escurriendo de bolsas antes llenas de el, sin duda un verdadero desastre, uno delicioso.

El reloj sonaba tranquilo, aruyando a las tres féminas sentadas frente a un plato de galletas recién hechas, eran las once y media de la noche, la mayoría de las familias estaban comenzando ya a degustar los primeros platillos de la cena, sin embargo, éstas tres sentían tener suficiente con galletas recién hechas y leche fresca.

Pálidos labios y rosas, también, masticaban tranquilamente a manera sincronizada.

-Tus galletas siempre son las mejores, Nona.- Una rosada boca llena de dulce pan alagó el platillo intentando sonreir, su amiga de pálida piel asintió feliz.

Todo era perfecto, no podía haber mejor Víspera de Navida para ninguna (o sí?), galletas y leche, adornos alegres, pero no ostentosos, tranquilidad, completamente fuera de frustraciones... O eso se pensaba..

Un golpe estruendoso, gritos de una voz masculina, retumbando contra las paredes, llegando hasta los huesos de las niñas. Un escalofrío invadio cada parte de la pequeña ojos cristal, sabía justamente qué era. Los gritos se intensificaban cada vez más, alertando y obligando a pararse a la mujer pelirroja, el corazón en su pecho parecía querer salir. Jade lanzó la galleta en su mano, subiendo frenéticamente hasta la segunda planta de la casa de su amiga, quien la siguió con miedo y preocupación.

La mujer de rosadas mejillas caminó hasta lapuerta que parecia derribarse, insultos inundaban su sala y el terror de no saber que hacer la invadió, casi rogando por su vida abrió la puerta encontrandose con un hombre que parecia estár poseido por algún demonio, ojos azules tan fríos como hielo jamás caido en L.A, las venas sobresalian del cuello del hombre lleno de furia, como si la ira fuera el único sentimiento del hombre, su piel clara se tornó roja como las llamas del peor infierno. La mujer casi se infarta al ver la horrenda aparición.

-¡DÓNDE JODIDOS ESTÁ MI MÁLDITA HIJA! ¡YO SÉ QUÉ ESTÁ AQUÍ! PERO... ¿¡DÓNDE!?...- la voz retumbó haciendo temblar a la pobre mujer hasta las costillas, un hedor a alcohol la alertó. A pesar de lo extraño que sonara, está era la primera vez en meses, desde qué el hombre comenzó a beber nuevamente.

-Escuche, señor...- La sumisa voz fue sólo una burla para el anojado hombre, aventando lejos a la asustada mujer, quien lo intentó seguir, evitando lo peor, qué pudiera dañar a... -Señor, por favor, su hija está bien... Élla...- El hombre siguió su camino más decidido que nunca, haciendo a un lado cualquier cosa que irrumpiera en su camino.

La respiración aumentaba, el escalofrío se convertía en miedo puro, sus pesadillas la atormentaban todas al mismo tiempo, pero mostrando detalle de cada una con claridad, sus oídos tapados por sus finas manos, ojos totalmente cerrados, deseando que esa oscuridad y esa tranquilidad que brindaba fueran reales, frenéticos golpes de adoloridos puños rogando entrar a la habitación.

La hermosa niña de porcela, sentada en el piso, posición fetal, lágrimas cayendo de sus, no tenía un dios y sin embargo rogaba que alguna fuerza sobrenatural la salvara. La puerta de madera blanca se abrió de un portón, un ángel asustado detrás de un demonio enfurecido, deseando hacer algo, deseando ser fuerte. El estruendo despertó a la niña en posición fetal, los ojos cristal eran una gloria destrozada, el hombre camino lentamente hasta su hija, totalmente asustada, labios pálidos temblando. No había justificación, solo ira...

-¿¡DÓNDE DEMONIOS TE ESCÓNDISTE TODA LA TARDE!? ¡TU MADRE ESTUVÓ PREOCUPADA POR TI! ¿¡SABES QUÉ SUCEDE SI ÉLLA SE ENOJA EN EL ESTADO QUE ESTÁ AHORA? POR FIN UN HOMBRE EN LA CASA Y TÚ LO CAGAS TODO!- la niña cerró sus ojos, tan ceñidos que incluso dolia, rogaba no oír, rogaba tener aliento suficiente para decir _¿así qué ahora te preocupas por mi madre? _Pero sabía que eso solo empeoraría todo. El hombre se fue acercando más a su hija, cada paso una eterindad y al mismo tiempo parecía suceder más rápido que nunca, alzó una mano y firme y...

Los ojos avellana se cerrarón con terror siendo atormentados por gritos que helaban la piel, su amiga sufriendo frente a élla, sin poder hacer nada más que llorar, llorar con desgarro, sus rodillas temblarón de frustración, colisionando en el suelo de caoba, cada grito era cada vez más intenso, más doloroso, la morena temblaba en el piso, sintiendo un fuerte brazo que la consolaba, un cálido abrazo rodeandola protectoramente.

-No se puede hacer nada, sé qué es tu amiga, pero no me arriesgare a que te dañen, Cat.- Un dulce susurro rompió el corazón de la ya destrozada niña, el olor a canela aún se percibía en el cálido aliento, los sollozos se sofocarón, los ojos avellana se cerrarón y silenciosas lágrimas cayeron una por una. Fría madera siendo golpeada segundo a segundo por lágrimas saladas... Una _pesadilla antes de navidad_...

**XXXX**

Navidad era historia desde hace meses, la primavera arrivó nuevamente, secando lágrimas de dolor, borrando horrendos recuerdos, desvaneciendo pesadillas, dejando cicatricez muy difíciles de curar, cicatricez que durarían años aún frescas. Aunque... En todo esto, había algo verdaderamente crucial en lo que importarse, una vida nueva estaba a punto de ver la luz, una vida que había causado mucha controversia incluso antes de serlo.

El sol radiaba casi tanto como la vez del primer encuentro hace cuatro años, botas sucias rascando la fina arena del parque, los gritos de niños ahora eran menos fuertes, como si una extraña voz silenciosa los mitigara, ojos azul-esmeralda mirando al suelo, la alegría la rodeaba, pero eso no significara que la contagiara.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- una voz de terciopelo robó la atención de la niña porcelana, mirada de un ángel, cuatro años no habían hecho mucho en su tierno rostro, una sonrisa de complicación fue formada por labios rosas.

-Tú sabes, Cat. No sé por qué preguntas lo obvio.-

-Jade... Ese bebé no tiene la culpa de quién es tu padre... Y yo tampoco, no puedes simnplemente evitarme.- Los ojos cristal mirarón a los comprensivos avellana, su amiga hablaba tan madura como nunca, casi increible para algunos de los bullies que la llamaban idiota cada que podían. Jade asintió con su cabeza lentamente, un profundo suspiro y levantó del asiento.

-Lo lamento, Cat..- La niña porcelana abrazó a su angelical compañera, está vez más débil que todos los demás. -Sé qué no es su culpa o tuya, yo sólo...- el abrazo continuo débil, un suspiro helado rozando el cuello de la casi-morena.

-Deja de intentar...- tres palabras, sólo eso se necesitaba, suficiente para comprender, la niña de porcelana deseaba borrar todo lo sucedido en los últimos tres meses, una única cosa llegó a su mente, algo que intentaría se un nuevo comienzo.

-¿Quieres conocer a mi nuevo hermano? Quién sabe, tal vez sea lindo...- el frío aliento era más suave, incluso con un diminuto tono de alegría. Cat rompió el abrazo con una sonrisa que perdonaba, demanera definitiva, todo lo sucedido.

-Tu hermano debe ser la cosa más tierna del planeta... Si es tan lindo cómo tú, claro.- Las pálidas mejillas se sonrojarón, hermoso rubor natural. Mano en mano, caminando lejos del parque aparentemente sin rumbo, una vida iniciaba y con ello un nuevo comienzo...

XXXX

***Respira hondo, manos temblando* Bueno... Primero: **_**es un **__**punto algo personal **__**y que deseo tocar. Una vez yo estaba escrbiendo y le dije a mi mamá "me siento como una estúpida que no sabe ni que dice". Lo que estaba escribiendo era una escena de un hombre golpeando brutalmente a su hija ¿por qué sentirme así? Porque para ser sinceros, jamás he vivido una experiencia tal (realmente jamás conocí a mi padre) LA COSA ES... Al escribir sobre Jade sufriendo por problemas familiares me siento como una terrible falsa por nunca haber sufrido eso en carne propia, y siento que puedo ofender a alguién que sí, no es mi intención, pero... Tal vez nunca me haya sucedido en persona, pero sé qué es el que dañen de esta manera a alguién que amas. Sin embargo, si ofendí a alguien, perdonenme por favor, lamento si incomodo.**_

**Vuelvo al tema técnico. Las últimas partes, o más bien todo el cápitulo, fue algo confuso y pinche largo, lo sé, me tomó una eternidad, y creo que tanto desvelarme tomó sus secuelas dando por resultado este cápitulo, aún falta más, ni se emocionen.**

**PDpequeño-spoiler: unos cápitulos más y siento que van a comenzar a odiar a Beck.**


	4. Un sueño nace

**Estuvo de la chingada difícil escribir este capítulo en especial.**

**Bueno, ahora no hubo muchas reviews, pero como siempre, gracias por comentar para arianagrande, éste va para ti ;)**

* * *

Ruidosas campanas anunciando el fin de una jornada, al menos sí para los grados de primaria.

Gritos de argumentos sin sentido para un adulto, incluso en señal de entusiasmo por juego matutino; risas histéricas que al mismo tiempo demuestran alivio por su libertad, inundando el hambiente de la tarde raramente temblaba para estas fechas en L.A

Casi en sincronía perfecta, las calles se fueron llenando cada vez más de niños, la adrenalina al máximo por comenzar su corto fin de semana, así fueran dos días, cualquier cosa era suficiente para celebrar un descanso.

Sedoso cabello castaño oscuro, casi enmarañado sin orden, cayendo en cascada sobre cremosos hombros pálidos. Ojos como el océano fundidos en esmeraldas, una niña sentada en un escalón, esperando pacientemente, siendo brincada por más de un padre o alumno dejando la gran construcción coloreada alegremente por fuera.

El tiempo pasaba como si cada minuto valiera horas. cientos de pisadas salían al mismo tiempo, acelerando cada vez más el paso por cada pisada, alumnos, padres y maestros fueron saliendo, primero todo tan rápido que lucía borroso para la vista, pero nadie familiar, nadie que le interesara a la niña; más y más personas fueron pasando hasta que el hambiente se tornó completamente tranquilo; unas leves risas se oían desde dentro, niños jugando aún dentro de la escuela.

Un hombre de ojos azul profundo, físico perfectamente cuidado y cabello negro como el ébano, parado frente a la enorme reja. Un par de hermosos ojos fríos alzaron la vista hacia el hombre, cansados de ver pasar miles de personas, todas menos quién en verdad importaba. La niña se paró fastidiada caminando hasta el hombre de porte relajado.

-Disculpe, ¿sabe si Catherine Valentine vino hoy?- La melodiosa, pero decidida voz, tomó la atención del hombre hacia la niña de diez años, parada frente a él con el ceño semifruncido. Él levantó una ceja sin saber que responder, la niña mirándolo tranquila.

-Mm... Creo que...- La mirada del hombre bajo hasta el bonche de papeles en sus manos, ojos azul rey buscando ansiosamente entre páginas y párrafos, un suspiró casi de alivio y una sonrisa satisfecha se escaparon de él. -Sí, sí vino. ¿Por qué? ¿Es tu amiga, nenita?- El aparente apodo estúpido provocó un ceño fruncido y blancos brazos cruzados, una mirada que intimidaba a pesar de la corta edad, ojos fríos clavándose en la pupila del hombre.

-... La voy a buscar.- Mechones castaños volaron en el aire, producidos por una descarada media vuelta, entrando a la gran construcción. La mandíbula del hombre estaba casi completamente abierta, una elevación de ceja y después solo un encogimiento de hombros, volviendo a su punto de concentración en lo que parecía Nada.

El sucio azulejo rojo del enorme patio resonaba haciendo eco por cada paso que la niña de piel cremosa daba, incluso el más mínimo ruido parecía intensificarse a esta hora en la escuela, completamente vacía, salones cerrados, ni un alma parecía habitar el lugar. Jade siguió caminando a paso lento con los brazos cruzados, aún.

-Cat... Cat dónde estás?...- Los ojos azules fundidos en esmeraldas vagaron por todo el lugar en busca de su preciada amiga. -Cat...- un último llamado fue necesario, o al menos, fue lo último que la niña pudo decir antes de percibir murmullos burlescos y un llanto que reconoció de inmediato. Los hermosos ojos se abrieron con miedo, un escalofrío recorriendo todo el diminuto cuerpo.

Respiración entrecortada, caliente aliento lleno de terror; lágrimas a punto de salir, casi resistiendo, evitando dar la gloria a quienes querían verlas recorrer las hermosas rosadas mejillas. Espalda erguida chocando contra la suciedad y moho de la insalubre pared de baño, el pequeño pecho subía y bajaba resistiendo el llorar. Ojos avellana llenos de algo diferente al terror, que sin embargo, se podía confundir, acorralada y sofocada, presa de palabras que se clavaban en su casi destruida autoestima.

Tres niñas, mayores que su víctima. Una sobresalía entre todas, cabello rubio recogido en una perfecta coleta, sonrisa maliciosa, cuello erguido, resguardada por dos cómplices detrás de ella.

-Dinos, Cat ¿Por qué ere tan estúpida?- La nariz de la rubia tan sólo a unos centímetros de la niña ojos avellana y su fina nariz-Eres una boba, tanto que a veces dudo que haya un cerebro en esa cabeza tuya. Además eres fe...-

-¡DÉJENLA EN PAZ, AHORA!- un gritó desde el pulmón, decidido, temerario y dispuesto a todo por defender a la persona más importante en su vida. La rubia volteó con desagrado a su retadora, dejando una vista clara para la pobre niña con lágrimas en los ojos que, brillaron al momento de ver quién era su salvadora.

-Jadey...- Casi un suspiro, un pequeño murmullo salió de los rosados labios, una sonrisa se dibujo en el angelical rostro por su salvadora, barbilla alta, sin titubeos, ojos esmeraldas completamente fijos en las tres abusadoras, clavándose como dos peligrosas dagas, provocando un escalofrío que ninguna de las tres niñas se atrevería a admitir.

-¿A sí...? Y bueno... ¿Qué harás al respecto para salvar a tu amiga?- La rubia proyectó una cadera mientras una burlona sonrisa apareció en sus labios bañados en gloss transparente. -¿Qué pasa si yo no quiero dejarla en paz?- la niña de labios engrasados hizo un movimiento para voltearse, sin embargo, un par de filosas tijeras plateadas la embistieron antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa. Terror corrió por las venas de la rubia, los fríos ojos seguían mirándole determinados.

-¿Quieres ver?...- Un jadeo de miedo se escapó de las tres abusadoras. Los brillosos labios de la rubia titubearon, ojos parpadeantes con fobia, sus resguardos la dejaron sin voltear atrás, obligando a la Líder huir tan rápido como pudo, dejando solas a las dos niñas.

-¡Jadey! Me salvaste...- Un enorme abrazo cálido rodeó los cremosos hombros de la niña con tijeras plata, silenciosas lágrimas por fin se rindieron mojando la piel de su amiga, los delicados brazos, el suave toque como una deliciosa nube, todo esto calmó sus nervios, sabiendo ahora, que su amiga estaba bien. La niña de pelo castaño rojizo rompió el abrazo con delicadeza para besar con un suave toque los pálidos labios. Avellanas y esmeraldas mirando fijos unos al los otros con un delicado brillo de cariño, leves sonrisas, dulce momento.

-Cat... Prométeme qué no dejarás a nadie llamarte así nunca más... Tú eres la niña más lista, talentosa, madura y HERMOSA que jamás haya conocido.- Los ojos cristal fijos en los bellos ojos profundos. Rizos casi rojizos se movieron de arriba abajo prometiendo cumplir el juramento, no se necesitaron palabras, la mirada tan expresiva lo decía todo, un suave abrazo y la más minima duda fue histeria.

Las dos niñas se separaron delicadamente quedando una frente orta, tan sólo unos centímetros de distancia. -¿A dónde vamos hoy, Jadey?- La pequeña salvadora se elevó de hombros en respuesta rápida haciendo a los ojos avellana concentrarse en pensar un buen lugar.

-No lo sé, pero primero salgamos de éste asqueroso lugar.- los pares de ojos lanzaron la mirada hacia el techo lleno de papeles antes mojados, ahora hechos roca y pegados; de arriba a abajo paredes pintadas, palabras escritas que, al menos una de ellas, no se atrevería a decir. Ojos recorriendo cada centímetro de los descuidados baños con disgusto en cada detalle.

Una diminuta nariz hizo un gesto de desagrado, después asintió con la cabeza en un suspiro.

-Sí, mejor vámonos.- la cálida mano semi bronceada tomó la fría y delgada de su amiga. Una al lado de la otra, salieron del deprimente lugar con un paso calmado, la suave piel de sus manos rozando una con la otra, no necesitaban a nadie más...

_**...**_

El sol había vuelto a salir, amenazando a cualquiera que salga causarle una insolación tremenda, los rayos brillando en algunas ventanas de casas y, sobre todo estudios de algunas compañías de grabación. Cremosa piel blanca, brillante piel bronceada, juntas caminando una cerca de la otra a la distancie más corta que te podría imaginar.

Los ojos avellana voltearon a ver a su amiga de cabellera oscura mirando tranquila a un punto no especificado.

-Jade...- la voz de seda rompió la concentración de la pequeña princesa lunar.

-Uhum... ¿qué pasa, Cat?-

-¿A dónde vamos?- los cremosos hombros descubiertos se encogieron demostrando que nada podría ser más irrelevante qué el tener un lugar a dónde ir en éste preciso momento. Cat elevó la mirada al sol, sus largas pestañas entre cubriendoo los delicados y hermosos ojos. -Podemos ir a tu casa. Tengo miedo ir a la mía porque está mi mamá y ella siempre me regaña sólo porque intentó hablar con mi hermano...- la hermosa mirada bajo la vista al pavimento, ojos cristal la siguieron. -Lo quiero mucho, no sé porque no me deja hablar con él.- tristeza infinita llenaron el dulce mirar de su amiga, el hielo de sus ojos se derritió en microsegundos abriendo una ventana a la más bella de las almas.

Fríos y protectores brazos rodearon a la diminuta criatura de piel bronceada.

-Tranquila, Cat...- un suspiro. -A veces así son los padres, pero puedes seguir hablando con él cuándo ella no está...- profundos ojos casi chocolate clavaron su pupila con anhelo en la gloria recién abierta de su amiga. Labios rosas y suaves formaron la sonrisa más leve y sin embargo la más divina de todas.

-¡Niñas!- un grito, diferente a todos los que habían escuchado en su vida, éste no era de alerta o de regaño, era un grito de ... Alegría(?) alegría de verlas, aliento jadeante se percibía, las niñas voltearon hacia atrás para ver quién las llamaba, una mujer pelirroja de rosadas mejillas y sedoso cutis.

-¡Nona!- el rostro de Cat se iluminó con una alegría enorme y Jade la siguió en su carrera hasta su abuelita, paso un poco más lento que el de la alegre niña.

El precioso ángel corrió hasta los brazos de su abuelita, quien la recibió con la más grande de las alegrías, incluso alzándola en el aire. Los pálidos labios solo sonrieron, una mano sosteniendo la mochila cruzada.

-Nona..- la mujer bajo a su nieta para sonreír a la otra pequeña que recién la saludaba, una sonrisa en los labios de la mujer, una semi-sonrisa en los de la niña.

Nona doblo un poco sus rodillas hasta estar a la altura de las once añeras.

-No puedo creer que la descuidada de tu madre olvidó avisarte que hoy iba a ir por ti a la escuela. Llegué y me dijeron que te habías ido, lamento haber tardado...- las dos niñas hicieron un gesto de todo está bien, descuida una sonrisa leve aún pintada en las tres féminas. -Bueno, Cat, Jade... ¿quieren saber por qué hoy te iba a recoger?- las niñas se miraron una a la otra antes de asentir jovialmente con la cabeza. -Porque... Conseguí boletos para llevarlas a ver una obra de teatro.- las dos miradas se iluminaron, sonrisas mostrando todos los dientes, llenando de alegría el corazón del la mujer mayor. -Es una nueva obra, creo que se llama... Wicked.- ésta vez sin expresión las pequeñas se miraron mutuamente, ésta era la primera a la que asistían por lo tanto era obvio que no supieran si algo iba a ser bueno o malo, aunque por la expresión de Nona y el que ahora tenían como pasar la tarde significaba que sería bueno. -Pero será hasta las siete.- las alegres expresiones se volvieron un poco tristes.

-Tan tarde..!?- Nona asintió con la cabeza a la pregunta en tono quejumbroso que hacia su nieta.

-No te preocupes mi bonita, de todos modos pasarás la tarde con migo, pero... Hoy no habrá galletas debo advertirte.- una oleada de decepción invadió por unos segundos al ángel piel bronceada, si había una verdadera maravilla en éste mundo, esas eran las galletas de su abuelita, crujientes y al mismo tiempo suave, jamás se quemaban y la masa siempre era la más esponjosa, la gloria traída a la tierra en una sola mordida. -Sólo verduras y sopa.- Cat sacó la lengua con un gesto de asco, su amiga soltando una risita burlona. -Tú también, Jade.- la risita se cambió bruscamente a un gesto tierno e incomprensible de renegación, ahora la casi morena sonreía. -Vamos niñas, aún tenemos que hacer compras.- Nona ya ni siquiera tenía que preguntar a Jade si sus padres le permitían salir ó si quería ir, se había convertido en alguien casi tan protector como una abuelita (qué los abuelos de Jade también son otra histeria). Las dos niñas siguieron de cerca a la mujer pelirroja, alegría y pasividad corriendo por sus venas, éste día no iba tan mal después de todo.

El frío era poco inusual en la ciudad, menos para éstas fechas, sin embargo, una leve ráfaga de aire heló unos grados el ambiente que, a fin de cuentas a ninguna de las personas saliendo les importo el clima frío, hombres y mujeres algunos elegantes, otros sencillos, sin tachar ninguno en un atuendo demasiado casual, los argumentos excitados inundaban el aire casi obstruyendo el rechinido de llantas incesante.

Llegando al final de la enorme multitud y con especial entusiasmo salieron la alegre mujer y sus pequeñas, quienes no dejaban de sonreír, haciendo comentarios de todo tipo, desde el encantador vestuario hasta la actuación, o vaya! Todo había sido el espectáculo más increíble que sus ojos pudieron contemplar*, algo despertó en ellas.

-Nona, algún día quiero ser actriz y cantar así de lindo frente miles de personas, bailando y usando ropa asombrosa.- Cat soltó de repente, una manera romántica de describirlo, apoyándose en sus movimientos y expresión; sus ojos avellana brillaban con una chispa especial, algo bello e indescriptible, su mirada llena de esperanza, de sueños, olvidando el hecho de que esto había sido una rápida decisión parecía concreta, llegando casi al punto de una meta. Su amiga sonrió grande, ojos cristal iluminados con la idea, una idea que también se presentó en ella, pero tenía mucho miedo de decir, de admitir. La mujer pelirroja sonrió con dulzura, tomando esto como una fiebre de segundos.

-Algún día, Cat... Incluso tú, Jade. ViH esa sonrisa grande, sé que estás pensando lo mismo...- Nona sonrió ampliamente, mirando a las niñas frente a ella. Las pálidas mejillas se tornaron rosadas a causa de un leve rubor, ojos claros mirando bajo cómo si esto fuera lago para avergonzarse.

Algún día... Las palabras se quedaron grabadas como en madera tallada, se repetían una y otra vez, trayendo un sueño, de algún modo, a la vida.

**XXXXX**

El tiempo pasó fluyendo agresivamente como una cascada que choca contra las rocas, el camino había sido largo y apenas empezaba, la jornada larga aún esperaba pasiva a ser iniciada.

El fin de ciclo terminaba en tan sólo un mes, aunque parecía no importarle a las hermosas niñas sentadas frente al televisor. La oscuridad de la noche comenzaba a luchar contra los tenues rayos del sol, el día terminaba poco a poco y el tiempo se percibía en nanosegundos. La luz artificial del televisor parpadeaba frente a las, ahora, ya no tan pequeñas, once años, bellos once años que significaban seis años de la más admirable amistad.

Sedoso cabello castaño se movía con inquietud e hiperactividad, de un lado a otro el dulce ángel cambiaba su posición en el sofá, recibiendo de vez en cuando miradas amenazadoras de claros ojos topacio-esmeralda, la niña se encogía avergonzada y volvía a su inquietud.

-¡CAT!- el estruendoso grito de su amiga hizo que las rosadas mejillas se volvieran incluso rojas, los ojos avellana alzaron la vista avergonzados, bello par de ojos como el hielo mirando amenazantes. -Cat... Para, estoy viendo mi película favorita. No me dejas concentrarme en los asesinatos si te mueves de esa manera.- la mirada de hielo volvió a concentrarse en el televisor sin ningún otro aviso provocando que el precioso ángel moreno se acomodara con derrota al lado de su amiga.

-Pero...- la diminuta y suave voz robó al instante un suspiro de frustración proveniente de los pálidos labios. Un enorme y trago de saliva y continuó. -Esque Jade, yo no entiendo nada y me da mucho miedo, sólo veo sangre y cosas feas...- Cat comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello completamente Lazio, sus ojos profundos mirando a sus pies para evitar la obvia mirada de frustración de su amiga.

-Hugh... Cat, por favor. No. Da. Miedo. En la vida real hay cosas peores, esto solo es...- un estruendoso ruido interrumpió el pequeño debate de las dos, tomando completa atención tanto de una como de otra, ojos completamente concentrados en el brusco cambio de colores, de negro, rojo y más colores en tonos oscuros a vividos naranja, amarillo, verde, azul.

-Hollywood Arts...- la pequeña voz dulce leyó lentamente, completamente entretenida en el comercial, una escuela dónde parecía más bien un video musical pop, alumnos pasando frente a la pantalla todos lucían tan felices, el comercial no paraba de destacar cosas como: ¿te gusta actuar, cantar, bailar o incluso escribir? Ésta es la escuela para ti, ¡con invitados especiales, managers y directores, obtén una oportunidad de oro! El comercial terminó, dibujando la sonrisa más grande jamás vista en el fino rostro de Cat, rosados labios totalmente curvados, mostrando una hilera de dientes como perlas. -¡Jade! ¡Jade, Jade, Jade... Jade! ¡Ésta es nuestra oportunidad, nuestra oportunidad de cumplir nuestro sueño y estar juntas, Jadey...!- Brillantes ojos avellana tan suaves y dulces, tan llenos de chispa, una ventana se había abierto para ellas y la pequeña morena fue la primera en descubrirlo.

-Cat, es sólo una escuela, no significa que vayamos a ser famosas sólo por ir ahí, además... Debe haber gente demasiado talentosa como para qué alguien se fije en nosotras.- Los ojos océano seguían fríos, sombras de emociones renuentes a salir, sabía que lo había soñado, pero poner los pies en la tierra era lo mejor para todos, además su padre jamás pagaría por una escuela así, en su lista sólo había desde la más prestigiosa hasta la más costosa, escuelas dónde se te enseña a guardar silencio y ser un robot de la sociedad. Sin embargo, el seco tono de voz no hizo rendirse a su amiga.

-Jade...- ojos avellana y topacio-esmeralda se encontraron con ternura, sus miradas concentradas en la otra, una leve sonrisa en los labios rosas, mientra qué sólo había una mueca seria en los pálidos y suaves. - Te gusta cantar no?- un leve movimiento de hombro casi asintiendo. -Y lo haces genial.. Te gusta actuar no?- leve asentir de cabeza. -Y das tu corazón en cada palabra... Ahora dime... ¿te gusta escribir? O no?- ésta vez una sonrisa apareció, cejas elevadas, un leve sí se escapó de los bellos labios. -Yo amo cantar y actuar, ¿acaso no soy buena en eso?-

-La mejor Cat, tú voz es la más hermosa que jamás he oído.- Cat sonrío con un pequeño rubor, Jade le devolvió el gesto con serenidad.

-Entonces Jade... Es algo que amamos hacer, ¿te quieres rendir en tus sueños sólo por tu padre? Ésa no es la Jade que conozco y amo.- las miradas se clavaron, ojos oscuros mirando con pasión infinita, concentrados completamente en su amiga, el hielo se derretía nuevamente abriendo paso a un sueño, una meta. El fin del espacio comercial tomó la atención de los ojos claros nuevamente concentrados en la pantalla, sin embargo algo ya era un hecho, las dos lucharían por éste sueño.

**_..._**

Tres días fueron más que suficientes para tomar una arriesgada decisión. El sol brillaba en suficiente intensidad, autos nuevos y de marcas reconocidas, demasiados caros para alguien de nivel medio, estacionados afuera de una enorme construcción de tono claro, mesas verdes de metal colocadas un poco más cerca de la enorme escuela, lo que mirador, en medio de las mesas, un camión de comida justo afuera de la escuela.

Con mucho sigilo, sin intentar hacer siquiera el más mínimo ruido, las dos niñas se fueron acercando, paso a paso, escondiéndose detrás de las mesas.

-Dime nuevamente, ¿por qué estamos haciendo esto?- Jade preguntó mirando de reojo la enorme puerta de HA. Cat emergió detrás de ella, solo dejando mostrar media cara como una verdadera espía.

-Queremos ver cómo es todo por dentro, después de todo ésta será nuestra escuela muy pronto.-

-¿Y tenemos que escondernos así? Digo, nadie nos ve.- labios rosas formaron un pequeño puchero y claras cejas se encontraron en un punto, la expresión más tierna jamás vista, una sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Jade, brazos cruzados y una ceja elevada. -Entonces...- Un suspiro se escapó de los labios rosados, la delicada mano cálida tomó la de su amiga.

-Vamos...- las dos avanzaron a paso rápido, dejando atrás todo el asunto de esconderse.

Casilleros pintados de coloridos dibujos, verdaderas obras de arte en cada pequeño locker; escaleras del lado izquerdo*; unos cuantos alumnos caminando sin siquiera prestar atención a las once añeras infiltradas en su escuela, algunos más leyendo desesperadamente un libro como si fuera suficiente para compensar un día entero de no estudiar para el examen.

Ojos cristal y ojos ascuros mirando atentamente cada lugar del enorme recinto, sin prestar atención al paso que daban.

-Es tan... Lindo...- Mirada en el techo, después a los lockers de enfrente, tanto Cat como Jade miraban estupefactas cada detalles, caminando lentamente para mirar con atención y sobre todo evitar una caída, pero... Las dos niñas chocaron contra una figura alta, un hombre de barba recortada, lentes redondos y seria apariencia, ellas se encogieron mirándose la una a la otra avergonzadas. -OH, OH...-

-Y... ¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes pequeñas?- El hombre se cruzó de hombros, mirada semi divertida por las nerviosas once añeras frente a él, Cat fue la primera en hablar, hombros erguidos, cabello hacia atrás, barbilla alta, su amiga mirando curiosa por la respuesta que iba a dar, pero... Las rodillas de la casi morena colisionaron en el piso, manos suplicantes y ojos avellana a punto de soltar lágrimas.

-¡Nosotras sólo queríamos ver su escuela, es hermosa, soñamos con ser estrellas y vimos su comercial y creímos que era nuestra mejor oportunidad y...!- Las palabras fueron saliendo de los labios rosados tan rápido que era difícil de entender, lágrimas saliendo de los hermosos ojos expresivos, aunque, el hombre de lentes sonrió confundido, cambiando la vista hacia la niña de piel porcelana, cuyas mejillas estaban completamente rosadas por el pequeño escenario que estaba efectuando su amiga, una sonrisa avergonzada apareció en los pálidos labios seguido de un encogimiento de hombros.

El hombre ayudó a la pequeña de ojos lagrimosos a levantarse, aún sorbiendo como si hubiera sido regañada por una travesura.

-Bueno, si ése es el caso, entonces puedo atenderlas en mi oficina y hablarles sobre lo necesario para inscribirse, ¿Qué edad tienen?- Cat sorbió un poco más, suave mano limpiando su diminuta nariz para poder comenzar a hablar.

-Once, pero ya casi cumplimos doce.- El hombre asintió con la cabeza, pero antes de qué pudiera decir nada, Jade interrumpió por primera vez.

-Sí, pero no importa, ya nos íbamos.- la pálida y delgada mano tomó la cálida de su amiga que n quería irse, haciendo resistencia contra el paso, la niña de piel porcelana se dio la vuelta hacia su amiga, miró de reojo al hombre alto aún parado frente a ellas antes de susurrar en el oído de su amiga.

-Cat, si alguien desconocido te pide entrar a su oficina, ir ¡es lo menos qué debes hacer!- el último susurro fue casi un grito, lo suficientemente audible para el hombre.

-Pero, Jade. Él se ve seguro.- Cat susurró en respuesta contra el oído de su amiga haciendo al hombre de cabello negro suspirar profundo.

-Bueno, si no confían en mí, entonces primero le pediré a un alumno que les enseñe la escuela... Por cierto, mi nombre es Ickner y soy el director.- Las niñas voltearon nuevamente al director de Hollywood Arts, cambiando su posición semi agachada a una completamente erguida, la niña porcelana se cruzó de brazos elevando una ceja al hombre.

-Nos parece bien.- Pequeñas manos bronceadas aplaudieron alegres, su dueña sonriendo a la niña porcelana de actiud formal y seria. Ickner asintió con la cabeza mirando alrededor, captando su atención en un muchacho de cabello rubio que iba pasando por ahí, lo detuvo con una mano y el muchacho casi hizo un mueca de preocupación.

-No hice nada ésta vez, se lo juro.- El muchacho se defendió haciendo a Ickner sacar un profundo suspiró seguido de un movimiento de cabeza en negación, el rubio se relajó un poco más por saber que no era un regaño lo que había ganado, era algo un poco peor, ser guía y promotor.

-Tranquilo Adam, ésta vez no hiciste nada, lo sé. Quiero qué guíes a estas dos niñas y les muestres Hollywood Arts, quieren inscribirse cuando terminen la primaria.- El rubio miró hacia abajo, sus ojos verde oscuro concentrados en las niñas frente a él y su director, después elevó la mirada con un ceño a su director.

-¡OH, vamos! ¿en serio? ¿y qué voy a recibir a cambio?- El muchacho estaba a punto de irse, Ickner con la mirada más serena del mundo, mientras las dos aspirantes a actrices miraban como el joven se alejaba.

-Un punto extra, sin mencionar que quitaré algunos... Datos de tu historial de negativas.- El muchacho de ojos verdes paró en seco, volteando a ver a su director, después a las niñas, con una sonrisa como si su actitud hubiera necesitado sólo unos segundos para cambiar.

-Acompáñenme, yo las guiaré por una de las más prestigiosas secundaria-preparatoria de artes en L.A.- la niña porcelana y el dulce ángel se miraron unos segundos antes de seguir al muchacho de nombre Adam, sin pensarlo nuevamente avanzaron con su nuevo guía.

Era el lugar más grande que habían visto jamás, sus actuales escuelas eran nada comparado con lo enorme de HA. Una biblioteca de dos pisos, con una enorme estatua blanca en uno de ellos; un cuarto únicamente de instrumentos y cosas increíbles para hacer pruebas musicales; los baños estaban grafiteados, pero no era cualquier vulgaridad, no, era arte, colores vibrantes en las paredes y puertas; el teatro caja negra, en el que había un cuadro de un adolescente de cabello rojizo colgado al lado de la puerta, según su guía era por ser el más destacado en efectos especiales; el asfalto café, la oficina de consejería e incluso visitaron el armario del conserje, y eso sólo por nombrar algunos de los lugares más relevantes.

Los tres terminaron su recorrido en frente de una puerta con la leyenda director, el muchacho rubio exhaló cansado, abriendo la puerta. Dentro de la oficina estaba Ickner ojeando algunos papeles, Adam carraspeó su garganta, las niñas voltearon a él, después al director que levantó la vista con una sonrisa.

-Mi trabajo terminó, espero tu parte del teatro.- El rubio advirtió, omitiendo el hecho de que con quién hablaba era el director de su prestigiosa escuela, dando media vuelta sin cuidado se fue, desapareciendo en el pasillo. Las dos niñas quedaron solas paradas en el marco de la puerta, el rostro marfil con un poco de miedo, mientras que su alegre amiga estaba fascinada con todo lo visto.

-Pasen, no les haré daño.- La cálida mano tomó a su amiga para dirigirla a las sillas giratorias frente al hombre de pelo negro, sentándose las dos frente a él, Cat comenzó a jugar con su silla meneándose de un lado a otro, Ickner se acercó más a ellas, apoyándose en su escritorio. -Y bien... ¿qué les pareció?- una mirada expectante en el rostro del hombre.

-¡Nos encanto! Verdad, Jadey?- la niña porcelana asintió jovialmente, aún sin decir una palabra. Ickner tomó algunos papeles de su escritorio, colocándolos frente a las dos once añeras, un folleto con el logo de la escuela en la primera página.

-Si en verdad están interesadas, las inscripciones son en agosto, aunque primero tendrían que audicionar, lo cuál es totalmente gratis, a diferencia de los exámenes de admisión. Si tienen el talento en el que Hollywood Arts está interesado entonces les llamaremos ese mismo día e iniciarán clases con toda la escuela. Aunque la audición es barata hay que admitir que el pago es mensual y el precio es un poco alto, lo bueno es que aún tienen un año para hablarlo con sus padres y preparar un buen acto para audicionar.- Ickner les dio un folleto a cada una, despidiéndolas amigablemente de su dirección.

El tiempo había pasado más rápido de lo pensado, el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse, amenazando con la puesta del sol, carteles coloridos, anuncios enormes de luz LED comenzaban a iluminar las calles, la gente aún transitaba por las calles, después de todo eran apenas las seis de la tarde.

Los ojos avellana mantenían la mirada fija en el pequeño folleto que le habían dado, los ojos cristal la miraron preocupada, la mirada de alegría y esperanza era historia, sustituida por una melancólica, llena de preocupación.

-Cat, ¿estás bien?- la sedosa voz rompió los pensamientos de la pequeña melancólica, mirada fija en su amiga, la chispa se había ido.

-No sabía que era tan caro, mis padres jamás querrán pagarlo, además, ya gastan suficiente en mi hermano. No me estoy quejando, sólo digo que... Es... Algunas cosas son más importantes que otras, y yo sé qué él necesita las terapias...- la niña porcelana bajó la vista al folleto, ojeando las primeras hojas, sus ojos topacio-esmeralda se ensancharon.

-Tal vez, pueda ayudarte. Mi padre tiene mucho dinero, es hora de que lo use en algo más útil que caras bebidas... Si me entiendes a que me refiero...- los rizos castaño-rojizo subieron y bajaron rozando la bronceada piel brillante con lentitud en un asentimiento, un suspiró se escapó de los rosados labios.

-Tal vez, pero primero debes convencer a tu padre de pagar la tuya...- el sueño se volvía cada vez más imposible, tantas trabas en el camino, un año aparentaba se bastante, pero si lo pensabas bien y te fijabas en todo lo que tenías de por medio que pudiera irrumpir en el camino, un año era muy poco tiempo. ¿Cómo convencería a su padre de pagar la costosa colegiatura, sólo por una escuela de artes escénicas?, algo que el vería como un juego, de hecho, lo veía así, ya lo habían discutido un día. Un suspiró se escapó también de los pálidos labios.

-Bueno, tienes un punto...- Los bronceados hombros se elevaron acompañados de un movimiento de cabeza asertivo, los ojos avellana voltearon al cielo casi oscuro con un aire de preocupación.

-OH, OH! Debo ir a casa, me van a matar...- de inmediato los ojos azul esmeralda se llenaron de un miedo terrible, bajaron también debía estar en la casa, no sólo por su padre, que era una parte del por qué, pero no la razón total, desde que nació su tan ansiado varón, Richard West había perdido total interés en el pobre niño a tan sólo unos meses de nacer, dejándole la obligación completa a su esposa, días enteros fuera de casa, a veces hasta semanas, con la escusa de es del trabajo, y la dulce princesa de hielo se había encariñado de su pequeña maldición, haciéndose cargo gran parte del tiempo de su hermano.

-Yo también, Cat. Te veo luego.- la niña porcelana salió casi corriendo, dejando sola y confundida a su amiga de mirar angelical. Largas pestañas revoloteando pasivas en la confusión, hasta rendirse y dar la vuelta de vuelta a casa.

**_..._**

A diferencia de lo esperado, los padres de la pequeña piel bronceada no argumentaron absolutamente nada porque su hija de once años había llegado a casa hasta las seis y media de la tarde, simplemente su madre la recibió con que la cena estaba lista, de ahí en adelante todo fue completamente calmado.

Nadie de la familia Valentine había levantado la vista de sus platos, el ahora adolescente de quince años jugaba sin mucho sentido con su puré de papas, su hermana concentrada en él, esto llamó la atención de la madre de los dos.

-¡Catherine! ¡Deja de ver a tu hermano y come!- los suaves labios se abrieron para quejarse, pero una mirada de advertencia la calló de inmediato, volviendo los ojos avellana con tristeza a su plato de puré, aunque, decidida a hablar, vivió a levantar la mirada.

-Mamá... Papi... Um... Yo... Hoy visité la secundaria en la que quiero estar.- la mujer de aspecto serio paso su cuchara por su plato sin ningún fin, sin tomar si quiera una pieza del alimento, la mirada baja sin prestar atención a su hija.

-Aún eres muy pequeña para preocuparte en eso, aún ni siquiera entras al último grado de básico.-

-Pero ya casi, me faltan unas semanas.- La pequeña defendió su postura, obligando a su padre a levantar la vista, a diferencia de su madre, él lucía comprensivo con ella.

-¿Y cuál es esa escuela, Cat?- la pequeña mano deslizó el panfleto por la mesa hasta a su padre, la esposa del hombre miró de reojo el logo de HA robando su atención. -¿Hollywood Arts? ¿Cat quieres ser actriz?- La dulce inocente asintió para sus padres con una bella sonrisa.

-Pero, Catherine, es... Demasiado caro, y ni siquiera sabemos si vales...- La mujer se detuvo, tragando las palabras que estaba a punto de decir, esto captó la atención de su hijo obligándolo a hablar por primera vez en la cena -...Si vale la pena.-

-¡ELLA LO VALE!.- el estruendoso grito tomó la atención de todos en la mesa, miradas se fueron directamente al adolescente con la mirada fija en su hermano, su madre completamente incómoda se movió un poco en la silla. -La he escuchado cantar, lo hace genial, también la vi actuar una vez. Ella vale la pena, no importa el precio, merece esa escuela.- Una sonrisa radiante se dibujo en el rostro de Cata, no sabía que su hermano pensará eso de ella, la alegraba más que nunca e incluso la hacía olvidar si sus padres decían sí o no, porque ahora ella sabía que fuera lo que fuera alguien de su familia la apoyaba.

-Escucha Cat, vamos a verlo, por ahora... No te preocupes.- Su madre la miró a los ojos sin ninguna expresión en especifico, la sonrisa se volvió incluso más y la alegría volvió a invadir el diminuto cuerpo. Los labios rosados murmuraron un insonoro gracias a su hermano, quien le respondió con una sonrisa.

**_..._**

Un ruidoso sonido de campanas sonó impregnando el aire, aumentando el eco de la enorme residencia de los West, una delgada mano levantó el teléfono más cercano a ellas, contestando casi de inmediato, el bombeo en su corazón se tranquilizaba más.

-¡Jade!-

-¡Cat!-

Los nombres sonaron al unísono, el primero en un tono alegre, sin embargo el segundo denotaba preocupación, la respiración entre cortada, casi podía helar la sangre a través del teléfono.

-Jade... ¿Qué pasa?- la dulce voz preguntó preocupada, pero sólo un suspiro fue su primera respuesta.

-Dime tú primero qué pasa, Cat.-

-Mis padres casi aceptaron. Dijeron que lo pensarían, eso es bueno no Jadey?- la respiración entre cortada seguía enviando escalofríos, la pequeña paró en seco preocupada por su amiga. -Jade, ¿pasa algo?-

-Cat... ¿Es normal que alguien esté muy caliente?-

-¿Caliente? ¿C-cómo?- Un leve llanto comenzó a escucharse a través del aparato, la respiración de cortaba cada vez más, voz intentando jalar aire para hablar.

-Llegué y mi hermano estaba llorando, mi mamá estaba acostada, me acerqué a ella y su frente estaba ardiendo, intenté calmar a mi hermano y... Cat, a-ayu-ayúdame.., por favor.- La voz entre cortada delataba lágrimas y miedo, completamente quebrada.

-Ya voy. Por favor, Jade, todo estará bien. Calmada, ya voy...-

La mansión completa totalmente oscura, obligando a la pobre niña a tragar saliva antes de entrar, todo por ayudar a la persona más importante que había entrado en su vida.

La luz más tenue iluminaba una enorme habitación, murmullos desesperados de una mujer de piel marfil recostada en la cama, moviéndose inquieta de un lado a otro, un pequeño trapo en su empapada frente, llena de sudor, viviendo un infierno dentro de su cabeza.

La niña porcelana rozaba los suaves rizos de su hermano recostado al lado de la mujer, con lágrimas secas en sus pálidas mejillas, recitaba con la más dulce de las voces una melodía que lo arrullaba, su voz como seda impregnaba el ambiente, casi como una escena de pesadilla. Luz oscura, sólo la luna iluminaba a medias, murmullos desesperadas, voz de seda arrullando y una figura encorvada cantando canciones de cuna a un niño de dos años.

El más cálido de los toques terminó el arruyo instantáneamente, ojos azul-esmeralda mirando destrozados a su amiga de dulce rostro, tan angelical y pura.

-¿Qué sucedió Jade?- un murmullo comprensivo suave, dulce como miel fluyendo labios rosados, un pequeño sorbido para tomar aliento y valor...

-No lo sé... Yo-yo... Yo llegué y...- la niña rompió nuevamente en llanto, lágrimas cayendo lentamente por las pálidas mejillas empapandólas de agua salada. Un cálido brazo rozó la espalda de la pequeña porcelana destrozada, un delicado aruyo, el llanto fue parando.

-Todo estará bien, sólo a de ser fiebre.- La niña de bella piel bronceada caminó acercandose lentamente a la mujer marfíl, ojos avellana contemplando con atención, su suave mano paso por la frente de la mujer comprobando la especulación. -Sí, sólo es fiebre...- Pero el llanto bo dejaba de mojar las ya empapadas mejillas, pálidas manos cubriendo los bellos ojos. -Jade, estará bien en la maña...- la pequeña en llanto negó debilmente, sus castaños rizos rozando contra sus helados hombros.

-Está teniendo pesadillas...- los ojos azul-esmeralda llenos de lágrimas a punto de escaparse, venas rojas envenenando el blanco de sus ojos, mechones delgados de cabello en su meláncolico rostro. -Por su culpa... Escucha..., escucha lo que dice...- la voz quebrada y diminuta, como nunca se escuchaba, dos gemas de ojos rogantes a su amiga.

Los ojos avellana rompierón su concentración de las esmeraldas azules para fijarse en la pobre mujer rogante, bañada en sudor, atrapada en la más profunda pesadilla, los murmullos se podían percibir como una plegaria, el nombre de su esposo una y otra vez, rogándo no lastimarla, no lastimar a sus hijos. El escálofrio invadió el diminuto cuerpo de la niña, sus ojos se llenarón de tristeza, mirando a su amiga con la misma mirada de meláncolia.

-Todo estará bien...- Un susurro de bellos labios rosas. -Me quedaré aquí con tigo a cuidarla...- pupila con pupila, un cielo destrozado en los ojos de la niña porcelana, bellos avellana los iban a curar.

-Gracias...- aliento falto, pálidos labios temblantes; con la mayor de las fuerzas se levantó hasta su ángel y la abrazó rogando nunca la deje...

**XXXX**

Las vacaciones, su fresco aroma a libertad, termino de ciclo, la escuela se olvida hasta al menos dentro de unas semanas, suficientes para descansar, festejar el fin, esperar ansioso nuevos maestros; el sol radiante reflejando en los cientos de gafas de sol, en las cristalinas olas de L.A. Nada podía ser mejor, claro que, nunca falta el más grande de los inconvenientes por esperar.

Sentada casi sin ser notada, de hecho, la finalidad era no ser notada. Bello cabello castaño-oscuro cayendo en ondas hasta los suaves hombros, cubriendo parte del pálido rostro, delgadas manos jugando entretenidas con un par de tijeras; en el más pequeño de los lugares, en donde nadie entraría, debajo del escritorio de Richard West. No la mejor elección de escondite, pero al menos era un lugar tranquilo en dónde nadie la molestaría, su mejor amiga había viajado lejos con sus padres, su madre y su hermano estaban en el médico, nada grave hasta ahora, por suerte, debido a esto Jade estaba completamente sola en su enorme y solitaria casa.

Las tijeras recortaban casi en sentido de un compás, un papel se acababa y era tiempo de buscar otra cosa para recortar, horas eternas se podía pasar ahí, aunque sólo habían pasado unos minutos desde que se metió en el pequeño hoyo. No era otro ruido más que el del enorme reloj de madera colocado en lo alto de la pared. Un chirrido de puerta abriendo lentamente, un click-clack de enormes tacones, alertaron a la niña piel nivea, levantando solo un poco la mirada más para oir mejor que para ver.

-Entonces... ¿por cuánto tiempo estará fuera tu... Esposa?- Una voz joven, desconocida y sedosa, pero suficientemente venenosa para hervir la sangre de ira. La pequeña niña porcelana se colocó de espaldas al mueble, su corazón latiendo como nunca, terror, ira y tristeza llenaban su alma. Los tacones se acercaron más hasta parar a unos centímetros de la niña.

-Suficiente para hacer lo que quieras... Pero a ti qué más te da.- delgadas manos se convirtieron en un puño apretado, dientes presionados con tanta fuerza que, si fueran otras circunstancias dolerían, hielo carcomiendo lentamente el cálido oro de u corazón.

-Yo sólo quiero evitarme un drama. Apuesto a que tu esposa es una de esas débiles y dramáticas... Ag.- ¿¡Débil!? ¿¡Esa perra había llamado a su madre débil!? Rizos rubios y sedosos cayeron justo frente ala niña porcelana, sus puños se apretaron aún más, olvidando que tenía un par de tijeras en las manos, una fuerte punzada se sintió de inmediato, un liquido helado comenzó a brotar de la pálida mano obligando a deshacer el puño. Las dos figuras adultas se acercaron un poco más el uno al otro, simultáneamente un gemido de dolor. -¿Qué fue eso?- El apoyo en la mesa dejo de sentirse y el click-clack de los tacones comenzó nuevamente, rodeando el escritorio.

-No seas ridícula, no hay nadie.-

-Estoy segura qué escuche algo...- La voz como una filosa navaja aumentaba el dolor en la delgada mano sangrante, los latidos de la pequeña porcelana se aceleraba cada vez más, ojos cerrados con terror, sin saber como reaccionar cuando la encuentren, la oleada de sentimientos mitigó el dolor punzante de la herida sangrante.

-Entonces... Nadie eh?...- Ojos oscuros, totalmente fríos fuera de cualquier sentimiento existente, mirando delictivamente a la pobre niña de piel nivea recostada contra el escritorio. El hombre alto y de piel claro caminó hasta ella con una mirada de muerte, su osco brazo tomó el fino y delicado de su hija jalándola con furia fuera de su escondite, la herida fresca en la mano aún sangrante.

-¡Suéltame!- El delgado brazo lucho con fuerza contra el osco agarre de su padre, logrando liberarse. El agarre dejo una leve marca roja alrededor, punzando de dolor. -¡Así es cómo te la pasas cuándo no estamos, entonces! ]¡Con una... Una.. Una Perra como ella!?- Las palabras salieron sin pensarlo dos veces, la ira corría por la ella sangre. Mirada helada de su padre, casi odio.

-Richard! Ella me ofendió haz algo!- La rubia llena de botox chilló como una pequeña niña desconsolada a su madre cuando le hacen una travesura, el hombre la empujo unos centímetros lejos para hablar él.

-¡NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA!- el grito atravesó la hirviente sangre de su hija, pero no logro inmutarla.

-NO, NO ES DE MI! INCUMBENCIA, PERO YO SÉ DE QUIÉN SÍ..- Hermosos rizos castaños golpearon en el aire con un violento giro hacia la puerta de salida, un brazo la tomó detrás por sorpresa, el ardor de la herida volvía a causa de la presión efectuada, un leve gemido de dolor se escapó de los labios pálidos.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?- El hombre miro a los ojos a su hija, su mirada no se había suavizado, la de ella tampoco.

-¿Qué quiero..?-

-Sí, ¿Qué quieres?, a cambio de tu silencio y, de un buen comportamiento con Nala.- Una mueca de disgusto, casi de asco y odio apareció en el rostro de la niña porcelana.

-¿Nala? Entonces el nombre de esa... Ella..- La voz quebrantante ahora era retadora, casi descarada sin intenciones de rendirse.

-¡UN BUEN COMPORTAMIENTO! ¡Estoy negociando con tigo MÁLDITA SEA! ¡Dime QUÉ QUIERES JODIDO!- Los gritos eran casi desesperados, algo que nunca había escuchado de su padre; la mirada asqueada de su hija, ojos azul-esmeralda voltearon a ver a la rubia con odio, pero después fueron derrotados, la mirada baja y un suspiro.

-¿Lo qué sea?- Los ojos azul-esmeralda elevaron la vista nuevamente a su padre, un aspecto diferente en ellos. La rubia avanzó unos pasos al frente para afrontar a la precoz niña de doce.

-Sí, lo-que-sea. Sólo pídelo... ¿Un pony? ¿Un helado? ¿Un hada?...- La rubia comenzó a divagar despertando nuevamente la ira en los ojos de gemas.

-Quiero ser actriz.- Soltó de sopetón callando a la rubia al instante. -Amo cantar, bailar y escribir. Eso. Es lo que quiero.- Un suspiro profundo escapó de los secos labios del hombre, la frustración obvia en el aire, cruzo sus enormes brazos mirando simplemente de reojo a su hija.

-Bien, te inscribiré a un curso de algunos meses. He? ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?- La mirada seguía firme en la pequeña guerrera, su meta era fija.

-Lo dejo.- Voz como veneno salió de los pálidos labios. -Quiero ir a Hollywood Arts.- Un ceño fruncido en el rostro claro de su padre, sus poros nasales se ampliaron, la mirada tornó peligrosa, amenazante.

-¡HOLLYWOOD ARTS! ¿¡Crees qué voy a dejar que tires mi dinero de esa manera!?- La niña porcelana elevó la mirada con rabia, dirigiéndose hacia la amante de su padre. La más pequeña de las sonrisas, sin pensarlo dos veces, hizo un pequeño buche en su boca dirigiendo el escupitajo hacia la mujer cayéndole justo en el escote del vestido rojo. La mujer totalmente indignada, llena de asco por el acto.

-Tú ya desperdicias suficiente dinero en...- Una estruendosa palmada, una cachetada interrumpió, dejando una marca roja punzante en la mejilla suave y antes blanca, la delgada mano subió hasta la parte afectada sobandota lentamente sin demostrar el intenso dolor que sentía. -Bien, no hay trato.- Media vuelta y una mano detuvo la puerta antes de ser abierta.

-Si tienes que hacer audición o algo para esa maldita escuela de mierda, mejor ve pensando que presentarás.- Los ojos azul-esmeralda voltearon a ver a su padre con sorpresa, totalmente rendido y sin aliento. Algo jamás visto. -¿Alguna otra cosa para que te calles?- ojos de gemas vagaron de arriba abajo comprobando que no fuera un sueño, los dientes de su padre casi rechinando.

-No vuelvas a tocar A- MI-MAMÁ.- Mirada dominante, tenía un arma, no era la más efectiva, ni la más valiente, sin embargo, le daba el suficiente coraje para hablar.

-¡!No es de tu incum...!- La osca mano en camino a chocar contra la mejilla de su hija. Hermosos ojos cerrados preparados para el dolor del impacto, pero... -¡LARGO! Voy a estar ocupado.- La mano se detuvo en seco, bajando en forma de puño, dientes apretados y venas sobresalientes en el cuello. -Toma dinero y lárgate.- El hombre buscó frenéticamente en las bolsas de su fino traje, sacando un par de billetes arrugados, abrió la mano de su hija poniendo el dinero en la palma con violencia, abrió la puerta rápidamente para sacar arrebatadamente a su hija déla oficina.

Lágrimas a punto de salir, conteniendo el aliento en sorbidos Con tal de evitar quebrar justo ahí, justo recargada en esa estúpida puerta, los ruidos provenientes de dentro torturaban más su pobre alma. Bellos ojos gemas se volvían a cristalizar, era inevitable, sabía que su padre era alcohólico, pero esto había sido el colmo. La herida de tijeras había cesado de sangrar dejando una larga cicatriz morada a punto de infectarse, las tijeras de plata seguían en su mano, las apretaba con más fuerza, una profunda parte de ella deseaba volver a abrir aquella profunda cortada.

La guerrera de piel nivea respiró hondo antes de avanzar, no le daría la dicha a nadie de volver a derramar sus lágrimas por "nadie", tomando aún más coraje, apretó sus puños, arrugando el dinero que le dio su padre como si fuera cualquier inservible pedazo de papel lo arrojó en el piso de fina caoba, avanzando para buscar una salida de éste infierno. Algo brilló para sus ojos, detrás de una vitrina, vinos y licores caros...

Cual desecho de cañería que nadie desea, el preciado liquido de la "colección" del abogado West fue directamente derramado, el liquido fluyendo cada vez más rápido hasta caer gota por gota, hasta vaciar por completo la botella; las gélidas manos que sostenían tales botellas, temblaron en la última, sus rodillas se volvieron frágiles, pero sin caer, las lágrimas se mantuvieron dentro...

**XXXX**

A pesar de haber sido inicio de ciclo, el aire se sentía más puro, la vitalidad había regresado, la alegría se sentía más vivaz quizá por los múltiples gritos coordinados de la salida de primarias ó quizá porque en verdad algo se volvía más liviano el escenario.

El sol no pesaba tanto como en verano, era perfecto, casi otoño-casi aún invierno. La brisa que tanto se extrañaba volvió a resoplar.

Desde inicio de ciclo el parque se tornó más silencioso con sólo algunos niños del preescolar, madres con niños en brazos o en carriolas a lo mucho.

La fría guerrera de porcelana había esperado un verano entero, todo para ver un único rostro, alguien que hizo tanta falta durante sus tortuosas vacaciones. Delicados brazos bronceados casi la asfixiaron en un sofocante abrazo, mechones castaños-rojizos tapando su vista al tiempo que le devolvían esa sonrisa que sólo su amiga sabía sacarle.

-¡Jade, te extrañe MUCHOO!- Un chillón frito de alegría completa el saludo, la dueña de tal se sentó al lado de su amiga piel nivea, colocando sus pequeñas manos en sus perfectas rodillas, una sonrisa enorme en los labiosa rosados. -¿Por qué no viniste por mi hoy? Te tocaba, además, no te ayeé en tu escuela tampoco.- el dulce rostro de inocencia fijó su mirada en un niño jugando en arenero frente a ellas, su amiga se encogió de hombros restando importancia a sus razones.

-No sabía si te iba a recoger tu mamá o algo así, incluso tu hermano una vez vino.- Los ojos avellana se elevaron al cielo con el delicado y seco tono de su princesa, un suspiro.

-Fue una vez, y, tú te fuiste conmigo.- la pequeña de rizos castaños-rojizos defendió dando una mirada con una ceja levantada. Los cremosos hombros pálidos se encogieron nuevamente. -Jade, Jadey... ¿Estás bien?, está muy... Como triste.- Cat se levantó de su asiento en el columpio poniéndose de cuclillas para poder mirar a los ojos de su amiga.

-Siempre soy seria, Cat.- Rizos castaños-rojizos se movieron en el aire a causa de una negación con la cabeza.

-Eres seria, a veces incluso fría... Pero nunca triste. Tú estás triste. Dime. ¿Qué pasa, Jadey?- Las gemas zafiro-esmeralda se clavaron en los bellos ojos expresivos oscuros tan divinos que no podían ser reales.

-Mi padre aceptó pagar por Hollywood Arts.- Una enorme sonrisa completa se dibujó por bellos pétalos rosas de labios, ojos avellana brillantes sin comprender la melancolía de la portadora de las buena noticia, un chillido de alegría y un abrazo fueron detenidos por delgados brazos pálidos en incomodidad, sin embargo la niña estaba demasiado feliz como para dejar que eso arruinara su estado de ánimo.

-¡Qué bien! ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?- La niña semi-morena sentada ahora de rodillas.

-Eso es lo peor...- Una mirada confundida en el pequeño ángel de ojos oscuros. Jade suspiró con dificultad tratando de encontrar en esos segundos una manera de justificar o al menos intentar explicar lo sucedido. -Lo encontré... Encontré a mi padre con alguien más..., él me ofreció cualquier cosa a cambio de que no dijera nada.- La expresión de felicidad se volvió automáticamente de sorpresa e incluso indignación.

-T-tú.. Tú...- la sedosa voz tartamudeó, cu amiga piel nivea sabía a que se refería por lo tanto negó lentamente para desmentir el hecho.

-No lo iba decir de cualquier modo, sólo fue una manera de al menos conseguir algo bueno de mi padre... Yo... Yo no quiero lastimar más a mi mamá...- La voz se quebró un poco con un suspiro leve se recuperó. -Ya la a lastimado mucho... No quiero otra pelea, no más gritos... No quiero que la vuelva a golpear...- Los ojos avellana bajaron hasta la grava junto con los azul-esmeralda creando un silencio incómodo por unos segundos. Los ojos avellana volvieron a elevarse tratando de encontrar un aire diferente.

-Bueno, ya sólo falta que mis padres digan que sí, y ... Practicar una muy, muy, muy buena audición.- Las gemas de ojos subieron hasta el delicado rostro sereno de su amiga, un asentimiento de cabeza con un último suspiro casi como intentando deshacerse de todo sólo con exhalarlo.

-Cierto, ya estamos más cerca. ¿Qué piensas hacer?- el ambiente casi cambió de inmediato, la mayor parte de la tensión se había ido en unas cuantas palabras. Cat se alzó de hombros antes de tomarse unos segundos en pensar.

-Puedo recitar una escena de alguna obra. Así canto y actúo, tal vez baile. ¿Y tú?- Un pequeño y tierno puchero pensativo se formo por los pálidos labios suaves de Jade, ojos al cielo en intento de tener una idea, pero sólo un encogimiento de hombros se logró.

-No sé, puedo grabar un video de alguna de mis ideas, o cantar o hacerlo todo en el video.- La angelical cara de la casi-morena se iluminó en una sonrisa con una idea.

-¡Sí! ¡Y puede ser como un video musical, qué cuente una pequeña historia!- El puchero en los labios pálidos regresó no muy en convencimiento.

-No lo sé, es mucho trabajo...-

-Tenemos tiempo, vamos.- El pequeño puchero se desvaneció pensando mejor la idea junto con el razonamiento de su amiga.

-Tienes un punto.- Hermosos labios pétalos rosas formaron una sonrisa orgullosa, barbilla alta, manos en la cintura. Un punto para Cat.

**XXXXX**

El otoño estaba llegando con hojas de algunos árboles cambiando a un tono más oscuro y seco, claro que, no eran muchos los árboles en L.A debido a que su mayoría eran palmeras, pero lo poco se podía percibir suficientemente bien. El clima no cambiaba mucho, sólo bajaba algunos grados y el viento soplaba más a menudo.

Un ciclo escolar su había ido y con ello la pereza, debido a que cientos de nuevos egresados no paraban de buscar la mejor escuela, secundaria, universidad, no importaba el nivel, la documentación era importante, era tiempo de preocuparte por materias reprobadas, ciclos repetidos, en fin... Nada parecía más ajetreado que ahora, nunca se percibió de tal manera antes.

El tiempo pasó tan rápido que pensar en una audición impresionante resultó ser más difícil de lo pensado, prepararla y hacer que funcione sin duda fue un gran reto sin tiempo de sobra para perder.

Habían obtenido un "Sí" tanto una como otra. Lo único era ¿Qué tan buenas habían sido para sus jueces de hoy?

Las ahora adolescentes de trece años no se habían separado una de la otra en un día completo, desde que se levantaron hasta que audicionarón, e incluso habían dado el mismo número de teléfono para recibir la noticia juntas, el de la casa de los Valentine, por supuesto.

Los nervios las carcomían creando un revoltijo infernal en su estomago, las dos casi comiéndose las uñas con los ojos fijos en el teléfono fijo, no se habían levantado del lugar en el sofá desde hace media hora, hace media hora que se supone iban a llamarlas para saber la apremiante respuesta, ¿estaban en Hollywood Arts, o no? Cada minuta parecía una enternidad, la incomodidad y las ansias crecía a cada minuto, el silencio era tortuoso.

Ring...

El teléfono comenzón a sonar y no fueron necesarios más de dos campanillas para que las dos ansiosas se abalanzaran, la casi morena tomó el teléfono, aunque un poco de miedo la hizo dárselo a su amiga.

-Bueno... Mm... Soy Jade West... Mjm... Sí también está Catherine Valentine... Mjm... Mim...- Una enorme sonrisa reprimida se fue ampliando por los suaves labios pálidos. Cat comenzó a jugar ansiosa con sus dedos por saber la respuesta. -Sí, gracias...- Jade colgó el teléfono con una expresión inexplicable en su rostro, un brillo jamás visto, pero al mismo tiempo como si tratara de reprimir algo. -Cat... ¡VAMOS A IR A HOLLYWOOD ARTS!- Aquel sentimiento reprimido no pudo más con Jade en cuanto su amiga comenzó a gritar como una fangirl que recién conoce en persona a su ídolo. Bien se sabía que la guerrera piel nivea nunca se emocionaba así por cualquier cosa, pero vamos, ésto no era cualquier cosa. Las dos próximas estrellas se abrazaron la una a la otra sin creerse aún la noticia, sonrisas enormes que nada podía borrarlas.

-Jade, estamos yendo a Hollywood Arts. No lo puedo creer.- La trece añera de piel bronceada remarco el suceso, una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes casi sin aliento. Era un sueño... Que apenas comenzaba a realizarse...

* * *

**Whoa, no sé ustedes, pero a mi me gustó el final de éste capítulo**

**... Mmm... Olvidé mencionarlo en el cap. Pasado, no he mostrado al hermano de Cat como un loco totalmente porque no creo que lo sea, me refiero a... En un capítulo (Tori driving crazy) Cat dice que su hermano la lleva a HA por lo tanto sabemos que puede realizar actividades cotidianas, concluyo que el hermano de Cat tal vez sólo sufra algún tipo de neurosis.**

**otra cosa: sobre la primera escena, (sí, la del bullying) realmente no supe como describir eso, lamento si es una mierda. Sobre lo de Jade, tal vez estuve bien pinches mamona con lo de su padre y eso, pero... No sé, sentí que quedaba cool... So sorry my bby's.**

***Realmente jamás he visto Wicked, no estoy dando preferencia o exagerando una obra ni nada, pero admítanlo Idina es una gran cantante.**

***Olvidé un poco como lucía HA, perdonar :(**


	5. Apenas el inicio de nuestras vidas

**He estado esperando 4 largos capítulos para llegar a éste en especial, el tiempo tan esperado a llegado, para lo que me he entrenado desde la primera palabra que escrbí y... No tengo ni puta idea de como terminarlo o de cuantos eventos relataré... Ayggch!**

**Bien... Agradecimientos a mis lectores, por PM.**

* * *

El verano se había terminado o al menos si para las múltiples escuelas y secundarias que apenas recibían a sus nuevo alumnos justo hoy.

El día había amanecido especialmente fresco, pero al mismo tiempo cálido, desprendiendo un suave aroma a café, biscochos... sudor de cientos de alumnos corriendo. El día más perfecto en L.A jamás concedido. Sí, las olas chocaban suavemente contra la arena en la costa, las palmeras se mecían con levedad debido a la suave brisa, el sol brillaba lo suficiente, no demasiado, perfecto para pasear por la playa, caminar... O asistir a la escuela por ocho horas desde las siete en punto.

Murmullos ruidosos producidos por cientos de adolescentes, platicas sobre tanto largas como lujosas vacaciones que casi te hacían sentir un pordiosero frente a ellos; algunos más leyendo frenéticamente un libro con la intención de hacer la tarea veraniega en el último minuto, antes de iniciar clases.

Las múltiples obras de arte habían desaparecido por completo, dejando en cambio un locker de frío metal sin más detalle que las rejillas, algunos otros casilleros ahora tenían un nuevo diseño. Muchas cosas cambiaron desde la última vez que nuestras nuevas alumnas visitaron por primera vez éste lugar; ahora había más alumnos, el bullicio aumentaba y muchas caras eran nuevas.

La hermosa trece añera de piel bronceada miraba especialmente entusiasmada de un lado a otro, sus ojos vagaban por el lugar como si no pudiera creer el sueño que estaba viviendo. ¿Era todo un sueño o realmente estaba sucediendo? Cat saltó de alegría, volteando a ver a su amiga bebiendo calmada y a sorbos su café.

-¡No lo puedo creer, Jadey...!- Un entusiasmado grito casi rompió el tímpano de la adolescente bebiendo café. Su cremoso hombro se elevó hasta su oreja por el estruendo. -¡Estamos en Hollywood Arts! Jadey! Ahhh!- La adolescente de pelo rojizo-castaño brinco una vez más antes de ser reprimida por una sola ceja castaña elevada de su amiga en cuyo rostro apareció una leve sonrisa comprensiva.

-Calmada, chica. Yo también estoy realmente emocionada, pero creo que todos están mirando a tu pequeño show...- Un pálido y fino dedo punteó a varios alumnos con miradas curiosas para las recién ingresadas, ojos abiertos, sonrisas burlonas, expresiones de confusión... Todo esto mando una ráfaga de escalofríos por la pequeña espina dorsal de la casi morena, haciéndola recordar momentos que creía olvidados.

-Jade... ¿Y si no encajamos?- los enormes ojos avellano se clavaron en las esmeraldas azules de su princesa, quién sólo se encogió de hombros bebiendo un diminuto sorbo de café. -¿Y si me insultan como antes? ¿Y si lo hacen con nosotras dos?- Jade se detuvo por un momento con los pequeños sorbos de café, su mirada concentrada en un punto fijo sin decir cual, simplemente unos segundos, un suspiro y ... Se giró para caminar de espaldas y mirar de frente a su amiga, una enorme sonrisa descarada.

-Para eso tendrán que pasar sobre mi primero.- La adolescente de piel porcelana sonrió aún más grande, girando mientras levantaba su vaso térmico para beber otro sorbo. Por el rabillo de su ojo la casi pelirroja notó inmediatamente algo que su amiga pasaba por desapercibido, justo en ese mismo segundo, ella levanto un delicado dedo para protestar, pero...

-Um, Jade...- Los labios rosa pálido se abrieron apenas un poco para responder a la replica de su amiga, en el más leve movimiento, ni uno de los dos se fijo en el camino frente a ellos entonces... Entonces...

Jade se paró en seco detenida por una figura centímetros más alto que ella, empujándola unas pulgadas hacia atrás; la bebida caliente se derramó por el piso encerado, manchando incluso la playera de Black Sabbath justo en la zona menos conveniente posible. Una risita traviesa se escapó sin querer de los labios rosados, mientras que para Jade esto no era nada relacionado con una broma. Las gemas de ojos elevaron su visión hasta el responsable del desastre; un moreno de pelo hasta la nuca, tratando de limpiar una mancha en la parte baja de su playera gris, teléfono en la mano y burlón tipo detrás de él, piel más oscura.

-¡Idiota!- La ofendida chica del café derramado le grito al moreno en la cara, aunque el descarado únicamente elevó una ceja confundido, totalmente ajeno a la situación que en parte él causó, dejo su teléfono de nuevo en el bolsillo de sus jeans deslavados para prestar atención a la guerrera piel pálida frente a él.

-¿Perdón...?- La fanática de Black Sabbath suspiró rodando sus ojos hasta casi desaparecer en su cabeza, apenas segundos de conocer a este tipo y ya deseaba su cabeza clavada en una estaca.

-¿¡Qué no viste maldito imbécil!? ¡Derramaste mi café!- El mulato alegre detrás del moreno sonrió elevando una ceja mientras la chica pálida señalaba con su delgada mano la bebida derramada frente a ellos. El moreno de playera grisácea sonrió aún más amplio, cruzando sus brazos con aire de suficiencia.

-Wow!, chica. Vaya que tienes una gran y sucia boca.- La sangre hirvió lentamente como un caldero calentando una poción venenosa para hacer sufrir a algún tipo de pobre victima, la paciencia de Jade se acaba por segundo que duraba su pedante sonrisa, por cada palabra estaba más cerca de golpearlo. Cruzó los brazos con indiferencia, mirándolo de tal manera que helaría la sangre de cualquiera, pero ¿De qué demonios estaba hecho este tipo?

-Sí, y yo hago lo que quiera con mi sucia y gran boca.- La paciencia de la adolescente piel porcelana estaba a punto de ser enterrada tres metros bajo tierra en una bóveda que no vería el sol por al menos un milenio, sin embargo, la exquisita selección de palabras formando la peor respuesta que se le pudo haber dicho a un descarado adolescente sólo logró que el moreno mordiera su labio inferior al tiempo que sus ojos chocolate obtenían un brillo peculiar.

-Ya veo... Sin duda muero por probar lo que puedes hacer con esa gran boca...- el muchacho rió en tono burlón antes de mover su lengua a un costado de su boca formando un bulto en el cachete. Los ojos esmeralda aumentaron su tamaño, sus cejas castañas se elevaron hasta el tope de su frente y sus suaves labios se cerraron en ira, el tipo de ojos chocolate sólo tuvo tiempo para una última carcajada hasta que.. -¡OUCH!...- un dolor punzante en la entre pierna hizo agonizar al moreno al tiempo que la bota negra tocaba esa delicada parte un chillido se ahogo en la garganta, sus piernas se fueron doblando poco a poco hasta caer en la bebida derramada. Una sonrisa de descarado orgullo se formo por los suaves labios pálidos, de oreja a oreja.

-Aún me debes ese café imbécil.- El muchacho de rastas se quedó viendo a su amigo agonizando en posición fetal, mientras sostenía su propio puño sobre sus labios; los ojos esmeralda se clavaron profundamente en sus ojos negros casi advirtiendo que le esperaba si la retaba.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que no podrá probar lo que haces... O de cualquier otra. Lo dejaste sin

generación, chica ...- una despreocupada carcajada salió del muchacho ojos negros contagiando incluso a la adolescente de ojos como el hielo, sus pálidos labios se curvaron lentamente hasta dejar ver una hilera de perfectos dientes blancos con una carcajada minima. Las dos risas se sincronizaron por al menos unos segundos que, Jade corto antes de perder más tiempo en el accidental encuentro.

-Vámonos, Cat tenemos clase en minutos.- Por primera vez desde el café derramado la preciosa trece añera intervino con solo un pequeño salto en el lugar y una carrera para alcanzar a su amiga que iba pasos delante de ella; sus rizos castaños-rojizos se movieron solo unos centímetros de su lugar al tiempo que daba el paso acarrereado.

-Pobre chico...- los tiernos ojos avellana se elevaron hasta las gemas de su amiga, su paso intentando acelerarse cada vez más para poder alcanzarla, lo cual se convertía en una tarea imposible por cada paso cada vez más rápido. Jade se encogió de hombros restándole total importancia a la lástima que Cat le tenía a tal muchacho.

-Se lo merecía, y más... ¿Ni si quiera lo escuchaste?- los largos brazos cremosos aventaron la enorme puerta metálica para abrirse paso al salón de paredes pintadas en tonos claros y alegres. Los ojos de Cat vagaron por un momento alrededor de la habitación, antes de responderle cualquier cosa, además necesitaba pensar que era lo que en efecto él había dicho, pero simplemente sus rizos rjizos se desplazaron de un lado a otro en una negación.

-Realmente no tengo idea a lo que se referían...- Jade paro en seco antes de elegir un asiento, justo en medio del salón dónde únicamente estaban unos cinco o seis alumnos sentados en sillas totalmente separadas, tomó un largo rato para pensar, sus suaves labios se abrieron para responder, elevando una mano a la altura de su cabeza. Como una madre que no sabe explicar un tema en específico, sus palabras se cortaron antes de ser iniciadas y sus manos jugaban en el aire con movimientos rígidos y acortados.

-Sabes, Cat... Um... Mejor buscamos un asiento antes de que alguien más ocupe uno bueno.- Una delgada ceja se elevó a una altura considerable, los ojos profundos y oscuros más confundidos que incluso al principio, sin embargo se rindieron encogiendo los hombros, acompañados de un suspiro suave antes de asentir.

-Mjm... Vamos, Jadey.- la chica de piel bronceada tomo la iniciativa al caminar frente a su amiga hasta las últimas sillas del salón, porque, algo era seguro, aunque Cat y Jade nunca estudiaron juntas hasta ahora, élla tenía la certeza de cuál era lugar preferido para sentarse de su amiga piel porcelana, éste no tenía nada que ver con estar sentadas al frente.

Cat avanzó hasta las últimas sillas colocadas a la derecha, tomando una para acercarla más a otra, por lo tanto poder sentarse más cerca de Jade...

-Rex, te dije que llegaríamos tarde, ya hay más alumnos y nos ganaron los mejores lugares.- Una quejumbrosa voz irrumpió en la sala, al parecer de Cat, ésta era perteneciente a un chico, robando la atención de la castaña-pelirroja, la pequeña charla sin sentido la hizo levantar la cara para ver a un chico de peinado afro, lentes rectangulares con marco negro que le daban un aire de nerd, su ropa era un desastre y lucía en fachas, casi podrías jurar que durmió con tal conjunto, además se le añadía el hecho de un curioso muñeco que cargaba en su mano, el pobre muñeco tenía la misma facha de desalineado qué él, no paraba de llamarlo Rex por cada mini debate que sacaba en su pelea con tal. El afro avanzó sin mirar a dónde hasta llegar a Cat, frenéticamente, sin querer arrebató del lugar la silla que la trece añera había elegido para su amiga.

-¡Oye yo la hallé primero!- El atareado muchacho del titére llamado Rex soltó descuidado la silla para ver quén era la dueña de la queja, al instante en que la vió sus manos comenzarón a sudar con nerviosismo, lo único que salía de la boca del pobre muchacho eran balbuceos sin sentido, ni siquiera palabras, sólo algunas silabas mal pronunciadas. -¿Estás bien...?- la muchacha de bellas avellanas como ojos comenzó a preocuparse más por su nuevo compañero de clase que por la silla arrebatada. Al cabo de unos egundos, el muchacho casi recuperó la compostura para poder al menos articular palabras en vez de sílabas.

-O... Umm... Perdón... Yo... Um... Sí... Am... Fémina... Linda...uh...- Ya era suficiente con no haber entendido el chiste de hace rato, de cualquier manera era compresible, además la mayoría de veces no sabía bien de que hablaba Jade, pero vámos!, en serio? ahora también? La pobre muchacha de innocente mirar estaba completamente confundida con cada palabra que el nervioso nerd intentaba decir, su mirada lo seguía como si de tal manera fuera a decifrar sus palabras.

-Ja'- Un intento de risa en burla combinada con sárcasmo despertó del trance a la trece añera de cabello rojizo hasta bajar la mirada al desaliñeado titére en la mano del nerd. -Nunca habla con chicas y el perdedor está nervioso, es más, nunca habla con nadie. ¡Hey Todos miren a este nerd que no puede hablar bien si quiera!- las finas cejas se elevarón hasta encontrarse una con otra, la mirada del pobre afro cambió radicalmente de nerviosismo a tristeza, tapando la boca de Rex.

-Prometiste no ser grosero con migo éste año.- El muchacho casi olvidó el hecho de que aún había alguien frente a él escuchandólo, alguien verdaderamente confundida y que hiba a tener un largo día de no saber que sucedía a su alrededor.

-Ja´ pues, Robb yo que tú no confiaba en mi otra vez.- Las largas pestañas revolotearón com las alas de una mariposa en pleno vuelo, ésto comparado con el chiste de doble sentido de hace rato, sin duda era la cosa más jodidamente difícil de comprender.

-¿Por qupe eres tan malo con tigo mismo?- La suave voz como seda robó la completa atención del nervioso chico recién conocido. El rostro de Cat era una extraña expresión de confusión fusionada con una gran preocupación.

-No soy yo, es Rex.-

-Pero el es un titére...- En un rápido reflejo el chico cubrió los oidos del muñeco con sus escualidas manos, elevando una hasta el nivel de sus labios para callar a su confundida compañera.

-Shh... No le gusta que le llamen así, su nombre es...-

-¿Rex?...- Cat interrumpió con el mismo ánimo que si estuviera jugando adinanzas, el chico asintió con la cabeza haciendo a la chica reir un poco. -Hola, Rex! Mi nombre es Cat, como gato...- con un leve movimiento del afro de piel clara Rx elevó un brazó en señal de hola. Pétalos de rosas como labios formarón una leve sonrisa. -¿Y tú?- los ojos expresivos se elevarón hasta los marrón del nervioso muchacho.

-Éste perdedor se llama Robbie, y si yo fuera tú, no perdería el tiempo con él.- Las largas pestañas de Cat revolotearón un poco ofendidas por el muchacho de nombre Robbie.

-Cat, ¿Dónde estabas?- La bella trece añera de piel nívea salió de repente por detrás de su amiga causando un leve sobresalto en Robbie, su sola presencia le causaba un escalofrío (Al menos sí a él, Gracias Zeus!) Cat volteó a verla con una gran sonrisa aún en los labios, sus bronceados brazos puestos al frente posados en sus muslos.

-El más alto es Robbie, el pequeño es Rex. Di hola, Jade.- la fanática de Black Sabbath elevó una ceja despectiva.

-Oye tú a quién le llamas pequeño. Como siempre las más bonitas las más bobas.- Bueno, Cat no era la única que tenía el mismo sentimiento en sólo una mañana. Los ojos azul esmeralda se abrieron mostrando una advertencia, no faltaron más de unos segundos para que una respuesta saliera de los pálidos labios como el veneno de una boa antes de devorar a su presa.

-¿¡A quién demonios le llamas boba, hijo de...!?-

-¡JADE!- para suerte del pequeño grupo de tres, su amiga de piel tostada odiaba los insultos, más si eran de tal magnitud y sabía que no terminarían en algo lindo. Jade era buena protegiendo a Cat de los abusadores, pero a veces... Bueno eso era otra historia para contar más tarde.

-Tu nombre es tan bonito como tú. Jade...- ése sonsonete, aquel aire de suficiencia, el descaro chorreando de cada palabra trayendo yell al intestino de Jade haciéndola odiar cada segundo que lo oía.

"Maldita sea" La impaciente chica piel nívea murmuró para si misma, aunque los cinco adolescente reunidos en el pequeño espacio pudieron escuchar perfectamente la maldición, claro, en parte no era su intención mantenerlo como un secreto.

-¿Qué? ¿Te gusta la bruja del oeste?- Otra vez, aquella voz incluso más irritante que la del moreno, (si eso era incluso posible) el sonsonete burlón solo hizo a Jade desear vomitar su bilis justo ahí mismo. En cambio el muchacho moreno no dudó en dar una suave expresión de asentimiento al muñeco, (sí, no le importó mucho que fuera un títere lo que le preguntó)

-Beckett, pero mi nombre es una mierda. Sólo llámame Beck.- Jade intentó hacer su sonrisa más grande y falsa que jamás había pensado, elevando una fina mano para protestar, sus labios entre abiertos...

-LO SIENTO CHICOS LLEGUE TARDE RESULTA QUE HOY RECIBÍ UNA DOTACIÓN DE COCOS IMPORTADOS Y YO... TENÍA QUE ATENDERLO...- Una jadeante y estruendosa voz robó la atención tanto del grupo de cinco como del resto de los alumnos secreteándose. Toda la clase sin excepción volteó a ver a su excéntrico maestro, un tipo de unos cuarenta o quizá menos, sin embargo la calva en su cabeza y la desalineada barba en su cara le aumentaban varios años, su ropa lucía como robada a algún gitano y era al menos tres tallas mayores qué él, para eso no se tenía que ser muy listo.

Las pestañas de Jade revolotearon antes de elevar un parpado. -Muy bien niños, de ahora en adelante seré... Su maestro de im-pro-vi-sa-ción. Sikowits.- tomando un respiro por cada silaba que pronunciaba el hombre escribió en la pizarra su última palabra. Jade se encogió de hombros tomando el primer asiento que se encontró, lo mismo hicieron el resto, omitiendo el encogimiento de hombros.

El hombre se paro frente a la clase bebiendo directo de un coco con una pajilla, la clase entera clavo la vista en él esperando que dijera al menos una palabra más. -¿Por qué son tan diminutos? Yo no era tan pequeño cuándo tenía su edad.- Sikowits bebió otro trago de su coco notando el considerable número de alumnos que se miraban el uno al otro.

-Sólo tenemos entre trece o cumpliremos catorce éste año a lo mucho.- Beck irrumpió la clase siendo el primero en tomar seria la pregunta del amante de los cocos. Sikowits dejó de beber su coco para pensar por un momento con los brazos cruzados.

-No. Estoy seguro de que yo lucía más grande cuando tenía su edad porque recuerdo que mis amigos y yo íbamos a ...- Para éste segundo la clase entera miraba con especial curiosidad a su interesante maestro, quién detuvo sus palabras antes de dar ideas que lo pondrían fuera de ésta escuela o cualquier otra. -... Bueno ustedes lucen realmente pequeños.-

-¿Y qué demonios quiere que hagamos al respecto?- las miradas curiosas se desviaron del hombre fácilmente confundible con un pordiosero para dirigirse a la chica de Jeans azul rey y playera negra sentada como si lo que menos importara fuera recordar cruzar o cerrar las piernas, brazos cruzados y una mirada retadora. Sikowits tomó especial atención a la interrogante resuelta con otra pregunta, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y casi de inmediato los soltó nuevamente.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, mini grosera de gran gusto musical?- Jade frunció el ceño con un poco de confusión, sentándose más erguida en vez de totalmente recargada. Al no obtener respuesta, Sikowits ojeó algunos papeles desordenados en sólo unos segundos. -Jadelyn West... Pase al frente, por favor.- El excéntrico maestro abrió paso al pequeño escenario con una mano.

-Jade- la chica de piel porcelana corrigió de manera cortante antes de pararse para subir al pequeño escenario en frente de la clase, ni su expresión de poco interés ni sus brazos cruzados cambiaron. Las únicas personas sonriendo como si fueran (que lo eran) los únicos encantados con la chica eran Cat y ... Beck.

-Dinos Jade ¿Por qué estás aquí?- La muchacha de piel cremosa entreabrió sus labios para protestar, pero Sikowits elevó una mano intentando explicar mejor su pregunta. -Me refiero a ¿Qué es lo que te apasiona de las artes? ¿Cuáles son tus gustos, tus disgustos? Lo que amas...- Jade respiró hondo dejando caer sus brazos, los ojos azul esmeralda mirando al techo.

-Me dedico a escribir sobre todo. Amo cantar y lo hago excelente.- Sikowits sonrió genuinamente a éste punto. -Me gusta actuar... Odio demasiadas cosas para mencionarlas... Y lo qué más amo en esta vida es mi película de terror favorita Scissoring... Hombre amo esa película... Aunque me encanta cualquier otra que contenga tanta sangre y violencia como ésta.- Sikowits colocó sus manos en su áspera barbilla como niño cuya madre le esta contando un cuento antes de dormir.

-¿Conoces ya a alguien de aquí?- Ni Sikowits o Jade pudieron responder cuando un pequeño grito de emoción robó la atención entera de todos en el salón, Cat levantando animosamente la mano casi parándose de su asiento.

-¡SÍ! Jadey y yo somos mejores amigas! La amo, ella también me ama.- las miradas se enternecieron a pesar de tener la misma edad que la emocionada adolescente. Una ráfaga de calor atacó el cuerpo de Jade hasta llegar a su ahora rosado rostro, las sonrisas bobas y enormes la miraban con especial cuidado, nadie se lo imaginaba.

-Bien, Cat... No era ne...-

-¡Claro que lo era! Ahora sabemos más de ti, Jade.- Sikowits interrumpió con especial ánimo, agitando los brazos con una extraña gracia. -Vamos toma asiento...- Jade bajo sin mirar a nadie hasta su lugar al fondo justo al lado de su persona tan amada. -... Los siguientes en pasar serán Bryan, Annadil...-

Las pálidas mejillas de Jade seguían un poco rosadas aún, dándole un delicado toque de ternura, se sentó sin decir palabra o prestar atención al moreno que la seguía en cada paso, justo al lado de Cat, quien la recibió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Jade... Te avergoncé?- Los ojos avellana eran tan preciosos, grandes, brillantes, como un pequeño cachorrito rogando, ujum, la chica sabía las mayores debilidades de su amiga, pero en serio no intentaba avergonzarla.

-O... no..., pero como crees si sólo arruinaste mi reputación por el resto del ciclo.- Un puchero apareció en el angelical rostro de Cat, su ceño fruncido por las finas cejas y sus casi invisibles pecas elevadas por una extraña mueca. Jade rió sin cuidado mientras giraba levemente la cabeza de un lado a otro. -Sólo jugaba.- Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la chica piel nívea, su amiga le devolvió el gesto.

-Invité a Robbie a sentarse con nosotros en el almuerzo.- La castaña pelirroja soltó de sopetón mientras jugaba con un sedoso mechón de su cabello, su amiga piel nívea lanzó la cabeza para atrás recargándose en el respaldo por completo, esto tenía que ser una broma.

-Cat...- La irritada voz de Jade hizo sentir a Cat como si hubiera hecho algo terrible, sus ojos bajaron hasta sus sandalias rosadas, sin dejas de jugar con el mecho de pelo entre sus dedos.

**...**

El asfalto café se había convertido especialmente ruidoso, el carrito de comida se había llenado casi de inmediato, suerte para ellas que su último maestro las dejó salir unos minutos antes cuando todos terminaron de presentarse, una vez más, por décima vez en tan sólo la mañana.

Las chicas habían tomado una banca en especial, cercana al carro de comidas y cercano a la entrada de Hollywood Arts, pero para la mala fortuna de Jade, Cat llamó a Robbie para que se siente con ellas, tal como lo presentía, así que ahora eran una Cat muy confundida por las malas bromas de Rex, un chico afro muy nervioso, un títere que deseaba arrojar lejos y ella.

Al menos nada podía ir peor, la comida no estaba mal, había ordenado una pizza libre de gluten mientras que Cat comía una ensalada sin mucho afán.

-Quiero del tuyo... Tú tienes papas.- Cat replicó haciendo que Jade dejara de comer, soltando su rebanada de pizza casi terminada para prestarle atención. Los cremosos hombros estaban obviamente tensos, por lo tanto su tono no era más dulce.

-Te dije que terminarías queriendo otra cosa...- Su amiga piel porcelana casi sonaba como una madre diciendo el típico "te lo dije", lo cual incentivo a la inocente inconforme con su almuerzo a bajar su tono ya de por si suave.

-Ya cómprenle otra cosa a la niña.- Rex interrumpió otra vez recibiendo una mirada de muerte por parte de las gemas zafiro y esmeraldas fusionadas, Robbie tapo la boca de Rex temeroso que podría pasar si sigue hablando.

-¿Qu...- sin siquiera poder completar la palabra, la joven de ojos como el hielo se interrumpió a si misma para prestar atención al moreno y a su amigo que se sentaban justo al lado de ella, haciendo a lado a Robbie y a Rex. -¿Qué hacen aquí?- Beck se encogió de hombros como única respuesta, abrió el empaque de plástico dónde se guardaba su hamburguesa y comenzó a comer restándole importancia a la pregunta. El muchacho de rastas saludo con un simple gesto de mano siguiendo los pasos de su amigo.

-Te debía un café. Quiero saldar la deuda, tal vez hoy por la tarde...- su tono era insinuante y Robbie prestaba especial atención en las tácticas del canadiense.

-Es un buen punto, págamelo...- Una delgada y suave mano se extendió justo frente al chico de ojos chocolate, al ver que no respondía, la delgada mano comenzó a frotar sus dedos pidiendo la cantidad exacta o más del café.

-No te voy a dar dinero.- su tono era casi miel, jamás nadie había respondido de manera tan serena a una petición de este tipo, sus ojos se fijaban en las gemas frente a él, pero eso sólo duró unos segundos antes de un suspiro desesperado.

-Agg! ¿Y cómo piensas pagármelo?- El canadiense se alzo de hombros dando una mordida a su hamburguesa que, a pesar de haber sido iniciada hace unos momentos ya estaba a punto de acabarse.

-Puedo comprártelo en alguna otra parte, podemos salir.- Los ojos fríos rodaron hasta casi no verlos, de nuevo este tipo, creyendo que ella era tan fácil como cualquier otra que cayera por aquel, sí, sólo unas horas en HA y Jade West ya se había enterado de la reputación que tenía Beck.

-¡Mira tú... Idiota, o me lo pagas ahora o te juro que te tomo del cuello y arrancó tu garganta!- Jade se acercó más al moreno frente a ella apoyándose en la mesa, su torso cruzaba justo en medio de los cinco aspirantes a estrellas, sus mechones castaños hacían una caída perfecta frente a su pecho, sus ojos fríos como el hielo miraban con un brillo retador al chico que, en cambio de asustarse como resto sólo suspiró.

-Para ser honestos yo tampoco confiaría en alguien que apenas conocí hace horas.- La metalera de piel porcelana volvió a su asiento con los brazos cruzados, un bufido salió después.

-No deberías...- defendió ella mientras Beck se paraba de su asiento, su grande mano escarbó en los bolsillos de los jeans deslavados consiguiendo algunos dólares que no llegaban a una gran suma aún si agregabas el cambio.

-Pero al menos déjame comprártelo, vamos con Festus...- La metalera amante del café frunció el entrecejo, articulando sus labios sin hablar. -El del carro de comida... ¿no le preguntaste su nombre?- La adicta a la cafeína se cruzó de brazos al momento que elevó los hombros con contrariedad.

-¿Quién hace eso?- El muchacho se encogió de hombros elevando las manos al aire.

-Soy educado...- La bella adicta a la cafeína se burló sarcásticamente, sus facciones todas en función para burlarse del muchacho.

-Ajam... Eres todo un caballero.- el sarcasmo en la voz de la trece añera piel nívea chorreaba gotas de sarcasmo como agua derramándose de una gran presa a punto de inundar una ciudad entera. Sus blancos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y su expresión no podría ser más seria, sin embargo el moreno canadiense se carcajeó haciendo que los ojos como gemas rodaran en sus cuencas y avanzo delante de él.

**...**

El sol volvió a sofocar como todos los días a la misma hora de la tarde, las tres de la tarde. Los rayos se reflejaban en las bancas metálicas del asfalto café encandilando a quien pasara por ahí, además brillaba en los limpios vidrios de convertibles estacionados frente a la prestigiosa escuela de arte escénicas, las charlas se volvían más lentas, la gente cada vez era menos.

Las dos nuevas ingresadas caminaron hasta el estacionamiento tranquilamente una al lado de la otra. Sus ojos estaban semi cerrados en un intento de bloquear los rayos UV con sólo sus pestañas como medio.

-Tendremos que ir a casa caminando... Mi hermano no podrá pasar por nosotras.- Cat bajo la vista hasta su celular rosado, una delicada mano cubriendo la pantalla para darle sombra y alcanzar a leer el texto. Jade cerró los ojos, no por la noticia si no por el fatídico sol, mientras un largo suspiro se escapaba.

-Supongo que tenemos que irnos solas... No es nuevo al menos.- La adolescente de ojos avellana asintió con tranquilidad la observación de su amiga. Las dos chicas comenzaron a avanzar hasta que un grito las detuvo, que por cierto, aunque llamaran a Jade, su amiga de sonrisa tierna fue quien la detuvo. Las dos voltearon a ver al fastidioso moreno saludando informalmente.

-Mi padre vendrá por mi... ¿necesitan que las lleve?- Una sonrisa de alivio se formo en los labios rosados, pero un delgado brazo pálido la detuvo en cero antes de que pudiera responder.

-No. Mi padre también vendrá por nosotros, niño.- Tal vez la pobre chica de cabello rojizo debería iniciar una lista de cosas que la confunden sin duda alguna, sus delgadas pestañas se encontrarón en el medio de su frente al tiempo que la alegre expresión del muchacho caía, él hizo un movimiento de cabeza para asentir, dándose la media vuelta se fue desvaneciendo en la lejanía. Jade suspiró como si su alma entera se fuera en tal expresión.

Los labios rosados se entreabrieron tartamudeando unos segundos totalmente confundida. -¿P-p..p... ¿Qué paso hace rato?- los labios por fin articularon bien y las palabras fluyeron en un tono casi preocupado, aunque, la testaruda de piel como la plata sólo elevó sus hombros.

-No me agrada y, no puedes confiar en alguien sólo porque sí.- Jade comenzó a caminar siendo seguida por su amiga de piel bronceada y brillante, aún un poco confundida.

-No luce como un mal chico.- Los ojos avellana bajaron hasta el pavimento, viendo sus sandalias rosadas avanzar con ella, sus delicados dedos jugando entre mechones de seda.

-Tú no lo sabes, ni yo, para ser honesta, pero no estoy interesada en... Confiar en alguien además de ti.- Cat suspiró negando con la cabeza muy lentamente y llena de paciencia, pero no dijo nada antes de pensar por un momento y asentir.

-Tal vez tengas razón... Tal vez...- el camino por los siguientes metros fue silencioso por completo, ni comentarios sobre los nuevos maestros o la escuela, ni siquiera se preguntaron por las clases que tuvieron por separado acorde a sus audiciones. Sin embargo, la más pequeña de las dos decidió romper el silencio. -¿Iremos a tu casa? Tú sabes... Por tu hermano...- Jade asintió con la cabeza, cerrando el espacio entre sus labios.

-No puedo dejar a ése demonio en miniatura sólo, menos a mi madre...- Cat asintió sintiendo la tensión en ya de por si pesado ambiente.

-Me encantaron mis clases, supe que estuviste en diferentes a las mía porque tú también audicionaste como guionista... ¿Te gustó?- La trece añera de cabello rojizo intentó romper la tensión, por fortuna su idea funcionó sacando una minima sonrisa.

-Fue bueno... Me dieron varias técnicas de escritura, hablamos de varias obras, realmente jamás me sentí tan... Um.. Tengo que escribir una pequeña historia de tarea ¿Y tú? ¿Te dejaron hacer algo?- La chica de sedoso pelo rojizo hizo un tierno puchero intentando recordar si tenía algún deber en especial.

-Sólo aprenderme unas cuantas líneas de una vieja canción.- Jade asintió tranquilamente y continuaron con el camino en silencio por unos momentos y después insignificantes charlas salían al aire, así sucesivamente por un largo camino de regreso.

_**...**_

En la cocina de los West se percibía un dulce aroma a maíz y caramelo, mantequilla derretida en una pieza de pan tostado espolvoreado con dulce azúcar, impresionante casi increíble pues era muy rara la vez que la calma habitaba de manera tan armoniosa en la enorme mansión.

La señora West había terminado de limpiar detalladamente la enorme mansión relevando el cargo de cuidar a George con su hija y la amiga de su hija.

Ahora las dos nuevas estudiantes de HA estaban sentadas una frente a otra en el enorme colchón de sabanas terracota, su largo cabello estaba húmedo todavía por el reciente baño que tomaron. Ni una sola palabra, pero nada de incomodidad.

-¿Quieres escucharme?- Cat sostenía temblorosamente una hoja de papel en sus manos mientras miraba con bellos ojos expresivos en las gemas de su amiga, Jade asintió rápida y cortamente dejándole a la angelical adolescente tiempo suficiente para mostrar su talento. La angelical cantante trago saliva como si tuviera clavos de por medio, cerró sus ojos tranquilamente, inhaló y exhaló... Sus voz salió como una cascada de dulce miel resbalándose lentamente, endulzando un paladar así como su voz llenaba de un divino sonido los oídos de Jade, quien no dejaba de sonreír en cada verso que cantaba. Terminó, abriendo los ojos con especial temor, su amiga sonreía como nunca, una sonrisa única reservada para algunos. -Entonces...?-

-No puedo creer que dudes de tu propio talento Cat. Dudo que cualquiera en tu clase tenga tal talento.- La chica de piel bronceada arqueó sus rosados labios radiante, un suave rubor en sus mejillas, sabía que Jade lo odiaba odiaba cuándo la abrazaba sin sentido y la sofocaba, pero ¿qué más podía hacer además de seguir lo que su corazón le dictaba? La trece añera de ojos avellana abrazó sin aviso a su amiga piel porcelana, quien intentó luchar contra ella por unos segundos hasta rendirse y devolverle el abrazo.

-Gracias...- Cat susurró contra el pecho de Jade aún con una enorme sonrisa dibujada, Jade le dio unas leves palmaditas en el pecho soltándose del agarre.

-Si, si... Lo que sea, continua con tu canción que es para mañana...- A pesar de la distancia entre ellas, Cat le sonrió enviando una calidez extraña en Jade, quien no pudo evitar responder igual.

El día había sido largo y aún no terminaba, no , aún no terminaba éste comienzo. Un día abría paso al comienzo del resto de sus días. Un día... Era el inicio...

* * *

**¡No me matén por favor! **_**Mercy, mercy!**_

**No estoy muy orgullosa de éste capítulo que me tardó eternidades en escribir y aún así siento completamente inconcluso, sin mencionar todo lo que todavía me falta T-T**

**Como ya lo dije, es apenas el inicio de todo, tal vez sólo deba resaltar lo más súper importante y así... No sé! Creo que los capítulos se volverán de día por día y ya no de lustro en lustro (o algo así) Ya ni hayo que decir verdad? Bueno dejen review, sus reviews son mi combustible, sigan o fav**

**-Besos...**


	6. Piérdete en ojos chocolate

**_Lo lamento, OK?_**

* * *

Desde el primer día que habían llegado las cosas habían cambiado un poco, Cat había formado un pequeño grupo de amigos, que por cierto, Jade no aprobaba del todo. Desde el segundo día se comenzaron a sentar juntos Robbie, Cat, Andre, Jade, y, para pesar de Jade. Beck, quien se había convertido en algo muy parecido a un acosador para ella, aunque, a Cat tampoco le parecía la idea de tenerlo tan cerca.

Nada mejor que un día perfectamente soleado para comenzar un día desde muy temprano, nada mejor que un lunes en la escuela de tus sueños para levantarte con extrema positividad. Lastimadamente, ésto no era más que un suponer, puesto que el dulce sueño de un ángel no tiene manera de interrumpirse, oh no. Ni siquiera el aroma de un café negro cargado y recién hecho, ni siquiera una bella acosadora que la miraba mientras dormía.

El perfecto y sedoso cabello castaño rojizo cubría el bello rostro angelical de Cat, rozando su diminuta nariz. Su respiración subía y bajaba lentamente con sus latidos en la cama individual, las sabanas rozas se movían al compás de cada respiración. Un par de ojos azul-esmeralda la miraban con especial detalle mientras los labios rosas pálidos daban pequeños sorbidos a la bebida caliente.

Paciente, aunque los minutos pasaban como agua fluyendo, el tiempo se acababa y la hora de entrada se acercaba.

-Despierta, pequeña floja.- los suaves labios pálidos susurraron con un aliento caliente contra la pequeña oreja de Cat, causándole escalofríos por toda su espina dorsal, haciéndola retorcerse un poco entre las sábanas rosas.

-No soy una floja.- La pequeña voz replicó, su dueña, frotó sus ojos pesarozamente para tratar de levantarse y comenzar la rutina vespertina.

Los ojos avellana se clavaron en la paciente mirada helada, pero cálida para ella, que su amiga poseía. Tan bella como una diosa, hizo que Cat sonriera levemente. -¿Puedo tomar café como tú?- Jade se alzó de hombros sin mucho cuidado, dando otro sorbo mientras su amiga se levantaba de la cama.

-No estoy segura, pero mejor no lo intentamos.- Los labios completamente rosados hicieron un pequeño puchero a manera de berrinche, pero Jade únicamente rodó sus ojos con una sonrisa. -Llegaremos tarde si no te apuras. ¿No quieres llegar a tiempo con Sikowits, acaso?- Jade tomó un último sorbo de café mientras Cat se levantaba para tomar su ropa del día.

Los ojos azul-esmeralda brillaron traviesos cuándo la pequeña morena se levanto, su pijama, únicamente un short, daban la mejor vista al perfecto trasero de Cat, el cuál Jade traviesamente palmeó con un ruido sonoro y una sonrisa malditamente enorme.

-¡Jade!- Cat se quejó, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por fruncir el ceño con enojo, sin embargo la sonrisa burlona de Jade no era más que contagiosa para ella. -Jade...- su voz se suavizó como a punto de quebrarse.

-Sólo era para que te dieras prisa. Vamos, que no miento cuando digo que es tarde.- La aspirante a actriz y cantante de cabello castaño rojizo se dio la media vuelta nuevamente para iniciar cambiarse. Prendas rosas y colores pastel en telas delicadas.

**...**

Las clases habían transcurrido especialmente aburridas, por alguna extraña razón, después de la primera semana de haber asistido la rutina se volvía aburrida aún en una escuela tan original y dinámica como Hollywood Arts. Este pequeño detalle hacia que Cat deseara haberse quedado en su cama caliente durmiendo hasta el atardecer.

Guardando algunos libros de su periodo recientemente terminado, un molesto carraspeo de garganta despertó a la castaña de sus pensamientos. Sus pestañas revolotearon para volver a la realidad, aunque al cerrar su casillero, un ceño fruncido apareció en su delicado rostro.

-Hola, pequeña...- el muchacho moreno, o mejor dicho, el segundo acosador de Jade (aunque el primero no contaba mucho debido a que era solo Sinjin) apareció detrás del casillero de Cat con un aire informal.

Hace algunos días, Jade le había prohibido hablar con él, el caso era que, tal vez Cat no supiera guardar secretos o cosas personales muy bien si se distraía, y lo menos que quería ella era que el moreno se enterara de datos fuera de su incumbencia.

-No sé dónde está Jade, además, no me deja hablar contigo.- Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Beck como si de alguna esperanza se tratara. Sus ojos chocolates jamás brillaron tanto, y eso asustaba a la castaña.

-Y am... ¿Cómo te lo dijo? ¿Cómo si estuviera celosa de que me hables?.. O... Algo así...?- Cat negó con la cabeza tan seria como nunca había podido hasta el momento.

-Simplemente no cree que pueda mantener datos personales de ella sin decírtelos... No cree que sea buena guardando ese tipo de cosas...- Cat bajo la mirada unos instantes, sus ojos avellana mirando al suelo pensativos en su amiga, al menos, hasta que ese carraspeo interrumpió nuevamente, haciéndola elevar la mirada con fastidio y un ceño fruncido.

-De hecho, solo quería tu ayuda.-

-¿Mi ayuda? ¿para qué?-

-Tú eres la amiga de Jade, puedes ayudarme a que ella acepte salir con migo...- los ojos chocolate se asemejaron a los de un cachorrito pidiendo ayuda debajo de la lluvia en plena tormenta, la única diferencia es que él no era tan tierno como un pequeño cachorro, y, estaba colmando la paciencia de Cat.

-¿Por qué te obsesionas tanto con Jadey? Ella es mí.. Mi amiga. Tienes demasiadas chicas detrás de ti como para molestarla. ¡Ya basta!- Por primera vez desde que lo conoció, la angelical castaña le grito al moreno, quien quitado de la pena siguió rogando.

-Ella es especial...-

-¿Qué? ¿Tú premio mayor de..de.. Alguien que sale con muchas niñas? ¡No quiero que juegues con Jadey! Mejor largo, no sabes con que te metes, no la conoces como yo.-

-Créeme que lo sé...- Beck comenzó en una manera especialmente sugestiva, provocando un extraño disgusto en Cat, que la hizo cortarlo de inmediato y con una frase que de seguro diría Jade, aunque, adaptada a lo que Cat diría.

-A veces creo que tienes problemas...- Ni una palabra más. La larga coleta de Cat se meneó con desdén al darse la vuelta para dejar atrás al pobre moreno aún rogando. Nunca nadie había acabado con su paciencia de tal manera, ella era Cat después de todo, pero su insistencia la hacía comprender por qué a veces Jade simplemente decidía odiar todo. Aunque, había algo más en su obsesión con Jade, algo que la hacía odiarlo cada que el moreno mostraba algo más que atracción física por su amiga. ¿Eran celos acaso? Pero ¿cómo podría alguien tener celos? Eran sólo amigas después de todo.

**XXXXX**

Las semanas transcurrían cada vez más rápido, hace un mes habían entrado a Hollywood Arts y parecía apenas ayer.

Las pijamadas en casa de Cat, hasta el momento, eran cada vez más recurrentes. El padre de Jade se volvía incluso más violento conforme pasaba el tiempo; en el mejor de los casos simplemente era frío, alguien acostumbrado a no mostrar afecto, alguien educado a ser elitista y de poco afán.

La angelical trece añera de pelo castaño-rojizo entretejía el suave pelo oscuro de su amiga. Una sonrisa en sus labios completamente rosados.

Aún cuando no lo parecía, Jade y Cat pasaban mucho tiempo como ahora, a pesar de que la mayoría de las personas catalogarán a Jade como alguien que solo estando loca haría algo así, y, menos con alguien como Cat.

El momento era digno de atesorar, un cuadro para enmarcar. Sin embargo, en la garganta de Jade se mantenían dentro algunas palabras importantes; había pensado decirlo desde el momento sucedido, pero aunque sonara tonto, tenía miedo a la respuesta de la pequeña casi pelirroja.

-Cat...- Jade comenzó, su tono se asemejaba al de una madre diciéndole a su hija que había encontrado una nueva pareja.

Cat simplemente hizo un leve sonido con su garganta para dejarla continuar, los diminutos dedos seguían tejiendo la trenza.

Jade tomó aire tan cofundo como pudo. -Este viernes acepte salir con Beck, así que no estaré contigo y bueno...- El corazón de Cat se detuvo por unos segundos, por sorpresa o por decepción, de cualquier manera, su pulso se alentó y paró de tejer la larga trenza. ¿Cómo era posible que un chico cualquiera y pedante hiciera rendirse a su amiga? Sabía que después de algunos días Jade había sido más abierta a Beck, y que, tal vez de alguna manera, tenían una peque conexión, pero, cómo sea, la única arma del moreno para ganar esta batalla era vana insistencia e intentos de ser cool.

La pequeña casi pelirroja sacudió su cabeza para intentar ver si despertaba, quería pensar que era un sueño.

-Jade... Pero... ¡Es un acosador, Jade!- Cat se paro de su lugar para estar frente a frente con Jade. Sus ojos avellanas se clavaban en las esmeraldas azules de Jade, como si algún secreto fuera a ser revelado con mirar a ellos, como si hubiera algo que aún no le decía.

-Vamos, no del todo... Me refiero a, no como ese tal Sinjin...- La trece añera comenzó a divagar con la mirada, sus ojos comenzaron a recorrer sus propias cuencas para evadir los de Cat.

-¡Jade!- Los ojos azul-esmeralda volvieron a su lugar con un sobresalto, tranquilizándose al encontrar los de su amiga.

-¡Fue solo para que me dejara en paz! Saldremos, odiaremos la cita, y todo volverá a la normalidad, incluso más tranquilo.-

-¿Y si todo sale bien, qué?- Jade se alzó de hombros con un pequeño puchero en sus pálidos labios, después un ceño.

-Lo dudo, pero... ¿Por qué te importa tanto? ¿Qué no sería mejor? Hasta dónde yo recuerdo, no lo odiabas tanto.-

-No sabía que le obsesionabas tanto.- Cat se cruzó de brazos con un puchero, como una pequeña niña haciendo berrinche. A pesar de su edad, de adolescente, aquella inocencia había permanecido en ella sin siquiera pensar en irse. Tal vez no por el momento, al menos.

-¿Te gusta Beck?- Las palabras salieron tan naturales y fluidas de Jade, a la manera que cualquier interés en el chico podría estar descartado, eso tranquilizó a Cat por unos momentos. Los ojos avellana brillaron nuevamente vibrantes.

-No, Jade, yo sólo... Yo... Yo... yo, creo que podría pasar el próximo viernes con Andre y Robbie...- Cat sonrió tan dulce y melancólica como un bello ángel, desterrado sin justificación, con corazón demasiado puro como para culpar a alguien. El corazón de Jade se derritió por milésima vez ante la pequeña, que ya no era tan pequeña, y siempre había estado ahí para ella.

La noche transcurrió tan tranquila como siempre; el tema ni siquiera se tocó, ni siquiera se recordó, no por resta de importancia, pero si por evitar sentimientos que lograran confundir.

La tranquilidad de la noche era divina, y, por primera vez desde que se conocieron, Cat deseó que no cambiara, como si tuviera un presentimiento, el presentimiento de que tal vez nada sería igual a partir de algunas horas.

**XXXX**

La semana se fue, el viernes, también (casi se había ido, para ser más precisos y sinceros)

La belleza de cabello castaño rojizo, miraba el enorme reloj del estudio de Richard West, tal y como lo había hecho Jade varias veces antes en su vida, sin embargo, la espera era a alguien más.

Jade había prometido contarle a Cat todo lo sucedido en la tan conflictiva cita de su viernes; Andre y Robbie volvieron cada uno a sus casas, dejando a la pobre en espera de su amiga. ¿Si en serio todo iba tan mal en tal cita, entonces, por qué tardaba tanto? Casi daban las nueve y ni seña de que Jade fuera a llegar.

Por su parte, ni el Sr. Ni la Sra. West se preocuparon realmente por su hija, -Richard ni siquiera se había aparecido.- aunque, a la mamá de Jade le preocupaba un poco el taciturno comportamiento de Cat ante la espera, sobre todo por la alegría tan distintiva que usualmente presentaba la adolescente.

El eco de una puerta abriéndose se escuchó fuera de la húmeda y fría habitación en dónde estaba Cat. Sus ojos obtuvieron un brillo y su sonrisa de siempre apareció nuevamente. Emocionada, y bastante curiosa, se levantó de su lugar. Una pequeña banca de madera. Para salir a recibir a Jade, quien estaba vistiendo una playera negra de Iron Maiden y unos jeans ajustados.

La casi pelirroja sofocó en un abrazo a su amiga, haciéndola retroceder, incluso, algunos pasos.

-¡Jadey!- Después de varios segundos que duró el abrazo, Jade dio unas palmaditas en la espalda de Cat, haciéndola apartarse apenas unos centímetros. La sonrisa jamás desapareció durante esos minutos.

-Pensé que estarías con Andre y Robbie.- Jade tiro su bolso negro en la enorme alfombra del recibidor para sentarse cómodamente en el sillón más largo, Cat la siguió dando algunos saltos hasta ella.

-Lo estuve, pero ¿Tienes idea de cuánto te tardaste?- Jade negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia a la acusación de su amiga, como si estuviera únicamente exagerando.

-Son casi las nueve, Jade.- Cat acusó como una madre frustrada; haciendo reír a la adolescente de piel porcelana.

-Bien, lo lamento, Mamá.- A pesar de que el tema le causará gracia a la joven de piel pálida, Cat no tomaba el tema con la misma alegría, es más, se podía decir que lucía tan seria como cuando Beck le había pedido ayuda.

-¿Cómo te fue? ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? ¿Cómo fue él contigo?- Los ojos avellana brillaron con especial curiosidad, su corazón deseando una sola cosa. Volver a su ... Relación, como era antes de Beck.

-¿Quién eres tú? La CIA?- Cat suspiró y negó; unas leves sombras de cansancio en sus movimientos. -No estuvo tan mal como lo imaginaba, de hecho, no es un perdedor del todo.-

Si fuera cualquiera otra persona, Cat podría decir que Jade no tenía en mente ofrecerle ninguna otra oportunidad al insistente moreno, si ella fuera otra persona podrías decir que en verdad fue una aburrida velada, pero Cat sabía que era Jade con quién estaba hablando, no 'otra persona'.

-¿Te gusta, entonces?...- Como la mirada de un pequeño gatito (lo cuál es curioso porque su nombre era Cat) los ojos de Cat se cristalizaron, hermosas ventanas a una gloria a punto de colapsar, simplemente hermosa, simplemente triste e imposible de destrozar. Al notarlo, sin saber el proceder, Jade decidió evitar cualquier respuesta directa. No era mentir, no, simplemente... Ni siquiera ella sabía lo que en verdad sentía, sólo fueron unas horas de conocerse con ese presuntuoso de cabello sedoso, -de niña, según Jade.-

-Cat... El hecho de que no me parezca. Del todo insoportable. No significa que me guste alguien.- Jade sonrió, pero no con su sonrisa de siempre, no con aquel brillo y aquella sinceridad, era más como, 'intenta tragarte la idea', por más dura que sonara la interpretación de tal. Aunque, fue suficiente para tranquilizar a Cat.

**XXXXX**

¿Cómo había sucedido?, ni idea. ¿Qué había sucedido?, sólo dos personas sabían.

Desde que Cat y Jade habían llegado a HA las cosas se tornaron diferentes, sin sentido, incluso. Y no era por el hecho de que su nuevo maestro de improvisación era adicto a los cocos, ni por su orientador descuidado, o porque que hubieran mandado a Cat con él algunos días después de haber ingresado (preferían no hablar del tema) el caso era, que, comparado con todos los factores aparentemente anormales, ninguno de ellos era lo que verdaderamente hacía un cambio. Era algo en su relación, algo que hacía pensar a Cat en el hecho de que tal vez más amigos no era mejor, pero... No, ese no era el problema, no sus amigos, sino, un moreno de alta fama entre las chicas obsesionado únicamente (para su peor colmo) con la persona más importante para ella.

Los días pasaban, las citas entre Beck y Jade se volvían más recurrentes, sin embargo, les gustaba disfrazar el tema de supuestos proyectos o salidas como amigos. ¿Desde cuando Jade llamaba amigo a alguien que no fuera Cat? Pero eso no importaba, lo más sospechoso era que desaparecieran (lastimosamente se volvería incluso una maldita rutina)

Cat, podía ser ingenua, pero jamás estúpida, Jade lo sabía. De cualquier manera, y aunque pudiera engañar a cualquiera, Cat la conocía de años, la conocía tan bien como la palma de su mano e incluso mejor, así que, cuando había gato encerrado con Jade ella era la primera en notarlo.

Tan cuidadosamente como podía, con un par de chicos detrás de ella, e ignorando el hecho de que caminar de puntillas era inútil debido a que una muchedumbre de estudiantes saliendo de clases era suficiente para sofocar el especifico sonido de sus pasos.

Robbie, Andre y Cat. Exactamente en ese orden, caminaban dirigiéndose al armario del conserje, hasta detenerse justo en frente, sin abrir aún la puerta.

-Cat, dime nuevamente. ¿Cuál es el punto de hacer esto? Yo en serio quiero comer mis nuggets y papas fritas, ya es la hora de almorzar y...- Cat detuvo a Andre con un delgado dedo en sus labios, después tapó su boca con una mano entera.

-Nos van a escuchar.- Cat susurró hacía los dos muchachos.

-¿Escucharnos quiénes?- Robbie se quejó.

-¡SHHH!-

Cat colocó titubeante su mano en la perilla de la puerta, no había movimientos imprecisos o sonidos que dieran una pista, pero era sólo por el bullicio de la hora. Ella respiró tan hondo como pudo, cerró sus ojos y... No pudo, no podía, y, sólo exasperaba más a Robbie y Andre. Su opción fue la más segura. Sus ojos avellana se asomaron por la pequeña rendija que daba luz al sofocante cuarto, sus pies tuvieron que estar de puntillas. Todo para poder corroborar si su corazón le mentía o no, pesarozamente, decía la verdad.

¿Por qué lo habían ocultado? La pregunta resonaba en su cabeza, atormentándola mil veces por segundo.

Ahí estaban, los dos. Jade y Beck, coqueteando de veces, besándose en otras. No sabía qué era, pero su corazón sentía una combinación de tristeza y disgusto. Su estomago era un desastre, ella era un desastre. Pero sobre todo ¿Por qué Jade le mentiría a ella? Sería qué sabía lo que sentía, y, en todo caso, ¿por qué no le correspondía? Cat sacudió los pensamientos fuera de su cabeza. ¿Sentimientos? No, ella no podía sentir nada más que amistad, y estaba feliz por Jade, por Beck incluso. De alguna manera (muy en el fondo hasta el momento) él se había vuelto su amigo, también. Los dos lucían felices juntos. ¿Por qué no estar feliz ella? Esa era la cuestión, esa era la pregunta más tormentosa ¿Por qué no podía estar feliz de la felicidad de Jade?

-Cat...?- Una voz la despertó de sus pensamientos, ella parpadeó para mirar a Robbie con Rex en sus brazos, sus ojos obviamente preocupados por ella. -¿Sentías algo por... Beck?- de nuevo esa pregunta, pero ¿Por qué? Qué estaba mal en amar a Jade. Cierto, no era posible, ellas eran amigas. Una relación podría arruinar una amistad... ¿Relación? ¿qué relación? No. Trataba de decirse a ella misma, en vano, a pesar de todo.

Cat negó lentamente con la cabeza, tratando de sonreír y borrar la mirada melancólica.

-¿Por qué tendría que ser Beck?- arruinar sus últimas palabras antes de darse la media vuelta e irse con un extraño pesar, no se sabía si tristeza o simplemente confusión, sus pasos eran lentos, eso era lo único sabido.

Las palabras eran confusas tanto como para Andre como para Robbie, aunque, después de todo si no sospechaban como Cat de la furtiva relación, ¿Cómo podrían saber que quería decir?

Las semanas pasaron hasta volverse meses. Nadie comentaba nada, incluso cuando ya todos estaban enterados del caso. Beck y Jade seguían pensando que era un secreto. Además de que ni siquiera Rex había mencionado algo, o lanzado alguna insinuació semana se fue, el viernes, también (casi se había ido, para ser más precisos y sinceros)

La belleza de cabello castaño rojizo, miraba el enorme reloj del estudio de Richard West, tal y como lo había hecho Jade varias veces antes en su vida, sin embargo, la espera era a alguien más.

Jade había prometido contarle a Cat todo lo sucedido en la tan conflictiva cita de su viernes; Andre y Robbie volvieron cada uno a sus casas, dejando a la pobre en espera de su amiga. ¿Si en serio todo iba tan mal en tal cita, entonces, por qué tardaba tanto? Casi daban las nueve y ni seña de que Jade fuera a llegar.

Por su parte, ni el Sr. Ni la Sra. West se preocuparon realmente por su hija, -Richard ni siquiera se había aparecido.- aunque, a la mamá de Jade le preocupaba un poco el taciturno comportamiento de Cat ante la espera, sobre todo por la alegría tan distintiva que usualmente presentaba la adolescente.

El eco de una puerta abriéndose se escuchó fuera de la húmeda y fría habitación en dónde estaba Cat. Sus ojos obtuvieron un brillo y su sonrisa de siempre apareció nuevamente. Emocionada, y bastante curiosa, se levantó de su lugar. Una pequeña banca de madera. Para salir a recibir a Jade, quien estaba vistiendo una playera negra de Iron Maiden y unos jeans ajustados.

La casi pelirroja sofocó en un abrazo a su amiga, haciéndola retroceder, incluso, algunos pasos.

-¡Jadey!- Después de varios segundos que duró el abrazo, Jade dio unas palmaditas en la espalda de Cat, haciéndola apartarse apenas unos centímetros. La sonrisa jamás desapareció durante esos minutos.

-Pensé que estarías con Andre y Robbie.- Jade tiro su bolso negro en la enorme alfombra del recibidor para sentarse cómodamente en el sillón más largo, Cat la siguió dando algunos saltos hasta ella.

-Lo estuve, pero ¿Tienes idea de cuánto te tardaste?- Jade negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia a la acusación de su amiga, como si estuviera únicamente exagerando.

-Son casi las nueve, Jade.- Cat acusó como una madre frustrada; haciendo reír a la adolescente de piel porcelana.

-Bien, lo lamento, Mamá.- A pesar de que el tema le causará gracia a la joven de piel pálida, Cat no tomaba el tema con la misma alegría, es más, se podía decir que lucía tan seria como cuando Beck le había pedido ayuda.

-¿Cómo te fue? ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? ¿Cómo fue él contigo?- Los ojos avellana brillaron con especial curiosidad, su corazón deseando una sola cosa. Volver a su ... Relación, como era antes de Beck.

-¿Quién eres tú? La CIA?- Cat suspiró y negó; unas leves sombras de cansancio en sus movimientos. -No estuvo tan mal como lo imaginaba, de hecho, no es un perdedor del todo.-

Si fuera cualquiera otra persona, Cat podría decir que Jade no tenía en mente ofrecerle ninguna otra oportunidad al insistente moreno, si ella fuera otra persona podrías decir que en verdad fue una aburrida velada, pero Cat sabía que era Jade con quién estaba hablando, no 'otra persona'.

-¿Te gusta, entonces?...- Como la mirada de un pequeño gatito (lo cuál es curioso porque su nombre era Cat) los ojos de Cat se cristalizaron, hermosas ventanas a una gloria a punto de colapsar, simplemente hermosa, simplemente triste e imposible de destrozar. Al notarlo, sin saber el proceder, Jade decidió evitar cualquier respuesta directa. No era mentir, no, simplemente... Ni siquiera ella sabía lo que en verdad sentía, sólo fueron unas horas de conocerse con ese presuntuoso de cabello sedoso, -de niña, según Jade.-

-Cat... El hecho de que no me parezca. Del todo insoportable. No significa que me guste alguien.- Jade sonrió, pero no con su sonrisa de siempre, no con aquel brillo y aquella sinceridad, era más como, 'intenta tragarte la idea', por más dura que sonara la interpretación de tal. Aunque, fue suficiente para tranquilizar a Cat.

**XXXXX**

¿Cómo había sucedido?, ni idea. ¿Qué había sucedido?, sólo dos personas sabían.

Desde que Cat y Jade habían llegado a HA las cosas se tornaron diferentes, sin sentido, incluso. Y no era por el hecho de que su nuevo maestro de improvisación era adicto a los cocos, ni por su orientador descuidado, o porque que hubieran mandado a Cat con él algunos días después de haber ingresado (preferían no hablar del tema) el caso era, que, comparado con todos los factores aparentemente anormales, ninguno de ellos era lo que verdaderamente hacía un cambio. Era algo en su relación, algo que hacía pensar a Cat en el hecho de que tal vez más amigos no era mejor, pero... No, ese no era el problema, no sus amigos, sino, un moreno de alta fama entre las chicas obsesionado únicamente (para su peor colmo) con la persona más importante para ella.

Los días pasaban, las citas entre Beck y Jade se volvían más recurrentes, sin embargo, les gustaba disfrazar el tema de supuestos proyectos o salidas como amigos. ¿Desde cuando Jade llamaba amigo a alguien que no fuera Cat? Pero eso no importaba, lo más sospechoso era que desaparecieran (lastimosamente se volvería incluso una maldita rutina)

Cat, podía ser ingenua, pero jamás estúpida, Jade lo sabía. De cualquier manera, y aunque pudiera engañar a cualquiera, Cat la conocía de años, la conocía tan bien como la palma de su mano e incluso mejor, así que, cuando había gato encerrado con Jade ella era la primera en notarlo.

Tan cuidadosamente como podía, con un par de chicos detrás de ella, e ignorando el hecho de que caminar de puntillas era inútil debido a que una muchedumbre de estudiantes saliendo de clases era suficiente para sofocar el especifico sonido de sus pasos.

Robbie, Andre y Cat. Exactamente en ese orden, caminaban dirigiéndose al armario del conserje, hasta detenerse justo en frente, sin abrir aún la puerta.

-Cat, dime nuevamente. ¿Cuál es el punto de hacer esto? Yo en serio quiero comer mis nuggets y papas fritas, ya es la hora de almorzar y...- Cat detuvo a Andre con un delgado dedo en sus labios, después tapó su boca con una mano entera.

-Nos van a escuchar.- Cat susurró hacía los dos muchachos.

-¿Escucharnos quiénes?- Robbie se quejó.

-¡SHHH!-

Cat colocó titubeante su mano en la perilla de la puerta, no había movimientos imprecisos o sonidos que dieran una pista, pero era sólo por el bullicio de la hora. Ella respiró tan hondo como pudo, cerró sus ojos y... No pudo, no podía, y, sólo exasperaba más a Robbie y Andre. Su opción fue la más segura. Sus ojos avellana se asomaron por la pequeña rendija que daba luz al sofocante cuarto, sus pies tuvieron que estar de puntillas. Todo para poder corroborar si su corazón le mentía o no, pesarozamente, decía la verdad.

¿Por qué lo habían ocultado? La pregunta resonaba en su cabeza, atormentándola mil veces por segundo.

Ahí estaban, los dos. Jade y Beck, coqueteando de veces, besándose en otras. No sabía qué era, pero su corazón sentía una combinación de tristeza y disgusto. Su estomago era un desastre, ella era un desastre. Pero sobre todo ¿Por qué Jade le mentiría a ella? Sería qué sabía lo que sentía, y, en todo caso, ¿por qué no le correspondía? Cat sacudió los pensamientos fuera de su cabeza. ¿Sentimientos? No, ella no podía sentir nada más que amistad, y estaba feliz por Jade, por Beck incluso. De alguna manera (muy en el fondo hasta el momento) él se había vuelto su amigo, también. Los dos lucían felices juntos. ¿Por qué no estar feliz ella? Esa era la cuestión, esa era la pregunta más tormentosa ¿Por qué no podía estar feliz de la felicidad de Jade?

-Cat...?- Una voz la despertó de sus pensamientos, ella parpadeó para mirar a Robbie con Rex en sus brazos, sus ojos obviamente preocupados por ella. -¿Sentías algo por... Beck?- de nuevo esa pregunta, pero ¿Por qué? Qué estaba mal en amar a Jade. Cierto, no era posible, ellas eran amigas. Una relación podría arruinar una amistad... ¿Relación? ¿qué relación? No. Trataba de decirse a ella misma, en vano, a pesar de todo.

Cat negó lentamente con la cabeza, tratando de sonreír y borrar la mirada melancólica.

-¿Por qué tendría que ser Beck?- arruinar sus últimas palabras antes de darse la media vuelta e irse con un extraño pesar, no se sabía si tristeza o simplemente confusión, sus pasos eran lentos, eso era lo único sabido.

Las palabras eran confusas tanto como para Andre como para Robbie, aunque, después de todo si no sospechaban como Cat de la furtiva relación, ¿Cómo podrían saber que quería decir?

Las semanas pasaron hasta volverse meses. Nadie comentaba nada, incluso cuando ya todos estaban enterados del caso. Beck y Jade seguían pensando que era un secreto. Además de que ni siquiera Rex había mencionado algo, o lanzado alguna insinuación.

**XXXXX**

Todo parecía pasar debajo del agua, borroso y confuso.

Los días se hacían semanas, las semanas meses y estaban a medio. Medio ciclo había pasado casi desapercibido por Cat, últimamente metida tanto en sus pensamientos que se podía decir vivía la mitad de su tiempo en su cabeza y la otra mitad en la vida real. Aunque ninguna de ellas era la mejor.

Dentro de su cabeza, sólo podía pensar en Jade, en cuánto se distanciaba cada vez más conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Su realidad era, su hermano, como empeoraba cada vez, como sus padres se absorbían más en sus propios asuntos y en él, al grado de olvidar la existencia de la pobre.

Su alegría pura se agotaba, en su lugar simplemente era una vagancia de mente. Sabía que Jade seguía ahí para ella en todo momento, sabía que cualquier cosa que pidiera estaba a la orden, sabía que sus cálidos abrazos la esperaban siempre que tuviera pesadillas. Pero no era lo mismo de siempre. No era el mismo amor. No era más que una simple amistad.

Su hermano había enfermado varias veces más frecuente, y, aunque sonara un poco egoísta, ella lo tomaba como una oportunidad para huir a los brazos de Jade, aquellos que ya no le pertenecían, no al menos en su totalidad.

Fuese el que fuese su caso, necesitaba de Jade en estos momentos más que nunca. Desde sus que padres se alejaban cada vez más de ella, (no porque no la quisieran, pero si porque muchas más cosas los absorbían) hasta contemplar en carne propia los arranques de su hermano; lucía como un demonio a veces, algo que sólo creía podía presenciar en los videos que Jade le mostraba para jugar con ella o espantarla.

Se repetía en su cabeza que todo iba a estar bien, creaba sus propios universos a dónde huir, y a veces aprendía a vivir sin apoyo, pero, si a fin de cuentas sólo tenía que pedirlo para obtenerlo ¿Qué era aquello que la hacía sentir así? Tal vez eso mismo, que ahora tenía que pedirlo cuándo antes una mirada era suficiente para ser tomada lejos de un mundo cruel al de una bella canción de cuna.

Si algo tenía Cat, era que no podía culpar a nadie de lo que sufriera, incluso si ese fuese el caso. Lo único que hacía era adaptarse a la situación. Ser positiva.

Sabía que tener el mismo amor que antes recibía de todos a su alrededor era imposible, pero tal vez su situación no era del todo oscura, quizá incluso había una ventaja. Al menos así funcionaban las cosas dentro de ella.

¿Qué era lo que pensaba? Si después de todo, había, -de alguna manera- perdido a sus padres y a un corazón. ¿Por qué no recuperarlo de otro modo? A este paso de su vida, y aunque pareciera demasiado rápido, ya nada era imposible para Cat.

Sabía que Jade había caído. Sabía que su bella protectora estaba enamorada de alguien más, alguien que no era tan malo después de todo, alguien al que ya no importaba llamarle amigo a pesar de su traición.

Parecía una locura en la mente de cualquiera (pero tanto Jade como Cat, no eran cualquiera) si Beck y Jade eran pareja, -tal y como sus padres lo eran- y los dos sentían afecto por ella, por qué no?, volverlos sustitutos de sus padres, sin que ellos incluso se dieran cuenta.

El tiempo pasó desapercibido. Exactamente seis meses desde que entraron, Cat, como siempre, se había adaptado a su nuevo estilo de vida. Había adoptado el cuidado compartido de alguien más. Incómodo, pero mejor que simplemente nada.

Cada vez más dentro de ella misma.

**...**

Para ser sinceros, no habían pasado más de dos días desde la dura decisión de Cat.

La furtiva pareja se había vuelto tan obvia para este momento, que era sin duda estúpido seguir fingiendo que era un secreto. Sin embargo, Beck había decidido (muy a pesar de Jade) hacer su relación más formal. Y aunque no fuera algo como decirle a sus padres y presentarse mutuamente con los de cada uno, si era el hacerlo una noticia oficial para todos sus amigos, justo en la hora más exacta, en su mesa recurrente dónde solían sentarse incluso ya por una inercia.

-Whoa, si... Están saliendo, que... Gran novedad.- Dijo la más falsa de las voces, imitando sorpresa. Andre tenía muchos talentos sin duda, cantaba, escribía, componía, tocaba el piano... Pero había algo en lo que era terrible. Mentir. O fingir un sentimiento ajeno a lo que él en verdad sentía.

Beck y Jade se voltearon a ver uno al otro, sus miradas en blanco, las de los demás, simplemente aburridas, tal vez un poco nerviosas; la única en la mesa con una pequeña sonrisa, una sonrisa complicada de explicar, esa era Cat.

-¡Yay! Jadey y Beck están saliendo.- La adolescente, de ahora catorce años, aplaudió un poco, su voz dulce, ahora algo chillona. Sus ojos eran un misterio indescifrable.

La joven pareja se alzó de hombros, entonces Jade comenzó a jugar con sus uñas mientras Beck rascaba la parte posterior de su nuca.

-Ya sabíamos que estaban enterados, sólo... Beck quería hacerlo.- Jade levantó sus dedos para hacer comillas al aire. -Formal.- la catorce añera volvió a beber de su café, tomando antes una papa frita de su propio plato.

Todos en la mesa asintieron con la cabeza. Nada podía ser más embarazoso a este punto. A nadie le interesaba saber algo que ya sabían, menos los iba a sorprender cuándo ya los vieron veces anteriores, tratando de tragarse uno al otro, fingiendo, (o creyendo) que nadie los veía.

-¿Soy sólo yo o todos están demasiado callados?- Cat irrumpió en el vergonzoso silencio del momento, de alguna manera, todos. En especial Beck y Jade le agradecían en el interior por despertarlos de su mini trance. -Una vez mi hermano estaba realmente callado en su cuarto y yo...- La incomodidad estaba a punto de regresar nuevamente, por suerte, Jade la cortó con un carraspeo rápido, que hizo a la pobre de Cat bajar la mirada a su pizza.

-Oí que Sikowits hará audiciones para una nueva obra, ¿Quién se apuntará con migo?- Beck comenzó a hablar tan fresco como siempre, como si todo se hubiese borrado desde hace unos minutos atrás y volvieran a comenzar.

La plática de siempre continuó tan tranquila como tal, sin ningún inconveniente por el resto del almuerzo. Ni siquiera por el resto del día.

Todo era tan tranquilo y sin trepidar, tanto que parecía el día estuviera muerto. Lo único que pudo haber cambiado fueron las muestras de amor públicas, que antes, eran un intento de furtivas.

Un nuevo paso. Tal vez, este si era el comienzo, y no sólo un largo prólogo.

**...**

La borrosa manera de ver lo días parecía nunca acabar, parecía mantenerte atrapado, como si te estuvieras ahogando, y ese sentimiento de ahogo estuviera causándote una ansiedad que carcomiera todos tus huesos. O tal vez, sólo era una exageración.

Lo único seguro de esto, para Cat, eran varias piezas sueltas. Uno, Jade y Beck estaban ahora oficialmente saliendo; dos, su hermano empeoraba cada vez más, y esto alejaba a sus padres; tres, ahora Jade tenía una mejor manera de consuelo para sus problemas, alguien que... Tal vez le ofrecía más que una simple mirada de amor. Sonaba duro, incluso aún confuso, pero era lo más realista que podía ser.

**XXXXXX**

Las hojas de lo árboles volvían a caer, el invierno estaba tocando a la puerta. El aire se había vuelto fresco, sin embargo, puro, tan puro como no la había estado en meses.

Se extrañaba aquel clima que traía tantos recuerdos. Todos los mejores momentos atesorados bajo los secretos de un bello otoño a punto de terminar.

Aunque no fuera en muchos lugares, debido a la vegetación de L.A., en algunos parques o casas con arbustos y/o pastizales, se podía disfrutar del bello tapiz natural de anaranjadas hojas muertas.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la borrosa niebla que cubría los días y sucesos se había despejado. No había cambiado nada, sin embargo. Simplemente las cosas eran más seguras ahora, se miraban con más claridad.

-Extrañaba salir contigo, Jadey... Desde que sales con Beck...- Cat mordió su lengua por unos segundos, sin embargo, Jade permaneció tan serena como siempre lo estaba cuando la pasaban juntas.

De alguna manera, Cat sintió que podía volver a ser ella, que su realidad ya no era tan mala. -Jade, ¿Puedo pintar mi cabello también? Quiero que luzca como un panque de red-velvet.-

Cat tomó delicadamente las puntas de su cabello, Jade la volteó a ver con una enorme sonrisa, justo como antes, y alzándose de hombros asintió con la cabeza.

-Por qué no?, traje suficiente para las dos. Tomé la tarjeta de mi padre sin que lo notara... Y no vayas a decir que está mal, porque de cualquier manera el lo gastaría en...-

-Jade.- Cat la detuvo con tranquilidad. -Nunca dije que estuviera mal.- Los labios rosas se curvaron formando una sonrisa, y una divina risa salió. Jade sonrió con ella.

-¿Tú que quieres hacer con tu cabello?- La angelical joven pregunto con la más sedosa de las voces. Jade se alzó de hombros.

-Simplemente unos mechones de colores. Realmente no estaba pensando en hacer algo más.- Cat asintió lentamente, después, tomó las puntas del cabello de Jade.

-Serían lindas en rojo.- Jade arrugó su perfecta nariz, luciendo tan tierna como nunca, mientras negaba con su cabeza.

-Estaba pensando en un azul o algo parecido.- Cat volvió a asentir con tranquilidad al momento que soltaba los mechones de cabello castaño.

Su pequeña sonrisa concentrada en el momento.

**...**

Un olor a capuchino, peróxido y tintes de olores frutales, impregnó dentro de los poros de las dos adolescentes entrando a la peluquería.

Colores vibrantes, tonos lila y pistache; mujeres al fondo siendo peinadas por varias jóvenes peluqueras y algunas por muchachos. A la derecha al fondo, el resto estaba esperando a que el tinte hiciera efecto.

El lugar no parecía lleno del todo, y la gente no tardaba mucho por turno.

Una muchacha de tez casi morena y rasgos asiáticos se acercó a las dos jovencitas con una enorme sonrisa previamente practicada.

-¿Cómo les puedo ayudar?- la muchacha preguntó, sin esperar mucho por una respuesta directa.

-Ella quiere pintar su cabello por completo de rojo, y, yo... Simplemente quiero mechones.- Jade ordenó sin mucho afán, pero era sólo una costumbre, porque la sombra de una sonrisa se ocultaba. Cat sonrió también, a manera más evidente que su amiga.

-Muy bien, entonces... Acompáñenme, tomen asiento, y, me dicen que tono exacto desean. ¿Está bien?- las dos jovencitas asintieron con la cabeza, seguido, la muchacha las guió a dos sillas juntas al frente.

Jade y Cat quedaron mirando a un espejo, un pequeño tocador con productos para el cabello y algunos cosméticos en lo que formaba una mesita.

La muchacha asiática les dio una paleta de diferentes muestras de mechones con diferentes tintes cada uno.

-Mira Jade... Podría pintar mi cabello como un arco iris.- Una especial alegría salía por cada palabra articulada, mientras los ojos avellana se concentraban en la paleta de colores.

-Pensé que querías un red-velvet.- Jade replicó con el toque de una risa escondida.

-Lo sé, pero... Son tantos colores.-

-Entonces... ¿Un arcoiris?- Cat negó con la cabeza.

-Quiero éste.- el delicado dedo de Cat señaló un rojo cereza casi al principio de las muestras. Era un color vibrante, vivo y alegre justo como ella lo era. O solía ser. Aunque, en este momento, su felicidad pura había vuelto.

Jade aceptó con la cabeza y llamó a la muchacha que las había recibido, quien sin tardarse mucho tiempo, las atendió.

-¿Ya eligieron?- Las dos chicas asintieron, al tiempo que señalaban con un dedo el color de cada una. Jade por otro lado, también tuvo que describir precisamente que quería hacer en su pelo.

La muchacha comenzó enjabonando el cabello de Jade, mientras con Cat, tuvo que llamar a un empleado más para que se ocupara de ella.

Tanto el cómodo masaje capilar como el olor de tantas diferentes índoles y al mismo tiempo armónico, era uno de los momentos que las dos amarían atesorar; parecía ridículo siquiera imaginarlo, sin embargo, éste era el caso.

Todo tipo de pensamiento y/o problema se desvanecía con la espuma del shampoo frutal en su cabello. ¿Qué mejor ahora, qué una amena plática para volver a los viejos días? Tal vez hayan sido sólo algunos meses. Tal vez nada para algunos. Pero se valía decir que se sentían perdidas la una sin la otra a pesar de todo.

-Extrañaba estar así contigo. Jadey. Las dos, tú y yo solas. Sé que es lindo tener nuevos amigos, pero extrañaba los tiempos asolas contigo.- El aire más sublime de melancolía atormentaba el sedoso timbre de voz perteneciente a Cat.

-Pero hemos estado juntas a solas varias veces éstos últimos días.- Jade intentó defender, robando el más profundo de los suspiros de su tierna amiga.

-No me refiero a eso, Jade... Ha sido, simplemente... Diferente.- Las palabras eran acertadas, éste día en particular, las cosas eran diferentes, naturales, claras, relajadas.

Una pequeña luz se volvía a encender en una habitación oscura.

-¿Diferente? ¿Cómo diferente?- Aunque una parte de Jade simpatizara, otra seguía necia a aceptar, una parte contra la cual Cat no lucharía por más tiempo. La próximamente pelirroja, se alzó de hombros como si hubiera dicho simplemente otro de sus desvaríos.

-No lo sé... Tal vez nada.- un momento de silencio.

-George extraña que vengas a la casa. Nunca pensé que esa pequeña escoria se encariñara tanto contigo, para ser honesta.- La mejor manera de romper el hielo después de una confusa platica sin aparente respuesta. Sacar un tema completamente diferente.

El rostro de Cat se iluminó al oír el nombre del hermano de Jade, seguido del dulce mensaje que la hacía saber que no era la única sintiendo un simple ciclo escolar como si fueran siglos.

-Awww... Jade, no le llames así. El es como un encantador... Bebé conejo... Yo sé que tú amas los conejos, Jadey.- Cat había aceptado fácilmente el cambio de tema, sin quejas ni cenizas del viejo. Perfecto para un reinicio.

-Oh vamos es un fastidio. Tú no lo tienes que soportar diario.-

-Sé que en el fondo lo quieres.- Jade sonrió delicadamente, mientras su mirada se perdía en techo color crema del lugar, después, chasqueó su lengua con desaire.

-Ujum si tú lo dices... Hablando sobre eso... ¿Cómo está tu hermano?- instantáneamente la mirada de Cat bajó, sus largas pestañas cubrieron sus bellos ojos avellana, la melancolía de antes había vuelto; todo esto hacía a Jade sentir automáticamente responsable, por lo tanto, una punzada de dolor en su pecho la atormentaba. -Lamento la pregunta Cat, está bien si no...-

-Simplemente empeora... Tengo miedo. A veces ni siquiera sé de qué. Pero... Verlo tan mal...yo... No es lo más lindo, Jade.- el silencio volvió a reinar, como una tempestad. La peste que ataca directamente a tus emociones, exprimiendo tu corazón entre sus lánguidos dedos disfrazada de muerte. Una tristeza tan inexplicable como el problema mismo.

-Descuida Cat... Nadie vive un cuento de hadas hoy en día... Me refiero a... No estás sola, Cat...- el silencio volvió a reinar. Sus miradas se fundieron una con la otra. La tranquilidad y la paz dentro de sus ojos, externada. Era un escenario que jurarías divino, como si simplemente hubieran sido creadas para estar una con la otra.

El relativamente corto momento fue interrumpido por la muchacha de rasgos asiáticos, únicamente debido a un embarazoso carraspeo de garganta y una sonrisa boba.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero será mejor que tomen asiento en los sillones de espera mientras el tinte hace efecto por completo.-

Cat y Jade despertaron de su trance compartido en los ojos de la otra para prestar atención a la muchacha señalando un par de viejos sillones de cuero.

Las dos chicas se pararon, dirigiéndose a los pequeños sillones a tan sólo unos pasos.

-No puedo esperar a ver completamente rojo mi cabello. ¡Será como un delicioso parquecito de red-velvet!- de nuevo, jugar a tener demencia era algo adictivo en las conversaciones. De alguna manera dolía, eso sin duda ¿Desde cuándo tenían que evadirse la una a la otra de tal manera? Como fuera, ambas partes aceptaban el drástico cambio de tema.

Jade sonrío, un pequeño ceño divertido apareció.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes pensando en cambiar el color de tu cabello?- Cat se alzó de hombros al tiempo que sus ojos desviaban la mirada a cualquier parte que no fueran los ojos como esmeraldas -bellas esmeraldas azules.-

-Siempre... Creo que es lindo y delicioso, y... ¿Por qué no? No deberías dudar sobre un color tan lindo. ¿Y tú, Jadey?- la joven piel porcelana se alzó igualmente de hombros. Después de todo su justificación no era tan extensa.

-Creo que es cool. No hay mucho por qué justificar, simplemente así lo quiero.- la casi pelirroja asintió levemente con la cabeza. Silencio nuevamente.

-Tal vez más color. Son colores muy claros y casi no se nota...- Jade se volvió a alzar de hombros como si nada pudiera ser más irrelevante. Ya lo había pensado antes, pero también pensaba cambiar los colores frecuentemente, por lo tanto no convenía mucho teñir una gran cantidad de cabello.

-Como sea lo cambiaré luego.- ninguna de las dos dijo nada más, simplemente sus pensamientos profundos podían hacer algún tipo de bullicio en su mente. Los ojos avellana se quedaban clavados en la bella diosa porcelana.

-Jade...- la tenue voz de Cat volvió a llamar la atención de Jade, provocando que la mirara nuevamente a los ojos.

La perdición más sublime jamás vista.

-¿Qué tienes?- Cat respiró hondo, sus ojos bajaron al suelo, abrazándose a si misma con un aire de desánimo, sin aviso previo. Los ojos esmeralda se comenzaron a preocupar, tratando de seguir a los avellana hasta el suelo.

-Tengo miedo de que van a decir mis padres... Ni siquiera les dije. Estarán locos conmigo... Ya tienen suficientes problemas como para preocuparse por mi ahora... Sólo les causo más problemas...- nuevamente, aquel corazón aparentemente rodeado de hielo, sentía quebrarse de a poco y lentamente.

De alguna manera, Jade sentía una punzada de culpa que la atravesaba como una daga recién afilada. Pudo haberle dicho que no, pudo haberle dicho que era imprudente. Después de todo, a veces Cat necesitaba de alguien más para tomar decisiones como ésta, tal vez... Tal vez su única salida era consolarla. Aún con un corazón roto en su traquea.

Una delgada y fría mano porcelana tomó con delicadeza la barbilla de Cat hasta que los ojos avellana (brillantes como bellos cristales por las lágrimas escapando una a una) y esmeralda se encontraron unos con otros.

-Tranquila.. Cat... Somos... Somos adolescentes. Simplemente hacemos cosas estúpidas como estás, no hay por qué preocuparse... Tus padres estarán bien... Tal vez incluso les guste...- Las lágrimas se fueron calmando poco a poco en sorbidos. Un delicado dedo pasó por la rosada mejilla de Cat para secar las lágrimas. -Tranquila, Cat... Tranquila... Incluso si no te gusta podemos regresar a que te pinten el cabello en tu color natural...- Jade intentó calmar las lágrimas que, a poco se iban secando cada vez más hasta aparecer un temblorosa sonrisa.

-Pero no quiero cambiarlo, Jadey...- la angelical voz respondió tan dulce como siempre, formando una sonrisa por pálidos labios.

-Entonces no lo haremos.- Las sonrisas, las miradas, el hipnotizante trance entre ellas. Nuevamente la bella ternura, el puro amor entre ellas se externo con una simple mirada fija de comprensión y amor.

El carraspeó de antes las volvió a despertar. Era la muchacha de jovial sonrisa sosteniendo una regadera manual mientras la agitaba a la altura de su cabeza.

-Lamento interrumpir, otra vez. Pero... Es hora del enjuague y pueden irse.- la estilista las dirigió hasta los pequeños tocadores de hace rato, sentó a cada una en su respectivo lugar, y, a diferencia de cuando estaba aplicando el tinte, esta vez se encargó de la dos al mismo tiempo, con una agilidad increíble.

-¡Listo! Ahora pueden irse y seguir platicando con esas largas miradas entre ustedes.-

Jade y Cat miraron, las dos al mismo tiempo, al espejo frente a ellas.

Jade simplemente le dio la tarjeta de crédito a la muchacha para que le cobrara, jugando con los delgados mechones teñidos de su pelo. Sin embargo, en Cat resplandecía una sonrisa enorme y vivaz, llena de sorpresa; mientras no dejaba de jugar con su pelo, lo hacía de un lado a otro, lo acariciaba e incluso intentó lamerlo, aunque con una mueca de desagrado y un poco de decepción al comprobar que el sabor no había cambiado.

-¡Jade mira. Mi cabello es hermoso!- La ahora pelirroja volteó a ver a Jade con la misma sonrisa radiante, la joven de piel pálida elevó la cejas y le respondió con la misma sonrisa vivaz. -Es tan rojo, y... Colorido. Ya no será aburrido nunca más.-

-Te vez hermosa, Cat.-

-¿Antes no era hermosa...?- la dulce voz se entristeció, haciendo a Jade sonreír con ternura hacia ella.

-Siempre eres hermosa, Cat.- la pequeña pelirroja sonrió en respuesta. Después, un abrazo asaltó a Jade sin previo aviso, haciéndolas tambalear sin equilibrio.

-¡Gracias por el tinte, Jadey!- Cat se soltó delicadamente, a si misma, de los brazos de Jade con una sonrisa leve, acto seguido, besó la fría mejilla porcelana de Jade, después, rozó sus labios rosados contra los pálidos. Bien se sabía no era la primera vez, pues más pequeñas Cat solía besar a Jade sin problema, aunque, algo había cambiado ahora, una chispa diferente. Jade sintió el leve roce, intentando devolver el beso, incluso profundizarlo.

Una interrupción, nuevamente.

La muchacha de facciones asiáticas llegó de repente, esta vez con un sonoro 'awww' y una tarjeta azul marino en las manos. Las dos adolescentes se voltearon sorprendidas, sus mejillas completamente rojas y sin poder mirarse a los ojos; mientras, la muchacha seguía con ojos enternecidos.

-Tu tarjeta.- La muchacha ofreció el pequeño rectángulo de plástico con un delgado papel impreso a Jade, quién lo tomó arrebatadamente, sin siquiera fijarse en el recibo del precio. Caminando delante de Cat para salir.

La pobre pelirroja siguió a Jade con extraña normalidad sobre lo sucedido, en cambio, la joven de piel porcelana seguía pérdida en sus pensamientos, completamente confundida.

Ella ya tenía novio, Cat era únicamente su amiga. Simple, sencillo. Ella... Sentía algo por Beck al fin al cabo, o... ¿No era así?

La adolescente de piel cremosa sacudió su cabeza de pensamientos para poder mirar a su amiga con la cabeza baja como una niña que acaba de ser regañada.

-Hay que salir así más seguido.- al notar la mirada fija de Jade en ella, la angelical pelirroja propuso con una sonrisa en los labios.

La expresión de la joven con mechones de color era indescifrable, aunque se percibía atisbos de un acuerdo. Se encogió de hombros, casi con indiferencia.

-Todos los domingos, ¿qué te parece?- la mirada de Cat brilló nuevamente, asintiendo vigorosamente con su cabeza.

-¿De amanecer a amanecer?- La pelirroja volvió a proponer con sugestividad, un poco confusa su dirección, pero hizo a Jade olvidarse de todo y sonreír tan vibrante como cuando está a punto de hacer alguna travesura.

-No lo dudes...- Cat aplaudió rápidamente con sus palmas, acercándose al lado de Jade, quien la recibió con un brazo abierto para un corto abrazo.

-¿Puede tener un nombre este día?- Cat recomendó, dulcemente y con una chispa de emoción,

-No presiones.- dijo Jade con una indiferencia casi fingida, un tono que recomendaba 'es buena idea, pero no le digas a nadie que la acepte'

Cat río por unos instantes y las dos siguieron caminando, sin rumbo hasta el momento, pero ¿Quién necesitaba un camino cuándo tú mismo lo forjas?

De alguna manera aquellos momentos entre ellas habían regresado. Tal vez, incluso, algo más que una amistad había despertado. Tan sólo, tenían que aceptarlo. Tan sólo tendría que haber (tal vez) un mejor momento.

* * *

**_"un escritor debe sentir lo que escribe, si no, entonces únicamente sería un atractivo juego de palabras sin sentido."_ Básicamente la razón por la que me tarde tanto en actualizar, para serles franca. Creo que es uno de los cápitulos más raros y confusos que he hecho en mi vida, y vaya que he escrito cosas bien fumadas (por si les da curiosidad, también escribo fuera de la fanfiction) realmente fue complicado agregar a Beck al Fanfic sin que éste se vuelva un Bade o pierda su escencia de Cade. Realmente no tengo palabras o justificación para nada. Tal vez. Lo lamento.**

**PD: ariagrande me había preguntado qué sería este fic, (osea que ship tendría) bueno, es un poco confuso, pero de seguro ninguno de los temidos. Simplemente será lo que siempre hago -Hay un Bade, no mames, no ya no! NOPE. Tampoco. Me refiero a... Simplemente escribiré sin seguir regla alguna y siguiendo mis instintos. Pero... {SERÁ UN CADE, OBVIO} sólo... Medio rarito.**

**Paz -Nayha (preguntas por PM, review o en **** /badeismydope**


	7. ¿Y si seguimos siendo nosotras?

_**Arianagrande**_**, ya sabes para quien es ;)**

* * *

¿Alguna vez has visto a trabes de un caleidoscopio? Si es así, supondré que sabes lo confusas que lucen las imágenes, pero a fin de cuentas, fáciles de notar.

Algo así es la vida a veces o al menos a Cat, le gustaba compararla de una manera similar.

El viernes, aquel día que todos rogamos desde el lunes. El ambiente se sentía infestado de estudiantes. Todos los grados haciendo planes para la tarde.

Los ruidosos murmullos hacían que Jade deseara huir y perderse en cualquier parte alejada de la sociedad, al menos por un día.

Cada fastidioso sonido bombeaba su cabeza en una migraña espantosa, irritándola incluso más. Aunque, le tranquilizaba pensar que vería a Beck en algunos minutos más, pasarían a buscar a Cat y los tres se alejarían del fastidioso bullicio de medio día.

La belleza de betas azules en el cabello guardaba algunos libros en su locker y otros más en su mochila. Cada movimiento parecía pesarle y sus parpados se cerraban de veces, deseando dormir; al menos hasta que... Un grito de ánimo que la despertó al instante que lo reconoció, seguido de un abrazo sofocante que la tomaron por sorpresa y la hicieron tambalearse en su lugar.

-¡Jadey!- El anímico tono de Cat la despertó por completo una segunda vez, haciéndola tirar un par de libros en su mano. La dulce pelirroja soltó a su amiga con una gran sonrisa contagiosa en sus labios rosas, por lo que Jade sonrió igualmente, aunque más débil.

-Y bien... ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- Jade preguntó con un tono tan delicado que incluso Cat sintió ternura por su amiga recogiendo un par de libros del suelo. La pelirroja ayudó a Jade con el último libro tirado, y, con una sonrisa recobró su alegre postura.

-Cancela todos tus planes de hoy y pasa la tarde con migo, tienes que hacerlo.- La alegre pelirroja saltaba de alegría en sus propios talones por cada palabra que decía, al grado que, la sonrisa en los labios rosas parecía tatuada y eterna.

Jade rió un poco con dulzura hacia su amiga, cruzando sus brazos y elevando una ceja.

-Pues no tenía pensado nada más que pasar la tarde con tigo y Beck, para ser sincera, pero eso sueno patético así que está bien.- Jade cerró en un golpe seco su casillero tapizado de diferentes tijeras y avanzó un paso hacía Cat, cuya sonrisa se había desvanecido sin aviso.

-No puede estar Beck...- La más dulce de las voces respondió. Los ojos avellana bajaron la mirada al piso encerado, mientras sus pestañas tapaban la vista de los mismos.

Jade frunció el ceño más confundida que enfadada. No sabía cual era el problema si de cualquier manera ese era el plan más común que tenían por las tardes. Sobre todo porque era difícil encontrar un lugar donde reunirse con Andre y Robbie sin inconvenientes de por medio, así como familiares histéricos o lugares demasiado elevados para el presupuesto de un grupo de adolescentes de 14 años.

-Y eso es porque...- Cat volvió a elevar la mirada, sus ojos avellana se clavaron en las esmeralda azules, y, sonrió nuevamente con más delicadeza y menos emoción.

-Esque preparé una sorpresa para ti esta noche.- Jade sonrió radiante al momento que Cat simplemente se ruborizaba hasta que sus pequeñas mejillas se tornaban rubíes. -No puedo decirte y él no puede estar... No... lo apreciaría...- Los hermosos y suaves labios pálidos de la belleza porcelana de curvaron en una enorme sonrisa complicada de explicar lo que expresaba, pero simplemente exhaló, después soltó sus propios brazos e hizo un gesto de alegría con gozo.

-Bien, entonces busquemos a Beck, le diré el cambio de planes.- Las mejillas de Cat volvieron a su color rosado natural, elevó la mirada nuevamente y asintió tranquila.

Al avanzar, la pequeña pelirroja tomó la mano de Jade con ternura, casi pasando desapercibida al principio, pero siendo correspondida después. Las dos chicas avanzaron entre la multitud de estudiantes extasiados por el fin de semana que iniciaba.

**...**

Jade y Cat habían salido inmediatamente de que le avisarán a Beck sobre el cambio de planes. Lo primero que hicieron fue ir a una cafetería por petición de Jade, al parecer le tranquilizaba la cafeína más de lo que alteraría a cualquiera. Cat únicamente pidió un pastel de chocolate y algunas galletas.

El día continuó incluso más tranquilo de lo esperado, Cat procuró mantenerse lejos de los boulevards o lugares céntricos y concurridos. Volvieron al parque donde se conocieron por primera vez, había cambiado bastante y parecía tener menos niños jugando que antes, parecía haber perdido su alegría para volverse un lugar semi tétrico, que Jade por obvias razones aprecio en muchos sentidos.

Ni por un momento volvieron o hicieron parada en la casa de ninguna, cada tema sin sentido o distracción en las calles robaba suficiente tiempo como para desear volver a casa.

El día oscurecía cada vez más, pero por primera vez Cat no se inmutaba, tenía a Jade a su lado, su bella protectora y guerrera. Daban casi las diez, sin embargo, la sonrisa de la hermosa pelirroja se ampliaba cada vez más, hasta armarse de valor. Sabía lo que debía decir ahora.

-Jade.- La voz de Cat robó la atención de Jade en tan solo unos segundos. Los ojos avellana y las esmeraldas azules se encontraron.

-Mm... ¿Qué?- Cat pensó sus palabras por un momento, aunque al parecer sonaban mejor en su cabeza de lo que sonarían en la vida real.

-Te importaría si te tapo los ojos con una venda y te dirijo en la oscuridad hacia un lugar secreto?- Los ojos esmeralda se abrieron ampliamente, el rostro porcelana se tornó en una mirada de confusión e incluso temor. Sabía que era Cat después de todo ¿Qué podría hacerle? Pero a fin de cuentas era Cat... No siempre separaba lo malo de lo bueno.

-Cat, yo no creo que...- La pequeña pelirroja tomó por sorpresa a su amiga desde la espalda y le colocó una venda negra para evitar toda visión. -... No puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto.- Si fuera otra persona seguramente su victima ya estuviera pidiendo clemencia, pero esta dulce pelirroja era simplemente la excepción más grande que Jade tenía en su vida, simplemente toda regla tenía el único derecho de romperse mientras se tratará de Cat.

La dulce pelirroja comenzó a guiar a su amiga a trabes de un mundo de gente que las miraba con especial curiosidad.

Si había algo que Jade amara más que a nada en la vida, eso sin duda era su película numero uno en el mundo. Tijereteando. Jade había estado obsesionada con la misma película desde el momento en que vio el Trailer. Cuando se estrenó fue a la premier de media noche con Beck, debido a que Cat dejó bastante en claro que no iba a ver una película de escenas tan violentas y llenas de sangre. Aunque, el pobre ángel de cabello cereza no pudo evitar sentirse mal por no haber acompañado a su amiga tan solo debido a su cobardía.

Desde hace algunos días atrás, la madre de Cat había traído a la casa un nuevo "supuesto amigo", quién, no terminó siendo una pesadilla del todo, pues resultaba ser parte del cast de utilería para la misma película que obsesionaba a su amiga. De alguna manera el privilegio de que Caroline Valentine haya sido su madre le recompenso con un pase libre para visitar la casa dónde se grabó la película a la hora que fuere y sin restricción de lugares.

Las dos chicas pararon en seco frente a una enorme construcción de estilo semi gótico que parecía guardar siglos de antigüedad, aunque lo más que llevaba eran tres años desde el inicio de la grabación. Algunas hojas secas parecían subir por las paredes de la enorme mansión, con puertas de caoba y retoques en mármol.

Al momento que se detuvieron Jade perdió un poco el equilibrio por la brusquedad de su amiga, resultado de la emoción corriendo por sus venas.

Cat aplaudió un poco, brincando sobre sus talones, mientras la belleza de piel porcelana simplemente se desesperaba cada vez más.

-Cat, vamos... ¿¡Qué demonios hacemos aquí!?- El suave tono que había utilizado toda la tarde que estuvieron juntas ahora se volvía de frustración y enfado. A veces deseaba poder leer la complicada mente de su amiga pelirroja.

Por un momento lo había olvidado, Jade tenía aún vendados los ojos. Cat se acercó nuevamente a Jade que seguía intentando deshacer el complicado nudo, pero la encantadora pelirroja solo necesitó unos segundos para hacerlo.

En cuanto la venda cayó al suelo, la mandíbula de Jade lo hizo también, sus ojos azul-esmeralda brillaron como un par de estrellas en una noche despejada, sus pálidos labios suaves comenzaron a temblar sin poder evitar formar una sonrisa inquieta que deseaba gritar.

Estaba parada justo en frente del lugar en donde su película favorita se grabó; sin turistas molestos; a plena luz de luna llena; al lado de la persona que más apreciaba y actualmente devoraría a besos.

Cat notó la expresión de su bella protectora de pesadillas, sonriendo igualmente con un poco de orgullo por su recompensa.

-¿C-c-cómo lo...?- La sonrisa de Jade seguía sin desaparecer de su rostro, parecía haberse helado de la impresión, pues las palabras apenas salían de sus labios.

-No preguntes... Es de mala educación preguntar precios, aunque... Podrías pagármelo con un bes...- La dulce pelirroja lo pensó nuevamente, para con dolor tragarse las palabras. -Eres mi amiga, Jade. Tu sabes que no importa lo que haga con verte feliz... Y... Podemos entrar al jardín trasero...- Jade volvió a encontrar su mirada con la de Cat, su expresión era radiante y bella como nunca, tan indescriptible que enamoraba al momento.

-¿Estás jugando con migo, verdad?- La dulce pelirroja sonrío levemente y negó con la cabeza.

La sonrisa radiante no desaparecía de Jade, contrariamente se hacía cada vez más amplia. Los ojos azul-esmeralda se clavaban en las avellanas de Cat que, rogaban más palabras, o expresiones, pero la emoción parecía consumir cada centímetro de la belleza con betas azules en el cabello.

Jade lamió sus labios en un reflejo, suspiró y volteó a ver a Cat con dulzura.

-No sé que demonios decir... - Una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa se escapó de los labios pálidos suaves, lo cual fue la cosa más dulce que jamás hizo Jade para Cat, el tiempo se acaba y un guardia las esperaba en la entrada para abrir las puertas del lugar.

-Tal vez nada y mejor entramos ahora.- Jade asintió con la cabeza, sus labios en una línea perfectamente recta.

El paisaje causaba escalofríos por si solo, pero pensar que eran las diez de la noche, además de las sangrientas escenas ahí simuladas, causaban escalofríos a Cat en todo momento, escalofríos que se calmaban al ver el rostro deslumbrante de alegría de Jade, que miraba cada centímetro del lugar como si fuera un fino diamante siendo valorado; eran pequeñas cosas que valían la pena el sacrificio de estar en un lugar frío y aterrador.

Jade se adelantó, acelerando el paso al prometido patio trasero, abierto esta noche únicamente para ellas. La dulce pelirroja tuvo que casi correr para poder alcanzarla, entre sillas y muebles protegidos con plástico para evitar el daño por visitantes.

La suave brisa se sentía helada, rozaba con tu rostro como un suave beso, erizaba tu piel, dejándola perfectamente vulnerable para un cálido abrazo, aunque fuera de ti para ti misma, únicamente.

Cat logró encontrar la entrada al jardín, su paso era rápido y tembloroso en la desesperación de hallar a Jade, pero, se paró en seco al ver la espectral figura delgada parada absorta en el medio, contemplando a la luna como si deseara pedir algo.

La dulce pelirroja avanzó unos pasos hacía afuera, carraspeó su garganta un poco, sin obtener respuesta.

-Te había perdido, Jadey.- Una sedosa voz despertó a la espectral figura de piel cremosa. Jade se volteó algunos centímetros, sus ojos brillaban como diamantes, la luz de la luna cubría su completa silueta, su inexpresable rostro era melancólico y su completa existencia un sueño irreal.

-Lo lamento, Cat... Yo..- La belleza irreal intentó disculparse, aunque, Cat la cortó con un suspiro tranquilo y se acercó a ella hasta que las dos quedaron frente a frente, separadas por solo algunos centímetros.

-No sabía que podías verte más bonita aún, Jadey.- El dulce ángel pelirrojo soltó de sopetón en un susurro que ruborizó a Jade en segundos.

-Cat..- Jade intentó susurrar, sin palabras exactas de que iba a decir, Cat se acercó algunos centímetros más, simplemente unos milímetros las separaban, Jade intentaba tartamudear algunas palabras, pero ni ideas ni balbuceo si quiera lograban expresarse.

Sus cálidos alientos se mezclaron, sus miradas se encontraron, la luna parecía un imán que las mantenía unidas tanto tiempo como deseara.

Era ahora o nunca.

La hermosa pelirroja se quedó contemplando los suaves labios de Jade, a pesar de que sabía lo incorrecto que sería, no podía pensar en otra cosa. Sólo había una solución para sus males.

Los labios rosados de Cat se encontraron con los pálidos labios suaves de Jade, correspondiendo a su suave toque comenzaron a abrirse para profundizar el beso. Sus labios se movieron en sincronía bajo la luna, se profundizaba.

Obviamente Jade había besado a Beck miles de veces antes, sin embargo, Cat era diferente. Era embriagante, suave, cálida y cariñosa, una conexión que no podía describir con él... Él... ¡Lo olvidaba! No podía hacerle esto, ni siquiera con Cat ¡Cat! Su mejor amiga, de los dos. Casi como una hija. Estaría besando a su hija ¿Qué? Pero no lo era, ella era...

-Cat...- Jade susurró contra los rosados labios que no parecían parar. -Cat... ¡detente, Cat!- Por fin pudo articular palabra, y la pobre pelirroja cesó con un par de ojos tristes.

-No le puedo hacer esto a Beck, lo siento... Él no lo merece...- Los ojos esmeralda miraron al césped verde junto con los avellanas. Las bellas gemas de ojos se quedaron mirando a la nada tan sólo por unos segundos, hasta darse la media y vuelta y salir huyendo sin decir más palabra.

La pobre pelirroja de mirada tierna se quedó perpleja por unos momentos, sus articulaciones parecían haberse congelado, su aliento era tan lento que amenazaba con irse, en cuestión de segundos volvió a despertar; sus ojos avellanas elevaron la mirada, sus músculos despertaron e instintivamente intentó seguir a Jade. Entrando nuevamente a la oscuridad de la tétrica casa, la luz de la luna no iluminaba más, todo parecía más sofocante, todo parecía cobrar vida e ir contra ella, contra su meta de alcanzar a Jade, el especio parecía haberse encogido y sus pies se doblaban paso a paso.

Cat logró salir de la enorme mansión dónde antes se grababa. El aire ya no tenía esa frescura de antes, era simplemente helado, la soledad reinaba como una tirana sin piedad. A la lejanía no se notaba más que un largo tramo de pavimento vacío, el fantasma de su amor imposible aún se percibía.

Los rosados labios comenzaron a temblar inconcientemente, sus ojos avellanas se fueron inundando poco a poco con lágrimas llenas de confusión, tan helada al rozar con sus mejillas, el escalofrío la invadía y su mente era un desastre. Tantos pensamientos jamás la habían atormentado desde hace meses.

Por lo común, si tu hija de 14 años y medio llega a la media noche en viernes te preocuparías, o al menos eso era un supuesto no aplicable para todo mundo, como por ejemplo: Caroline Valentine, quien ni siquiera había percibido la ausencia completa de su hija.

La iluminación era tan tenue que parecía como si la luna majestuosa de antes se hubiera ocultado, lo cual de hecho había sucedido.

Cat entró en la completamente oscura sala de entrada, no se percibía absolutamente nada, aunque, para ser sinceros, no deseaba percibir o sentir algo más en este momento; no deseaba saber que tan devastada lucía después de haber llorado por horas afuera de una casa atracción-turística.

-¡Quién te hizo daño! ¡Dímelo ahora que lo mato!-

Una voz masculina resonó en gritos histéricos a trabes de la habitación, haciendo que Cat elevará la mirada espantada por algunos segundos. Reconoció la voz al instante, su corazón se volvió a reunir en pequeños fragmentos antes rotos, pero no logró curarse por completo. La voz era de su hermano mayor, había vuelto de aquel curso en Canada (hablando de Canada, eso la enfermaba un poco en estos momentos). Deseaba hablar, pero nada podía salir de sus labios.

Un par de fuertes brazos tomaron la cintura de la dulce pelirroja y subieron a su espalda en un sofocante abrazo, tan fuerte que podía sentir todos sus músculos comprimirse contra el agarre de su hermano. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin avisar y suaves manos comenzaron a acariciar la melena cereza.

-Cat, hermanita... Dime quién te daño, yo...- La voz suave de su hermano rozó su hombros, pero ella negó antes de que el continuara.

-No hagas nada... No soportaría que... La dañaras... Tal vez todo fue mi culpa...- Sus palabras eran una combinación de sollozos silenciosos e inentendibles mensajes. Su hermano la soltó por unos segundos y una cegante luz iluminó la habitación entera.

-Cat... ¿Quién fue élla?- La devastada pelirroja negó con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Conocía a su hermano y sabía que el no mentía cuando se trataba de protegerla, de hecho, nunca lo había oído mentir en toda su vida.

-Simplemente me enamoré de alguien demasiado tarde...- Al instante que las palabras brotaron de sus suaves labios rosas, los ojos oscuros de su hermano se suavizaron hasta el punto de quebrarse.

Un suave abrazo la acogió, y un arrullo lento comenzó a calmarla. -Prométeme que nunca te volverás a ir..- El hermoso ángel destrozado suplico sin aliento contra el hombro de su hermano, sin embargo, él no respondió.

**...**

Lunes nuevamente, tan bullicioso, pero al mismo tiempo pesaroso como siempre, deseando que vuelva el viernes ó tratando de olvidar el pasado viernes. Todo depende de tu caso.

Cat había cortado completa comunicación tanto para Beck como para Jade, aunque ésta última la hubiera tratado de contactar sin descanso desde el sábado, incluso desde la mañana de éste día. Había huido de ella antes de que la clase de Sikowits terminará, también se escabulló en tres clases más y actualmente rogaba a lo que fuera porque la mantuviera alejada de su imposible amada.

Por otra parte, Jade tampoco había intentado dirigirle la palabra a Beck, a pesar de que se portara como un perro faldero detrás de ella.

**...**

La dulce pelirroja guardaba algunos libros en su locker, sin levantar la mirada desde hace horas e incluso si se puede decir, desde hace horas.

Sabía que en algún momento Jade la hallaría, pero le gustaba pensar por el momento que escaparía otro día de ella, eso era al menos hasta que sintió una fuerte mano helada contra su brazo.

-Te he intentado llamar desde el sábado.- Cat elevó la vista para encontrarse con un par de suplicantes esmeraldas azules, Jade parecía tan desesperada como nunca la había visto, en su mirada también se descifraba melancolía, y, aunque Cat hubiera deseado corresponder, simplemente se Safo como pudo e intentó correr.

Al cabo de algunos pasos, la pelirroja estaba a punto de subir las escaleras para su próxima clase, sin embargo, olvidó un detalle. Jade era más rápida que ella por mucho.

Ésta vez las manos la tomaron de la cintura, jalándola hacia abajo.

-Cat tenemos que hablar. Deja de ignorarme...- La pequeña pelirroja intentó safarze sin mucho éxito del agarre, mientras Jade seguía jalando sin esfuerzo hacía ella. -¡Cat! Voltéa y escúchame!- La dolorida pelirroja volteó a los helados ojos de su amiga con una melancolía que provocaba lágrimas a cualquiera. Tal vez no a un corazón rodeado de hielo.

-¡Sobre qué, Jade!- Cat replicó como un niño haciendo un berrinche. Jade lamió por instinto sus labios pálidos, fijando la mirada por segundos, y después, sin dar aviso arrastró a Cat hasta el interior del armario del conserje, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella con brusquedad.

-Lamento lo del viernes, Cat... Yo...- La belleza de piel porcelana comenzó en un desesperado tono, sus brazos se movían al momento que hablaba, pero Cat simplemente se quedó ahí, parada y con la vista baja. Jade lo notó, pero sólo respiró hondo en un intento de acabar con la incomodidad.

-No sé...- Jade reinicio aún tartamudeando.

-No, tu perdóname a mí.- Cat interrumpió de inmediato, sin titubeos, robando completamente la atención de Jade, quién se le quedo mirando fijamente. -Yo... Fue mi culpa... Sabes, últimamente siento que necesito... Cuando tú y Beck se besan parecen tan... Enamorados... Yo solo pensé que si te besaba tendría un poco de ese amor. Extrañaba a mi hermano y necesitaba a alguien...- Los ojos avellana nunca apartaron la vista del suelo; mientras las esmeraldas azules se suavizaron y cristalizaron.

-Cat... Por qué nunca...- El ángel pelirrojo negó suavemente.

-No importa, sólo perdóname por besarte sin sentir nada.- Al momento que Cat pronunció las palabras provocó un vuelco en el corazón de Jade. Algo de todo esto le causaba una enorme decepción.

-No... Tú... ¿Tú no sentiste nada cuando...?- Cat volvió a negar con la cabeza, sus suaves rizos cereza rozando sus bronceados hombros. Elevó nuevamente la mirada para encontrarse con la de Jade.

-Lo lamento Jade...- Los labios pálidos hicieron una línea recta perfectamente cerrada y después asintió.

-Entonces... Finjamos que nunca paso...- La dulce pelirroja asintió con una mirada cabizbaja y una sonrisa adolorida, forzada. Salió sin más del pequeño cuarto, dejando a Jade parada en medio con la mirada perdida.

-Jade, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Parece que había pasado más tiempo de lo que pensaba ahí parada, pues una voz masculina conocida la llamó desde tan sólo unos centímetros de lejanía.

Jade despertó de su ensueño, para encontrarse con un par de ojos chocolate que lucían preocupados.

-¿Por qué tiene que pasar algo? Me gusta éste lugar.- Jade respondió en un tono seco mientras rodaba sus ojos y salio del estrecho lugar seguida por Beck frunciendo el ceño desconcertado.

**XXXXX**

La mirada perdida, ojos centrados en un sólo escenario, ¿tortuoso o bello? ¿Te has perdido en ti mismo? A veces piensas tanto las cosas que te quedas sin ideas al momento de dar un veredicto.

Los ojos avellana se encontraban totalmente perdidos y concentrados en el escenario frente a ella, su mirada era indescriptible, ni tristeza ni melancolía, únicamente concentración. Cuantos pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza, eso era un misterio.

-Hola, pequeña pelirroja ¿dónde te metiste toda la semana?- Una voz profunda y agradable preguntó, sentándose el dueño de ésta al lado del ángel pelirrojo. Era Andre, con una sonrisa tranquila, sus manos entre las rodillas, esperando una respuesta.

Robbie llegó unos segundos después, saludando sin mucho afán, pero con su misma ánimidad de siempre. Al ver que no respondía nadie, le lanzó una mirada de extrañeza a Andre, quien se encogió de hombros sin articular palabra.

-Entonces... Cat...- Andre volvió a intentar dialogar con la pelirroja, aún sin obtener respuesta alguna, entonces decidió voltear la mirada justo en el ángulo que ella la tenía.

El escenario no era una gran cosa, o al menos había dejado de serlo desde hace un tiempo, eran simplemente Beck y Jade burlándose del espacio personal, de veces mirándose el uno al otro. -¿Qué es espacio personal eh?- Andre se burló, por fin captando la atención de la dulce pelirroja.

Los ojos avellana lucían secos, pero profundos como una ventana abierta a cualquier alma para entrar. Sus pestañas revolotearon fijando la mirada en Andre. -¿Beck es tu mejor amigo, cierto?- Andre asintió con la cabeza , utilizando las manos para dar más expresión a su respuesta.

-Me gusta pensar en eso.- Cat se quedó mirándolo por algunos segundos.

-Cuando... Cuando vez a Beck con Jade, tú no... ¿No te sientes celoso?- Andre frunció el ceño confundido, sobre todo por que al parecer era una pregunta bien pensada, lo que concluyó por el tono serio y curioso, pero pensativo.

-No... No hasta dónde yo sé, pequeña... Pero, sinceramente me dan curiosidad... Son como, completamente diferentes cuando están juntos... No estoy seguro...-

-A mi me da curiosidad saber si ya lo hicieron...- La descarada voz de Rex irrumpió entre Andre y Cat, robando una expresión de sorpresa y horror por parte de la pobre pelirroja, quien tapó su rostro con la manos mientras intentaba sacar cualquier imagen de su mente.

-Hombre, por favor, ¿Qué acaso nunca te cansas?- Andre trató de replicar con una mirada de enfado, mientras Rex simplemente se reía de su descaro nada cómico.

-¡Robbie! Has que pare, Rex es malo a veces.- Cat volvió a elevar la mirada con un par de ojos llenos de venas rojizas e instantáneamente Andre sobó su espalda en un intento de calmarla.

-Vamos, chicos. No sean ridículos es sólo una pregunta. ¡Tan solo mírenlos!- Al momento Cat y Andre dirigieron su mirada a las dos sillas frente a ellos. -Son tan cómodos con el toqueteo entre uno y otro qué ¿Por qué no?-

-Porque tienen catorce, apenas.- Defendió Cat, Rex se alzó de hombros por medio de Robbie.

-¿Y qué? Además sólo es Jade la que tiene catorce, Beck ya cumplió quince hace unas semanas.-

-¿Y eso qué, hombre?- El pianista de rastas volvió a defender en favor de Cat, quien se alzó igualmente de hombros en un intento de darle la razón a su amigo.

-Lo que puedo asegurar es que lo harán y no tardarán más de un par de meses, puedo apostar.-

-¡ROBBIE CÁLLATE!- Por primera vez desde que lo conoció, Cat le gritó en un tono autoritario, además de que se dirigió a él y no a Rex como usualmente lo hacía cuando hablaba por medio del muñeco.

Rex se calló automáticamente por decisión de Robbie, quien la miraba fijamente con un atisbo de miedo y sorpresa.

Ahora, gracias al pésimo comentario de una fastidiosa marioneta, el pobre ángel pelirrojo tenía más cosas en que pensar, ¿Y si Rex tenía razón? ¿Beck sería tan imprudente como para no cuidar de lo más preciado en su vida? (De ella) Algo cierto, el toqueto entre ellos era notable, pero no significaba nada... Nada más que ¿Y si él solo esperaba 'una cosa' de Jade y la botaba después? ¿Sería capaz de romper su corazón cuando ella temió de siquiera intentarlo con el de él?

Por alguna razón, llamémoslo sexto sentido, Cat no creía que Beck en verdad mereciera todo lo que Jade sacrificaba y ofrecía, en cambio ella, que le había dado todo cuanto podía desde que se conocieron, aunque no re suficiente al parecer, no era lo que quería, ¿Qué era?... Todo tenía que ser difícil por obligación, al parecer.

Una única cosa era concreta en este momento. Deseaba vomitar.

**...**

Todos, y por todos serían Andre, Cat, Robbie y Rex; estaban sentados en su misma mesa de siempre, la cual no habían dejado desde el primer día que decidieron sentarse juntos por el resto de su estadía en HA.

Nadie volvió a sacar ningún tema incomodo, para la suerte de Cat. Su cordura había, de hecho, mejorado y ahora estaba comiendo los trozos de piña que robaba de su propia pizza Hawaiana.

La joven pareja, blanco de debates se acercó a la mesa, cada uno cargando su almuerzo en una mano. Jade llevaba un café como extra de su almuerzo.

Sus miradas lucían tan serenas como siempre lo hacían, aunque más bien era inexpresión, como si el hecho de mirar a otros les provocara nada más que indiferencia.

Los dos se acercaron a la mesa, tomando asiento al lado del otro. Por alguna razón aún no explicada, los dos llevaban tatuada una pequeña sonrisa como de alguien que esta a punto de anunciar una buena noticia.

-¿Qué se traen entre manos?- Andre preguntó mientras fruncía el ceño con curiosidad, entrecerrando los ojos como un escéptico analizando un caso complicado.

La sonrisa en Jade desapareció para convertirse en una expresión de fastidio y sus ojos azules subieron hasta sus parpados.

-¿Realmente es tan extraño que sonriamos de la nada?- Jade trató de quejarse, pero tan solo la mirada de Andre y Robbie la hicieron suspirar cansada. -Al menos no en Beck.- Andre asintió con un movimiento rígido de cabeza y seguido se dirigió al canadiense moreno.

-Bueno... Me peleé un poco con mis padres...- El canadiense moreno respondió sin el más mínimo cuidado, mientras sus amigos únicamente fruncieron el ceño a excepción de Jade, quien sonrió evitando una carcajada.

-Beck peleó con sus padres sobre que podía hacer y que no. Ellos le dijeron únicamente que bajo su techo eran sus reglas, así que, él tomó el viejo RV de su padre, y, ahora tiene lo más parecido posible a una casa propia.- La belleza de betas azules y blancas respondió al momento que introducía en su boca una papa frita.

Los ojos de la pandilla completa, incluyendo Cat, se abrieron por completo tanto de sorpresa como de alegría. Andre fue el primero en sonreír y felicitar a Beck con un choque de palmas, Rex comenzó a balbucear sobre como podrían usar el RV, entre más cosas que Cat decidió ignorar.

-Ahora tenemos un lugar en donde pasar el rato.- Dijo Andre obteniendo respuestas asertivas y alegres de todos.

-¡Hey!- La sedosa voz de Cat irrumpió entre el balbuceo e de sus amigos. -¡Podemos hacer una fiesta de RV!- La dulce pelirroja propuso con una sonrisa en sus labios rosados.

-Hoy es viernes, podríamos hacerlo hoy al anochecer.- Jade propuso por primera vez durante toda la conversación, en un tono tan seguro como siempre, con este timbre de voz que la caracterizaba. Beck asintió y tanto Andre como Cat sonrieron ante la idea.

-¿Les parece hoy a las siete?- Andre volvió a asentir con una sonrisa, mientras chocaba los cinco con Beck nuevamente.

-Robb y yo traeremos todo lo necesario, amigo.- Jade sonrió abiertamente con un atisbo de malicia, casi por instinto Beck lo hizo también, dirigiéndose ambos a sus amigos.

**...**

La noche había caído, simplemente tan cálida como el infierno. Cualquiera que saliera en un simple camisón no sentiría ni la más minima ráfaga de frío corriendo por sus venas o el viento rozando su piel semidesnuda.

Un encantador ángel de ojos avellana y piel bronceada estaba parada frente a la puerta de metal semi abierta. Había estado ahí parada por al menos un minuto sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, ni siquiera su respiración se podía escuchar, aunque, era eso su finalidad.

Las voces desde dentro eran tan tenues que pensar en quedarse ahí y oír era estúpido, pero ella no quería oír, simplemente tenía miedo de entrar. El ambiente lucía tan cálido y las palabras de Rex palpitaban en su ajetreada conciencia.

Un chevy negro entró por la parte trasera de la casa de los Oliver, despertando a la pequeña pelirroja de su ensueño y estacionándose frente a un RV plateado con poca iluminación, unas cortinas amarillentas tapando la ventana, y en letras de metal el número 143 como dirección.

Del auto salió Andre desde la puerta trasera, cargando un paquete de latas en su mano derecha mientras le sonreía. Los ojos de Cat se ampliaron con preocupación, pero instantáneamente trato de regañarse a si misma por lo patética que pensó podría lucir.

-Hola pequeña pelirroja ¿Por qué no entras?- Preguntó Andre con la misma sonrisa de hace metros.

Por si lo había olvidado, también lucía un poco ridícula al estar parada frente a una puerta abierta sin sentido aparente. Sus labios comenzaron a titubear algunas palabras, pero para cuando se disponía a decir algo, Jade salió por detrás de la puerta y dos personas más bajaron del Chevy negro con más latas en las manos.

-¿Qué demonios hacen haya afuera?- La voz de Jade regañó en un tono aburrido mientras bajaba los tres pequeños escalones de metal del RV con los brazos cruzados.

Andre fue el primero en entrar, los fríos ojos azul-esmeralda de Jade lo siguieron hasta el interior, después a un Robbie bastante nervioso, sin embargo, sus ojos se volvieron un infierno al ver a un chico en específico atravesar la puerta. Cabello negro, aire pedante, lentes de sol en plena noche...

-Ryder..- Al momento que los labios de Jade pronunciaban el desdichado nombre con asco, los ojos avellana se ampliaron con horror. Cat entró casi corriendo al RV, tropezándose con Beck, quien salió detrás de la misma puerta de metal semi-confundido por lo sucedido, aunque con una sonrisa relajada a la cual Ryder le respondió, ignorando las miradas de muerte por parte de Jade. -¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí!?-

-Encantador verte a ti también, Jade.- Ryder respondió mientras entraba al pequeño RV y Jade lo seguía, con los brazos cruzados, ceño fruncido. Beck frunció el ceño también, siguiendo a los dos.

-¿¡Quién jodidos te invitó!?- Jade volvió a preguntar a Ryder, aún con los brazos cruzados, mientras Andre y Robbie colocaban las bebidas en el piso. Ryder se alzó de hombros con una sonrisa descarada.

-Necesitaban a alguien que luciera lo suficientemente grande como para que les vendan alcohol.- Jade estaba a punto de responder cuando Beck, literalmente, se metió entre los dos con una mirada de confusión.

-No es nada, pero... ¿Ya se conocían ustedes dos?- Beck señaló tanto a uno como a otro mientras hablaba. Los ojos fríos de Jade seguían concentrados en la mirada descarada de Ryder.

-Por lástima, sí.- Jade respondió a secas.

-Oh vamos, Jade ¿Me odias tanto así?- Ryder volvió a sonreír al tiempo que abría sus brazos como esperando un abrazo.

-¡Púdrete!- las palabras de Jade resonaron en todo el RV como un veneno peligroso expandiéndose alrededor con la finalidad de herir a una persona en especifico. Beck volvió a fruncir el ceño en dirección a Ryder, quien simplemente le respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

Robbie tocó levemente el hombro de Jade, robando su atención por unos segundos.

_-Cat está en el baño, dice que necesita verte.- La tenue voz de Robbie tomó la completa atención de Jade, quien asintiendo con la cabeza se fue camino a la pequeña puerta del baño en el apretado lugar._

_Jade cerró la puerta igualmente de metal detrás de ella, para encontrarse con su amiga pelirroja teniendo un ataque de ansiedad en desarrollo. La mirada de Cat estaba baja, sin embargo, sus ojos avellana estaban más abiertos que nunca, sus rosados labios intentaban jalar aire lentamente. Y, al momento que Jade entró, elevó la mirada con un rostro suplicante de piedad._

_-Jade, no puedes dejar que Ryder se quede aquí..- Cat suplicó casi sin aliento en un apretado susurro mientras se acercaba a Jade. -Recuerdas lo que...- La agobiada pelirroja comenzó a intentar recordarle lo sucedido, pero Jade la corto antes de obligarse a si misma a pensar en eso._

_-Cat...-la belleza de betas en el cabello comenzó tomando aire. -Yo tampoco lo quiero aquí, pero tienes que comprender que ésta no es mi decisión, a menos que le digamos a Beck sobre...-_

_-¡NO!- Cat cortó a Jade casi gritando desesperada, como si el también fuera a dañarla de alguna manera. -Beck no es siempre la respuesta para todo... No era así antes... Podemos nosotras solas.- Los bellos y cálidos ojos de Cat se clavaron en las frías esmeraldas con encanto sobrehumano, rindiendo a Jade para cumplir sus suplicas._

_-Bien, pero sabes que te estoy cuidando en todo momento Cat, si algo sale mal...-_

_-Confío en ti, Jadey.- sus miradas se encontraron, los profundos ojos de Cat se clavaban en el alma como dagas, Jade respiró hondo y asintió en un acuerdo._

_La dulce pelirroja fue la primera en salir, mientras Jade se quedo en el diminuto baño. Los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido el año pasado aún seguían en su memoria._

_-¡Jade, Jade, Jade...! ¿¡adivina qué!?- una dulce voz robó la atención de la adolescente piel porcelana desde el inicio del pasillo hasta que llegó a ella con un abrazo de ternura._

_-Te doy tres para que me sueltes.- Jade amenazó a primera instancia como solía hacerlo cuando no estaba de humor (lo cual era seguido) -1...2...- antes de llegar al tres, la pobre pelirroja se soltó de su amiga, aún, sonriente._

_-Conseguí una cita.- el ceño de Jade se frunció automáticamente, la sangre de sus venas hirvió en instantes y sus ojos se abrieron inmensos._

_-¿Con quién?- la belleza vestida completamente de negro preguntó en el tono más severo posible, jamás utilizado en Cat antes. La mirada de la dulce pelirroja calló como la de un niño siendo regañado._

_-Con Ryder... Vamos a ver Primer Amor esta noche a las siete, en el cine al que tú y yo solíamos ir... Antes.- Ahora si era un colmo, un tipo dos años mayor que su preciada joya, iba a salir con ella a solas, sin mencionar que sería en un lugar oscuro, lleno de personas sin el más mínimo interés en voltear a otro lugar que no sea la pantalla de reproducción._

_-Bien... Yo voy.- La mirada de Cat se alertó inmediatamente con extrañeza y un poco de enojo._

_-No, es mi cita... Yo no voy a tus citas con Beck.-_

_-No, pero esto es diferente porque...- Jade trató de defender, pero Cat la cortó inmediatamente._

_-¿Por qué, Jade? ¡Dejame ser libre, no soy tuya!- Los suaves ojos avellana se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas, provocando que la belleza dark se rindiera con un suspiro forzado, puños aún apretados._

_-Esta bien... Te lo prometo, no voy a ir.-_

_La jornada de escuela había terminado sin ver a Cat desde la pequeña platica en medio del pasillo._

_Tal vez Cat tenía razón, Jade no podía tratarla como una madre celosa, ni siquiera sentir celos de ella o por ella, pero no confiaba en alguien mayor que de la nada invitaba a salir a su precioso roll de canela._

_-¿Lista para irnos?- un muchacho de piel morena y ojos chocolate volvió a Jade en sí, sin embargo, la misma idea no dejaba en paz su cabeza._

_El moreno ofreció su mano para ayudar a levantarse a su novia, ella simplemente aventó la mano del muchacho a un lado, parándose por ella misma aún con la mirada casi perdida._

_-Llévame a ver esta noche Primer Amor a las siete en el LA Cinema - Beck elevó una ceja con una expresión que parecía como si alguien hubiera secuestrado a su novia y la hubiera cambiado por algún tipo de robot femenino físicamente parecido a ella._

_-¿Segura que quieres ver eso..?- Jade alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos chocolate de su novio mirándole como una completa desconocida._

_La joven elevó la mirada al cielo unos segundos, pensando en sus palabras dichas._

_-¿Estás dispuesto a ver El Suicidio Del Demonio?- La adolescente de cremosa piel elevó una ceja escéptica, esperando un atisbo de horror, en cambio recibió una sonrisa boba seguida de un alzamiento de hombros._

_-Estaba pensando en verla desde hace semanas.-_

_Seis y media apenas. Tanto la fila de los boletos como para comprar algo en la dulcería estaba repleta de gente, por lo que llegar media hora antes a tu función no era tan mala idea._

_La suerte había iluminado a Jade éste día. La película que quedó de ver con Beck iniciaba justo a la misma hora que la de ella, por lo que podría dejar al canadiense asustado, viendo la película mientras ella... Cuidaba que todo saliera bien. Sobre la película, tal ves lo abrigaría a verla otro día, otra vez, porque no mentía cuando decía que deseaba ver esa película._

_-¿Quieres palomitas?- el canadiense preguntó mientras los fríos ojos esmeralda buscaban entre la multitud la cabellera cereza de su amiga._

_-No, siempre están rancias.-_

_-¿Dulces?-_

_-Son un robo, y las bebidas también.-_

_-¿Un helado...?-_

-Nunca hay lo que quiero.-

-¿Comemos algo al salir?- esta vez Jade asintió con la cabeza sin siquiera voltear a ver la mirada impaciente que buscaba sus ojos azul-esmeralda.

A diferencia de lo pensado, arruinando sus planes de una manera vil. Beck no se inmutaba ni un poco por más sangrienta o grotesca que fuera la imagen presentada, incluso reía con ella sobre escenas demasiado exageradas ¿Qué demonios? ¿Acaso este chico no tenía sentimientos de algún tipo? Aunque, fue una de las mejores personas para disfrutar una buena película de horror.

A pesar de que se odiaba a si misma por abandonar la película en la mejor parte, recordó por qué estaba realmente aquí. Cat. Comenzaba el plan escurrirse en otra sala.

-Necesito ir al baño.- Jade susurró a un costado de Beck, él se limitó a asentir sin despegar los ojos de la escena donde desgarraban la garganta de una chica.

Desde varios metros antes de entrar, se podía escuchar las voces melosas y melancólicas de la película reproduciéndose en la sala que estaba Cat.

Jade entró lentamente, deslizándose por entre los asientos de atrás, no tardó mucho en encontrarlos. Tal y como lo previó; Cat y Ryder estaban sentados en los asientos más alejados de la parte trasera de la sala.

La belleza de piel porcelana tomó asiento dos filas detrás de ellos cuando un molesto aliento de hedor a palomitas se acercó a su cuello.

-Si es demasiado triste para ti te puedo abrazar.- El molesto hedor aumento por causa de un susurro que hizo a Jade retorcerse con asco.

-Si no te alejas al menos tres metros de mi, te cortaré ...-un movimiento de las dos filas delante de Jade la alertaron sin dejarla terminar la frase, por lo que el molesto chico se quedo ahí al lado de ella, aunque callado por completo.

Ryder comenzó a besar los suaves labios de Cat, al principio con dulzura y seguridad, el tacto era tan suave que ella respondió al beso sin sentirse incomodada.

Los fríos ojos esmeralda se quedaron contemplando la escena, el chico a su lado comenzó a hacer lo mismo con curiosidad.

El beso entre la pareja de casi desconocidos comenzó a intensificarse por parte de Ryder, sin embargo, por parte de Cat se detenía cada vez más con terror. El muchacho de edad mayor comenzó a profundizar el beso sin ser pedido, sus hoscas manos comenzaron también, a toquetear el delgado cuerpo de Cat, desde su torso subiendo hasta sus pechos. La pequeña pelirroja se alejó a como pudo con horror.

-Beck no hace eso con Jade.- La dulce voz replicó.

-¿Y a nosotros que nos importa esa pareja de idiotas aburridos?- Cat frunció el ceño con enfado, Ryder ignoró el gesto e intentó volver al toqueteo forzado. La pobre pelirroja comenzó a forcejear, evitando el contacto nuevamente, pero él la tomó del cabello y... Se detuvo en seco con un gemido de dolor.

-Vuelves a tocar a Cat en tu maldita vida y te mato...- Una voz gélida y peligrosa rozó la nuca de Ryder. Un par de uñas se clavaban en su cuero cabelludo mientras el soltaba el mechón rojo que tomó.

-Así que tienes corazón, bruja del oeste...- La descarada voz hirvió más la sangre de Jade, obligándola a jalar más fuerte.

-¿Y tú no tienes vergüenza?- Jade soltó el cuero cabelludo negro, mientras salía de la sala y le hacía señas a Cat para que viniera con ella.

Ryder se quedó sentado, mirando la aburrida escena en pantalla, no por miedo a Jade. Era descarado. Pero simplemente sintió que no valía la pena, después de todo estaba en una sala llena de chicas.

Las dos chicas salieron de la sala. Cat, sin decir palabra alguna, aún intentaba reaccionar con lo que sucedió hace segundos haya adentro, al menos hasta que pensó en otro detalle.

-Prometiste no venir.- Los dulces ojos avellana se clavaron en los azul-esmeralda de Jade con un atisbo de decepción.

-De nada, por salvarte de ese imbécil.- Jade defendió cruzando los brazos. La decepcionada pelirroja negó con la cabeza levemente mientras intentaba armar más piezas de este caos.

-¿Viniste sola?- su defensora de piel porcelana negó con la cabeza sin mucho afán.

-No, pero le diré a Beck que no me sentí bien y que me tuve que ir.- Los ojos de Cat voltearon a mirar a su despreocupada amiga, tristes y desolados con un poco de preocupación.

-¿Y si se preocupa y te busca?- Jade se encogió de hombros.

-Le diré que estoy en mis días, el ya sabe que debe dejarme en paz cuando...-

-Iagh! ¿Le dices de eso?- Instintivamente el tono triste de antes era ahora relajado. Los ojos avellana se encontraron con los esmeralda.

-Sí... ¿Qué tiene?- Cat sacudió la idea de su cabeza para continuar caminando hacía la salida al lado de Jade.

La belleza piel porcelana sacudió de sus pensamientos el innecesario recuerdo al tiempo que salía de la angosta habitación, encontrándose con su grupo de amigos -más Ryder- sentados en un circulo en el piso con Beck barajeando cartas de póker.

Se necesitaron solo unos minutos, para que el alcohol protagonizara entre todos los objetos y botanas dentro del grupo. Los únicos que no había tomado ni una botella sin abrir, eran Robbie y Cat.

-Cat no sabe jugar Póker, quiere que hagamos equipos.- automáticamente que Jade salió, Beck se dirigió hacía ella, aún jugando con la baraja en sus manos.

-Pues háganlos...-La belleza de piel pálida respondió en seco como si se tratara de lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Puedo ser contigo y con Beck, Jadey?- los ojos avellana se dirigieron en directo hacia las esmeraldas azules, suplicantes y carismáticos como siempre doblegando a su tozuda amiga.

-Yo supongo... Entonces serían tú, Beck y yo; contra: Andre, Robbie y... Ryder.- nuevamente el odioso nombre le causo asco junto con el recuerdo fresco de lo que había hecho.

Todos asintieron sin queja alguna, seguido, Jade se sentó en un lugar del círculo, al lado del muchacho canadiense, tomó una cerveza sin abrir y la destapó para comenzar a unirse a los demás.

-¿Y que estamos apostando?- Ryder preguntó mientras tomaba varias cartas de la baraja frente a él. Todos se voltearon a mirar el uno al otro hasta que las miradas terminaron en sus anfitriones.

Jade dejo de beber de la lata para comenzar a pensar en la pregunta y responder algo coherente.

-Nada...- fue lo único que salio de la boca de Jade en un lento suspiro reprimido. Beck volteó a verla y asintió con un alce de hombros.

-Es sólo un juego amistoso, no estamos apostando nada.-

-Oh vamos, hermano, un Póker sin apostar no es digno de ser Pokar.- Ryder respondió al tratar de defender un punto, que le sirvió, pues Andre y Robbie le dieron la razón con un asentimiento de cabeza.

El muchacho canadiense suspiró, pensando por unos momentos, luego volteó a mirar a su novia bebiendo de la lata de alcohol; ella se alzó de hombros al terminar el trago, robando otro suspiro del muchacho y muchos ojos puestos en ellos.

-¿Tienen dinero?- La belleza de piel porcelana preguntó fríamente; todos en el círculo comenzaron a buscar entre sus bolsillos, provocando que los fríos ojos esmeralda rodarán. -Me refiero a... ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene más de dos dólares en su bolsillo?- Todos comenzaron a sacar las manos de sus billeteras vacías y negaron con la cabeza, incluyendo Ryder.

Jade se alzó de hombros con una ceja elevada hacía Ryder, quien hizo una expresión de falsa preocupación.

-Podemos apostar nuestra ropa.- Ryder propuso e instantáneamente Robbie comenzó a quejarse con gemidos, robando la atención de todos.

-No puedo, sólo traigo lo que estoy usando, nadie me dijo que...- Jade rodó los ojos por la estupidez de Robbie mientras Beck intentaba suprimir una carcajada y Andre frotaba la espalda del chico afro.

-Ese es el punto, idiota.- La belleza de piel porcelana calló a Robbie en esa sola frase, tomando un trago más de la bebida alcohólica.

-Hombre... En serio no estoy interesado en ver el pene de ninguno de ustedes...- Beck intervino por primera vez con una respuesta lógica ante la idea de Ryder, causando una enorme carcajada difícil de reprimir por parte de su novia, en reflejo, él rió también un poco. Pero Ryder negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

-Vamos... Es lo que tenemos. Ni siquiera llegaremos tan lejos antes de que alguno gane.-

La pandilla completa se miró de reojo el uno al otro, esperando aprobación o un rotundo no de al menos alguno de los participantes. Ryder se quedó ahí, sonriendo descaradamente mientras esperaba un veredicto.

Los ojos cálidos de Cat se encontraron con los fríos de Jade, suplicando una salida, obteniendo la respuesta de un cielo abierto para ella avisándole que la estaría cuidando todo el tiempo.

**...**

Las horas habían pasado sin tener un ganador aún. Tanto Robbie como Andre ya estaban completamente borrachos, a pesar de que Robbie hubiera sido el último en tomar la bebida.

Jade también había tomado, pero seguía en sus cinco sentidos, junto con Beck que consumió más que ella, y Ryder que no había tomado nada desde la primera.

Cat era la única sin un grado de alcohol en su sangre, lo cual hacía más aterrador para ella todo lo que estaba pasando. Tanto Jade como ella estaban únicamente en un sostén y unos jeans, Beck también tenía únicamente un pantalón. Robbie estaba solamente en boxers al igual que Andre, mientras Ryder simplemente había perdido su chaqueta después de haber desecho los equipos.

Los ojos de Ryder se encontraron con los de Jade, queriendo asesinarse el uno al otro. La mirada de Jade era tan severa que intimidaría a cualquiera, cualquiera menos él.

Ryder colocó sus cartas en la mesa, mostrando un reluciente par de aces frente al grupo.

-Lo siento chicas... Yo gano.- Jade miró fijamente las cartas con enfado, después resopló con recelo al haber comprobado que la jugada era cierta.

Beck comenzó a desabrocharse en cinturón de sus jeans, pero Ryder lo detuvo con una mano a aire. -Lo siento amigo, sólo tu novia y su amiga son las que tienen que pagar quitándose el sostén.- El ceño de Beck se frunció de una manera que nunca lo había hecho antes y su mirada se oscureció.

-¿¡Por qué crees que te dejare obtener ese gusto!?- Beck comenzó a gritar, Jade se paró al lado de él con una mirada de enojo y brazos cruzados, los ojos de Cat la siguieron con esperanza.

-¿¡Y tú crees que yo permitiré que Cat haga lo que un imbécil dice!?- La voz de Jade se esparció como peligroso veneno, tomando la atención de Robbie y Andre, quienes estaban jugando con botellas vacías completamente fuera de sí.

-¡Pues este imbécil ganó la apuesta y quiero mi paga! ¡Ahora quítate el maldito brasier!- Jade y Beck hicieron una expresión de asco al mismo tiempo. Jade comenzó a burlarse sarcásticamente mientras cruzaba los brazos con repudio. Cat bajo la mirada instintivamente, con miedo a lo que siguiera.

-Eres-Un-Enfermo. Y me das asco...- Los labios pálidos y suaves de Jade pronunciaron cada silaba con la más perfecta dicción. Deletreando cada palabra con odio e ira.

-Me da igual, yo quiero mi paga.- Ryder se acercó a la pequeña pelirroja autoencogida en el piso, sin tiempo de que se pudiera mover, él la tomó de la cintura y la trajo hacía sí a base de jaloneos. Jade reaccionó instantáneamente, tomando un par de tijeras plateadas que había dejado en la mesa de noche de Beck cuando llego.

-¡Hazlo y te mato como lo prometí!- Ryder tenía a Cat tomada por la cintura llena de lágrimas sin aliento, cuando un par de filosas tijeras se clavó en su clavícula. Al principio todos pensaron que Jade simplemente estaba bajo el efecto de mucho alcohol, pero Beck no la detuvo en su intento de asesinato.

Ryder comenzó a soltar a Cat delicadamente, las tijeras y los ojos helados como la muerte hurgando por una ventana lo seguían en cada movimiento. Jade nunca había lucido tan amenazadora antes en su vida. El muchacho de pelo negro se dio la vuelta con odio mientras se dirija a la puerta sin dejar de ser amenazado con la mirada.

-Quien quiera que lo lleve vengase ahora.- Ryder pronuncio en el marco de la puerta sin darse la media vuelta para no encontrarse con el par de ojos gélidos.

Andre y Robbie voltearon a ver al grupo de tres parados en el medio del RV. Jade miraba con odio, Beck seguía confundido, los ojos de Cat... Eran el mismo cielo colapsando en melancolía y terror. El dúo volteo hacía Ryder aún en la puerta, y, tomando sus respectivas cosas dejaron el RV, siguiendo a Ryder.

-Jade...- Beck volvió a articular palabra, obteniendo una mirada tierna de su novia. Los ojos gélidos eran ahora bellas gemas brillantes. -Tú y Cat pueden dormir en mi cama, yo... Tomaré el piso.- Jade asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza, seguido, tomó a Cat con dulzura por los hombros y la cubrió con su chaqueta que tomó de la cama individual; frotó levemente su espalda y la guió hasta la cama antes mencionada para que se sentara y relajara.

¿Por qué le suerte la odiaba de esta manera? Primero se enamoraba de alguien que no podía, después conseguía un beso de esa tan afamada persona, que por cierto estaba obsesionada con su actual pareja, la cual resultó estarla apoyando justo ahora en este momento tan de la mierda que sentía, lo cual la hacía sentir asco y culpa por haber besado a la novia de un chico que la ayudaba y apreciaba tanto.

A veces el hermoso ángel pelirrojo se preguntaba si vendrían días mejores en algún momento de su vida. Con su hermano sin arranques, su amor solo para ella, sin chicos que intentarán abusar de ella en cada oportunidad, y sin culparse sin sentido.

Cat no soltó a Jade en toda la noche, a parte de que la cama era muy pequeña, no deseaba soltar su agarre ni salir de los seguros brazos de su amada protectora.

-Jade...- Cat susurro en plena oscuridad a plena hora de madrugada, no había podido dormir desde que se acostó, lo peor es que no sabía que era lo que en verdad le quitaba el sueño; tantas cosas estaban en su mente y solo una pudo decir. -Lamento haber arruinado tus planes con Beck de esta noche, Jadey.- La belleza de piel porcelana abrió los ojos solamente un poco, tratando de no caer dormida, sus cejas estaban encontradas con confusión.

-No teníamos ningún plan..- Jade susurró somnolienta.

-Pero Rex dijo que tu y Beck... Ahora que el tenía el RV... Iban a...-

-Cat...- Jade susurró deteniéndola, una pequeña risa floja se escapó. -Soy virgen aún, si eso quieres saber... Y... Hasta donde sé, Beck también.- A pesar de la oscuridad, Jade pudo notar el leve rubor en las mejillas de deteniéndola.

La belleza piel porcelana sonrió levemente y beso la frente de su amiga con amor. -Ya duérmete, virgen.- Jade cerró los ojos lentamente, sus parpados cayendo como dos cortinas de humo tapando un cielo. Los ojos avellana, se escondieron también.

**XXXX**

Si alguna vez has sentido una desesperación irritante porque no sabes nada de tu amigo/a desde hace dos día y aparte te tocó hacer un proyecto con el, entonces sabrás que Andre estaba muriendo lentamente de miedo porque tenía un proyecto para mañana y su compañero no había respondido a 16 mensajes en todo un... Bueno... En domingo por la tarde. ¿Quién hace la tarea a tiempo de todos modos?

Sentada y con una mirada serena, la dulce pelirroja de encantadora personalidad estaba sentada en un escalón de HA mientras jugaba un 'mata tiempo' en su celular. Tampoco ella había recibido llamada alguna, lo cual era raro pues los fines de semana eran de ella. Al menos no tenía un proyecto ni tampoco había perdido comunicación el sábado.

-¡escondieron, escondieron...!- una voz masculina robó la atención de la pelirroja, obligándola a elevar la vista de su teléfono. Era Andre, bañado en sudor, con una mirada de preocupación en el rostro y un celular en la mano; su respiración era tan lenta y jadeante que podrías decir estuvo corriendo un maratón de al menos cien kilómetros.

-¿¡Andre, pero qué...!?- cien casi gritó al ver a su amigo medio muerto frente a ella. Andre tomó aliento, pasando sus manos en sus rodillas.

-No encuentro a Beck por ninguna parte, necesitamos hacer un proyecto, pero parece que se lo trago la maldita tierra. No contesta, no lo hayo en su casa... Eh estado recorriendo toda la jodida escuela sin encontrarlo...- El jadeante pianista volvió a tomar aire, haciendo que los ojos avellana lo siguieran preocupados en cada movimiento. -¿Sabes dónde esta Jade?- kilómetros negó con la cabeza lentamente, aún sorprendida por como lucía el pobre chico.

-Tampoco contesta ¿Para qué la quieres?-

-No lo sé, a veces esos dos parecen haber nacido juntos... Tal vez, si sé donde esta ella, sabré dónde esta él.- La dulce pelirroja asintió sin decir palabra alguna.

negó miró directamente a los cansados ojos de Andre, que no lo respondieron como lo hacían los de Jade, después volvió al piso, con la cabeza baja pensando en las palabras ¿Desde cuándo había dejado de ser el brazo derecho de Jade?

-¿Ya los buscaste en...?- la pobre pelirroja intentó aportar una idea a su desesperado amigo, pero el pianista la cortó con un grito.

-¡Lo he buscado por toda la maldita escuela!- Los ojos avellana se abrieron como platos, al tiempo que su rostro cambiaba a algo un poco asustados. Andre respiró hondo al ver la expresión de su amiga y se sentó al lado de ella, jadeante.

-Mejor espero a verlo en clase.- Andre recargó los hombros en un escalón más arriba, elevando la vista al techo. respondieron asintió con la cabeza sin decir una palabra, de hecho, ella también esperaba ver a Jade hasta la clase de Sikowits.

**...**

La hora tan esperada por todos, había llegado al fin. La hora del almuerzo.

Ni Jade ni Beck habían cruzado realmente palabra con el resto del grupo a pesar de que Andre haya intentado llamar la atención de su amigo canadiense como si fuera otra de sus coquetas seguidoras. Habían creado una pequeña burbuja para solo ellos dos, y estaba colmando la paciencia de Andre y abrieron.

abrieron y Andre estaban sentados en la mesa de siempre, ni siquiera Robbie se había aparecido. La pelirroja apenas picó sus papas fritas sin probarlas, mientras Andre no dejaba de únicamente jugar con su rebanada de pizza. ¿Acaso habían hecho algo mal?

De la nada aparecieron entre el gentío de estudiantes. La tan afamada pareja que estaba acabando con la paciencia de todos. Beck tenía el brazo en la cintura de Jade; cada uno cargaba un envase plástico con sus respectivos almuerzos.

Andre se levantó de sopetón con los nervios de punta, mientras la pareja se sentaba paciente en los lugares de siempre, sin prestar atención de su muy enfadado amigo.

-¿¡Dónde jodidos estabas!? ¿¡Te estuve buscando por la puta escuela completa!? ¡Marcándote como un maldito loco!- Los ojos negros de Andre clavaron la mirada en Beck, quien le respondió únicamente con un encogimiento de hombros.

Los ojos de maldito se ensancharon y sus rosados labios se abrieron con sorpresa, mirando al desesperado pianista.

-Y pensé que yo tenía una boca sucia.- Jade fue la única en responder palabra y mirar a los sorprendidos ojos negros. Su paciencia era sin duda la cosa más frustrante jamás vista, al menos para Andre, cuya mirada estaba perpleja.

-Lo siento, apagué mi celular desde ayer.- Beck sacó su Pearl-phone negro del bolsillo, sacudiendo una pantalla negra al aire.

-Estuve tratando de hablar contigo durante clases... Hombre...- La respiración de Andre se ralentizó, aunque Beck seguía con la mirada en el aparato.

-Hermano, Me enviaste el mensaje el domingo a las 8:30, ¿Cómo quería que fuera a tu casa el domingo a las ocho y media?- Beck alzó la pantalla hasta la mirada de Andre, quien negó levemente con la cabeza. El canadiense bajó el brazo y Jade miró de reojo el celular.

-Pudiste haberme llamado y dicho "Hey! No puedo ir ahora, pero te veo mañana en la mañana para iniciar".- Beck se alzó de hombros al momento que guardaba su teléfono en el pantalón de mezclilla.

-Vamos, aún a tiempo. ¿Qué hay que hacer y cuando se entrega?- Andre sacó un papel arrugado de su camisa y se la aventó a Beck con indiferencia. El canadiense la tomó, frunciendo el ceño como si estuviera escrito en otro idioma.

-Tenemos que hablar de la reacción química de todos los elementos con otros determinados, hacer una exposición y... Traer tres ejemplos. En menos de 12 horas, si iniciamos justo ahora, justo aquí.- Beck se paso una mano por el pelo, parando en la nuca con una expresión entre preocupación y vergüenza.

-Esta bien... Nos vemos a la hora de la salida hoy... ¿Jade por qué tu no tienes este proyecto?- El canadiense puso la arrugada hoja en la cara de su novia, quien aventó lejos las indicaciones del trabajo.

-Porque yo lo hice desde el jueves... Por eso...- Los ojos azul-esmeralda rodaron con fastidio.

Un gemido de sorpresa robó la atención de los tres sentados, era Cat que miraba su celular con una expresión de angustia.

-Robbie esta enfermo y me prometió ir a mi casa hoy... Jadey? Porfa!- Los ojos avellana se clavaron en la mirada suavizada de Jade, sus ojos fríos tenían una chispa diferente. Los labios pálidos, pero suaves le respondieron con una sonrisa.

-De hecho yo te iba a pedir eso.- Los ojos cálidos se iluminaron con sorpresa y felicidad. Cat aplaudió alegre, como una fangirl hablando de su ídolo.

**...**

El aire se había puesto fresco desde la mañana, además de que ese sentimiento de asfixia por parte de Andre se había terminado en el momento en que se fue a la primera campanada de la última hora con Beck para alcanzar a terminar el dichoso proyecto.

Ni Cat ni Jade parecían tener prisa alguna, en comparación con Andre y Beck al menos. Caminaban lentamente hacía el estacionamiento, podrías jurar que mirabas a trabes de un espejo que te mostraba el pasado. De nuevo las dos juntas, caminando a la salida sin nadie más para molestarlas, aunque, aún había cosas que mantenían incomoda a Cat.

-Vamos, Jade... Dime que pasa. Ríes de la nada, aceptas mis invitaciones diciendo que eso planeabas...- Jade se alzó de hombros casi con indiferencia, pero una sonrisa la delató de inmediato. -¿Tú y Beck...- Cat inició de tal manera que Jade sonrió incluso más grande. -Se están drogando con algo?- Los ojos azul esmeralda se ensancharon con confusión hasta convertirse en un fruncido de cejas.

-No, Cat. ¿Pero qué...?- Cat volteó la mirada hacía Jade, se encogió de hombros, pero la belleza de porcelana negó con la cabeza levemente sin cerrar los labios. -Ya no somos...-

-¿¡Amigas!?-. La pelirroja chilló con angustia y sus ojos mostraron falso terror, antes de que Jade pudiera reprochar, Cat lloró otra vez. -¡Yo sabía que esto pasaría! ¡No sé por qué espere tanto para...-

-¡BECK Y YO TUVIMOS RELACIONES ANOCHE!- Jade interrumpió con un grito que calló a Cat y llamó la atención de todos pasando por ahí. La pelirroja abrió sus labios rosas tan grande que parecía se desprenderían su labio inferior del superior. -¡A sus cosas metiches!- Un par de ojos fríos helaron a todos los curiosos y cada uno volvió a sus cosas.

-Jade...- La voz de Cat era tan tenue e incrédula que robó la completa atención de la belleza porcelana y suavizó su expresión.

-Pensé que estarías feliz.- Jade defendió con un tono confundido.

-Bueno... No sé, no... No veo por qué estar feliz...-

-Pues... Porque...-

-Jade...- La dulce pelirroja volvió a llamar la atención de su amiga. -¿Cómo te obligó?- Jade frunció el ceño un poco, mientras los ojos cálidos de Cat reposaban la vista en el pavimento.

-Nadie me obligó a nada... Créeme que si lo hubiera hecho ya estaría muerto, de hecho, fue él quien se acobardó...-

-¡Ay Jade...!- La pobre pelirroja se quejó como una madre decepcionada de ver a su hijo fracasar en una presentación. Los ojos azul-esmeralda la voltearon a ver con un aire despreocupado.

-¿Qué?- Cat negó con la cabeza, simplemente sin saber en que pensar. Bueno.. Si Rex hubiera echo una apuesta de en cuantos meses dejaban de ser vírgenes después de la RV, hubiera ganado bastante de decir tan sólo tres.

-Cuídate, Jadey... Promételo...- Los ojos avellana miraban suplicantes a pesar de no hallar el mismo sentimiento en los de su amiga.

-Cat. Claro que lo haré, no soy estúpida ni quiero... Joder mi vida.- Jade se alzó de hombros como si nada, las palabras robaron una risita nerviosa en Cat.

Ahora su corazón era un vuelco doloroso, al parecer su pesadilla se había hecho realidad. Ahora solo deseaba que aquel en quien Jade confió alma y cuerpo le respondiera de igual manera.

* * *

**Mis bellezas, mis encantos, mis bebés, veví tres tazas de café, un chocolate, un paquete completo de caramelos y ví SDRR, entonces estoy al pinche cien! Adivinén! Se borró el pinche archivo, entonces regeneré mi computadora por cinco horas hasta que lo hayé, pero estaban borradas las últimas tres mil palabras y ahí me tienen. Me creerán que estuvé rezando desde Goku hasta Zeus para que se encontrará el archivo, era un puto mal de lágrimas. So Pathetic!**

**Bien, besos... Y antes, Denme una opinion sobre mi como escritora y una recomenación o petición, la que más se adapté aparecerá. Necesito un té de tila en serio.**


	8. Es tiempo de beber valentia

El inicio de ciclo siempre era un caos total. Los alumnos tenían que preparar un número especial a manera de exámen, algo así como un proyecto para probar que tu estadía en el lugar no era en vano pues pedía especifícamente un acto impactante que mostrara tus habilidades y el como las habías madurado con el tiempo ahí.

Era algo extraño de explicar por qué hasta iniciar ciclo, pero era algo que determinaba tu nivel de talento en el lugar y si valía la pena mantenerte ahí. Aunque, también se podía decir que era un simple proyecto con demasiada importancia. Como fuese, los volvía completamente locos y frustrados por hacer lo mejor posible.

El backstage completo olía a una combinación de sudor y frustración, adolescentes de entre catorce y diesiocho años corrían de un lado a otro esperando a ser llamados para demostrar lo que sabían. Por suerte para dos chicas en especial sus presentaciones fueron de las primeras y no tenían que preocuparse más que por reírse de los tropiezos de los demás, o al menos así era por parte de la muchacha piel porcelana.

-Voy por agua, mi garganta parece un máldito Sahara.- Jade anunció a manera seca, dirigiendose a Cat quien, estaba a su lado, mirando a travez del enorme telón que dirigía al backstage. Tenía una vista perfecta al escenario y la mayoria de los actos habían sido sorpresivamente buenos.

-Sí, pero no te tardes mucho, Andre está a punto de comenzar.- la belleza porcelana asintió con un rápido movimiento de cabeza y labios finamente apretados mientras se adentraba más en el gran bacstage. La pelirroja se quedó ahí, tranquila, mirando a un chico que aparentemente tocaba y cantaba baladas con la guitarra.

Con forme más se metía al pequeño sitio de cambio de vestuario, la música hiba bajando su tono hasta desaparecer. La chica porcelana sólo se preguntaba a si misma ¿A quien demonios se le ocurrió poner las bebidas hasta lo más recóndito del backstage habiendo tanto lugar saliendo del escenario?

Jade continuó caminando, adentrándose más en lo que parecía ser un sofocante lugar, hasta el final, cerca de los vestidores, se encontraba una pequeña mesita montable de aluminio. Ella caminó hasta el garrafón de tres litros con vasos plásticos alrededor y tomó uno dando un profundo supiro y comenzo a beber.

Mientras el cristalino liquido pasaba por su garganta unas pequeñas risitas interrumpierón su corto _descanso. _Algo dentro de ella la hizo sentir que conocía al dueño de al menos una de las fastidiosas risistas, era una risa de algún muchacho, sonaba tan familiar e inconfundible que en muy en el fondo deseaba equivocarse por primera vez. Aunque, en ese momento lo recordó, no había visto a Beck desde hace al menos tres día incluyendo hoy. Y es que, habían estado demasiado ocupados tanto uno como otro que no había tiempo de nada.

Jade frunció su entrecejo, dejando en la mesa el pequeño vaso plástico para acercarse al lugar de donde las risas se escuchaban.

Detrás de una cortina azul aterciopelada, las risas hiban subiendo de volumén, y, está vez era obvio que Beck estaba ahí, pues además de risas se oían voces que hiban en crecimiento con forme se acercaba. Solo decían estúpideces, por cierto.

La suave mano nívea entre abrió la cortina para ver que sucedía a travez, su corazón bombeaba sangre a mil por segundo, cerró los ojos por unos momentos como si supiera lo que la esperaba detrás de la aquella maldita cortina azul, sin embargo abrió los ojos, sabiendo que fuese lo que fuese fingir que no estaba ahí era estúpido, y, ella odiaba ser estúpida.

En efecto, esperar lo peor siempre servía, era una manera de aceptar la realidad aún cuando esta no quiera aceptarse a si misma.

Detrás de la cortina aterciopelada, se encontraban nadie más ni nadie menos que su novio acompañado de una morena extremadamente delgada, de aspecto similar a Trina (una chica que le causaba dolor de cabeza a Jade) coqueteando con él, estaba casi encima de su regazo y su sonrisa que parecía presuntuosa para Jade no dejaba de insinuar miles de cosas para el quinceañero, que por cierto, no tenía el más mínimo interés por quitarla de su lugar.

La enojada muchacha de piel pálida se dio la media vuelta con ira, deseando romper todo a su paso, aunque solo pudo derramar el pequeño garrafón en la mesa de la aluminio sin causar mucho daño del todo. En cada paso parecía que iba a clavar su par de tijeras en cualquiera que se le pusiera en frente, a menos que chocara y por accidente la detuvieran.

Un joven chico de primer año se tropezó con ella en pleno camino y al instante que elevó la mirada retrocedió algunos pasos temeroso, los fríos ojos de Jade se clavaban en él como si fuera a asesinarlo en cualquier segundo justo en ese mismo angosto lugar, sin siquiera dejar pruebas de lo sucedido.

-¡Qué demonios te pasa imbécil! ¿¡No ves qué estoy caminando por aquí!?-

-Y-yo-yo...yo solo quería-q-q... iba a decirle a Tori y Andre que ya es su turno.- El muchacho cubrió instintivamente su rubia cabeza con sus brazos mientras se hacía una pequeña bolita en el aire. La sangre de Jade simplemente hervía como lava en erupción, pero había algo en el miedo de ese chico que la hacía sentirse especialmente satisfecha. -No me lastimes, por favor.- El muchacho apretó más sus parpados e instantaneamente la ira de Jade se tranformó en un poder de superioridad.

-¡Pues no te vuelvas a meter en mi máldito camino y largate ahora si quieres seguir viviendo!- Jade elevó la mirada al frente, irguiendose de espalda y comenzo a caminar con un paso que causaba escalófrios, haciendo a cualquiera retroceder ante ella. Lo cual, en efecto sucedía.

La enojada belleza porcelana se posó de brazos cruzados al lado de su pelirroja amiga, que parecía tantranquila y encantadora como un bello ángel sin culpa alguna de lo que sucedía en la realidad de los terrenales humanos. Pero por primera vez, Jade no se inmutó ante ella.

-Jade... ¿Por qué crees que el sustituto de Trina esté tardando tanto?-

Los ojos avellana mirarón a las heladas esmeraldas de su amiga, tan sencillos y sin culpa, como siempre, pero por primera vez no fueron correspondidos con aquel bello brillo azul-esmeralda de siempre, en cambio una mirada helada le rrespondió.

-Por qué no le preguntas a alguien que le interese.- Jade respondió tan helada como si hablara con algun desconocido que odió al primer encuentro, los ojos avellana comenzarón a cristalizarse lentamente, los fríos ojos esmeralda no cambiarón su seca mirada al escenario ni por unos segundos, un lástimero llanto llamaba a la puerta, sin embargo, fue distraido por la música que comenzó a sonar desde el escenario y una morena de vestido plateado brillante apareció en medio de todo, un alo de luz iluminó su delgada figura y su melodiosa voz comenzó a sonar a travez del público.

En cuanto Andre salió del escenario, Jade lo busco para darle un suave abrazo y una pequeña felicitación. Cat siguió a su amiga que de un momento a otro había tornado fría y seca con medio mundo, bueno, tal vez ya lo era, pero nunca con ella al menos.

La dulce pelirroja también le dio una rápida felicitación y abrazo por solo unos segundos a su amigo de rastas, pues Jade había avanzado muy lejos desde que felicitó a Andre. El pobre ángel pelirrojo la siguió al paso más rápido que pudo, mientras una aglomeración de estudiantes se formaba alrededor de la delgada morena con voz de oro.

-¡Jade! ¡Soy tu amiga, y exijo una explicación!...- Una suave voz llamó la atención de la chica porcelana antes de cruzar las puertas de salida de Hollywood Arts, haciendola parar en seco al darse cuenta que parecía una prófuga evitando ser atrapada, aunque solo fuera una traicionada adolescente que no deseaba ver o hlabar con nadie haya adentro en ese preciso momento.

Un vuelco en su corazón que pensó nunca sentir, estaba atacando aquel bello corazón que todos creían hecho de hielo puro, la helada brisa rozaba su piel, haciendo temblar a sus huesos y sus puños se apretaban tanto que sus nudillos se tornarón incluso más blancos.

-Jade... ¿Qué paso?...- La más compresiva de las voces resonó a sus espaldas. Jade dio una media vuelta para ver de frente a una hermosa pelirroja de rostro consternado frente a ella. Instintivamente su mirada de ira desafiante cayó, tomando en su lugar una suave mirada de trsiteza y dolor que la hacía lucir tan vulnerable que parecía una alusinación, el frío hielo de sus ojos comenzó a derretirse lentamente, convirtiendose en dolorosas lágrimas reusandose a salir. La luz de la luna remarcó la suaves y bellas facciones de su rostro, un alo de luz imaginaria la hizo parecer un delicado espectro en pena, enamorado y sin saber aún de quién.

El dulce ángel pelirrojo caminó hasta su devastada amiga tan rápido como pudo y la tomó en sus brazos con cariño, el bello espectro en pena recibió sus brazos inmediatamente, haciendo cada vez más fuerte el agarre. Un llanto meláncolico comenzó a sonar, asfixiado en el pecho de la pelirroja confundida y dólida por lo que pasaba.

-Jade... Dime por favor, ¿Qué sucedió?- la bella chica porcelana negó con un movimiento de cabeza en el mojado pecho del ángel pelirrojo, quien suspiró profundo, acariciando los castaños mechones de Jade. -Algún día tendrás que soltar lo que te hace sentir tan mal... Jadey..- el llanto sofocado se intensifíco incluso más, mientras la dulce pelirroja solo podía tomar más fuerte a su bella amiga y en silencio prometerle nunca dejarla.

-Es solo ridículo...- Jade se soltó a si misma del agarre y elevó los ojos para mirar cara a cara el dulce rostro de Cat; sus ojos azul-esmeralda eran ahora rojos y llenos de venas, lucían inchados, cansados y traicionados. El corazón del bello ángel pelirrojo de trozó en mil pedazos, no creyendo las palabras de su platónico ¿Ridículo? Tal vez para Jade, pero no para ella, cualquier cosa que hiciera sentir así a alguien tan amado era incluos algo más qué serio. -Ni siquiera sé por qué jodidos estoy llorando.- Jade se alejó algunos centimétros de pecho de Cat para cecarse las lágrimas en sus mojadas mejillas. -Demonios, soy tan débil.- Los expresivos ojos avellana se quedarón mirando tranquilamente al destrozada espectro frente a ella, que secaba frenéticamente sus lágrimas. Como deseaba poder saber quien le hizo esto y...

Los rosados labios se entreabrierón para comenzar a hablar, pensando en las palabras más adecuadas para algo que no tenía ni idea de cómo sucedio, su boca estaba seca, su mente bloqueada. Nada. -Jade...- ella susurró levemente, pero la chica porcelana negó con la cabeza mientras secaba sus propias mejillas húmedas.

-Vamónos ya, Cat. No quiero estar más tiempo aquí, esperar a que alguien salga y me miré así de patética.- Los ojos avellana bajarón por unos instantes, después se volvierón a elevar, clavando la vista en el cielo destrozado que eran las bellas esmeraldas azules.

Cat asintió con la cabeza levemente mientras las dos caminaban hacía el estacionamiento de HA en un vago silencio.

Para suerte de las dos, el resto de la noche fue tan tranquilo como siempre. Ni una de ellas decidió tocar el tema de lo seucdido al terninar la presentación Andre o antes de.

Sin embargo, en la dulce pelirroja aún habitaba la duda de ¿qué había causado tanto dolor en Jade? No era alguien que doblegaba así de facíl ante nadie, no era alguién que se importara mucho en la mierda que le lanzaban. No. Tenía que haber sido algo, o alguien más bien, alguien en quien ella confiaba... Tal vez, después de todo no era un gran misterio, quizá ella ya conocía al responsable de sus lágrimas y no le sorprendía la respuesta...

**XXXXX**

Según estudios ya bien sabidos, tu cerebro esta diseñado para detectar alertas que muestren peligro y salir huyendo. Por ejemplo cuando tu amiga te lleva a una colonia desconocida, de mala muerte, sin decirte bien el por qué.

Jade había pedido a Cat desde hace una semana que la acompañara por nueva "joyería", aunque la pequeña pelirroja realmente no recordaba una última vez que Jade hubiera usado aretes o pulseras, además, no tenía idea de que lo conseguirían en un basurero (al menos eso parecía).

La joven piel porcelana se paro en seco frente a una pequeña puerta metálica y abollada, que, pensándolo bien hacía juego con el lugar; paredes manchadas de ni idea qué, grafitis sin sentido aparente; hedor a sangre, sudor y más olores indescriptibles. Desgraciadamente, y por más que deseara salir huyendo, había algo dentro de ella que le rogaba quedarse, además de Jade, claro.

-¿Estás segura que este es el lugar correcto?- Cat pregunto mientras sus ojos recorrían cada centímetro del espantoso lugar, Jade se limitó a un movimiento de cabeza y labios perfectamente cerrados, después comenzó a tocar la puerta frente a ella con impaciencia.

Un hombre de alta estatura y cuerpo robusto abrió inmediatamente, primero con una mirada de muerte, y, luego su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa, seguido de un par de brazos abiertos para la chica porcelana. -¡Pequeña! ¿¡Hace cuánto que no nos vemos!?- Jade correspondió al abrazo, al tiempo que los ojos de avellana los seguían con gran extrañeza.

-Creo que la ultima vez fue el mes pasado.- Los dos rompieron el abrazo con una sonrisa que duro unos segundos hasta que el hombre se hizo un poco para atrás y articuló un movimiento parecido a una reverencia que, las invitaba a pasar al pequeño local sucio.

-Por favor, pasen y díganme en que las puedo ayudar.- Jade fue la primera en aceptar la invitación, pasando sin inmutarse al oscuro cuarto, aunque, Cat tardó más de lo pensado en entrar, pues se quedo mirando con atención cada detalle, temiendo por su vida o algo peor, al final, entró con Jade y el hombre cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

Jade se quedó mirando el gran muro lleno de tatuajes y piercings, se dio media vuelta y miró al hombre alto con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Quiero un piercing en la ceja, algo pequeño, por ahora al menos sí.- Los ojos de Cat se ensancharon como platos, casi queriendo salirse de sus cuencas, intentó articular palabra para quejarse sobre la imprudencia de Jade, pero el tatuador le ganó la palabra a la pobre pelirroja.

-Con gusto, chica. Lo que sea para ti. Es más, hoy tenemos ofertas dos por uno, puedes hacerte dos por el precio de uno, o podemos hacerte uno a ti, otro a tu amiga.- En ese instante, el dulce ángel pelirrojo casi caía de un desmayo, por suerte, Jade lo notó y se acercó a ella, que estaba detrás del hombre robusto. La belleza porcelana tomó los hombros de su amiga para abrazarla y tranquilizarla mientras miraba a su extraño amigo como una madre regañando a su hijo con la mirada.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarla, ella es mi bello roll de canela y no dejaré que nadie la lastime.- Los ojos avellana voltearon la mirada hacía Jade, y Cat sonrió radiantemente ante el dulce apodo utilizado para describirla, además del pronombre posesivo que indicaba se pertenecían una a la otra, al menos así lo percibía el bello ángel pelirrojo.

El hombre robusto sonrió como un tonto pensando que era lo más dulce jamás visto en la tierra y avanzó hacia Jade con una mirada comprensiva.

-Si eso te hace feliz, no le tocaré a tu amada acompañante ni un pelo, pero... Considera mi oferta.- Jade sonrió, caminando hacía el hombre robusto, quien pronunció las últimas palabras en un susurro, pero la chica de piel porcelana negó con la cabeza y sonrió levemente, casi convincente para el hombre.

-Solo uno. Por ahora. Sin embargo, puedes guardarme la oferta para después. Vendré, te lo apuesto.- La pequeña pelirroja abrió los ojos enormemente e intentó hacerle un gesto de regaño a la belleza porcelana, aunque, totalmente en vano, porque Jade estaba recostada en una pequeña silla parecida a la de los dentista, esperando por la perforación.

Cat volteó la mirada hacia el hombre en un rincón, limpiando varios artefactos metálicos que parecían ser agujas. Ella abrió sus labios levemente y tomó un aliento de valentía para preguntar. -Disculpe...- El hombre alto volteó bruscamente a la pequeña sentada al lado de su amiga, ofreciendo su completa atención.

-¿Qué sucede, pequeña?- El tatuador le preguntó a Cat con una voz dulce y desconocida en un hombre que lucía como asesino serial.

-¿Duele mucho lo que le va a hacer a Jadey?- El hombre frunció el ceño unos segundos ante el extraño apodo, repitiéndolo en su mente logró entender la idea y sonrió con el catéter en su mano. Los ojos avellana se volvieron a ampliar como platos. Jade volteó tranquila a los dos, después frunció el ceño un poco confundida.

-Por supuesto que no. Siempre intento ser cuidadoso con mis amigos, es más, estoy usando mi nuevo esterilizador de material por primera vez.-

Esta vez era casi definitivo, Cat se desmayaría justo ahí, justo ahora. Si apenas hoy usaba el esterilizante no quería imaginar en las miles de personas cuya piel toco eso. Tal vez sonaba un poco ridículo, más si se lo decía a Jade, pero ¡Vamos! ¿Cómo confiar en alguien así nada más y que lucía como un delincuente? Esta bien, tal vez también pensaría que eso es ridículo.

El hombre se acerco a Jade con el catéter en la mano, ella cerró tranquilamente los ojos y Cat elevó la mirada para concentrarse en lo que sucedía. Entre más se acercaba un nudo se formaba en su estomago, subía a su garganta y la hacía querer gritar. El catéter tocó la piel de Jade apenas unos segundos, el nudo se hizo más grande, la vista de la pequeña pelirroja se nubló y...

Los ojos avellana notaron una tenue luz mientras se abrían lentamente. Dos reconocidas miradas la observaban con preocupación en su rostro. Eran aquel hombre alto y gordo con Jade a su lado, quien por cierto tenía un pequeño piercing en una ceja. No lucía tan mal como creía, por cierto, aunque ¡Seguían en el mismo lugar!

Cat se levantó de sopetón, notando que estaba ahora recostada en donde Jade. La chillona silla de dentista, sucia, con hedor a sudor.

Los ojos azul-esmeralda la miraban llenos de preocupación, sin embargo pacientes a su recuperación.

-Toma, es agua.- El tatuador le ofreció un vaso plástico con un liquido cristalino al asustado ángel pelirrojo. Pero ella se quedó quieta sin tomarlo. -Es solo agua, te ayudará a despertar.- Los ojos de Jade miraron a Cat, después al hombre de reojo y tomó el vaso sin previó aviso para colocarlo en el pequeño taburete a su lado.

-Cat, ¿Estás bien?- La belleza porcelana tomó a su 'roll de canela' de los hombros, ayudándola a levantarse del sucio asiento e incorporarse con ellos. La dulce pelirroja frotó sus propias sienes, sacudiendo su cabeza en un intento de despertar. Con ayuda de Jade, logró pararse, los suaves labios rosas soltaron un profundo suspiro, y sus ojos avellana se clavaron en Jade.

-¡Casi me matas!- Por primera vez desde que despertó, Cat pudo articular palabra, cruzando sus delicados brazos sobre su pecho al tiempo que hacía un pequeño puchero. Jade sonrió al ver que su amiga estaba bien nuevamente, seguido, rodó sus ojos ante la acusación.

-Solo era una diminuta perforación, no es como si me fuera a suceder algo terrible por eso.- Jade se rió un poco mientras terminaba de hablar, pero Cat no lo tomaba con la misma alegría, sino más bien con seriedad, por lo cual se cruzó de brazos dando la espalda a la muchacha de piel pálida. Los ojos del tatuador siguieron el movimiento de las dos con especial curiosidad, para evitar seguir siendo el penoso mal tercio, tosió un poco, tomando la atención de las chicas e hizo una mueca avergonzada, lucir alegre.

-Umm... Si lo desean puedo dejarlas solas, de todos modos necesito comprar...- Jade lo detuvo de hablar con un leve movimiento de manos seguido de una negación tranquila con la cabeza. Los ojos avellana miraron con detalle lo que sucedía.

-Lo lamento, solo dime, ¿Cuánto te debo?- La belleza porcelana comenzó a hurgar en su bolso negro de piel, pero el hombre le detuvo el brazo tranquilamente mientras negaba con la cabeza y sus labios permanecían pegados en una gruesa línea.

-Ni pienses que te voy a cobrar. Eres mi amiga, fue una perforación muy pequeña y además hice que tu amiga de desmayara. Lo menos que puedo hacer es dártelo gratis.- Jade sacó la mano de su bolsillo al tiempo que el hombre soltaba el delicado agarre, ella sonrió y tomó a Cat de la mano para dirigirse a la puerta de salida.

-Gracias, te debo una.- Jade empujó levemente la puerta de metal al tiempo que el hombre le hacía una seña de "no te preocupes" con el brazo. Las dos chicas salieron del local, instantáneamente, Cat se paró en seco frente a la puerta con los brazos cruzados y una mirada desaprobación.

-Nunca en tu vida se te ocurra volver a hacerme esto. ¡Ni siquiera sé como lo conociste o quién es!- la dulce pelirroja se quejó en un alto tono de voz, aunque Jade hizo lo mismo que si estuviera hablando con su padre. Rodó los ojos, soltando un gemido de fastidio. La chica de piel pálida tomó, además, el bronceado brazo de la pelirroja y la guió fuera del lugar.

-Se llama Adam, lo conocí un día que escapé de casa. Por si tienes dudas, al salir, el único lugar que visité fue un teatro, me colé entre el público viendo la obra, ahí lo conocí.- La mirada de desaprobación de la dulce pelirroja cayó de repente, tornándose en una mirada curiosa, aunque el ceño fruncido volvió a aparecer en segundos.

-Pudiste haberme dicho antes de que casi muriera de un susto.- Jade se alzó de hombros sin cuidado, mientras Cat bajaba la mirada al pavimento, sintiéndose pérdida. ¿Debía enojarse porque Jade la llevó a ese lugar? Ó porque no le había contado de la vez que se escapó y coló en un teatro hasta ahora. ¿Desde cuando eran tan distantes? O tal vez ella era la primera en enterarse porque siendo sinceros, habían estado muy juntas desde hace semanas.

-¿A dónde quieres ir ahora?- Cat elevó la mirada a una despreocupada Jade. Los mechones castaños brillaban con el suave brillo del sol al tiempo que iluminaban la delicada silueta de su rostro. La bella pelirroja se quedó mirándola unos segundos, después volteó nuevamente al pavimento y se alzó de hombros.

Los ojos azul-esmeralda alzaron la mirada al despejado cielo, pensativos y tranquilos, Cat alzó la mirada, pero sus bellos ojos profundos miraban al frente en vez de las suaves nubes. Como si la tensión entre las dos hubiera desaparecido de un segundo a otro por alguna intervención, un tranquilo silencio reinó. De repente una leve campanilla sonó a los lejos de la calle, tomando atención de la joven pareja. Al frente de ellas, finalizando la horrenda calle, se encontraba un viejo carro de helados manejado por un cansado hombre de al menos cincuenta años.

Los labios rosas formaron una radiante sonrisa, el suave rostro de Cat se iluminó poco a poco, después volteó hacía Jade, jaloneando su brazo como un niño pidiendo algo a su madre. Jade bajó la mirada hacia un rostro hermosamente alegre y sonrió. -Jade, quiero un helado.- La sonrisa de los labios pálidos se amplió incluso más.

-¿Que sea de cereza?- Los ojos avellana se ampliaron de sorpresa, no sabiendo si era simplemente coincidencia o ella no era la única de las dos que recordaba ese momento. La hermosa pelirroja alzó una ceja con encanto, intentando parecer interrogante.

-Tú también lo recuerdas?- La pequeña pelirroja preguntó en un leve tono de voz, haciendo que Jade lamiera sus propios labios, cerrándolos en una delgada línea, después se alzó de hombros, caminado hacía delante.

-Tal vez.- Cat sonrió para sus adentros, acto seguido, sofocó a su amante prohibida con un amoroso y rápido abrazo. Era obvio que lo recordaba.

-Acepto que sea de cereza solo si lo compartimos entre las dos.-

-¿Pensabas que solo era para ti?- La chica piel porcelana dijo mientras intentaba suprimir la sonrisa boba que no quería irse de sus labios.

Las dos muchachas caminaron camino al viejo carro de helados a paso rápido.

El anciano hombre miró cansado a las dos vivaces jóvenes paradas frente a él, se quedó quieto, mirándolas por un buen rato hasta que Jade cruzó sus brazos y elevó una ceja al hombre.

-Nos va a atender, acaso?- El hombre asintió leve con la cabeza, moviéndose unos milímetros de su lugar. Cat soltó un suspiro preocupado para Jade, sus ojos avellana la miraron con dolor como si hubiera cometido un asesinato frente a sus ojos, pero su amiga simplemente se alzo de hombros.

-Jade, el señor ya es muy grande...- El hombre de cincuenta años frunció el ceño enojado hacía la compasiva pelirroja, haciéndola bajar la mirada regañada, aunque Jade al notarlo le mandó una mirada de muerte al mal agradecido anciano.

-Solo dénos un helado doble de cereza.- El anciano tomó una cuchara metálica de una pequeña caja, seguido, se inclinó lentamente al carrito y comenzó a servir pequeñas bolas de helado en un cono de vainilla. Servido el helado, lo ofreció con sus lánguidos dedos a las dos adolescentes, Cat lo tomó por las dos e intentó sonreír, pero el anciano le respondió con un gesto de fastidio.

-Son cinco dólares.- Las cejas castañas de Jade formaron un ceño fruncido y elevó la mirada de su bolso hacía el viejo hombre.

-¿¡En serio cree que voy a pagar cinco dólares por un pésimo servicio y un helado qué no tengo ni idea de cómo esté preparado!?- Los ojos avellana voltearon a ver a la enojada chica, después al fastidiado hombre, nuevamente a la chica. El anciano suspiró cansado y asqueado por el sol, extendiendo su brazo a la muchacha para recibir el dinero.

-Te cobraré dos dólares si se largan ahora.- Los ojos esmeralda se quedaron mirando la pecosa mano del hombre esperando su dinero, después, asintió con la cabeza fríamente mientras colocaba un billete en los lánguidos dedos esperando la paga.

Las dos muchachas comenzaron a caminar una cerca de la otra, alejándose cada vez más del precario lugar.

-¿Podemos a un lugar más al centro de L.A para la próxima?- Cat dio la primera prueba del afamado helado mientras clavaba la mirada en la silueta iluminada por el sol, perteneciente a Jade.

-Sólo quería que me acompañarás, ya sabes, es que... Es... Eres alguien importante para mi.- Los ojos avellana se clavaron en los océanos de esmeraldas de Jade, quien sacudió su cabeza levemente, frunciendo su entrecejo. -¿Qué dije?-

-Que soy alguien importante para ti.- los suaves labios rosas formaron una radiante sonrisa despreocupada, rindiendo a su amiga, quien también sonrió y se inclinó hacía la mano donde Cat sostenía el helado para tomar un poco.

Las dos continuaron caminado durante casi dos horas, el helado se había terminado y la sucia calle de mala muerta había quedado atrás desde hace varias cuadras.

Los profundos ojos oscuros de la angelical pelirroja elevaron su mirar hacía la bella muchacha porcelana sosteniendo su mano. Los labios rosas se entre abrieron levemente sin saber que más decir, y una idea llegó a ella de repente.

-¿Estás emocionada por la nueva chica que llega a Hollywood Arts?- La alegre voz de Cat robó la atención de la muchacha piel porcelana, sin embargo, la mirada que recibió no fue para nada lo esperado. Era más bien una mirada confundida y rígida como si hubiera escuchado algún ruido de alerta en medio del bosque, a horas de la madrugada, en plena oscuridad.

-¿Cuál chica nueva?- Jade preguntó a secas con sombras de lo que parecía una alerta, eso hizo que Cat se encogiera para si misma tan pequeña como la cabeza de un alfiler, sentía que había dicho algo terrible sin darse cuenta, deseando corregirlo de inmediato antes de desatar una mala noche.

-No... No lo sé muy bien, sólo sé que se llama Tori Vega, ella sustituyó a su hermana el viernes pasado y... ¿No te acuerdas de ella? La sustituta de Trina.- La suave voz de la dulce pelirroja no ayudó más, pues los ojos de Jade se tornaron fríos y sus músculos se tensaron inmediatamente, era obvio que sabía de quien hablaba Cat. La pequeña pelirroja intentó sacarse del duro agarre de su amiga que, se estaba volviendo doloroso para alguien que apenas si tenía masa muscular para levantar objetos simples, además de que el peso de su amiga se estaba cargando en ella, no es que Jade pesara mucho, pero Cat apenas tenía como unos cuarenta kilos de masa, a lo mucho.

-Jadey... ¿Estás bien..?- Los ojos esmeralda volvieron a la realidad, apartando la mirada del vacío, seguido, el fuerte agarre de Jade se destensó, haciendo respirar a Cat nuevamente. Ella volteó a mirar a su dulce, aunque asustado roll de canela pelirrojo y sacudió su cabeza en un rápido movimiento para deshacerse de sus propios pensamientos.

-Sí, estoy bien, Cat. Yo... Sólo..., lo lamento.- la nívea mano soltó la de la pequeña pelirroja, pero ésta la volvió a tomar con ternura instantáneamente.

-No pareces muy feliz con lo que te dije... No pensé que te importara... Es sólo una chica sin la menor importancia y un tema solo por qué sí...- Cat bajó la mirada al frío pavimento de la calle, al ver esto, Jade negó levemente con la cabeza.

-No es que me importe. Ella no me importa. No me importa nada..., de ella. Es sólo que la conocía ayer y... Sólo eso.-

-Pero, Jade. Ayer yo estuve con tigo todo el día y nunca...- Cat dejo se corto a si misma en plena frase. Ahora todo estaba más claro. Debió haber pasado algo más cuando Jade fue a buscar agua, ahora que lo recuerda, nunca regreso con un vaso o algo parecido. Y esa chica estaba involucrada en todo lo que sucedió ayer. Pero ¿Fue únicamente ella la culpable?

Jade comenzó a hablar nuevamente, sacando a Cat de su entresueño.

-No le hablé del todo... ammh... Fue más como... Un... La vi, emmh... Nada más, ya, es todo.- Jade se cortó en seco, apenas pudiendo explicarse a si misma, los tristes ojos avellana siguieron cada movimiento de su amiga con curiosidad en busca de más respuestas que una entrecortada y sin ideas claras. No recordaba un día en el que se hubiera puesto a hablar así, a excepción de aquel día en aquella casa de filmación, pero le gustaba no hablar de eso a sí misma.

-Bien...- Cat respondió a secas, mirando nuevamente hacía el pavimento, esta vez, como una pequeña niña después de haber sido regañada por sus padres tras una travesura. Avergonzada, lastimada y deseando jamás haber hecho lo que hizo. Tal vez esto le dolía a Jade más de lo imaginado.

La dulce pelirroja respiró tan profundamente como pudo, tal vez si se daba por vencida en su pequeño misterio, dejaría de lastimar tanto así a Jade, podría ser que preguntar más cosas fuera una imprudencia, pero ahora ¿Quién la hacía a ella sentir bien cuando quien lo solía hacer, era la causa?

Cat volvió a tomar aire, relajada. Quizá cambiar el tema rompería la densa capa de tensión formada. No podía dejar desperdiciar lo que había sido una tarde perfecta.

-¿Quieres dormir esta noche en mi casa?- La dulce voz volvió a robar la atención de la belleza porcelana. Los rosados labios formaron una suave sonrisa y continuaron. -Pasaremos el primer día de nuestro nuevo ciclo juntas y tendremos una pijamada... Otra vez.- Jade la miró a los ojos por largos segundos mientras Cat sonreía radiante, esperando una respuesta o incluso una mueca de respuesta. Los pálidos labios suaves formaron una leve mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

-Bueno, si tu hermano no trata de correrme nuevamente...- La pelirroja se alzó de hombros, intentando no reír ante el recuerdo de Jade, ya en pijama, peleando con su hermano en el marco de la puerta.

-Solo está un poco enojado porque cree que me has abandonado por mucho tiempo.- el rostro de Jade se entristeció en cuanto Cat termino la corta respuesta e instantáneamente entrelazó sus brazos con los de su bello ángel pelirrojo, abrazándola desde atrás de tal manera que su barbilla quedó apoyada en la cabeza cereza de Cat.

-Claro que no. Nunca dejaría a mi precioso roll de canela.- La bella pelirroja soltó una pequeña risita, mientras Jade intentaba acariciar su estomago posicionado su pecho contra su espalda.

**XXXXX**

El sol comenzaba a elevarse lentamente detrás del enorme letrero Hollywood, anaranjados, rosas y amarillos eran los bellos tonos de la maravillosa mañana, avisando que el día estaba a punto de comenzar cálido, tranquilo..., ó, que si tú tenías que madrugar para alcanzar a llegar a tu primera clase, ya era tarde y sin duda el momento perfecto para darte prisa. Pero ¿A quién le importa cuando puedes hacerlo todo en el último segundo?

Los ojos avellana contemplaban tranquilos el delicado sueño de la belleza porcelana recostada en su cama, su suave pecho bajaba y subía lentamente entre las bronceadas rodillas del ángel pelirrojo básicamente sentado sobre su amada. Su rostro níveo lucía tan pasivo que congelar el momento sería lo más preciso en ese momento.

Cat miró de reojo su pequeño reloj digital en la mesita junto a su cama, sin siquiera preocuparse en que tan tarde era, sin embargo, sus ojos se ensancharon enormemente al ver que faltaba menos de una hora para vestirse, despertar a Jade, desayunar, pedirle a su hermano que las lleve a HA, y sin contar el camino de la casa a la afamada escuela de artes.

La pequeña pelirroja comenzó tocando delicadamente el rostro de su amiga en un intento de despertarla.

-Jade... Jadey...- La pelirroja comenzó susurrando al oído de su amada, quien levemente comenzó a moverse en su mismo lugar. Como Jade no tenía muchas intenciones de despertar a base de susurros, Cat suspiró profundo, deseando seguir viva después de esto. -¡Jade! ¡Jade, llegamos tarde!- La pelirroja grito en el oído de su nívea amada, quien por unos segundos permaneció completamente quieta, los ojos avellana se concentraron perdidamente en la plena quietud de la diosa lunar debajo de ella, hasta que, un fuerte brazo la sorprendió por la espalda, tumbándola contra el colchón mientras una delicada figura subía por su cuerpo hasta que sus expresivos ojos se encontraron con un par de traviesos cristal.

-Buenos días Cat.- La traviesa sonrisa de su amiga la saludó en su embarazosa posición debajo de ella. Jade tomó delicadamente los brazos de Cat, elevándolos hasta terminar sobre su cabeza y se acercó más a ella.

La dulce pelirroja suspiró, soltando una avergonzada risita. -Supongo que estás enojada con migo por como te desperté.- Cat entrecerró sus castaños ojos, haciendo que Jade soltará una leve risa maliciosa mientras se acercaba más a su pelirrojo ángel. -Jade...- Los rosados labios pronunciaron suavemente, con voz semi temblorosa.

-Puede ser que tengas razón, pero... Puede que haya una manera de compensarlo.- La belleza porcelana se acercó incluso más a su amada presa debajo de ella, quien le respondió con una divina mirada que le correspondía a cada movimiento.

Cat comenzó a reír levemente, intentando responder al coqueteo de su amiga. -¿Tú crees?- Jade asintió lentamente con un movimiento de cabeza, sus labios completamente cerrados en una traviesa sonrisa.

Los suaves labios de Jade rozaron los de Cat, obligándolos a abrirse y responder el beso. Sus labios comenzaron a moverse en sincronía, mientras sus cuerpos rozaban uno con el otro cada vez más unidos.

El esponjoso pecho de Jade frotaba lenta y tortuosamente los rosados pezones de Cat que, se tensaban por cada movimiento efectuado.

La pelvis de Jade bajo cada vez más hasta frotarse a si misma contra esa delicada parte de su preciosa pelirroja. Las delgadas manos níveas comenzaron a elevar el camisón de seda de Cat, llegando hasta la mitad de su ombligo para deshacerse de las molestas bragas, que fueron bajando lentamente y rozaron con las suave pantorrilla de Jade. Cat soltó un leve gemido de placer contra los labios de su amada con piel de porcelana, y...

Un leve toquido en la puerta las hizo parar en seco. Un muchacho de piel apiñonada y brazos cruzados estaba parado en el marco de la puerta abierta de par en par. Las dos chicas elevaron la mirada, sin embargo, las ya rosadas mejillas de Cat fueron las únicas se tornaron en un tono sorpresivamente rubí.

-Si yo fuera ustedes me daría prisa y guardaría eso para más tarde. Ya es media para las siete.- El hermano de Cat pronunció secamente, dándose media vuelta para alejarse de la habitación y hacer incluso más incómoda la situación.

Jade se levantó de su posición, hincándose en sus rodillas aún con una sonrisa marcada en su rostro. Cat se sentó en posición de loto aún sin sus bragas y se quedó mirando un punto fijo de su colcha rosada de flores.

-¿Qué pasa, niña?- Jade preguntó divertida, sin quitar la vista del espectáculo en la entrepierna de Cat. La pelirroja elevó la mirada hacía los ojos cristal, frunciendo el ceño confundida.

-Jade, nosotras... Nosotras estuvimos...- La belleza porcelana se alzó de hombros sin cuidado, parándose de la cama para buscar su ropa.

-Yo sé lo que hice...¿Te molestó?- Jade volteó a ver a Cat con un poco de preocupación en su rostro para esperar por su respuesta, la pelirroja negó con la cabeza, también parándose de la cama y caminando hacía ella.

-Solo estoy un poco confundida... ¿Qué hay de Beck?- Cat, con una mirada tierna volteó a ver a Jade, quien se tensó unos instantes, pero después solo se alzó de hombros sin mucho afán.

-Sí, lo amo, pero también a ti, incluso más que a él... ¿Por qué no?- La pelirroja frunció el entrecejo totalmente confundida, sin saber si acaso significaba algo de verdad lo que le acababa de decir su amante de piel porcelana.

Por más que lo intentaba, Cat no podía encontrar sentido en ninguna de las acciones de Jade. Primero, sin previo aviso despierta y quiere hacerle el amor, después, justifica algo sin sentido, y, parece como si se hubiera drogado con algo antes de hablar.

-Jade, eso no tiene sentido... Dime en verdad que paso.- Jade, que estaba arreglando su pelo con sus dedos, paro en seco para mirar los expresivos ojos avellana clavándole la mirada. Ella respiró profundamente, rendida. Si bien ella estaba siendo incoherente en actos y palabras, de alguna manera también estaba consiente.

-Antier... Él, Beck... Estaba coqueteando con alguien más...- Cat alzó la mirada rápidamente y su mirada se iluminó por unos segundos, pero intentó calmarse a si misma al ver la melancolía en el rostro de su preciosa amante.

-¿Vas a terminar con él?- La dulce pelirroja preguntó casi esperanzada a obtener un "sí, lo haré, lo haré y ahora seremos solo tú y yo", pero en cambio recibió una leve negación de cabeza, ella frunció el ceño casi enojada casi confundida y sus labios comenzaron a temblar. ¿De qué demonios de trataba esto? ¿Era ella únicamente su manera de venganza? En todo caso no serviría porque, hasta el momento, Beck no estaba enterado.

-¿Cómo es posible que no lo vayas a hacer? El te estaba engañando, y, tú y yo...- Los ojos avellana se quedaron clavados en el fino rostro de Jade, suplicantes y lastimeros, pero la belleza porcelana simplemente hizo una mueca de fastidio y tapó su rostro con las suaves manos níveas.

-No. Yo. No lo sé... No sé. Déjame pensar, Cat. Es mi novio no tuyo.- Cat frunció el ceño, esta vez, enojada por el comentario y la falta de importancia en lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Y qué de nosotras, Jade? ¿Me vas a decir qué no es nada? ¿Qué solo fue este momento lo único que nos ha pasado?- Los esmeralda ojos de Jade salieron a relucir entre lagrimas leves para observar la mirada tierna y a punto de quebrarse de Cat, si tan solo fuera lo suficiente fuerte para resistirse a esos bellos ojos.

Los ojos azul-esmeralda bajaron la vista al suelo, un sonoro suspiro se escapó de los labios de Jade y sin saber que responder, pidió lo único que podía, aún cuando ya se acababa.

-Necesito un momento, Cat. Necesito hablar con él... Quiero saber... Necesito hallar respuestas para saber qué hacer.-

Había veces en su vida, que el dulce ángel pelirrojo deseaba no amar tanto a su bella diosa lunar, había veces, que deseaba decirlo que no. De veces deseaba no tragar su orgullo, usarlo para darse la media y marcharse lejos. Oh, pero la amaba tanto que no podía negarle nada, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, no podía dejar de amarla a pesar de sus errores.

Cat asintió con la cabeza sin mucho afán. -Siempre estaré aquí para ti, Jadey... Pero, no dejes que Beck te lastime más tiempo.- Los suaves labios pálidos formaron una leve sonrisa, Jade asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Gracias, Cat, y, lo lamento si te daño... Te juro que eres lo más importante para mí.- las dos se quedaron calladas, mirándose dulcemente la una a la otra.

A veces deseaba, que su diosa cumpliera sus promesas.

**...**

Desde el momento en que lo conoció, había algo en Beck que no mantenía conforme a Cat. Tal vez su devoción hacia Jade era enorme, oh, valla que la amaba con pasión. ¡Pero Demonios, era un muchacho común y corriente! Con una enorme fama entre el público femenino (y algunos masculinos)

No importaba cuanto pensaba él que amaba a la hermosa diosa porcelana; no la conocía bien del todo, no siempre la apoyaba en sus argumentos y no era alguien que no disfrutara de la compañía de cualquier otra chica con linda apariencia aún sabiendo que tenía novia.

Durante más de un año y medio, la pelirroja había soportado todos los tropiezos y atropellos del moreno canadiense, no eran tan grandes, y a veces Jade no parecía afectada, pero esto. Lo que acababa de hacer era el mayor de los malditos colmos en toda su inútil existencia. Besar a una chica completamente extraña frente a su novia aún sabiendo que aquella había, -de alguna manera- iniciado la corta riña. Eso era una completa idiotez, más, si después te ibas a intentar perseguirla, casi llorando un perdón y sin parar de decir que tu novia es la perra celosa, culpable, mientras tu eres un ángel que quería hacer una simple, amena bienvenida para una desconocida.

En este momento, Cat deseaba patear la entrepierna de Beck tan fuerte que no pueda tener sexo con ninguna chica el resto de su vida de imbécil.

Cat se paro en pleno pasillo de Hollywood Arts, su respiración agitada, su corazón bombeante sin cesar, sus ojos avellana miraban asustados cada centímetro de la enorme institución sin encontrar el rastro más mínimo de que su amiga estuviera allí. Había buscado en todas partes, incluyendo la biblioteca, el armario del conserje, el teatro caja negra... Cualquier lugar imaginable o posible, incluso lugares que solo ella conocía, pero al parecer la tierra se había tragado a Jade desde que salió corriendo de la clase de Sikowits después de que Beck hubiera besado a Tori.

Un fuerte y cálido brazo despertó a Cat de sus propios pensamientos, robando su completa atención. Ella volteó para mirar a un desesperado moreno, hecho un desastre, sosteniendo su brazo débilmente. La pelirroja frunció el ceño con enfado, desprendiéndose del débil agarre.

-¿Sabes dónde esta Jade? Llevo buscándola todo el día, no me responde, no la encuentro, nadie la ha visto...- Cat retrocedió algunos pasos, irguiendo su espalda con lo que podía de orgullo e ira hacia el muchacho moreno.

-No sabía que te interesara tanto. ¿Por que no te largas y corres en busca de tu preciada Tori?- Beck frunció el ceño mientras Cat cruzaba sus brazos dignamente y con repudio hacia él.

-¿Tú también, Cat? ¿No lo comprendes? Jade arruinó el primer día de esa pobre chica, se puso celosa sin razón alguna, sólo está haciendo un berrinche.- La sangre de la pequeña pelirroja comenzó a hervir por sus venas, apretó los puños y sus dientes con recelo, la paciencia se acabó. No había más perdón para él, no importaba qué.

-¡Un berrinche! ¡Un berrinche! ¿¡Es eso para ti imbécil!?- Beck retrocedió unos pasos, abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa, jamás había oído a Cat insultar antes. -¡Si tú crees qué eso fue un berrinche, entonces yo que tú no gastaba mi energía y me largaba! ¡Al fin y al cabo solo es un BERRINCHE! ¡Se le va a pasar! ¿¡O NO!?- el antes dulce, rostro de Cat se tornó rojo como el fuego, llena de rabia para el canadiense, quien igualmente le respondió con una mirada de desprecio.

-¡Me largo! ¡Voy a buscar a MI NOVIA!- sabía que lo hacía para hacerla enojar, pero en serio le causaba algo más que un simple recelo o deseo de matarlo, las palabras saliendo de sus sucios labios la hacían querer torturarlo lentamente en una caldera de aceite hirviendo.

-¡NO MERECES LLAMARLA ASÍ!- Cat grito a través del pasillo mientras el muchacho se daba media vuelta y caminaba alejándose de la dolida pelirroja.

El pobre ángel de cabello cereza calló de rodillas en el frío piso del oscuro pasillo que estaba siendo desalojado lentamente por la jornada que terminaba, las lágrimas comenzaron a mojar sus mejillas, y, tratando de cubrirse levantó sus suaves manos hasta sus ojos para evitar mostrar su llanto. A este punto ya no sabía si lloraba de rabia por lo que sucedió, si lloraba porque no encontraba a Jade, o si lloraba porque no había manera de convencerla para alejarla de él. Lo único seguro es que no podía seguir sosteniendo su vida de tal manera.

**...**

El sol relucía finamente brillante en el cielo completamente azul. A lo lejos se podían percibir rayos anaranjados del mismo sol, a punto de morir lentamente en forma de un bello atardecer.

El día en si, era perfecto en clima y apariencia para decir que fue el mejor de tu vida. Cálido sin llegar a ser sofocante, con una ventisca lo suficientemente delicada para rozar tu piel sin causar escalofríos. Bello como pocas veces se prestaba, y, con el sol muriendo en la lejanía, era sin duda un día perfecto; sin embargo, había un pequeño defecto. Los sucesos.

Tal vez era un día perfecto para personas ajenas al bello ángel pelirrojo y a su bella protectora testaruda, tal vez había sido perfecto para Tori, pero no para Cat y Jade.

Peor aún, el día no terminaba todavía.

La pequeñas hojas secas y envolturas vacías regadas por el pavimento crujían al leve toque del lento paso de Cat.

Parecía como si las calles hubieran quedado desiertas, o tal vez, ella no les prestaba la atención suficiente como para notar la multitud saliendo de trabajar a su alrededor.

El dulce ángel pelirrojo había deseado más de una vez ser lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar de sentir, si tan solo no pudiera amar y tener la necesidad de perdonar.

Cat elevó la mirada al atardecer terminando, el día se acababa y ni rastros de Jade ¿era eso bueno o malo? Sabía que estaba enojada con ella por lo que sucedió hace apenas treinta y seis horas, pero, algo en ella no le permitía tomarlo tan a la ligera.

La pelirroja bajo la mirada nuevamente al sucio pavimento, mordiendo su labio inferior, soltó un suspiro y negó para si misma. Tenía que encontrarla, y sabía el lugar exacto de su ubicación.

Los suaves susurros de un dolido lamento eran sofocados por un frío antebrazo, acogiendo a su propio cuerpo con la cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Jade trataba de calmar el suave lamento que aún no podía controlar, su respiración era tan irregular como hace años había dejado de serlo; en el fondo solo deseaba saber ¿Desde cuándo comenzó a ser tan débil? Sonaba mal, pero aquel inútil de mundana sonrisa la hacía doblegar en tantos sentidos que de veces se odiaba a si misma. Tan dependiente de sus labios y sus caricias sin sentimientos. Ahora derramaba lagrimas por él. Patético.

Un cálido par de brazos acogió a la guerrera , tan suave y amorosamente que la hicieron desear jamás separarse de ellos. Extrañaba aquel sentimiento de algo real.

-Te estuve buscando todo el día...- La voz aterciopelada de un ángel despertó a la destrozada reina invernal, haciéndola elevar la vista al viejo parque frente a ella. El cielo estaba casi oscuro por completo y la luna ya brillaba suavemente en lo alto.

-Cat...- Los pálidos labios pronunciaron en casi un susurro. La encantadora pelirroja rompió el abrazo con un pequeño atisbo de melancolía, haciendo que los ojos azul-esmeralda la siguieran por cada movimiento.

-¡Te estuve buscando todo un día entero, preocupada por ti hasta que no pude más! ¿¡Y tú no dices nada al respecto!?- Cat reprochó en un tono casi alto, y los hipnotizantes ojos esmeralda se le quedaron mirando casi atónitos.

Tal vez estaba mal quejarse en este momento, o tal vez era lo más indicado, como fuese, era tiempo de decir lo que pensaba.

Sí, se sentía terriblemente mal por lo que le sucedió a Jade, pero de una manera u otra, ella había impuesto y aceptado su propia condena, esta vez, ella pudo haber elegido.

Las dos se quedaron mirando la una a la otra sin sentimiento especifico por expresar, después de algunos segundos Jade bufó descarada y comenzó a hablar con sarcasmo. -O gracias, Cat. Eres un encanto, tus palabras me hacen sentir tan bien.- Por primera vez las dulces avellanas rodaron con fastidio ante un predicamento de su princesa porcelana.

-¿Sabes qué Jade...? No sé por qué sigo intentando.- Cat se quejó, alejando la mirada y concentrándose en el vacío, en cambio, Jade volteó a mirarla, aunque sin obtener respuesta.

-¿Intentar qué?- Los ojos esmeralda volvieron su mirar a la luna plateada que estelarizaba en cielo oscuro de la noche.

Cat suspiró en rendición, relajando su cuerpo un poco.

-¡¿Intentar qué!? Jade ¡Estoy cansada de intentar estar siempre ahí!- Los suaves labios pálidos intentaron reprochar, pero la pelirroja no dejo espacio para eso. -¿Pero sabes por qué?- Los profundos ojos oscuros de Cat voltearon a ver a las esmeraldas inexpresivas, con dolor, después, quebraron. -Estoy cansada, porque parece qué, no importa lo que haga soy invisible para ti.-

Un enorme y eterno silencio reinó entre las miradas inquietas de las dos, con demasiados o sin sentimientos, era un brillo inexplicable en el iris de las dos.

Por primera vez, Jade había llorado, y Cat estaba ahí no para consolarla, sino para afrontarla. Por primera vez, el nudo en la garganta de Cat no se hacía más grande, sino más pequeño.

Por primera vez, Jade se sentía como una boba frente a alguien, por primera vez, sentía que sus quejas no eran suficientemente validas para llorar. La mirada penetrante de su ángel pelirrojo se clavaba directo en su garganta y la dejaba sin palabras.

Cat rompió el juego de miradas entre las dos, bajando su vista hacia el seco césped descuidado. Jade volvió a su posición seca y labios completamente cerrados.

-La culpa es de los dos, son como niños peleando.- La pelirroja soltó de sopetón sin aviso previo, Jade frunció el ceño confundida y volviendo en sí a la realidad de en la mañana.

-¿A que te refieres?- Jade preguntó a secas, Cat se elevó de hombros sin importancia.

-A ti y a Beck. Los dos son como niños que desean probar un punto de alguna manera estúpida.-

-¡Oye!- La muchacha piel porcelana se quejó en un tono que evidenciaba había dejado el tema atrás tanto como la pelirroja sentada en el césped a su lado.

-Vamos, Jade... Tú encuentras a esa chica nueva coqueteando con Beck, te enojas, derramas café sobre ella, él se enoja, la besa frente a ti. Los dos no toleran perder...-

-Espera.- Jade cortó a Cat en un tono frustrado. -¿Estás apoyando a Beck con lo que hizo?- preguntó indignada, pero su pelirrojo ángel negó con fastidio.

-¡Obvio que no! ¡Lo odio por lo que te hizo! Estuvo mal lo que le hiciste a Tori, pero que Beck la haya besado frente a ti y frente a la clase solo para darte una lección ¡Eso es más que idiota de su parte!- Cat se calmó unos segundos y Jade bajo la cabeza con un leve asentimiento.

-Pero... Para ser sinceros. Jade, a veces siento que eres solo su diversión... Sinceramente ¿Cuándo te ha tomado en serio frente a alguien? ¿Cuándo ha apoyado tus argumentos, tu forma de ver el mundo?- Los ojos avellana se clavaron en los cristalinos ojos esmeralda que brillaban con las sombras de lagrimas escondidas.

Jade cerró los ojos frustrada, llevando sus manos hasta sus parpados para presionar contra ellos. Sus labios se abrían de veces, intentando argumentar o contraatacar de alguna manera, si tan solo tuviera palabras o pudiera comprender los bruscos cambios de tema.

-¿¡Qué intentas!? Primero me culpas por todo, ahora yo soy la victima...?- Jade pronunció por primera vez, su mirada se concentró en Cat, sus cristalinos ojos esmeralda perdieron cualquier tipo de sentimiento, su frustración se hacía cada vez mayor y amenazaba con la cordura del momento.

-Yo no creo que seas la víctima de nadie, simplemente... Simplemente creo que el no te toma completamente en serio. No te aprecia de verdad. No...- Cat bajo la mirada nuevamente, sus labios rozaron un leve susurro y Jade volvió a tomar sus rodillas hasta su pecho.

-Es ridículo...- Los ojos esmeralda volvieron a mirar el oscuro cielo lleno de estrellas, concentrándose en la brillante luna plateada. -Yo jamás he sido o seré la víctima. No soy quien sufre, sino quien hace sufrir, y así es como quiero se queden las cosas.-

-Solo porque todos creen que tú eres la bruja egoísta en la relación no significa que lo seas, Jade.- Los rosados labios articularon delicadamente, mientras los finos dedos de Cat jugaban entre sí. Jade soltó un bufido burlón y sarcástico.

-¿Te escuchaste acaso?- Los pálidos labios de Jade tomaron un profundo suspiro antes de continuar, después de unos segundos, la chica porcelana frunció el ceño. -Nunca dije que lo fuera, pero gracias por decirme lo que piensan de mi...- Cat soltó un pequeño gemido de sorpresa, sus delicados parpados taparon sus bellos ojos avellana y mordió su labio levemente, avergonzada.

-Bueno, en realidad... Cosas peores... Censuré la parte de la bruja, la verdad era... Otra palabra...- Jade se alzó de hombros, restándole importancia a la mala justificación de Cat.

-No me importa. No es como si fuera mentira... Yo... Yo solo trato de decir que..., no soy la victima... Tal vez solo sea ese personaje que todos odian y no merece ser parte del final feliz porque está constantemente lastimando a todo mundo... Incluso a quien ama...- Los ojos como un océano lleno de esmeraldas bajaron la vista hasta las pálidas y delgadas manos.

El bello ángel pelirrojo negó lentamente con la cabeza. -Desearía que despertarás y vieras quien está realmente dispuesto a tomarte en serio.- un tranquilo silencio reinó entre las dos por algunos momentos, solo el ruido externo se escuchaba y ambas miradas estaban perdidas en la nada.

Cat soltó un profundo suspiro desganado, despertando a medias, alzó la mirada a la oscuridad de la noche. Las estrellas brillaban débilmente alrededor de la luna y un leve cantar de grillos comenzó a sonar.

La pelirroja se apoyó en sus manos, levándose hasta pararse y miró de reojo con melancolía a su derrotada guerrera.

-Descansa, Jade.- La tranquila reina invernal volteó a ver a su dulce ángel pelirrojo, tristemente despidiéndola con la mirada. Cat dio media vuelta y fue desapareciendo a la lejanía, resguardada por un par de bellas esmeraldas.

**XXXX**

**Primero que nada... Mercy, perdónenme ustedes, les prometo mis avecitas (apodo que la bruja malvada le daba a Blanca Nieves, antes de volverse loca) les puedo casi jurar, que terminaré para antes de Diciembre.**

**Segundo, iba a ser un poquis más largo, pero creo que lo consiguiente era innecesario, y no contenía mucho Cade, sino más bien unos cuantos guiños a Bade, osea, PS' ni al caso.**


	9. Droga ilícita en tus labios

¿Cuántas veces tienes que caer para aprender a levantarte? Si tanto duele la primera vez ¿Por qué vuelves?

Hay veces en las que ayudar es inevitable, por simple altruismo o por amor; de veces, ayudar a alguien a salir de su poso oscuro es buena idea, aunque, no siempre se solicita el rescate, pues no siempre se quiere ser salvado.

El problema aquí, es cuando haces las cosas por amor. Todo con la condición de que esa persona no pueda ser dañada. Atravesarías las brasas ardientes del infierno, todo por salvarla. Sin embargo, a veces esa persona que tanto amas no puede dejar su obsesión a clavarse por si misma una fría daga en el pecho.

Jueves, apenas por la mañana, antes de iniciar la primera clase, y, el ambiente ya estaba infestado de animosas charlas entre estudiantes. Parecía que nadie más que dos personas habían resultado afectadas ante el "beso improvisado" de ayer, porque ni un alma sin inmutaba en sacar a relucir el tema.

Sin embargo no solo era un simple y aburrido beso lo que realmente afectaba al bello ángel de sedosa cabellera pelirroja, sino más bien, sus palabras, que resonaban en su cabeza con un sola interrogante ¿Habrá valido la pena?

No había querido contactar a Jade después de irse, por lo tanto, tampoco tuvo conciencia de su paradero al haberla dejado sola en el parque la noche pasada, aunque, en el fondo tenía la esperanza de que su amada haya abierto los ojos por fin. Después de todo, ella seguía ahí, dispuesta a perdonarla.

-Cat, ¿podrías cuidar a Rex un momento?- Una molesta y avergonzada voz conocida la despertó de su entre sueño. Cat parpadeó un poco, y, aún desorbitada volteó a ver al muchacho de lentes, frente a ella, sosteniendo una marioneta con sus dos brazos.

-No me siento cómoda haciéndolo. A veces puede ser muy molesto.- Robbie comenzo a dar pequeños saltos como iniciando un berrinche e imploró un poco más antes de rendirse.

-Vamos, Cat. Tú sabes que no me gusta llevarlo al baño con migo... Me... Ofende constantemente...- Robbie susurró sus últimas palabras, al tiempo que la pelirroja volvía a negar con la cabeza, lentamente. El muchacho afro con el títere suspiró de frustración tambaleándose en el piso con pequeños brincos.

-¡Por favor!- Robbie volvió a rogar. -En serio es urgente.- Los dos se quedaron mirando unos segundos y los ojos de Robbie comenzaban a denotar verdadera preocupación.

Cat suspiró sin más que aceptar con una mano extendida y él le dio el muñeco instantáneamente. Antes de que pudiera irse, la belleza pelirroja detuvo al muchacho afro.

-¿Has visto a Jade?- Robbie frunció el ceño confundido, aún sin dejar de bailar.

-Llegó con Beck esta mañana. Me sorprende que siga vivo, sinceramente conociendo a Jade y con lo que él hizo...- ¿Juntos? Cat parpadeó un poco aún sin creer, sin embargo, al instante, cada articulación de su delicado cuerpo se petrificó, su corazón se hizo un vuelco y sentía que levemente el nudo en la garganta volvía a su lugar. La pelirroja intentó articular palabra a Robbie, pero para ese momento él ya la había dejado completamente sola.

El ángel pelirrojo miró hacía el vacío del pasillo que quedaba solo poco a poco. Había algo de todo esto que la mantenía cuerda al final del día. En un lugar de su corazón, había imaginado cientos de veces la manera en que las cosas terminarían de verdad, había llegado a torturarse más de lo que te pudieras imaginar de alguien tan alegre como ella, pero ¿Qué se podía hacer ahora? Estaban juntos, de nuevo.

La pequeña pelirroja se mantuvo de pie, casi inmóvil, solo el leve movimiento que provocaba la lenta respiración de su delicado vientre.

Casi involuntariamente, un leve ruido conocido la hizo levantar la mirada hacía el frente. El casillero de Beck.

Justo frente a ella estaban los dos en lo que parecía ser el inicio de una "pelea pacifica" para la pareja. Cat frunció el ceño instintivamente e intentó agudizar su oído para escuchar.

No decían realmente nada, únicamente Beck intentando atrapar los labios de una no-flexible-ante-ti Jade. Los dos continuaron hasta que el logró besar su cuello y tranquilizarla. Cat suspiró con fastidio y negó con la cabeza sin nada más que hacer.

La pelirroja alzó la barbilla -nada más que hacer por mi parte- pensó. Y con paso firme avanzó hasta casi rebasar a la joven pareja.

-¡Cat!- La voz de Jade la detuvo unos segundos.

Por más que doliera no volteó, sus músculos se tensaron y podía sentir la delicada respiración de Jade en su espalda. El tiempo se detenía para ellas dos.

-Cat..- La muchacha porcelana susurró. La campana de clases sonó, volviendo todo a su paso de realidad, nuevamente. Cat avanzó a paso rápido, sintiendo un pequeño jalón que logró burlar y un leve llamado que decidió ignorar.

**...**

Cada minuto, cada segundo, no importaba cuan corto fuera el tiempo, parecía la eternidad más larga de todas.

Más de doce horas sin hablar, más de un día incluso, sin cruzar palabra con aquella de mirada invernal y suave piel cremosa; pero no, no debía permitirse a si misma siquiera pensar en ella.

Hacían ya dieciséis horas desde la última vez que la pelirroja había tenido alguna interacción con la masoquista chica de piel porcelana. Aun cuando deseaba correr a abrazarla y perdonarla, una parte de ella seguía reacia a siquiera aceptar que un par de ojos cristal no la habían dejado de acosar desde la última vez que escuchó su voz.

Era tan doloroso verla como caía a los pies de un falso ángel que la traicionaba por cada oportunidad y al final quedaba como víctima.

OH! Cuánto dolía cuando los veía en la lejanía, toquetear y besar el uno al otro sin sentido de un sentimiento. Veía como los ojos chocolate brillaban con lujuria para Jade, con cariño para Tori.

La línea en la que sus sentimientos se cruzaban, había sido rebasada.

Si tan solo Jade abriera los ojos de una vez y pudiera ver lo mismo que ella.

-¿Seguro que les agradaré?- Una linda muchacha morena preguntó al pianista, sentándose a su lado. Él simplemente sonrió, elevándose de hombros.

-Tori, ellos te amarán. Y tú a ellos. Ya veras, chica.- La morena miró de reojo a su, hasta ahora único amigo, y sonrió.

Desde que ayer todos habían abandonado al pobre muchacho de piel oscura, no había tenido la oportunidad de presentar a Tori con el grupo formalmente. Solo esperaba que la tomarán como una importante parte de tal, simplemente otra querida amiga de su estrecho círculo social. Se lo había prometido ayer, y hoy era un buen día para cumplirlo.

Tori, con su sándwich a punto de entrar a su boca, miró de reojo nuevamente a Andre, y como una pequeña niña insegura, preguntó.

-¿Incluso tu amiga malvada?- Andre casi se atragantó en una risa reprimida, mientras intentaba terminar su rebanada de pizza. Los ojos oscuros de Tori se le quedaron mirando con curiosidad y extrañeza hasta que él logró hablar.

-¿Te refieres a Jade?- Andre preguntó entre risas. Tori simplemente asintió con la inocencia de un bebé. -Incluso ella... Tal vez no ahora, -porque te odia-, pero ya verás... Es mejor amiga de lo que crees.-

Antes de que la morena pudiera responder, un lánguido muchacho de cabello negro y rizado tomó asiento en frente de ellos, mientras peleaba con un títere en su mano. Los dos pares de ojos oscuros lo siguieron hasta que él paró de hablar y miró hacía la mesa aún dentro de su propio mundo.

Tori sonrió ampliamente al muchacho.

-Robbie, cierto?- Una armoniosa voz femenina robó la atención del muchacho con el títere, y, mirándola a través del cristal de sus lentes comenzó a tartamudear.

-Ho-ho... Chica-linda... Digo... Ho-hola...- Andre negó decepcionado con la cabeza, pero Tori sonrió alagada por la timidez que causaba su presencia. Al menos, hasta que Rex comenzó a hablar.

-Va! Éste imbécil apenas si puede decir hola.- La sonrisa de Tori desapareció por un ceño fruncido, su mirada bajó hasta el muñeco.

-¡Rex!- Robbie reprendió, tapando la boca de Rex, aunque solo por unos segundos.

-Mira, muñeca. Este perdedor es Robbie. Mi nombre es Rex... Y... Estoy aquí para lo que se te ofrezca preciosa.-

las últimas palabras de Rex fueron tan sugestivas y lentas, que causaron en Tori una mueca de entre asco y extrañeza en uno solo.

La morena volvió a elevar la mirada y acercándose a Andre susurró. -¿Es todo siempre así de raro?- El pianista asintió quitado de la pena.

-Y aún falta mucho más...-

Tori volvió a su posición de antes, tomando de nuevo su sándwich e ignorando el hecho de que acababa de ser acosada verbalmente por un títere.

El vivaz, recogido o suelto, siempre brillante y rojizo cabello de Cat, ahora parecía haber muerto por completo. No se movía, no tenía rizos y parecía no brillar.

La dulce pelirroja se acercaba de la lejanía hasta la mesa en donde solía sentarse cada día después después de las clases.

Andre elevó la mirada hasta su amiga, con un atisbo de preocupación. -¿Todo bien rojita?-

Cat alzó la vista nuevamente, mirando quietamente a Andre por unos segundos, después asintió vivazmente. Como solía hacerlo. -sipi...- un incómodo silenció reinó por unos instantes, dejando el momento a la mente intranquila de Cat; hasta que por fin Tori decidió interrumpir.

-Hola... Un gusto, soy Tori.- La pelirroja volvió a despertar de su pequeño entre sueño y sonrió, mirando a Tori, que le respondía igualmente con una radiante sonrisa y suaves mejillas.

-Cat. Creo que ya nos conocíamos.- Tori asintió animadamente con la cabeza. Tomando Cat un asiento frente a ella.

Un tranquilo silencio continuó durante largos segundos, como si hubiera una pieza faltante para para que un reloj comenzara a funcionar, sin embargo, varios gritos silenciosos comenzaron a llamar la atención de todos en la mesa desde la lejanía. Tal vez sus piezas habían llegado, y no estaban dispuestas a cooperar en armonía.

Por cada instante, aquellos leves gritos iban aumentando tanto en ira para decirlo como en el tono, robando más atención cada vez.

Después de segundos, los gritos consumaron su máximo limite de sonido, y con ello, Jade apareció parándose en seco, de brazos cruzados y una mirada gélida hacía el canadiense frente a ella.

-¡No quiero sentarme aquí!- Los perfectos labios pálidos y suaves de Jade pronunciaron fría y autoritariamente. Sus ojos como esmeraldas eran helados, clavándose en los chocolate de Beck.

Automáticamente todos en la mesa guardaron silencio y fingieron no prestar atención. Aunque, era obvio que el primero en preocuparse fue el corazón de Cat, que comenzaba a agrietarsarse de pensar en lo siguiente a suceder.

-¡Deja de ser tan maldita inmadura! ¡Es solo un maldito asiento!- El canadiense gritó en un tono que hacía imposible reconocerlo.

Cat solo deseaba no ir, ni mucho menos ver. La misma historia de hace días, las mismas lagrimas, la misma impotencia ante la situación; no eran la mejor idea para un almuerzo.

La guerrera porcelana, lamió sus labios levemente, mirando hacía abajo, casi al limite de argumentos. Sin embargo, antes de doblegar, decidió desdoblar sus brazos e hizo de su mano un puño.

-¡No es el jodido asiento! Sólo. No quiero. Sentarme. Con una perra.- La fría emperatriz de mechones en el pelo punteó cada palabra con su mano.

Tori soltó un gemido, levantándose de su lugar, e ignorando las miradas que le advertían dejarlos continuar solos.

-Disculpa... Pero ¿Ya te viste en un espejo?- La joven pareja desconectó la mirada uno del otro para voltear a ver a la morena imprudente.

Jade volvió a cruzarse de brazos con actitud de poder.

-¡Vete a la maldita mierda y no regreses!- Tal vez no era un grito en si, pero era un tono alto, de advertencia, que helaba la sangre y cada parte de tu ser hasta los huesos.

-Jade, ¡Déjala en paz!- una mano temblorosa de adrenalina rozó el hombro níveo, robando una mirada mortal. Un par de ojos cristal trabajaron duro para helar la sangre hirviendo del moreno, pero fallaron. De todos, él era el único que nunca se inmutaba ante su amenaza.

Mes tras mes, día con día. La misma voz que se jactaba de autoridad ante ella no dejaba de perseguirla, no dejaba de frustrarla y volverla débil. Pero había algo de este momento que tocaba un limite entre lo que podía aceptar como orden y lo que podría meterse el mismo por el culo.

Su nombre era Jade West, y, no obedecía a ningún hijo de puta por más agallas que tuviera ante ella. No más.

Un suspiro de valor y ojos penetrantes replicaron. -¡Tú no tienes autoridad sobre mi! ¡Deja de actuar como mi maldito padre!-

-¡¿Tu padre!? ¡¿Eso dices tú!? ¡Lo siento Jade, pero yo estoy muy lejos de ser un imbécil que te Golpea cada que puede y quiere!- Sí, había tocado fondo, y él lo sabía, sin embargo, sus venas seguían sobresaliendo de su cuello mientras sus ojos no podían apartarse de la mirada de Jade con frustración.

Al instante, Cat tapó sus labios con sus delicadas manos, sofocando un dolido gemido.

Jade simplemente suspiró, un suspiro que la hizo tomar la ira suficiente para afrontar los dolorososa recuerdos. Aquellas horribles noches y sonoros gritos que aún permanecían en su mente, las mismas que había confiado únicamente a él y Cat.

Llena de ira, apretó sus puños con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos comenzaron a tornarse aún más blancos. Los golpes revivían en su piel y aquellos moretones o heridas volvían a punzar en su dolida piel, atravesando su alma.

Tal vez Beck jamás levanto antes una mano contra ella, pero sin duda la hería cada ves que podía, ésta, era una prueba.

-¡¿Eso es lo que crees!?- Veneno salió en gotas y chorros como un leve y temerario reproche entre dientes que incitaba al temor.

Tal vez no físicamente, pero sin duda la había herido antes fuertemente.

La frustración corría por la venas del comúnmente paciente moreno, su adrenalina lo obligaba a moverse con ansiedad y la ira frustraba su pensar. Solo una cosa le vino a la mente. El era Beck Oliver, sin miedo a nada. Ni siquiera la pesadilla de cualquiera.

-¿¡Eso es lo quieres, Jade!?- Un fuerte brazo moreno se elevó hasta la altura de su rostro, Cat simplemente bajó sus parpados. Los ojos de hielo se destrozaban en lagrimas a punto de salir. Su fuerza se debilitaba, pero el orgullo seguía en pie.

La fuerte palmada casi rozaba la cremosa mejilla, cuando una helada mano delgada lo detuvo de la muñeca en seco.

Aquellos ojos de brillo invernal provocaban a la ira del infierno en una sola mirada de amenaza. Tan muertos y tan fríos como nunca los había visto. Firmes ante él.

-¡Vuelves. A intentarlo. ¡Y te juro qué sabrás que se siente vivir en el infierno!- La guerrera invernal soltó bruscamente la muñeca, alejándose lentamente entre la multitud de alumnos.

El canadiense se quedó ahí, parado como un muerto en vida y con un brazo tembloroso. Nadie habló, nadie excepto.

-Creo que ella se lo merecía.- Una voz fresca y conocida interrumpió en el trance grupal. Tori. Seguía sonriendo tranquila hacía Beck, quien solo se sentó junto a Andre, seco y sin palabras.

Andre miró de reojo a Tori con una negación decepcionada, una mirada seria que únicamente la hizo acercarse más al moreno y alejándose a sobar su espalda.

-No me gusta aquí. Yo también quiero irme.- La dulce voz de Cat irrumpió en medio del silencio. Lentamente, la pelirroja se levantó de su asiento y, tomando su comida se retiró para esconderse entre un mar de gente.

A ella le siguió un incómodo Robbie, y un muy decepcionado Andre. Beck alzó la mirada hasta su amigo abandonándolo. Lo miró confundido, pero Andre negó.

-Lo entiendo, a veces, pero... Intentaste golpearla...-

Todos se retiraron, menos Tori que, se quedó sobando suavemente la espalda del canadiense como si fuera a hacerlo sentir mejor.

Un aburrido tenedor de plástico blanquíceo jugaba entre rulos condimentados de pasta fusilli, manejado por una débil mano helada y pálida que se asemejaba a la de un espectro a plena luz del día.

Los ojos esmeralda miraban con melancolía como se clavaban en el tenedor, perdiendo la pista al hacer camino directo hasta sus labios y su boca.

Solo quedaban unos pequeños rulos indispuestos a ser tragados por falta de apetito.

¿Había tocado fondo ya? O simplemente estaba siendo exagerada (?)

-¿Cuántas más, Jade?- una voz conocida despertó a la emperatriz porcelana de su trance, haciéndola elevar la cabeza de su fusilli.

Los ojos avellana de Cat la miraban con tristeza, aunque comprensivos y bellos, diciéndole, entiendo, pero detente de una vez.

-Ninguna...- Jade respondió fríamente, tomando el último bocado de su pasta.

Los ojos avellana bajaron comprensivos y tiernos, sin mirarla aún.

-¿Lo ha intentando antes?- La muchacha porcelana negó con la cabeza, lentamente. Se alzó de hombros sin elevar la vista del envase vacío.

-No, no exactamente. Ni lo volverá a intentar jamás.-

La pelirroja frunció el ceño, analizando unos segundos las palabras de Jade. -¿No exactamente?- Jade se volvió a alzar de hombros, restándole importancia a su propia respuesta. -¿Eso que significa, Jade!?- La guerrera porcelana suspiró frustrada y cansada a la vez, elevando la mirada hacia Cat.

-significa que, A: voy a terminar con él, justo hoy, y, B: no, no lo a intentado en sí, pero... hemos estado peleando de esa manera... Desde hace varios días...- Los ojos azul esmeralda bajaron la mirada hasta el desechable vacío. -Solo que, no quiero que creas que soy débil y por eso...-

-Jade.- Cat interrumpió de repente, robando la atención completa de la chica porcelana. Sus ojos se encontraron, tranquilamente divagando una en la otra. -¿Sabes cuánto tiempo espere a que me dijeras que terminabas con él? Jade, ¡te trata como a una niña!- Los suaves pálidos labios formaron una leve sonrisa. La encantadora pelirroja le respondió suavemente.

-Supongo, que ahora estoy libre...- Jade comenzó a jugar con su tenedor. Cambiando por completo su semblante, sonrió a su compañera pelirroja y sus ojos se clavaron en las bellas avellanas por un momento, instintivamente mordiendo su propio labio inferior.

La encantadora muchacha de piel cremosa no dudo en acercarse a la pelirroja hasta el punto de estar a solo algunos milímetros de distancia, tan solo en cuestión de segundos sus labios chocaron en lo que parecía un beso, ó, al menos, hasta que Cat empujó el pecho de Jade, terminando el beso, dejando una muy confundida y decepcionada Jade.

-¡Eso es jugar sucio!- gritó Cat casi ofendida mientras limpiaba sus labios y Jade fruncía el ceño. -Solo porque volví a hablarte no significa que estás del todo perdonada.-

-Pero, Cat...- Jade intentó reprochar, aunque la pelirroja negó con la cabeza, levantándose de su asiento

-Aunque...- los ojos de esmeraldas volvieron a elevarse. -Tal vez si me lo pides formalmente, después de haber terminado de manera oficial con todo lo que molesta esta relación...- Un coqueto ojo de avellanas guiñó provocativo a la bella chica de piel nívea frente a ella. Los suaves pálidos labios formaron una suave sonrisa traviesa.

Era oficial, no podía permanecer enojada con su princesa por tanto tiempo, menos, si después de todo su único problema con ella iba a desaparecer. Tal vez sería perdonarla muy rápidamente, pero no podía soportar ni un minuto más de correr y besarla de vuelta.

-Espérame esta noche.- Pronunció como la insinuante adolescente que estaba siendo, provocando una risita inconsciente de Cat. Las dos miradas se cruzaron cariñosas y como un juego comenzaron a coquetear. Los labios rosas apenas se abrieron para hablar, cuando Blow de Ke$ha comenzó a sonar desde el bolsillo de Cat.

Tanto una como la otra apartó la mirada de sí, y, la pelirroja contestó rápidamente.

"¿Qué pasa?..." Jade se quedó completamente callada y atenta mientras su potencial novia seguía al teléfono. "Uhum... ¡Oh mi dios, no!" al momento la muchacha porcelana se levantó de su silla preocupada, pero un delicado dedo la calló. "Voy para allá."

-¿Qué pasó?- Jade preguntó preocupada, aunque, Cat simplemente no contesto y siguió tomando sus cosas de la mesa.

-Mi hermano esta mal, me tengo que ir.- fueron las palabras más rápidas que pudo decir, sin embargo, Jade no se rindió, ayudándola a recoger la lata de soda que quedaba en la mesa como último objeto. Cat la tomó rápidamente sin voltear.

-¿Puedo ir?- La pelirroja negó con la cabeza. Sus suaves puntas de rojizo cabello meneando de un lado a otro. Después, miró fijamente a los ojos cristal.

-No... Le agradas mucho... Larga historia.- Cat pronunció sus últimas palabras, y sin decir un adiós corrió hasta el estacionamiento, desapareciendo para la vista en la salida.

Jade se quedó parada, atónita por algunos segundos, al darse cuenta, sacudió su cabeza y volvió a la realidad. Su cruda realidad, donde no tenía nada más que personas que creían que era una perra que causa terror, y un idiota que tenía que ser su ex para antes de mañana o se odiaría a ella misma.

* * *

-Déjame llevarte a casa.- Una fría, pero suplicante voz conocida llamó a Jade desde sus espaldas. Era él nuevamente.

¿Acaso no tenía un limite? Si realmente la odiaba tanto, si realmente era un dolor eterno, una astilla en su estúpido zapato ¿por qué luchaba de tal manera por seguir la relación?

La respuesta era más fácil de lo que paresia. No, no era obsesión, ni siquiera deseo. Era más bien... Pisocapatía, a seguir luchando por "algo que lo mantenga siempre entretenido." Sonaba duro, pero era cierto. Salir con cualquier otra persona se volvería muy fácil, por lo tanto, aburrido para su masoquista actitud desconocida incluso por el mismo.

Jade se detuvo unos segundos, mientras la respiración de Beck iba aumentado con cada segundo. Era tan agitada su petición, tan desesperada su obsesión que se podía escuchar a kilómetros el latido de su frustrado corazón.

La emperatriz invernal volteó hacia él, secamente y sin intención de mostrar el mínimo sentimiento. -Sé el camino.- Respondió ella secamente, dando media vuelta para avanzar.

Apenas algunos pasos avanzados, cuando el decidió no dejarla ir. Sus viejas botas café comenzaron a avanzar rápidamente hasta rebasar las de Jade, logrando atajarla por el frente, la obligó a detener su marcha. Los ojos chocolate la miraban como aquellos dignos de un loco.

La muchacha porcelana gruño frustrada y rodó los ojos.

-¡Muévete!- Jade serpenteó su bloqueo, pero él la tomo de la cintura, ganándose un par de puños golpeando su pecho. -¡Suéltame imbécil!- Grito ella mientras el trataba de luchar contra el forcejeo. Aún sin decir palabra alguna, la miró a los ojos débilmente. Pero todo el brillo con el que antes respondían aquellas gemas estaba muerto.

-Vamos, Jade. Tenemos que hablar al menos.- los profundos ojos oscuros se clavaron en ella como un par de afiladas dagas, intentando entrar en su alma, igual que cuando aún estaban permitidos.

La muchacha porcelana se quedó pensando algunos segundos y asintió con un breve movimiento de cabeza y labios fruncidos. Después de todo, tenía que hablar con él para terminar todo de una vez.

A penas algunos minutos de camino, no más de diez, sin embargo, el silencio era tan incomodo que sudar frío era más una necesidad biológica que una opción ante el estrés.

El camino era más tranquilo que nunca, ni siquiera se podía apreciar el claxon de los autos en la carretera por tan metidos en su pensamiento. Uno tenía que ceder a hablar primero de una manera u otra.

Las finas yemas porcelana de Jade jugaban en la ventana cristalina del viejo auto; sus ojos azules estaban completamente concentrados en las luces de los boulevard. Un par de ojos chocolate la miraban de reojo.

Los secos labios del canadiense se humedecían de veces con un rose de su propia lengua. Tomaba tiempo tomar valor, después de todo.

-En serio necesito otra oportunidad.- El moreno canadiense soltó de sopetón, un par de gemas cristalinas lo voltearon a mirar desubicadas. Él tomó aire y reinició. -Sé, que quizá lo que hice estuvo mal, pero... Vamos! ¿Cuántas cosas no me has intentado lanzar, tú?- Los ojos chocolate se concentraron en ella.

Un par de sensibles parpados cubrió aquellas gemas de ojos. Los suaves labios de la muchacha porcelana dejaron escapar un leve suspiro.

-Primero...- Dijo Jade con voz recia. -No es lo mismo lanzar algo hacía ti, sin tener una dirección en realidad , a ir directamente hacía tu rostro con la intención de que mi puño dañe tu maldito rostro!- Su voz comenzó a sonar entre dientes por cada palabra.

Beck bajo la mirada sin excusas para decir. Nada más que.. -Te amo,- La muchacha porcelana volteo a mirarlo sin sentimiento alguno. Hora de rogar, tal vez. -Jade. No puedo estar sin ti...- el canadiense dijo en una voz suplicante que, en verdad causaba lástima a este punto de la conversación.

Jade alzó las cejas, sonrió descaradamente y soltó un bufido burlón. -Así que eso crees (?)-

-Jade...- el trató de irrumpir, pero ella lo calló con una mano en alto.

-Por favor si lo que necesitas es un trasero gordo para follar, tienes miles que matarían por ti.- Los fríos ojos se clavaron en la mirada perdida de Beck. No hallaba emoción, solo un lamento irreconocible, dentro de él.

-Tú sabes que te amo.- Intentó por casi última vez, recibiendo un firme movimiento de cabeza en negación.

-Otra excusa más, igual de patética, y, ¡Te juro que clavaré mis tijeras en tu asqueroso ano!- Esta vez, Beck rodó los ojos como si lo que acababa de oír no fuera más que un día a día de los suaves labios pálidos.

-¡Por favor! ¡Tú sabes que es verdad!...-

Palabra por palabra su intensidad de volumen se volvía en un grito, mientras su atención al volante disminuia más que nunca.

Jade solo respiró hondo una última vez. Aquellos ojos chocolate mirándola con psicopatía seguían clavados en ella.

-Detén el auto.- Dijo ella con firmeza.

Beck frunció el ceño por unos segundos. -¿Qué?-

Los ojos cristal rodaron en sus cuencas, y, ella desdobló sus brazos para señalar hacía el frente. -¡Nos vas a matar! ¡Detén el maldito auto para hablar!-

Beck volteó inmediatamente a la carretera, dándose cuenta del tráfico que estaba causando su descuido; en un movimiento rápido, avanzó algunas cuadras más, después, se detuvo en una orilla a la banqueta.

Los dos se quedaron callados por un momento, al grado en que solo sus respiraciones podían ser escuchadas uno por el otro.

Beck miró de reojo a Jade, él respiró hondo un segundo, y, era tiempo de retomar tema.

-Tienes que creerme...- Dijo el canadiense, en la voz más tranquila que pudo encontrar en si mismo. La muchacha piel nívea se quedó quieta por un largo rato; brazos cruzados, mirada al frente.

-Beck...- ella pronunció suavemente, obteniendo la serena mirada de su supuesto novio.

Los dos se quedaron mirando mutuamente en tranquilo silencio. Tal vez, ahora lo había conseguido después de todo. Una vez más estaban devuelta... O...(?)

Jade bajo la mirada hasta el acelerador del auto, frunciendo su entrecejo. -Beck... ¿Qué ves realmente cuando me miras?-

La mirada serena del moreno cambió a una completamente confundida mueca sin comprender.

-¿Cómo?...- Él pregunto, a lo que ella respondió con un simple encogimiento de hombros.

-Qué ves, vamos. No tengo todo tu tiempo Beckett.-

El muchacho moreno respiró tan hondo como pudo, entre tanto, hacía muecas al buscar una respuesta prudente. Parecía ser la respuesta más fácil del planeta, aunque, su respuesta ponía en riesgo todo lo que esperaba llevarse a casa esta noche como premio.

Beck frunció el ceño una última vez. Después, se alzó de hombros como si hubiera practicado la respuesta toda su vida.

-Veo... Si la gloria existiera, Jade, tus ojos serían una ventana directa a ella. La piel más suave y provocativa que mis yemas jamás tocaron...-

-Beck...- Ella lo detuvo en seco con una voz áspera y asqueada. -Hablo en serio. ¿Qué ves? ¿Qué sientes? ¿Qué soy para ti?-

Plan B, no funcionaba, cualquier poema barato que acababa de crear no era más que una manera de causarle jaqueca en este momento.

El pobre muchacho estaba en blanco por completo, no sabía que responder o a que se refería, aunque, ella comenzaba a notar el diminuto detalle.

-Bien...- Beck alzó la vista a ella. -Lo planteo así... Cada que hablo y argumento a favor o en contra de algo ¿Qué opinas?-

Beck comenzó a rascar su nuca, subiendo hasta su sedoso cabello. Aún sin respuesta alguna. -Que eres muy lista...- El canadiense miró de reojo a Jade, quién lo miraba con un par de ojos fríos e incrédulos a su respuesta.

Jade suspiró una última vez. Negando con la cabeza empujó la puerta y salió del auto tan tranquila que era imposible creerlo de Jade West.

Tal vez no hubo palabra alguna, pero era obvio lo que había querido decir. Se rendía, se alejaba, se... Liberaba de él (?)

Beck, al momento salió por la puerta de su lado. Tuvo que volver a correr para atajarla por el frente, tal y como en Hollywood Arts. Jade paró en seco con una mirada cansada y aburrida.

Los ojos chocolate lucían confundidos ante la mirada en blanco, para él, de Jade. Su brillo se había acabado. Si tan solo pudiera volver a iniciar, si tan sólo.. si tan sólo supiera qué es sentir aquel hombre de hojalata al que llamaron Beckett Oliver.

-Jade... ¿Qué- qué- qué pasó?- La emperatriz invernal retrocedió dos pasos hacía atrás, cruzándose de brazos. Ella lo miró fijamente ante su confusión. Al cabo de unos segundos, su mirada gélida se volvió en una sonrisa burlona, Beck siguió el juego y rió también, pero ella negó con un suave meneo de cabeza.

La emperatriz invernal comenzó a reír lentamente, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, en seguida, la sonrisa de él, desapareció.

La lenta risa se volvió una pequeña carcajada en tan solo mega segundos. Después se detuvo en seco con una sonrisa.

-Yo te diré lo que pasó, Beck.- Dijo, pronunciando su nombre con un especial enfoque de movimiento de labios. La sonrisa seguía en ella como un tatuaje.

De pronto, Jade comenzó a mirar a su alrededor como buscando algo a manera muy superficial, -Beck se quedó ahí, quieto y confundido.- al cabo de unos segundos de búsqueda, se colocó en el medio de la pequeña calle, mirando fijamente al moreno.

-James Beckett Oliver...- Comenzó Jade, con voz firme y alta, como un conferencista a punto de iniciar. Esto, robó algunas miradas, sin embargo Beck seguía perdido, sin poder comprender la sonrisa o el escenario. -Yo, La Bruja Malvada del Oeste declaro que a partir de ahora has quedado liberado de mi cruel hechizo que te mantiene atado a mí.- La emperatriz invernal sonrió triunfante una vez más, mientras cada vez más miradas se centraban en ellos.

El canadiense frunció el ceño, caminando más cerca hasta llegar a ella. -¿Estás diciendo que terminamos? Jade...- La muchacha porcelana avanzó algunos pasos más al pequeño público a su alrededor.

-He dicho...- Jade se volteó a mirarlo con movimientos ligeros. -Oh gran príncipe azul, caballero de armadura andante.- Se inclinó un poco en burla hacía el. -La malvada bruja que te tenía prisionera te ha liberado a partir de ahora para que puedas conquistar tantas princesas- tosió -perras.- tosió -como puedas. Al tiempo que yo, quedo liberada también.-

Jade se irguió por completo ante el público a punto de aplaudir, pero Beck la detuvo, de paso, callando a los pequeños aplausos con un rápido grito.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Jade en fastidio, mientras él la sostenía de los hombros.

-Vamos Jade, deja de hacer escenas -literalmente- y larguémonos.- Jade rodó los ojos, librándose de él nuevamente.

-Creo que no entendiste. ¡Eres libre de ésta maldita bruja! ¡Libre!- La emperatriz invernal oscilaba entre cada movimiento, mientras Beck intentaba alcanzarla. Jade hizo de sus manos un mini megáfono e inició. -¡Hey, chicas! ¡Él esta libre! ¡Vengan y cojan con el cuanto quieran!-

-Jade...- Él intentó detenerla, pero ella lo ignoró una vez más.

-Lo siento amor mío, pero una bruja arrabalera no puede salir con un príncipe.- Jade comenzó a soltar una carcajada hacía el, que no tomaba ni un poquito como chiste la escena. -Libre de mi hechizo.- Los pálidos labios suaves tocaron una vez más los de Beck, que, intentaron continuar el beso irrumpido. Dejándolo con los labios semi abiertos y la cabeza inclinada a ella.

La gente comenzó a aplaudir al tiempo que Jade se erguía y sonreía victoriosa. -Hasta nunca.- Susurró por última vez, desapareciendo su delgada silueta entre la multitud de aplausos.

* * *

Dulces labios, bellos recuerdos. Tan suave el toque de su fina piel durazno.

Aquella qué se creía sin corazón, lloraba de rabia hacía ella misma por haberla traicionado. Oh! Pero que tonta había sido al no darse cuenta antes.

Hoy, lindos recuerdos merecen ser revividos. Hoy, crear una nueva historia será el tema principal, una historia dónde solo el esplendor florecerá.

Después de años de permanecer subrepticio, este amor saldría a la luz como un haló de sol en plena oscuridad de madrugada.

Sentidos despiertos, oídos alertas. Ojos que sólo perciben oscuridad, pero qué más daba si era guiada por la persona a la que le confió ya antes su vida.

-Una vez más, Jade. ¿A dónde me llevas?- Preguntó el dulce ángel pelirrojo. Sus bellos ojos avellana estaban completamente vendados por una delicada mascada blanca.

La muchacha porcelana presionó levemente los hombros de su amada, sonriendo involuntariamente.

-Lo descubrirás en unos segundos...- El agarre en los delgados hombros de Cat desapareció por unos segundos que, la hicieron sentir un poco insegura durante un rato antes de escuchar la armónica voz de su reina invernal. -Ahora. Puedes desatar esa cosa en tus ojos.- La voz dijo desde lo lejos.

Las pequeñas manos de la pelirroja subieron a sus propios ojos, de tientas hasta su nuca, y levemente fue deshaciendo el nudo de gasa de tal manera que su vista volvió.

La luz regresó a sus pupilas en cuestión de segundos, una borrosa vista percibía pequeñas luces titilantes a unos metros de distancia. La vista borrosa volvió a ser clara y una delgada silueta vestida de negro apareció frente a una pequeña mesa redonda con velas.

Un delicado mantel mantel blanco cubría una pequeña mesa redonda; una vela perfectamente bien colocada en el medio, dentro de un vaso cristalino; dos platos de porcelana uno frente a otro.

Jade permanecía parada frente a la mesa adornada, jugando con sus dedos, sonriendo como una boba. Enamorada adolescente frente a su más grande sueño.

Con sólo unos segundos, la sonrisa de Jade desapareció hasta volverse una mueca de preocupación.

-¿Es demasiado?- Preguntó la chica porcelana en una débil voz, despertando a Cat de su entresueño, pero antes de que pudiera responder. -Lo sé... Sé que parece muy bobo, y es muy cliché...- Jade comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor.

-Jade...- Cat intentó interrumpir.

-Pero qué estúpida soy. Una cena al aire libre?-

-Jade...-

-¿Quién no ha visto eso antes? Y ni siquiera lo hice sola...-

-Jade...-

-Andre me ayudó, él me dio la idea... Imbécil...-

-¡JADE!- La pelirroja gritó por única vez, robando la atención de Jade, y haciéndola detenerse en medio de su caminata en círculos.

Las gemas de ojos miraron fijamente a su amada, como una loca, frustrada, esperando poder regalarle el firmamento a aquella pequeña joven frente a ella.

Cat sonrió tranquila al obtener su atención de nuevo; Jade se irguió, seguido entrepeinó su cabello para volver a obtener compostura. -Jade...- inició. -Es lo más lindo que alguien ha hecho por mi...y ... Siempre me ha gustado esa idea robada de una comedia romántica.- Cat soltó una pequeña risita al último, como reflejo, Jade sonrió levemente hasta que sus mejillas se ruborizaron por completo.

-Yo... Yo, solo esperaba poder reiniciar de la mejor manera. Sé que tal vez no merezca tu perdón, pero... Asdhjkjd... - Un inesperado par de labios rosados quitaron coherencia a sus palabras. Los pálidos labios de Jade respondieron delicadamente, profundizando el beso, pero un par de delgadas manos tomaron la pequeña barbilla de Cat, alejándola unos centímetros.

-¿Qué sucede?- La pelirroja preguntó confundida, aún en los brazos de su princesa porcelana. Los ojos avellana se clavaron decepcionados en las gemas esmeralda de Jade.

La muchacha piel nívea sonrió levemente hacía ella, separándose un poco más hasta soltarla.

-Antes, tengo una pregunta de vida muerte que debo hacerte.- Las cejas castañas de Cat se unieron en su entrecejo, confundidas; sin embargo, Jade sonrió más amplio, bajando hasta arrodillarse frente a su amor.

Las rosadas mejillas de Cat se tornaron rubí profundo, una enorme sonrisa no pudo evitar escaparse.

-Cat Valentine. Soy un patético asco para esto, pero...- Cat soltó una risita, negando con la cabeza. -¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?- Los ojos avellana se iluminaron como diamantes y una sonrisa que mostraba perlas de dientes irradió luz en su rostro.

-Bésame ya!- El par de rosados labios de Cat atraparon los suaves pétalos por labios de Jade, profundizando el beso por cada segundo.

Los brazos porcelana rodearon la diminuta cintura de Cat, atrapándola entre un abrazo que rogaba jamás se fuera de ella. Las cálidas manos de Cat tomaron finamente las mejillas de Jade, acercándola más a ella y profundizando el beso.

Aquel sentimiento que creía irreal, por fin lo había encontrado. Aquella calidez, aquel amor sincera. Magnetismo que las mantenía unidas.

Sus labios habían probado la droga más alucinógena y adictiva del mundo. Los labios de su ángel pelirrojo.

-La cena esta...- Andre entró desde un lado del jardín, deteniéndose en seco frente al escenario de un par de amantes besándose en un claro de luna.

El pianista sonrió un poco, regresando paso a paso a su posición en la esquina, pensando que, después de todo era necesario que lo obvio saliera a la luz.

Jade era una de sus mejores amigas, y, aunque Beck igual lo era. Sabía que, tal vez, él no la merecía tanto como parecía.

_ El verdadero secreto es ver más allá de un punto profundo. El secreto, es burlarte del sistema al nivel de lograr burlarte en la cara de aquellos que se tragan la pureza de una virtud._

_Suaves labios como durazno, rozando en sinfonía contra un par de frescas rosas. Un juego para dos._

* * *

**AN:**_** "Puede que no sea Venus,**_

_**Y puede que no sea una mujer fatal.**_

_**Tal vez me mires y en mi rostro veas la muerte.**_

_**Mi seca piel escamosa te produce vomitar al tacto y mis ojos muertos te retan en cada mirada.**_

_**Tal vez te cause repudio**_

_**Pero pronto me verás en lo alto, **_

_**te inclinarás ante mi,**_

_**Te arrodillarás cuando venga de batalla a exigir mi corona. **_

_**Porque yo, estaré en la cima."**_

**Bueno, no es un adiós sino un hasta mi próximo post. Tal vez deje la escritura desde ahora, pero haré un último cap. Un final alternativo.**

**Los amo, denme su amor. Pido disculpas, me ocupo a veces, o simplemente mi mente se deprime y bloquea.**

**Gracias, gracias, LOS AMO.**

**Especial Love para arianagarnde.**


	10. (Tienes que leerlo)FINAL ALTERNATIVO

El sol de L.A parecía haber cobrado una temperatura infernal; una pequeña bola de fuego que podía apreciarse a la distancia en un cielo azul y despejado, el clima perfecto para disfrutar un buen helado o algo realmente frío ó para simplemente reencontrarse con una muy querida persona.

Un par de impacientes palillos chinos golpeteaban contra una tabla de madera llena de moruzas de arroz, el tiempo parecía correr más lento que de costumbre, cada segundo tardaba incluso más que el anterior aunque le gustaba repetirse que solo era su simple percepción. Jade no recordaba una sola vez que estuviera más ansiosa por encontrarse con alguien en especifico, esta chica sin duda la traía loca de alguna manera, pero valía la pena cada segundo sentada ahí, esperando a que la pequeña pelirroja cruzara la puerta del Nozu.

Un par de bellos ojos cristal bajaron la mirada hasta la tabla de porcelana vacía ¿había tardado tanto ya? Sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con el pequeño accesorio de oro en su dedo índice mientras se preguntaba cómo se volvió tan incomodo traerlo.

Unos minutos más transcurrieron cuando una adorable joven de veinte años, cabello semi rojizo, vistiendo un dulce atuendo de shorts pastel y blusa holgada atravesó la puerta de entrada, al instante los ojos cristal se iluminaron como no lo habían hecho en un buen tiempo. Jade se levantó de su asiento inmediatamente, con una sonrisa hasta la pérdida muchacha.

-¿En dónde demonios te habías metido?- Preguntó Jade sonriente mientras tomaba la suave mano de Cat, un par de bellos ojos avellana la saludaron con un leve rubor que la hizo retirar la mano.

Cat sonrió levemente, tomando hacía atrás un mechón de su larga cabellera sedosa. -No te había visto así de feliz desde... Bueno es difícil contigo.- Jade sonrió con un leve movimiento de ojos, dio media vuelta y guió a su cita hasta la mesa en la que estaba.

-Vamos, tengo bastante que contarte.-

Cat siguió a Jade hasta los pequeños bancos en la mesa de la entrada, y, con un salto tomó asiento en el pequeño banco frente a ella, los ojos esmeralda la siguieron cada movimiento hasta que sus ojos se encontraron, permaneciendo por unos segundos hasta que Jade despertó de su entresueño.

-¿Quieres ordenar algo?- preguntó la muchacha porcelana, tratando de aclarar su garganta y volver a la realidad, los ojos avellana bajaron la mirada al momento que las rosadas mejillas se tornaron rubíes. Cat negó levemente con una sonrisa, suspirando hondo.

Un silencio incómodo se creo entre las dos durante un largo rato, Jade comenzó a jugar con sus moruzas en la tabla de porcelana azul, al menos hasta bajar la mirada qué le recordó por qué estaban aquí realmente, un dedo porcelana acarició débilmente el anillo dorado, el leve recordatorio la hizo volver a subir la mirada.

-Me caso en tres meses.- Jade soltó de sopetón, robando la completa atención de Cat, cuya mirada lucía completamente desconcertada, simplemente pérdida como alguien que tan solo mal entendió un mensaje.

-¿Cómo?- La semi pelirroja preguntó con una sonrisa confusa que trataba de decir "es sólo un juego". Jade lamió sus labios un poco, con un suspiró solo se alzó de hombros, asintiendo.

-Al menos yo, no lo planeé, pero él me pregunto... Yo...- El brillo en los ojos avellana se fue extinguiendo poco a poco junto con la drástica desaparición de su radiante sonrisa, la muchacha porcelana lo notó de inmediato, pero solo pudo callar. -Cat...- los ojos avellana volvieron a encontrarse con los esmeralda en pocos segundos.

La antes pelirroja despertó de sus propios pensamientos sacudiendo un poco su cabeza. -¿Con quién?- fue lo único que pudo preguntar al final, Jade frunció el entrecejo como si fuera algo aparentemente obvio.

-Beck...- la muchacha porcelana respondió como realmente no estuviera diciendo un gran secreto. Cat asintió levemente, sintiendo como una tonta por no poder responder algo más.

La pobre muchacha de piel apiñonada no sabía si fingir impresión o felicidad, aunque no sintiera ninguna de las dos, siete años con la misma persona -era algo sencillo saber que pasaría- sin embargo no parecía tranquila con la respuesta, aquella que ya temía escuchar desde hace un buen tiempo, no entendía si ella se había desaparecido por demasiado tiempo o si simplemente había sido demasiado cobarde todos estos años como para confesar que sentía algo por aquella de sonrisa divina y mirada profunda.

Cat suspiró sonoramente con una pequeña sonrisa pesarosa en sus rosados labios.

-Estoy realmente feliz por ti.- Dijo la ex-pelirroja, mirando fijamente a los ojos cristalinos que parecían decepcionados de su respuesta.

-No pareces feliz...- Jade dijo al momento que sus miradas se encontraron una con la otra, un leve brillo se escapó a simple vista entre las dos tan concentradas en la pupila de la otra. Aquella bella mirada gélida hacía que la piel apiñoda de Cat se erizara, obligándola a sentir cada vez más dolor por cada palabra que pronunciaba en su mentira, pero por alguna razón creía ciegamente en el dicho de si amas algo déjalo ir, ella en definitiva amaba a Jade, así que... ¿Podía hacer algo al respecto?

Cat sacudió su cabeza por unos segundos hasta volver en si. -Lo estoy, realmente lo estoy. Me alegra que ustedes dos se casen, digo... Solo que... Whoa, ¡cómo pasa el tiempo! ¿Cómo lograron tener estabilidad para tomar esas decisiones...? Tú entiendes...- La joven de pelo rojizo forzó una brusca sonrisa, soltando una risa nerviosa que dio paso al silencio nuevamente. Jade se alzó de hombros, bebiendo un poco de su té verde.

-Beck consiguió un papel pequeño en una película con Johnny Depp...- Cat asintió lentamente con un pequeño "oh!", Jade prosiguió. -Y yo... Bueno, nada realmente...solo que una de mis obras está... Volviéndose película.- Los ojos avellana se abrieron de par en par y el brillo de alegría volvió a ellos; un blanquíceo dedo comenzó a jugar con la orilla de su vaso de cristal como si la noticia no tuviera importancia, aunque una sonrisa no pudo contenerse los suaves labios de Jade, obligándola a subir la mirada a la alegre mueca de sorpresa de su amor furtivo.

-Bromeas, cierto?- Preguntó Cat con un par de ojos vibrantes concentrados en su amada de piel porcelana. Jade negó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, la pelirroja no pudo evitar abrazarla en el instante, tan fuerte que la obligó a bajarse del pequeño banco para no romper el acto, después de un rato rompieron el abrazo y las dos regresaron a su posición, sentada una frente a la otra.

-¿Cuál obra?- Jade se alzó de hombros con otro trago de té verde.

-Buenos Deseos*- Respondió la muchacha porcelana con una pequeña sonrisa que provocó a los rosados labios para curvarse en otra, los ojos avellana se iluminaron incluso más si eso era posible.

-No lo puedo creer!... Siempre fue mi favorita... Recuerdo haber sido tu papel principal y todo lo que sucedió en esos días.- Cat soltó una pequeña risita haciendo remembranza de la loca mujer que acepto pagar por la presentación y la ironía de que estuvieran comiendo en su restaurante justo ahora, Jade comenzó a seguirla como si hubiera podido leer su mente, las dos mantuvieron la pequeña carcajada por unos segundos hasta parar clavando sus miradas la una en la otra, de nuevo aquel sentimiento que las obligaba permanecer pérdidas en una suave mirada las invadió, no eran necesarias las palabras solo sus respiraciones en sincronía y el brillo de sus pupilas indicando un profundo sentimiento oculto que las inducía a un momento divino entre las dos.

Jade comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, acercándose más a la pelirroja, quien respondía asertivamente al movimiento de cercanía, pero el frío objeto de oro hizo despertar a Jade, obligándola a retroceder y bajar la mirada, Cat notó el brusco cambio, haciendo que sus mejillas se tornaran completamente rojas, la muchacha porcelana carraspeó su garganta tratando de fingir que nada paso.

-Nadie ha podido hacer tan buen papel como tú, son sólo un montón de creídos que piensan pueden actuar porque ganan millones.- Jade tomó un último trago de su té verde mientras Cat negaba débilmente con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Sólo tenía 16 años ¿cómo me puedes comparar con profesionales?- Dijo Cat en una delicada voz apenas audible para la muchacha frente a ella, con un par de rojizas mejillas; Jade se alzó de hombros, alzando la mirada al techo decorado con lámparas.

-Hablo en serio, no son más que niños mimados, difícilmente sienten lo que dicen.- Los ojos azul cristal bajaron la mirada nuevamente, robando un profundo suspiro de los labios rosados de su compañera.

-Tal vez porque yo lo hacía por alguien a quien a..- La ex-pelirroja comenzó en un muy bajo tono, robando la atención de Jade por cada palabra, pero antes de terminar, justo al encontrarse sus miradas, tuvo que morder su propia lengua "recuerda el anillo en su dedo, Catherine". -Alguien a quien admiro, quiero decir.- Cat soltó una pequeña risita nerviosa al final de su oración, haciendo que Jade solo pudiera ruborizarse y morder la parte interna de su mejilla con un leve movimiento de cabeza casi decepcionado.

Un silencio incómodo reinó por algunos segundos, al menos hasta que Pierce The Veil con Caraphernelia sonó desde el bolsillo de la muchacha porcelana, Jade contestó lo más rápido posible al tiempo que Cat intentaba simplemente agachar su cabeza y mirar a otro lado.

"¿Qué pasa?..." contestó. "¿Servilletas?´... ¿¡Qué jodi... No, Beck, lila y lavanda no son lo mismo... Bueno no para esas perras... Si... Si... Ya voy!..." Jade colgó abruptamente, haciendo que Cat volviera a mirarla, pero ella solo tomó sus cosas tan rápido como pudo y miro una última vez a su castaña amiga sentada con una mirada de confusión.

-Me tengo que ir porque mi futuro esposo es demasiado inútil para decidir por una servilleta.- Jade dijo mientras rodaba los ojos, después, soltó una carcajada burlona con una leve sonrisa, pero Cat no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada completa, lo cual obligó a su cita a quedarse antes de dar media vuelta.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Jade con un leve ceño fruncido.

-Te diré lo que sucede...- Dijo Cat entre una carcajada que parecía no querer terminar. -Solo pensé... ¿Qué dirían ahora todos aquellos en Hollywood Arts? Beck Oliver y Jade West preocupados por servilletas, ¡qué tontería! Ahora imagina todos los que habían apostado...-

-¿Apuestas?- La muchacha porcelana frunció el ceño completamente desubicada en lo que decía su amiga, Cat simplemente volvió a reír y asintió.

-¿¡Sabes cuántas personas apostaron si ustedes terminarían juntos o no!?- Jade simplemente se alzó de hombros, negando con la cabeza, Cat respiró una última vez, después suspiro tranquila. -Demasiadas... La gente solo quería saber si alguien tenía oportunidad con uno de los dos...- Los ojos avellana dejaron de brillar por un largo rato con la mirada pérdida en el limbo.

-Y tú?...- preguntó Jade en un tono bajo que despertó a Cat de su entresueño, quien simplemente elevó un hombro, desviando la mirada.

-Yo solo quería que fueras feliz... Quiero qué seas feliz, no importa con quien...- Los ojos avellana se concentraron en la sucia tabla de porcelana en la mesa, acosados por un par de bellas esmeraldas azul grisáceo, Cat volvió a mirarla, regañándose a si misma por sus palabras. -Quizá deberías irte y arreglar lo de las servilletas...- Pronunció con voz entrecortada.

Jade parpadeo un par de veces, despertándose a si misma de sus pensamientos que obviamente incluían a la joven sentada frente a ella, lo único que pudo hacer fue carraspear su garganta con un leve asentimiento; media vuelta hacía la puerta y salió lentamente, cada paso deseando poder quedarse una eternidad a su lado.

El par de ojos avellana siguieron cada paso de la muchacha porcelana, el movimiento de sus mechones ya casi sin tintura púrpura, tan profundamente dentro de ella deseaba ser más valiente ser lo suficiente fuerte como para admitir que la amaba, que la había amado desde la que estudiaban en Hollywood Arts, sin embargo, ahora la estaba perdiendo.

* * *

Cualquier persona normal podría decir que si estás a punto de perder a alguien lo último que deberías hacer es alejarte de aquella persona, peor aún, mudarte de estado y bloquear por completo tu contacto con tal, aunque, puede ser que tu corazón sea demasiado grande como para atreverte a mantenerla atada a ti, es entonces cuando lo que más deseas en realidad no es recuperarla, sino olvidarla, olvidarte de su existencia, de su sonrisa, de lo que cálida que se portaba contigo, el brillo en sus ojos que reservaba solo para cuando te miraba, el suave aroma de cabello mientras se recostaba en tu pecho aquella noches que pasaban juntas, olvidarte de que aquella chica que tu torpe corazón no puede superar estaba a punto de casarse en unos meses, pero si lucía tan feliz con él ¿por qué interponerse entre su sonrisa?

Tres meses pasaron intentando olvidar, entre entrevistas de trabajo, pequeños papeles en obras de Broadway y hacer lo posible por obtener una mejor oportunidad cada día te suponías que fuera fácil, pero seguía siendo una tortura.

Ahora un avión viajaba a mas de 8 mil pies de altura viajaba con rumbo a esa ciudad maldita en dónde todo inició, Los Angeles; aquel lugar donde sus sueños comenzaron, aquellas calles impregnadas de momentos a su lado y cada recuerdo como una puñalada cada vez más fuerte en su pecho.

Un par de hermosos ojos profundos de tono cremoso se asomaron a través de la pequeña ventanilla redonda e imposible de abrir, un nudo se formaba en su garganta de tan solo pensar que llegaría en menos de media hora y aún no anochecía, no tenía la fuerza de volver hablar con ella antes de la boda, no deseaba arruinar nada con su imprudencia.

El pear-phone en sus manos sudorosas comenzó a vibrar, pero instintivamente colgó, unos minutos más volvió un leve ring-tone que duro menos tiempo, un simple mensaje con aquel nombre que permanecía siempre en su mente.

_**JADE:**_

**¿Vas a llegar hoy, cierto?**

**Será mi despedida de soltera y bueno... Tori nos quiere a todas juntas...**

Cat cerró los ojos por unos segundos sin saber que responder, sin saber siquiera si debía responder, soltó un suspiró, interrumpido por el mismo ring-tone.

_**JADE:**_

**Te amo... Como una amiga, claro**

**En serio tienes que venir...**

Los suaves parpados canela volvieron a cerrarse levemente, no podía ser así con Jade ni con ella misma, pero sin duda no asistiría a ningún lugar que comprometa a Jade, alcohol y la oportunidad de impedir una boda que en verdad no deseaba, aunque tal vez alcohol, Jade y un contrato nupcial ya firmado no eran tan malos. Sus finos comenzaron a teclear temblorosos su confirmación, mensaje enviado y un enorme suspiró.

Rogaba no morir, en verdad lo rogaba.

* * *

Pequeños halos de luz entraron a través de la fina tela de lino cubriendo un gran ventanal, cada rayo de luz acariciaba suavemente cada objeto de la habitación marrón, avisando el sol naciente detrás de la cumbre con enormes letras formando Hollywood, el hogar digno de un acaudalado hombre de negocios, o par de pobre diablos degustando de vivir en el quinto cielo desde hace unos meses.

Un molesto pitido irrumpió en la tranquilidad de la mañana, el despertador indicaba las seis de la mañana con un molesto "biip..biip..", por suerte una delgada mano porcelana salió de entre las sabanas blancas de la cama king-size para oprimir el bendito botón que la callara, las respiraciones volvieron a controlarse lentamente, recuperando los segundos de sueño perdido, -al menos por unos segundos- cuando una nueva alarma comenzó a sonar, esta vez más cerca, más fuerte e imposible de detener con el simple botón apagado; la mano porcelana salió más de entre la calidez de las sabanas, intentando golpear el endemoniado aparato hasta que terminó en el piso.

Una rendida muchacha de piel nívea se asomó somnolienta desde su almohada, con un ceño fruncido, se recargó en su brazo y talló sus parpados para abrir los ojos.

-¿Qué demonios suce...?-

-Buenos días floja...- Una enorme sonrisa de labios frambuesa la despertó con un par de ojos oscuros completamente abiertos y expectantes como un niño la mañana de navidad mientras abre sus regalos. -Las apps son asombrosas como despertadores.- La morena sostenía su pear-phone en alto, apagando el pitido con un leve toque de dedo. Jade frunció el ceño incluso más, volviendo a enterrar su cabeza en la suave almohada.

Tori rodó los ojos mientras guardaba su pear-phone en la pequeña billetera de bolsillo que hacía juego con su blusa anaranjada y jeans de mezclilla, la morena cruzó sus brazos, carraspeando su garganta como una madre esperando a que su flojo hijo se levante para ir a la preparatorio.

-¡Hora de despertar! Hoy tenemos una gran lista de cosas por hacer, te casas en al menos 17 horas, menos el tiempo que pasemos discutiendo.-

Jade se quejó con un gemido sofocado en la almohada. -¿Sabes si Cat ya llegó a la ciudad? Ella prometió estar aquí.- Tori elevó una ceja, entreabriendo sus labios para hablar, pero nada salió realmente de la sonrisa frambuesa.

-No, pero... Te casas en menos de 17 horas, Jade... Tenemos que revisar si llegó todo, el salón, confirmar el juez, pasar por el vestido, confirmar la maquillista...-

-No pienso levantarme si no me dices en dónde está Cat.- Jade se quejó, volteándose de tal manera que le diera la espalda a Tori, pero la morena la tomó de un brazo para intentar jalarla fuera a pesar de estar perdiendo el inútil juego de jaloneos.

-¡¿Pueden callarse?! ¡Intento dormir con resaca!- una voz ronca se quejó detrás de Jade, robando la atención de las dos muchachas confundidas.

-Vaya!.. Pensé que terminarías afuera de un prostíbulo, tirado al lado del contenedor...- Dijo la muchacha porcelana apoyada en su hombro mientras lo miraba con casi indiferencia, el canadiense se alzó de hombros entre las sabanas.

-¿Cómo llegaste tú?- Preguntó Beck entre las sabanas, la muchacha porcelana se quedó pensando unos segundos hasta ser interrumpida por Tori.

-Yo la traje...- Jade pensó unos segundos, después asintió secamente con los labios entreabiertos.

-Cierto... Señorita, "yo solo tomaré un mojito."- La muchacha piel porcelana se burló con una sonrisa perezosa y una ronca risa salió de debajo de las sabanas, provocando una mueca casi frustrada de la morena con labios rojos.

-Tori, olvidé mi maquillaje, dile a Jade que tomé su mascara de pestañas...- Trina salió de la puerta de caoba del baño alzando una compacta botella cilíndrica en el aire, la molesta voz conocida robó la atención del canadiense y la muchacha piel nívea al instante.

-¿Qué demonios hace Trina aquí, Tori?- Preguntó el canadiense moreno con el pelo andrajoso y ojeras bajo sus parpados, su cejas se encontraban en el centro de su frente y parecía que había sobrevivido a un tsunami la noche pasada.

Trina simplemente volteó a ver a su hermana, quien parecía querer esconderse debajo de la tierra justo ahora.

-Pensándolo bien... ¿Cómo entraron?- las hermana Vega se miraron mutuamente, sus labios entreabiertos, ninguna con una excusa realmente buena, el allanamiento de morada no lucía bien, pero recordar la noche pasada no parecía mejor idea.

-Bueno, Jade... Me diste tus llaves la noche pasada...- Dijo Tori con cada palabra más lenta que la otra, Beck asintió abruptamente como si fuera suficiente explicación para él y volvió a la cama, Trina caminó un paso hacía adelante, aplicando el rimel en sus ya largas pestañas.

-No fue lo único que querías darle a mi hermana, Jade.- Las alzadas mejillas de Tori se tornaron rosadas, obligándola a bajar la mirada, los ojos cristal se ensancharon como un par de platos e inmediatamente Beck volvió a levantarse de entre las sabanas con una mueca de confusión.

-¿Cómo...?- El canadiense pronunció confundido, mirando a su prometida igualmente confundida, Tori carraspeó robando la atención de los dos.

-Pero... No hablaremos de eso... ¡¿Cierto, Trina!?- Tor advirtió con la mirada a su chismosa hermana, quien simplemente se alzó de hombros con el rimel en sus manos.

-Yo quiero comer algo...- Dijo la hermana Vega antes de ser literalmente asesinada, caminando hasta la puerta que conectaba al pasillo de salida. Beck volvió a enterrarse en las sabanas al tiempo que Jade solo suspiraba fastidiada por la molesta mañana.

-¿Lista para iniciar el día, Novicia Rebelde?- Volvió a iniciar la semilatina con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, como una maestra intentado hacer de un examen buenas noticias. Jade gimió frustrada y volvió a su lugar en la cama con un ceño fruncido, siendo recibida por un par de brazos fornidos. Un enorme suspiró se escapó de los labios frambuesa, ¡era el colmo¡ ya había perdido como una hora.

-Encuentra a Cat, hazla que vuelva a hablar con migo y confirma que estará hoy en mi boda, entonces, veré si quiero levantarme.- La voz sofocada de Jade intentó negociar desde debajo de las sabanas. La mirada de Tori se suavizó, sus ojos oscuros miraron el techo beige confundidos, solo podía rendirse ante una resistencia de un par de necios y ... Ella.

-¡Bien! ¡Lo haré, me encargaré de que Cat esté ahí presente justo hoy! Pero Jade... ¡Levántate, por favor!-

Después de terminar, un profundo silencio reinó por varios segundos, las respiraciones subían y bajaban debajo de las sabanas blancas, los ojos oscuros no paraban de seguir los diminutos movimientos de sus amigos intentando ignorarla, los segundos parecían eternos, hasta que la muchacha piel blanquícea decidió emerger de entre la tela blanca que la cubría. Una sonrisa se formó en los labios rojos inmediatamente, pero fue apagada al momento de ver que ninguno de los dos tenía la más minima prenda puesta, la morena cerró sus ojos inmediatamente, mientras el canadiense solo volvía a tomar la tela blanca y abrazarla como un niño con su mantita.

-Les compraré unas pijamas un día de estos.- Jade soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras caminaba hacía el enorme ropero pegado a la pared frente a la cama.

-Mejor consigue que la persona más importante de mi vida esté a mi lado justo ahora, justo hoy.- La muchacha porcelana comenzó a hurgar entre sus cajones, un par de ojos chocolate comenzaron a fisgar desde su lugar en la cama, pero respondidos por los de su amiga volvieron a cerrarse. Tori volvió a mirar a Jade con una mueca de angustia.

-Pero nos tienes Jade... ¿Qué no amas a Beck?...-

-Me adora...- interrumpió la voz ronca que robó atención por unos segundos, después volvieron a ellas mismas.

-¿No soy tu amiga? ¿Qué hay de Andre, Robbie, Sikowits...?- Los ojos oscuros de Tori se concentraron en su pálida amiga, entrando en una blusa púrpura de encaje negro, los ojos cristal no le correspondían en lo más mínimo.

Jade negó con la cabeza mientras subía el zipper de su pantalón. -Jamás lo entenderías Vega...- La muchacha porcelana salió de su propia habitación sin mirar siquiera de reojo a su amiga morena con mirada melancólica.

Tori miró de reojo a su amigo de años, recostado en posición fetal en medio de la cama hecha un desastre, intentó abrir sus labios para preguntar, pero fue cortada de repente por el mismo.

-No hables por lo que más quieras...- Murmuró Beck, abrazándose aún más a la fría sabana hecha rosca entre sus brazos. La pobre morena solo se preguntaba ¿Desde cuándo había llegado este punto de sentirse tan patética? Se sentía más como una niñera cuidando un par de molestos niños más que como una joven de 21 años tratando de ser buena amiga.

* * *

Dulce aroma a pie de limón, suaves lilas combinándose con el fino olor a rosas rojas naturales o en colonia, amargos o muy dulces perfumes ridículamente caros. Las delicadas cortinas de seda blancas con leves puntas en negro que van degradando colores de tono a tono ondulaban levemente debido al aire acondicionado del sofocante lugar; paredes color cremas y adornos en tonos oscuros, el lugar era la perfecta fusión entre lo dulce cenicienta y lo gótico de Drácula, era la más perfectamente encantadora pesadilla, una pesadilla de la que no se podía despertar por más que se esforzara.

Tori corría, salía y entraba dando ordenes a cuanto se le pusiera en frente, lucía más frustrada que cualquiera en el lugar, de hecho, era la única frustrada por el dichoso evento, ni siquiera los meseros o el chef maestro con el bufé para dos mil personas que debían servir parecían realmente preocupados por encargarse de sus puestos.

La morena no paraba de pasearse de un lugar a otro, ni siquiera los tacones de aguja color kaki o el vestido de olanes con flores eran impedimento para avanzar como flash por todas las habitaciones, desde el lobby hasta el salón ceremonial.

El molesto reloj en lo alto de la pared atormentaba por segundo, su incesante sonido frustrante que indicaba como el tiempo se iba cada vez más rápido de sus manos frustraba a Jade por completo. El botón recall del pear-phone rojo estaba amenazando con bloquearse si seguía oprimiéndose tan incesantemente.

Jade volvió a colocar el dichoso aparato contra su fría oreja, esperando tal vez escuchar la voz tan divina y sedosa de su preciosa princesa con ojos avellanados, sin embargo, la única voz en responder fue la molesta contestadora con el mismo mensaje de hace horas mandándola al buzón.

Los ojos cristal alzaron la vista hasta el fastidioso reloj circular en lo alto de la pared frente a ella, llevaba ahí cerca de una hora entera deseando lanzar toda la cristalería del lugar por la ventana, no pensaba quedarse más tiempo simplemente porque Tori le dijo ¿desde cuándo escuchaba a la medio latina? Sí, estaba siendo agradable con ella, sí, estaba encargándose del estrés de su boda, pero ¡vamos! ¿Qué ganaba con mantenerla en la sofocante habitación de paredes blancas hasta que llegara su maquillista?

Jade salió, aún con la bata que tenía que usar antes de ponerse el vestido, sin dar un último vistazo a la habitación, si nadie estaba dispuesto a ayudarla con encontrar a Cat, entonces debía comenzar a actuar por si misma, las llamadas eran inútiles, sin embargo, -tal vez había perdido su teléfono en el vuelo-, intentó consolarse a si misma.

La muchacha porcelana caminaba por el largo pasillo que dirigía hacía el salón de ceremonias, el lobby o el comedor, sus preciosos ojos esmeralda grisáceos miraban de un lado a otro entre cientos de rostros, apenas si podía reconocer de dos a tres por cada veinte, lo cual le recordó -no vuelvas a dejar a Tori a cargo de las invitaciones,- era SU boda, se suponía que debía conocer a todos los invitados, ó en defecto, tener un volcán real en el cual arrojar a todo el que se oponga, aunque en el fondo deseaba que alguien la detuviera de hacer lo que sea que estuviera a punto de hacer en la próxima hora.

-¡Hey, futura Sra. Oliver, alto ahí!- Una voz masculina conocida detuvo a Jade en seco justo antes de tropezar con la larga mesa de bocadillos en el lobby, la muchacha porcelana parpadeó un par de veces, en segundos alzó la vista solo para encontrase con una brillante sonrisa de dientes blancos contrastando con una piel oscura, Andre. Jade alzó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos ante el apodo.

-¿Enserio fue lo mejor que pudiste conseguir?- El muchacho de rastas se alzó de hombros con una leve enorme sonrisa en sus labios, haciendo que su amiga rodara los ojos.

-¡Vamos! Ven y dame un abrazo, te he extrañado.- Andre abrió sus brazos de par en par y caminó unos pasos hacía adelante, siendo observado gravemente por los fríos ojos esmeralda, segundos después fueron levemente correspondidos por un par de ligeros brazos cremosos. Jade rompió en abrazo en segundos con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Has visto Cat?- fueron sus únicas primeras palabras después de separarse varios centímetros de su amigo desde la secundaria, Andre negó con la cabeza mientras su dedo se empapaba en la fuente de chocolate frente a él y lo llevaba hasta su boca.

-Nope, pero ten...- El pianista tomó una pequeña galleta con pate de la bandeja frente a Jade, ofreciéndola a la misma con una expresión expectante, pero fue secamente respondida por una expresión de desagrado.

-...No te arrepentirás, tómala.- Jade elevó una ceja perfectamente bien delineada, ahora sin perforación alguna, después tomó entre su índice y el pulgar la pequeña galleta para llevarla hasta su boca, los ojos oscuros se fijaron obsesivamente en su rostro, los pálidos labios sin maquillar comenzaron a moverse levemente mientras masticaba, los ojos grisáceos se abrieron de par en par y Jade dejó escapar un mínimo gemido antes de tragar por completo el pequeño bocadillo.

-¿Qué demonios es?- Preguntó Jade mientras tomaba más de las pequeñas galletas, provocando una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro del pianista.

La sonrisa de Andre se borró al segundo, después metió sus manos en los bolsillos con un movimiento de hombros. -No tengo idea, Tori lo pidió.- Los ojos cristal rodaron en sus cuencas hacía el muchacho, luego volvieron a los miles de entremeses sobre charolas de plata en un simple mantel blanco.

-Nunca la imagine tan emocionada por...-

-...Tu boda?- La frase fue completada por el muchacho de rastas, por lo que Jade asintió hurgando entre los licores de la mesa.

-Pero debe mejorar en sus opciones al beber...- Una delgada mano pálida agitó en el aire una botella cerrada de Baileys acompañada por una mueca que haría alguien a quien intentas jugarle una broma.

-Demasiado ligero para mi gusto.- Andre dijo en forma de dar la razón.

Jade dejo escapar un suspiro con un débil asentimiento, después juntó sus labios en una delgada línea mientras sus ojos intentaban buscar algo que no fuera el relleno de un postre o extracto de frutas con burbujas.

-¿Whiskey está bien?- Preguntó el músico sacudiendo en el aire una licorera metálica, Jade sonrió ampliamente con una mueca pícara y sin pensarlo dos veces llevó hasta sus labios la fría boquilla del contenedor lleno de alcohol.

-¡Jade! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo!?- Una muy frenética voz interrumpió a la futura novia desde el final del pasillo, Jade devolvió instintivamente la licorera a su amigo al ver que una morena en tacones de aguja caminaba enfadada hacía ellos, Andre volvió a guardar el contenedor dentro de su bolsillo interno del smoking como un niño escondiendo las galletas que acaba de robar al ser visto por su madre.

-Estoy comiendo ¿Qué crees qué hago?- Jade contestó a manera indiferente con un par de brazos cruzados, pero eso solo avivó más la llama en la mueca de furia que Tori había desarrollado últimamente, sin embargo, seguía sin lucir lo suficiente intimidante para la reina invernal.

-Jade, ¡se suponía que debías esperar donde te deje!, ahora hueles a alcohol y pate ¿Qué diría...-

-¡Hey, ahí estabas, Jade!- Una voz ronca y conocida robó la atención de los tres desde un extremo del pasillo, era el canadiense de pelo largo, aún con la perforación en la oreja y una bata guinda como única prenda. Los ojos de la medio latina se abrieron de par en par, ni siquiera parecía que él hubiera escuchado cuando le dijo que tomara un ducha o qué -quitará esa porquería de su oreja antes de la ceremonia.-

El moreno se fue directo hasta Jade, saludándola con el intento de atrapar sus labios sin ser correspondido, después una breve palmada con su amigo maestro del piano.

-Sabes delicioso ¿Qué jodidos comiste?- preguntó Beck dirigiéndose a Jade, quien ahora comenzaba a atacar los brownies y el pie de limón.

Ella se alzó de hombros, después lo miró directo al par de ojos chocolate que la observaban expectante. -Galletas con no sé que rayos y Whiskey... Creo...-

El canadiense comenzó a asaltar la mesa de entremeses junto con su prometida y su amigo.

-¡Se supone que no deberían verse hasta la hora de la boda, por eso los separé de cuarto y les pedí no salir...!- Tori gritó en un mal intento de detener a sus amigos o al menos captar un poco la atención, aunque únicamente Andre se interesó.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- preguntó el pianista con un pedazo de cheesecake en su boca, Tori suspiró profundo, cruzando sus brazos.

-Es cierto, lo leí en un artículo de Inside Weddings*-

-Es sólo un estúpido mito sacado de una ridícula revista de mierda sobre bodas de niñas mimadas de papi.- Respondió Jade con un casi terminado pie de limón en sus manos.

La chica de labios frambuesa hizo un puño de sus manos e intentó hacer la mueca más intimidante que pudo, fallando obviamente.

-Bueno, Jade, ahora que tú y Beck son personas importantes deberían mostrar su clase con un evento y porte debidos.-

-¿Notsottross qué?- El canadiense emergió de entre los bocadillos con como tres canapés aún en su boca, cuyas migajas cayeron durante su corta oración.

El escenario completo solo provocaba que Tori deseara correr lejos hasta encontrar un acantilado lo suficiente profundo como para dejarse caer a morir, aunque lo único que logró fue entreabrir sus labios con aroma frambuesa en un intento de quejarse.

-Bien... Me rindo...- pronunció Tori entre dientes como últimas palabras de defensa.

El trío volvió a sus asuntos en la larga mesa de mantel blanco sin siquiera dar una última mirada a la organizadora no-profesional pero de alta calidad en bodas.

-Jade había dicho whiskey ¿Por que solo veo relleno de bombones y sidra?- Beck dijo siendo coreado por el golpeteo de las botellas de cristal.

-Aquí lo tengo.- Andre sacó la licorera metálica nuevamente del bolsillo interior en su smoking grisáceo, siendo arrebatado por el canadiense sin una primera advertencia.

Jade volteó a ver a su prometido bebiendo del contenedor plateado y frunció el ceño como una niña que no recibe lo justo en dulces.

La mano porcelana arrebató de un jalón la licorera de las manos de Beck.

-Andre me había dado primero...- Dijo con la boquilla rozando sus labios, pero fue nuevamente arrebatado por una mano de mayor tamaño acompañado por un ceño fruncido.

-No tomé más que un trago, vamos, Jade!-

La mano delgada volvió a arrebatar la licorera hasta acercarlaa a su pecho. -¡Yo-tampoco!- Beck intentó jalarla hacía, pero Jade jaló de vuelta hasta quedar en medio de los dos.

-¡Pero es mía!- Una mano osca arrebató de los dos la licorera, luego la acercó a él como alguien que protege una piedra preciosa.

-¡Pero tú no estás a punto de casarte!- La joven pareja en bata gritó en coro al pianista reacio a devolver la méndiga botella plateada.

Los ojos de Tori vagaron de un lado a otro en un intento de seguir a donde se iba la mentada licorera que tanto peleaban, de un lado a otro, de mano en mano, parecían un trío de animales peleando por el último pedazo de alimento, tal vez ni eso, los animales llegarían a un acuerdo de algún modo.

Si antes pensaba que su plan de una boda ideal estaba saliéndose de control ahora estaba segura de que si no hacía algo rápido su esfuerzo diría adiós; por suerte para ella, había asistido a una escuela de artes escénicas por tres años.

Un leve llanto comenzó a subir de tono poco a poco, robando la atención de Andre, Beck y Jade en ese mismo orden, todos concentraron una mirada confundida en el mismo punto, una morena con la cabeza agachada que intentaba tapar su rostro con sus finas manos.

-¿Qué paso, Tori?- Comenzó Andre dando un paso hacia adelante a la morena, quien solo negó levemente con la cabeza.

-Yo solo intentaba hacer algo lindo por mis amigos, pero... Creo que ahora me detestan por hacerlo...-

Beck y Jade se miraron mutuamente con la misma mirada de confusión que cambió a una mueca de culpa en instantes, incluso Jade sentía un mínimo remordimiento, después de todo la morena no tenía la culpa de ser tan sofocante de veces.

Andre comenzó a sobar la espalda de Tori como intentando calmar su llanto y miró de reojo a la desastrosada pareja sin futuro.

-Vamos Tori, claro que te lo agradecemos, eres muy amable haciendo esto...- Comenzó Beck, acercándose a la muchacha en lágrimas.

-... Sí, nosotros seríamos un asco con todas-estas-cosas de boda... Es sólo que... Me preocupa no saber de Cat...- Dijo Jade en un tono que casi sonaba a disculpa, pero su último verso robó una mirada de reojo nada grata por parte de su prometido.

-Haremos lo que sea para agradecértelo, Tori..- Se ofreció Beck, sin embargo Jade solo pudo lanzarle una mirada de muerte al muchacho, quien le respondió con una simple mueca de "confórmate, es lo mínimo que se puede hacer".

-Sí... Lo qué el dice...- Dijo Jade tratando de convencerse a si misma que no estaba a punto de cometer una estupidez.

Los ojos llorosos de la morena salieron a relucir por unos segundos, obteniendo las miradas atentas de un par de ojos chocolate y un par esmeralda grisáceos, sin embargo, una carcajada burlona demasiado corta se escapó de los labios frambuesa acompañados de una uña perfectamente recortada que apuntaba a los dos.

-¡Ahora, tú Beck: toma una ducha, quítate la porquería que usas en la oreja y ponte el traje!-

-¿Qué...?- preguntó el canadiense confundido.

-Jade: ponte el maldito vestido de novia y espera a la maquillista. ¡Y olvídate de Cat por un segundo!-

-¡Bruja!- Pronunció la muchacha porcelana entre dientes para Tori.

-Beck, alguien vendrá a peinarte, espéralo. No salgan hasta mis indicaciones... Y... Andre, revisa que todos los arreglos sean rosas rojas y lilas.-

-¿Hay rosas lilas?- Preguntó el pianista con un entrecejo fruncido, provocando una auto palmada en la frente de Tori.

-¡No! No rosas lilas, sino lilas, ¡la flor llamada lila! Simple!-

Andre asintió con un simple movimiento de cabeza, dirigiéndose al comedor; Beck, con el ceño fruncido se fue alejando de vuelta a su lugar asignado; Jade simplemente suspiró rendida con un movimiento de ojos que denotaba fastidio.

-¡Ni pienses que dejaré de pensar en Cat, Vega!- advirtió la muchacha porcelana mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

Tori soltó un resoplido ¿estaba haciendo bien al continuar esto? Se suponía sería alegre, recreativo, lleno de cariño para un par de viejos amigos, no una frustrante preparación que parecía no valer pena con una novia que tenía más interés por qué su amiga de la infancia asistiera qué por la misma presencia del novio, aunque las cosas siempre lucían así al principio para ella, tal vez todo resultaría de en sueño al final, quizá, posiblemente, había incluso llegado a orar por eso.

* * *

Un delicioso aroma a cerezas, el sol ocultándose lentamente al medio día y, - Taylor Swift sonando a todo volumen como música de ambientación en una boutique casi vacía.

No era el momento más adecuado, ni el más libre para ir de compras, eso sin duda, pero si la emergencia se ameritaba no podías hacer nada más al respecto que dejarte usar como una muñeca barbie con nuevos vestidos.

-Por última vez, Sam ¿por qué estamos haciendo esto?- Se quejó la muchacha de piel apiñonada y ojos expresivos, parada sobre un pequeño pedestal frente a un espejo mientras su rubia amiga posaba frente a su diminuto cuerpo un aún más pequeño vestido.

-Porque... Si vas a ir a recuperar tu chica, entonces debes usar algo adecuado.- Dijo la rubia hurgandoo entre los cientos de modelos en las mesas llenas de ropa con tallas chica a extra chica.

Cat rodó los ojos vehementemente, colocando sus delgadas manos en la cadera, después solo bufó con un ceño fruncido que intentaba mostraba inconformidad en vano.

-No seas ridícula, Sam.- Intentó defender la castaña con un cruce de brazos que su amiga decidió ignorar.

-¿Por qué no puedo lograr que el amarillo luzca sexy?- Dijo Sam sosteniendo un conjunto de short y top en un delicado tono que recordaba a una margarita, sus labios fruncidos hacían que su rostro mostrara una mueca de concentración fija en Cat.

-Voy a una boda, no a un prostíbulo como atracción principal.- Cat se quejó con un tosco movimiento de cabeza que indicaba obvia frustración ignorada.

-Cierto, mejor el blanco... Pero el blanco solo lo puede usar la novia, aunque...- La muchacha comenzó a divagar entre vestidos y blusas que parecían ser para una muñeca más que para una persona.

La paciencia de Cat se agotaba por minuto, fuera cual fuera el plan de la rubia el tiempo se estaba acabando, además no sería capaz de correr en medio de la ceremonia y gritar "¡ALTO!" como en las películas que solía obligar ver a Jade, con la leve diferencia de estar usando un vestido que apenas le cubría el trasero. Pero la testaruda ex compañera de habitación que tenía no paraba de decir lo mismo, de divagar entre atuendos horrendos y de repetir que debía recuperar a "su chica".

-¡Sam!- La ex pelirroja gritó, robando la atención de su entretenida amiga ayudándole a encontrar un "conjunto ideal", la rubia dio la media vuelta para voltear a verla con una mirada descuidada, haciendo que Cat solo suspirara de frustración antes de hablar.

-No voy a interrumpir ninguna boda, ni obligar a nadie a amarme, Sam... Por favor detente.- la aterciopelada voz de Cat parecía derrotada, completamente dulce que suplicaba paciencia, era la voz de un pobre ángel rogando por piedad ante una masacre.

Al instante la mirada de Sam se suavizó como la de una madre ante un hijo que acaba de perder un importante partido, sus ojos azules brillaron comprensibles y la mirada cabizbaja de un alma rendida la hizo soltar la prenda en sus manos para acercarse a su amiga que tomaba asiento en el pequeño escalón del pedestal.

-Si ella no te amará no te habría llamado cientos de veces en la última hora o tratado de contactar contigo desde que te desapareciste.- Sam intentó punteó al celular en sus manos, tomando asiento al lado de su amiga.

Cat suspiró profundo con un par de delgado puños debajo de su barbilla, dando la impresión de una pequeña niña refusa a cruzar palabra o cambiar de idea.

-Claro que me ama... Como una amiga...-

El par de ojos azules bajaron la mirada hasta el perfectamente pulido vitro piso al punto de rendirse, cuando un pensamiento fugaz la atacó, tal vez había una manera de hacerla entrar en razón ó en defecto de ayudarla a seguir con el plan.

-Tal vez... Pero sinceramente... Si tanto la amarás estarías ahí para ella ¿no es así?- Comenzó la rubia con un tono casi sugestivo que robó una mirada fugaz de la castaña que volvió a su posición, Sam frunció sus labios nuevamente, pensando en una mejor frase para convencer. -De cualquier manera, si Jade amará tanto a Beck entonces no importa lo que digas ella seguirá con la boda.- Esta vez, recibió un ceño fruncido que la calló casi al momento. -En cambio si no es así...-

-¿¡Qué quieres lograr!?- Grito la castaña desesperada ante el mal intento de indirectas. La rubia se alzó de hombros colocando su manos debajo de la barbilla.

-Yo iré a la boda de todos modos... Oí que el bufé es delicioso, hay costillitas...- Sam trató de sacar el tema principal de la conversación, pero Cat simplemente la miró unos segundos y regresó a su posición.

El silencio reinó por unos instantes que parecían eternos para el par de amigas, la música parecía haberse intensificado a pesar de que la canción estaba al punto de terminar, el lugar vacío solo hacía más eco, hasta que por fin, un suspiro rendido rompió entre Ed Sheeran comenzando a cantar.

-¿Tú crees que valga la pena?...-Preguntó Cat con un par de ojos vibrantes que inspiraban esperanza con una sola mirada, robando también una sonrisa de los labios de Sam.

-De cualquier modo, guardarte las cosas nunca es mejor idea.- Sam dijo con una leve sonrisa insinuante, provocando que Cat le respondiera con una radiante irradiando la confianza que parecía haberse perdido.

-En ese caso..- Dijo Cat levantándose de la diminuta tarima sobre la que estaba sentada. -Yo escogeré mi atuendo, recuerda que es un evento de noche...- La chica de piel apiñonada guiñó suavemente un ojo, mostrando sus largas pestañas.

Sam sonrió de vuelta, levantándose del lugar para ayudarla a continuar la búsqueda del atuendo "perfecto".

* * *

El clima parecía volverse más pesado por cada minuto, el aire aparentaba agotarse levemente, los rostros lucían unos más ansiosos que otros, la gente en caros vestidos vagaba de un lugar a otro murmurando a ellos mismos o a su acompañante, era el escenario perfecto en el que un sueño se volvía lentamente una pesadilla.

Tan solo faltaba media hora para la boda, el juez parecía querer matar a la media latina por haberlo llamado tan temprano cuando lo necesitaba obviamente más tarde, nada de lo programado estaba hecho, quizá era ella o quizá realmente no había oxigeno ¡Quién se estaba robando su oxigeno!

Tori corría de un lugar a otro entre intentar hacer que los invitados se volvieran a sentar o en buscar a los maqullistas y peinadores que debían haber llegado hace como dos horas a más tardar, pero no tenía ni rastro, además de que la familia Oliver comenzaba a cobrar la imagen de asesinos seriales a punto de explotar en cualquier momento.

La morena continuó caminando por el pasillo cuando topó con una despreocupada muchacha asiática de betas rojas en el cabello y un muchacho con exceso de gel en el cabello, los dos, sosteniendo un botiquín de gamuza en sus manos.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó Tori al tiempo que sus ojos examinaban cada centímetro de los muchachos, la coreana sonrió con una mano extendida que fue ignorada por la atareada organizadora.

-Usted nos llamó, señorita Vega. Somos los estilistas profesionales que pidió.- Respondió el muchacho en el lugar de su compañera ofendida por el desprecio del saludo.

-¡Se supone que estarían aquí hace tres horas!- Los labios frambuesa comenzaron a gritar a los desubicados estilistas que se miraron el uno al otro con una mirada confusa.

-Su asistente nos dijo que llegáramos más tarde.- Respondió la coreana sacando su teléfono del bolsillo de sus jeans, su compañero asintió.

Tori frunció el ceño completamente pérdida en lo que le decían. -¿Cuál asistente? Yo no tengo un asistente.- defendió la morena.

El par de estilistas se miró mutuamente desconcertados, después, la muchacha le hizo una seña a su compañero, quien sacó un pear-phone verde para mostrar a la atareada medio latina.

-Miré señorita Vega, aquí está el número y el mensaje.- El muchacho estiró el celular hasta Tori, quien lo recibió de un arrebato para ver el número, al momento sus ojos oscuros se ampliaron de par, era el número de Jade ¿por qué lo haría?

Tori entreabrió sus labios frambuesa para intentar protestar, pero solo pudo devolver el pear-phone al muchacho con un par de manos temblorosas. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

-Escuchen... No sé que pasó, pero... Manténganse aquí, yo los llamo ¿Si?- Los dos muchachos se miraron el uno al otro con un encogimiento de hombros, Tori avanzó lentamente hacía atrás, dando una rápida media vuelta para salir corriendo.

Los tacones kaki estaban a punto de resbalarse, cuando rechinaron contra el piso de madera frente a la puerta blanca de la habitación en la que suponía estar Jade. Tori abrió rápidamente sin pensarlo mucho, necesitaba explicaciones antes de volverse loca por completo, necesitaba saber que lo que hacía estaba bien. Sin embargo, los oscuros miraron de un lugar a otro en la habitación siendo sorprendidos por completamente... Nada... No había rastros de vida.

-Jade, vamos sé que estás ahí.-

La morena camino más al fondo del sofocante cuarto blanco, sus ojos vagaban de un lugar a otro sin encontrar más pista que una sucia blusa púrpura sobre el sillón blanco y una bata blanca tirada sobre la alfombra, la cual, fue hecha a un lado por la aguja de su tacón.

-Jade...- Tori dio un par de pasos más adentro, hasta topar con una leve melodía sonando en el baño del lugar, ella cerró sus ojos casi con un suspiro de alivio y decidió entrar a pesar de las consecuencias, de cualquier manera no había nada nuevo haya adentro, ya tenía varias experiencias vergonzosas en el pasado.

-Tenemos que hablar, Jade...- De nuevo nada, solo un pear-phone rojo sonando al ritmo de AC/DC, la morena entró más, en vano, no había pista de la futura novia.

A pesar de que odiaba admitirlo, su corazón se aceleraba a manera constante con una enorme preocupación ¿en dónde demonios se encontraba? Debía haber alguna pista, una muestra de vida en alguna parte, pero dónde.

La morena salió del cuarto de baño, sus ojos examinaron cada centímetro de la habitación, Jade no podía estar oculta ¿por qué lo estaría? Centímetro por centímetro ¡Bingo! El empaque del vestido de novia estaba vacío, sería más fácil hallarla vestida de novia ¿o no?

"Vamos, Tori, Vamos... Piensa, lugares posibles, es imposible perder a una novia en lobby, la gente lo notaría de inmediato, a menos que... Piensa..."

Un calmado jazz es sin duda la mejor idea de relajamiento, sobre todo si tu prometida no a querido tener contacto contigo desde hace veinticuatro horas.

Beck tomó un puro de la vieja cajetilla que había traído con la promesa de que solo la usaría en "ocasiones especiales", llevándolo hasta su boca, aún sin encender, tomó un pequeño encendedor de metal y elevó su celular hasta su rostro para una foto antes del momento, con una ceja elevada que intentaba ser sugestiva ante una audiencia femenina, la sesión continuó con una del puro encendido, humo saliendo de sus labios, cuerpo hasta sus abdominales, una mueca intentando ser graciosa y...

-¡TE TENGO!- un estruendoso grito acompañado de su puerta siendo azotada contra la pared hizo al canadiense soltar su teléfono con un sobresalto en el mismo sofá hasta darse cuenta que solo era Tori en un alto nivel de desesperación.

Los ojos de la morena se fijaron inmediatamente al frente, sorprendidos por solamente ver a Beck con una mirada confundida y un puro recién encendido en su boca.

-¿¡Dónde está!?- Tori entró más en la habitación, buscando como una loca novia celosa a los alrededores, obligando al canadiense a levantarse de su asiento.

-¿Dónde está quién?- preguntó Beck asomándose junto con Tori debajo de la mesita de botana.

-Ella...- Respondió Tori dirigiéndose al baño, el canadiense la siguió con un par de cejas encontradas en una mueca casi molesta.

-¿Jade te mandó aquí para ver si la engañaba con alguien?-

Tori se dio la media vuelta enojada como si fuera la respuesta más estúpida del planeta. -¿Cómo va hacer eso si está contigo?...- Respondió, recibiendo una ceja elevada y el humo del tabaco recién fumado.

-Jade no está aquí...- Beck respondió secamente. -Desearía que lo estuviera...Espera ¿¡Perdiste a Jade!?- preguntó desesperado por unos segundos, sus ojos chocolate se abrieron de par en par preocupados, obligando a la morena a morder su propio labio inferior con una leve risita nerviosa.

-¿Qué?- intentó defenderse la morena en un tono extremadamente agudo. -Eso es estúpido ¿cómo puedo perder a Jade?...- Tori comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación, siendo seguida por el canadiense con un puro entre los dedos.

-¿Dónde está Jade, Tori?- Preguntó Beck con una mirada acusadora, obligando a Tori dar dos pasos hacía atrás.

-Está en donde debe de estar, ahora tú quédate aquí, no preguntes, no hables, no te muevas...- La morena dio rápidamente una media vuelta y salió de la habitación, cerrando con cerrojo la puerta en un ágil movimiento.

-¡Tori, abre la maldita puerta!- se oyó gritar al aparentemente pasivo canadiense junto con un severo golpe que parecía de un puño.

Los ojos de Tori se abrieron sorprendidos ante la agresividad, después caminó lentamente para atrás al menos hasta llegar a un metro de lejanía.

-No te atreverás a derribar la puerta, o si?- La morena dijo al aire, pero un golpe más fuerte se escuchó desde atrás de la puerta. -¡Bye...!- Se despidió la media latina, casi corriendo por el pasillo mientras otro golpe azotaba con la amenaza de conseguir una perfecta puerta de caoba derribada.

No sabía si era un mal juego o simplemente una manera de torturarla, tal vez una venganza no cobrada, aunque no recordaba haber hecho nada del todo terrible contra nadie ¿o si? Lo único que sabía la pobre muchacha de lipstick frambuesa casi consumido era que tenía a una chica perdida y un aparentemente pasivo canadiense a punto de derribar una puerta ¿algo más para atormentarla?

Tori continuó caminando por el largo pasillo que conectaba al azotaba, había llegado al punto en el que ni siquiera sabía que buscaba del todo, pero una respuesta debía estar en alguna parte, si tan solo algo le pudiera dar una pista de lo que estaba mal. Su mente siguió divagando hasta que una mujer de altura promedio la detuvo con una gran sonrisa y champaign en su mano.

-¡Tori! Qué alegría verte, niña.- La mujer de largo cabello sedoso hasta la cintura saludó con un beso en la mejilla a la desconcertada medio latina.

-Hola...- La morena comenzó con una mueca confundida, borrando inmediatamente la sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer.

-Veronica, soy la madre de Beck.- Respondió la mujer como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, a lo que la morena solamente pudo asentir levemente con una sonrisa forzada.

-Sí, oiga...- inició Tori, caminando algunos pasos lejos de la mujer de adorable rostro conservado, pero fue cortada por la misma.

-Que pena...- la mujer dijo como alguien que pierde a un ser querido, colocando una mano en la mejilla de Tori intentando quejarse. -Te hubieras visto tan bella de blanco, al lado de mi hijo...- Tori caminó tres pasos más hacía atrás, alejando la lánguida mano de la mujer que comenzaba a incomodar.

-Aja...- Carraspeó Tori mientras intentaba escapar de la melancólica mujer cuya sonrisa se convertía en algo realmente tétrico. -Hablando de la novia... ¿La ha visto?- Preguntó la morena con una leve risa nerviosa que borró la sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer.

-¿La novia se perdió?- Preguntó desconcertada Veronica, obligando a Tori a simplemente negar con un frenético movimiento de cabeza y pensar en una rápida excusa.

-Nope! ¡No, no, no, no...! Sólo que... Ya los conoces, Beck y Jade... Jaja... Trató de mantenerlos uno lejos del otro antes de la boda... Son como un par de adolescentes hormonales aún después de todos estos años...- La morena dejó escapar una nerviosa risa con movimientos bruscos de brazos que robaron una mirada de confusión con un poco de decepción en la señora Oliver.

Tori dio media vuelta de regreso al salón de ceremonias con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que de verdad haya visto a la novia en la última media hora.

-¿Y dónde está el vestido, novia?- Una voz masculina de alguien maduro detuvo a la morena mientras corría a como podía en el par de desgastados tacones de aguja.

Tori dio media vuelta con una sonrisa forzada, solo para encontrarse con un hombre de cabello perfectamente peinado y sonrisa altanera, esperándola con los brazos abiertos, -mierda- maldijo para si misma sin mover ni un músculo, pero el hombre avanzó hasta ella con una copa de vino en su mano.

-¿Por qué aún no estás vestida para la boda con mi hijo?- Preguntó el hombre examinando de manera que incomodaba cada centímetro de la muchacha.

-No lo sé... Quizá, porque yo no soy la novia...- Tori sonrió en su último intento de ser cortés, a pesar de que deseaba darle un puñetazo al hombre justo en...

-¿Cómo? ¿Quién es la novia?- Preguntó el Señor Oliver antes de que Tori pudiera completar su pensamiento o antes de dejarla seguir hablando siquiera. -Espera, no me digas... ¿Cuál era el nombre de esa perra?...- Uno, dos, tres, la paciencia de la morena corría mientras el hombre en traje Gucci fingía demencia. -...¿Jane, creo?-

-Jade...- respondió Tori tan tranquila como pudo, pero esta vez no pudo fingir la minima expresión que asemejara una sonrisa.

-Sí, ella...- El hombre tomó un último trago de Baileys indispuesto a mostrar alguna emoción que no fuera respuesta, aunque el tiempo corriera como agua para la media latina.

-Hablando de ella ¿la ha visto?- soltó Tori de sopetón provocando que el hombre se ahogara en su propio trago.

-¿Cómo que si la he visto?- preguntó el hombre en traje Gucci con una mirada que inspiraba a alejarse tan lejos como fuera posible.

¿por qué lo hiciste? Se regañó a si misma al tiempo que trataba de recordar la excusa que dio hace minutos a Veronica.

-¡Sí! Esque su hijo y ella están en... Un juego sexual... Y yo... No sé, solo... Son como niños...- la expresión severa del hombre tornó a una mueca completamente confusa, casi asqueada que dio a Tori la oportunidad de retomar su camino hasta el salón. -¡Debo cuidarlos!-

Unos pasos más para llegar al salón donde se supone debían servir los platos tan cerca que ya no sabía por qué iba para allá, siendo honestos...

-¿Richard no está aquí, cierto?- Una melancólica voz femenina que parecía agotada por los años detuvo a la morena justo fuera del salón de la ceremonia, Tori miró hacia el frente para encontrarse con una mujer de mirada cansada y en un distinguido traje beige.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Tori completamente desubicada.

-Richard West, mi ex-esposo. Yo entregaré a mi hija ¿no es así?- preguntó la mujer de piel suave con un par de ojos verdes que parecían completamente ajenos a cualquier cosa que hubiera pasado en lugar.

Tori entre abrió sus labios para contestar, podría decir cualquier cosa, aunque antes tenía que encontrar a la novia después de todo. -¡Sí!..- la mujer sonrío ante la corta respuesta que pareció ser suficiente. -Sí lo hará, pero hablando de Jade... ¿No la ha visto?- Tori preguntó con una sonrisa de complicación, borrando la expresión tranquila en la mujer.

-¿A qué te refieres?..- Preguntó la mujer, pero antes de que Tori pudiera responder el señor Oliver apareció detrás de la mujer de ojos verdes.

-Su hija y mi hijo están en algún tipo de juego erótico, al parecer...- El señor Oliver respondió bebiendo el último trago de su copa con una mirada confundida de la mujer ojos verdes, ambos miraron a Tori, quien solo sonrió avergonzada como respuesta.

¿El mundo me odia? Se preguntó a si misma como un pobre conejo enjaulado a punto de ser servido como aperitivo.

_¡CRASH, CLANK, clink!_ Un estruendoso sonido de miles de copas cayendo a la vez robó la atención de las tres personas.

-¡TORI! ¡Tenemos problemas con las copas!- se oyó un grito familiar desde el salón de fiestas.

La muchacha morena solo cerró los ojos -Ahora, es oficial, el mundo me odia.- se dijo nuevamente entre murmullos mientras daba un paso hacia delante con la esperanza de que no haya sido un gran problema, al menos estaba huyendo de un par de padres confundidos sobre una hipotética situación entre sus hijos, las copas no sonaban como la gran cosa al fin y al cabo.

Los tacones kaki de aguja dieron un leve paso hacia la mesa donde se suponía estaban las copas, todo para ser recibidos con vino blanco derramado entre cristales. La morena elevó la mirada desahuciada hasta el nivel del resto de las copas, dónde un despreocupado hombre medio calvo la recibía con una vigorosa mano saludando y una sonrisa a trabes de la copa de cristal.

-Hola, Tori ¡Luces como un desastre!- Dijo el hombre mientras dejaba soltar la copa entre el resto derramadas, Tori solo abrió sus labios de par en par, sus ojos concentrados en el piso y en que el hombre usaba zapatos de vestir por primera vez (aunque el atuendo seguía siendo de vagabundo).

-Sikowits...- fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios antes de voltear a mirar al hombre nuevamente.

-Esos cristales serán un problema en la pista de baile.- Dijo Sikowits mientras observaba el desastre que el mismo había creado.

-¿Por qué el mundo me odia?- Dijo la morena derrotada sin dejar de mirar los cientos de cristales rotos en el vitro piso blanco, ahora manchado.

Tori elevó una temblorosa mano delgada hasta su frente, y, como muestra de rendición se recostó en la pared de losa pintada en un tono crema, el hombre la siguió para tomar lugar a su lado con un par de brazos cruzados que inspiraban despreocupación.

-Dos cosas...- Dijo la morena en un intento de tomar aire. -¿Has visto Jade y... Crees que Beck pueda derribar una puerta?-

Sikowits suspiró de repente, perdiendo la mirada en la gente que comenzaba a tomar curiosidad en el vino y cristales del suelo.

-Claro que la he visto...- respondió el hombre semi calvo, robando una sonrisa esperanzadora de Tori que no duro demasiado. -Solía ser mi alumna, fue mi alumna por cinco años. Era una chica talentosa y valiente, con una gran voz, pero no se lo digas, no es bueno decir esa clase de cosas. La gente podría confiarse demasiado y dejar de esforzarse... Era testaruda, pero...-

-¡Sikowits!- Tori cortó al hombre en media oración que aparentaba no terminar. -Me refiero a la última media hora.- Dijo en un tono fastidiado.

Sikowits concentró su mirada en el vacío, después volvió a tomar una bocanada de aire. -El chico romperá la puerta en dos... No es lo que pensamos, es un enigma que aparenta no tener sentimientos. Tori la gente nunca es lo que pensamos... Menos él de entre todo el mundo...- un leve llanto proveniente de alguien a su lado irrumpió el discurso antes de llegar a largo, robando la atención del viejo maestro.

-¿Qué hice mal...?- Susurró la muchacha entre lágrimas que tocaron el corazón de su ex-maestro de improvisación, tal vez era tiempo de dejar los acertijos y tomar la seriedad que en el fondo siempre conservaba.

-Tori... ¿Por qué lo haces?- preguntó el excéntrico maestro a su ex-alumna en lágrimas, quien lo miró con un par de ojos oscuros vitrosos por el llanto.

-Solo intento hacer algo lindo por personas que aprecio.- Respondió como si la respuesta hubiera estado ahí antes que nada en la conversación.

Sikowits suspiró hondo con un leve movimiento de negación. -Sé que es difícil responder, pero -nuevamente- ¿qué buscabas conseguir, Tori?-

La morena intentó jalar aire entre cortado para poder responder, pero sus labios solo se quedaron semi abiertos, temblando sin una respuesta, aunque... -Esperaba verlos felices...?- Respondió con una mirada fugaz a su ex-maestro, quien asintió secamente.

-¿Lo están, entonces? Con toda esta mierda elegante y paparazzi-es al acecho.- Respondió Sikowits mientras punteaba a todo a su alrededor, pero recibió una mueca totalmente consternada que amenazaba con burlarse psicotícamente en su rostro.

-¡Perdí a la novia, y el novio quiere romper una puerta de diezmil dólares en dos! Sin mencionar una madre decepcionada, una pareja de Olivers confundidos y montones de arpías que relatarán toda la boda mañana en sus sobrevalorados blogs o revistas...- Tori respondió secamente, pero su ex-maestro solo asintió tranquilo.

-Entonces, si yo fuera tú me preocuparía menos por los padres y periodistas para comenzar a pensar en...-

-Beck, y, Jade...?- Tori respondió mirando de reojo a Sikowits, quien asintió levemente con una sonrisa satisfecha y una palmadita en el hombro como un padre orgulloso.

-La novia está fumando en el jardín trasero.- Sikowits respondió al fin en lo que parecía casi un susurro que robó una sonrisa amplia de su ex-alumna.

-¡Gracias, Sikowits!- Tori dijo sonriendo en un abrazo rápido al que solía ser su maestro favorito. -¡Eres el mejor!- se despidió con un vehemente beso al aire, pero el hombre simplemente hizo un adiós con la mano, caminando al lado opuesto de ella.

-¡Beck, hombre, tanto tiempo!- dijo Sikowits, robando una mirada de la morena que notó a un alterado muchacho en smoking, siendo detenido por el afectuoso saludo de su ex-maestro.

Un par de tacones de aguja, desgastados en tan solo 24 horas, debería considerarse una hazaña, mejor aún, intenta correr como una loca sin descanso por 12 horas seguidas sobre tacones del quince y dime si no deseas lanzarlos tan lejos como puedas, ó al menos continuar descalza lo que queda del camino.

**...**

Tori bajó a como pudo la empinada colina que tenía el maldito jardín trasero, los tacones kaki eran historia metros atrás, ahora solo podía concentrarse en la joven vestida de blanco que estaba tan solo a unos pasos más de ella.

Un largo cabello azabache rozaba suavemente la tela de seda del vestido color perla que la morena tanto aclamó al ser probado, un leve fantasma de humo podía observarse proviniendo del bello espectro con piel porcelana, un alma tranquila en el lugar más alejado de la mansión ambientada para eventos.

La morena caminó tan rápido como pudo hasta el espectro fumando, colapsando al lado del mismo con un largo y profundo suspiro que combinaba la calma con el cansancio. El movimiento robó la mirada de un par de ojos fríos y vacíos que la miraron como si nada realmente grande hubiera sucedido.

-Déjame sola, Vega.- Fue lo único que salió de la muchacha pálida, arrojando el cigarrillo tan lejos como el viento en contra la dejaba.

Tori se paró de su cómoda posición recostada en el césped para poder tomar palabra con su vieja ami-enemiga.

-Eso si que no, pase demasiado buscándote...- Respondió Tori jugando con el dobladillo de su vestido en tonos beige.

Jade bufó con un ceño fruncido, volteando la mirada para no encontrarse con la de Tori. -Nunca te lo pedí -de hecho- el punto era que no me encontrarás.- Reclamó la muchacha porcelana secamente.

-¡Exacto!- Dijo Tori abrazando sus propias rodillas hasta tocarlas con su barbilla. -¿Por qué no querías ser encontrada?- Jade se encogió de hombros como si no fuera más que el juego de un niño.

-No pienso hacer nada sin antes saber que la persona que amo está aquí...- Respondió la emperatriz de hielo tan a secas como pudo, pero solo consiguió un ceño fruncido y confundido.

-¿Hablas de Cat?- Preguntó Tori lentamente de tal manera que pareciera estuviera perdiendo algún detalle de lo que pasaba, en cambio solo recibió un frío asentimiento de cabeza.

Esta vez, las palabras se habían agotado para la morena, no tenía nada en mente ni siquiera un brillante plan que resultara en fracaso, completamente nada, estaba vacía, cansada, confundida, su cabeza era un desastre y no tenía más que considerarse a si misma derrotada, fuera cual fuera su juego, lo perdió.

-No entiendo... Realmente, no puedo...- Susurró Tori entre sus rodillas, Jade simplemente se encogió de hombros, irguiendo su postura para volver a la diminuta habitación de la que había escapado hace media hora.

-No es la gran cosa, Vega. Ni siquiera yo sé que demonios me pasó...- La muchacha porcelana dijo como últimas palabras antes de seguir su camino, dejando a una devastada morena derrotada en césped sintético.

Después de algunos metros de distancia, Jade se detuvo en seco, dando media vuelta para volver a mirar a la pobre muchacha con la barbilla sobre sus rodillas.

-Sé que nunca he dicho algo así pero...- La reina invernal inició, llevando sus finos dedos hasta su coronilla, Tori la miró de reojo, robando una leve toma de aire. -Perdón... Por... lo de la boda...-

Tori se encogió de hombros, volviendo a su posición. -Tú solo escapaste... En cambio Sikowits rompió 150 copas, Andre confundió lilas con margaritas, su abuela comenzó a lanzar bocadillos a los periodistas, Robbie no deja de coquetear con tus compañeras de producción y... Beck rompió una puerta de caoba por la mitad.- Al momento, Jade dejo escapar una pequeña carcajada que hizo a Tori elevar un hombro como si no fuera nada.

-¿Ese bastardo hizo qué?- preguntó Jade entre risas, contagiando a la morena por unos instantes.

-Larga historia, pero te está buscando...- Respondió Tori en un intento de sofocar la carcajada que ahora provocaba lo que antes era puro estrés. Jade asintió levemente, con un nudo en su garganta, sin embargo. Lo que menos necesitaba era verlo justo ahora.

Solo deja que el mundo fluya, deja que todo suceda, concéntrate en lo que en verdad estás haciendo, Tori se repetía una y otra vez a pesar de que las cosas estaban más que fuera de sus manos, al menos había tenido diez minutos de respiro para ella misma, solo olvida dos cosas: una, la novia no parecía convencida de seguir siéndolo, dos, estaba caminando descalza sin rumbo.

-¿Por qué demonios mi padre está preguntado sobre mi vida privada con Jade?- Una voz ronca la despertó de sus propios pensamientos para encontrarse con una mirada severa del que solía ser su mejor amigo, ahora con una ceja elevada y brazos cruzados que mostraban todo menos paciencia.

-Am...- inició la morena ya sin excusas, pero únicamente hizo de sus labios una delgada línea con un par de hombros elevados. -No lo sé, es un entrometido. Jamás me agradó para ser honestos...- Respondió Tori tan descuidada por el caso como pudo, pero Beck simplemente bufó con un par de dedos en su propia sien.

-Mira, Tori, no sé que esté pasando, pero ya basta. ¿Dónde está Jade? La boda debió haber comenzado hace más de media hora.-

Por tercera vez, derrotada, él tenía un punto, ella no, pero ¿qué más podía decir en su defensa? Así es, NADA, no tenía más palabra por decir.

-Ya lo sé... Solo... Se está arreglando, hubo un mal entendido, pero ya está todo en camino...- Tori intentó explicar ya sin saber que salía de su boca.

-Entonces, mejor la espero en el altar...- Respondió Beck casi a medias sin dejar a la morena si quiera iniciar una palabra.

-Noo...- Dijo ella demasiado tarde, pues el canadiense estaba trotando por el pasillo hasta el altar mientras la gente comenzaba a retomar su lugar en las sillas asignadas.

-Oye chica, ¿No hay más de estás galletas? Sólo hallé cuatro.- Una voz conocida despertó a la morena, obligándola a voltear a la dueña de la voz. Al momento de notar la rubia melena y el porte de la muchacha que le hablaba, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Sam!- Gritó Tori al momento que sofocaba a la rubia en un abrazo.

-Sí, soy yo... Ahora, las galletas...- Los labios ahora rosados y despintados no dejaban de temblar en una sonrisa ante lo que veían sus ojos.

-¡Tú! ¡Eras la compañera de cuarto de Cat, entonces si tu estás aquí...!- Tori comenzó a divagar, pero fue detenida por una mano en alto.

-No he visto a Cat en meses, vine porque me llegó una invitación en el correo.- Dijo Sam a secas, borrando por completo la sonrisa de Tori.

La rubia dio media vuelta, alejándose a paso tranquilo de la pobre muchacha morena sin palabras en su boca.

¿Has probado estar loca? Se preguntó a si misma, -bueno, creo que esto es lo más cercano a eso.- respondió a su propia pregunta con la vista perdida.

Tori se quedó mirando por unos segundos cuando un par de brazos la tomó por la cintura en un abrazo y una barbilla cálida se recostó en su hombro desnudo, ella se sobresaltó al segundo, pero se calmó al ver el bronceado rostro de su novio recién llegando.

-Lamento la tardanza, mi vuelo se retrazó.- Dijo el muchacho de cabellera rubia con una sonrisa fresca en su rostro, lastimadamente, Tori solo respondió con una mueca fastidiada que borró la sonrisa automáticamente.

-¿De qué me perdí?- Preguntó el muchacho, mirando a todas partes.

-Nada, simplemente que... El novio será plantado en el altar...y yo ya me volví loca así que no haré nada más que pararme como una tonta en mi lugar como dama de honor.- Respondió Tori mirando de reojo el vergonzoso escenario de su amigo columpiándose en sus talones como un niño en la espera de algo muy ansiado.

-Bien, entonces, te acompaño, bebé.- Dijo el muchacho tomando la mano de su novia para entrar en el perfectamente decorado lugar.

* * *

Cómo hacer que el perfume a vainilla con nuez moscada logre cobrar un olor a muerte acompañado del delicioso aroma a desesperación ¡Aquí se lo decimos! Hay momentos en los que sueños o decisiones que aparentaban ser buenas al principio comienzan a hacer notar varios contras en la situación hasta convertirse en un gran ¿qué he hecho?.

Un par de ojos gélidos no dejaban de mirar el vacío a travez de una ventana de cristal, el clima afuera parecía haber sido bendecido por Zeus, sin embargo, esa no era la situación en la que se encontraba, es más, ni siquiera sabía cómo en el jodido infierno había terminado de esta manera. Todo parecía tan "perfecto" al principio, bien dicen que no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo vez perdido, eso mismo paso cuando se dio cuenta por fin, quién era la verdadera pieza importante en su vida, y había estado tan lejos de la respuesta durante años.

¡Idiota! Se regañó a ella misma, aún en el ridículo vestido que necesitó de dos personas para entrar en ella, ahora estaba atrapada, tal vez por la eternidad, tal vez solo por unas horas, realmente no lo sabía, pero algo era seguro, en cuanto saliera el mundo la tragaría viva por se tan cobarde y estúpida ¡Sí, cobarde!

Jade dejo escapar un gemido de sus labios mientras recostaba su cabeza entre sus brazos, posados el un costado del sofá blanco sobre el qué estaba sentada. Al menos estaba sola, nadie la vería ser débil, nadie ni siquiera notaría que sus mejillas se mojaban lentamente en un llanto susurrante, solo ella sabría lo que pensaba.

Un leve toquido la despertó por unos segundos, haciéndola responder con un resonguido frustrado más que otra cosa, ni siquiera era furia o enojo.

-¡Vega! ¡Ya te dije!, ¡de-ja-me SOLA!- Respondió Jade en un grito que ahogó sus lágrimas casi por completo, sin embargo un leve rechinido de puerta le respondió en cambio acompañado de un tranquilo par de pasos lentos.

-Lo siento, pero no soy Tori.- respondió una voz sedosa que sonó como una leve melodía tan ansiada por la emperatriz invernal, su voz llenaba de calor su corazón frío hasta el momento como una fresca brisa de verano acompaña el atardecer del punto final del día.

Una temblorosa sonrisa se dibujó en los pálidos labios suaves de Jade, mientras sus finos dedos intentaban borrar cualquier rastro de lágrima que pudieran mostrar sus ojos.

-¡Cat!- Dijo Jade mientras la puerta detrás de ella se cerraba por la castaña siendo sofocada en un abrazo al que decidió responder tan pronto como pudo.

Las dos muchachas se alejaron unos centímetros una de la otra, provocando que los ojos cristal enfocarán su vista por completo en la bella muchacha vistiendo un fino vestido de noche color perla hasta debajo de las rodillas con unas zapatillas blancas que le aumentaban algunos centímetros. Jade sonrió al instante, tomando la cálida mano de Cat entre las suyas frías y temblorosas.

-Eres hermosa...- Dijo Jade sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, lo que provocó un leve rubor en las mejillas de su compañera.

-Y tú, un desastre en tul blanco.- Respondió la castaña con una leve sonrisa que hizo a Jade bajar la vista a si misma y darse cuenta de las manchas de tierra en el vestido.

La muchacha porcelana se alzó de hombros, restándole importancia al comentario de su encantadora "amiga", llevándola de la mano hasta el sillón en que estaba antes.

Las dos tomaron asiento una frente a otra, ambas con una sonrisa de complicación en su rostro.

-¿Dónde habías estado? Intenté llamarte, enviarte mensajes, saber si seguías viva, pero... Era como si la tierra te hubiera comido.- Dijo Jade en un tono decepcionado ante sus últimas palabras, Cat solo pudo recordar lo difícil que fue ignorar cada uno de esos detalles en su estadía en New York.

-Estuve en Manhattan, tuve varias audiciones y... Califiqué para la mayoría...- Respondió aún con la mirada en su propio regazo, en cambio Jade sonrió radiante al saber de la buena fortuna de su amada.

-Genial, ¡estás... Cumpliendo tus sueños!- Cat asintió levemente sin poder reaccionar con la misma efusividad que su enamorada, hecha un desastre de lágrimas secas frente a ella.

Jade notó levemente la falta de entusiasmo en su compañera, bajando la mirada con una sonrisa borrada de sus labios, sólo pudo decir lo primero que vino a su mente.

-Aún recuerdo la primera vez que dijiste lo que querías ser de grande, salíamos de ver Wicked con tu nona...- Los ojos grisáceos se perdieron entre el claro recuerdo de aquella noche, mientras los avellana se iluminaron al saber que después de años el recuerdo seguía fresco en su memoria.

-Fue cuando decidimos entrar a Hollywood Arts...- Dijo Cat en un delicado tono de voz que hizo levantar la mirada a Jade hasta que sus ojos se encontraron mutuamente, llegando a aquel momento en el que solían perderse la una en la otra sin saber por qué.

-Ahí lo conociste...- Respondió la castaña de repente, rompiendo el breve momento entre las dos.

Jade parpadeó un par de veces antes de volver a la realidad, -cierto- casi olvida su posición actual, aunque deseaba nunca volver a recordarla.

La pobre muchacha porcelana asintió levemente como si hubiera leído el pensamiento de la joven frente a ella.

-Te extrañé demasiado cuando te fuiste.- Fue lo único que pudo decir la emperatriz invernal antes de otra cosa, era lo que deseaba decir desde horas para ser sinceros.

Los ojos avellana alzaron la mirada, siendo atrapados por un par de gemas cristalinas que le pedían permanecer en donde estaban, tan divina mirada de la que nunca escapaba, era bella el alma que tan solo algunos tenían derecho de ver, -ahora o nunca, Catherine- había llegado hasta aquí con un propósito y no se iba a ir sin completarlo.

-Jade...- Dijo en un susurro, moviéndose cada segundo más hasta su amada, quien deseaba corresponder. -... Te amo, Jade West..- Soltó ella por fin, sus labios se acercaban cada vez más como si algún magnetismo las uniera.

-Yo también, Cat Valentine.- su nombre rozó los finos labios en un cálido aliento que se acercaba más a ella, pero un delicado dedo tembloroso la detuvo a tan solo milímetros.

-De verdad, Jade. Te amo como Beck lo hace, incluso más.- Los ojos avellanado suplicantes comenzaron a querer soltar lágrimas, sin embargo Jade seguía perdida en el momento, su mirada solo se suavizó ante la muchacha de ojos vitrosos y una mano nívea levanto su barbilla delicadamente.

-Cat, te amo, te amo más que nada en este maldito mundo que se puede ir a la mierda si no te tengo.- Los labios sedosos pronunciaron brevemente con cada palabra recibiendo una entonación que inspiraba pasión.

Un par de esmeraldas grisáceas, casi cubiertas por largas pestañas negras recibieron a las avellanas cristalizadas por las lágrimas, los jugosos labios de Jade estaban entre abiertos tan cerca de ella como para tomarlos con los suyos rosados y no dejarlos ir nunca. Un suave roce helado la paralizó de palabras, ahora sus labios se movían sincronizados como una orquesta perfecta, cada movimiento era divino, hacía magia con solo su lengua.

* * *

El oxigeno se agotaba lentamente, hay veces en las que pasan cosas así, como cuando la gente que está frente a ti tiene ese rostro o expresión que dice "voy a asesinarte en cuanto pueda". A veces el oxigeno se te va acabando cuando la paciencia es poca, tu corazón siente que se va a romper, ah, claro! También ese momento en el que estás a punto de mostrar emociones cuando se supone que eres el chico cool, sin miedo, ni ira, menos tristeza.

Ahora es cuando un buen Whiskey añejado de tu mejor amigo no iría nada mal con tu paladar que comienza a saber como tierra

-Tori, me valen una mierda tus estúpidas reglas... ¿Dónde está, Jade?- Preguntó Beck entre dientes, acercándose a la esquina en donde estaba ella parada con su hermana a manera uniformada (A excepción de los zapatos)

La morena comenzó a tartamudear, pero ya bastaba de tajadas, la gente comenzaba a murmurar, ya había comenzado a murmurar desde hace diez minutos, más...

-Dos puertas después de la habitación en la que estabas...- Respondió ella, entrecerrando lo ojos como si algo peor fuera a pasar, pero él solo asintió.

Beck bajó del altar para correr fuera del lugar, dejando un rastro de murmullos enfurecidos. Ya nada peor se podía esperar, realmente... Quizá sí, el día de hoy parecía estar lleno de malas noticias después de todo.

Tori simplemente cerró los ojos en un intentó de concentrarse sobre lo que podría hacer, en parte no era su problema, nunca lo fue, pero decidió que lo fuera ya no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

No más de un minuto se tardó el infeliz canadiense en llegar hasta la famosa puerta de madera fina detrás de la cual estaba su supuesta prometida. Un débil puño subió algunos milímetros con la intención de tocar, pero estaba tan cansado ya de todo, que lo único razonable para el era abrir la maldita puerta de una vez por todas con la intención de afrontar lo que sea que estaba pasando.

Una débil mano entreabrió levemente la puerta, podría decir que sus oídos estaban sordos, o que sus ojos al principio deseaban jugarle una mala broma por la falta de iluminación, pero una puerta abierta de par en par ya no podía mentir; era simplemente la mujer a la que amaba, siendo feliz, con la persona que siempre amo, fatídicamente no era él.

Beck tragó saliva a como pudo e intentó carraspear para llamar la atención. -Jade...- Pronunció en el tono más tranquilo que pudo.

Al momento, la pobre muchacha castaña elevó la mirada hasta fijarse en el joven al que solía llamar amigo, inmediatamente bajando la cabeza como una muchacha reprendida.

Los ojos cristal grisáceo se clavaron en las pupilas brillantes de aquel al que no podía corresponder, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta, sin embargo, ninguno pudo pronunciar palabra para defender.

-¡Lo lamento! ¡Fue mi culpa, no te enojes con ella!- Comenzó Cat desde su lugar en el sofá hasta pararse en medio de los dos con lágrimas en los ojos. -Aún pueden casarse, no pasó nada, no hice nada...-

-Cat...- Los dos interrumpieron a la muchacha antes de que pudiera continuar, quien agachó la cabeza nuevamente, jugando con sus delgadas manos.

-Ven... Son el uno para el otro, aún me regañan entre los dos.- Intentó defender su punto en vano, con una voz realmente tenue, como la de una niña que intenta reparar su error.

-Solo déjanos un momento.- Respondió Beck sin dejar de agachar la mirada.

Los ojos avellana acosaron a los de Jade, intentando obtener una respuesta rápida, pero solo recibieron un tenue parpadeo que indicaba un sí, al igual que una mirada esperanzada a que no se fuera. La muchacha de cabellera rojiza salió del lugar al paso que pudo, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Beck caminó un par de pasos hacia adelante, cazando la mirada en alto de Jade. Sus ojos chocolate se concentraron en ella por un largo rato sin cruzar palabra, simplemente lágrimas a punto de escaparse; un fuerte par de brazos la tomó por su delicada cintura, subiendo hasta su espalda, ella solo pudo recibir el abrazo sin ninguna palabra, ni siquiera era algo con un sentimiento que no fuera fraternidad al final.

-Lo lamento...- dejó escapar él en un susurro entre la cabellera azabache de Jade.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó ella al tiempo que rompía el abrazo entre los dos. -Yo te planté en el altar y te engañé con mi mejor amiga.-

Beck soltó una leve risa, sorbiendo un poco ante el punto recién probado, al fin y al cabo, era cierto, pero no del todo, había muchas maneras de haberlo evitado.

-Tal vez, pero... He sido un imbécil que se negaba a soltarte.- Respondió él, frotando levemente lo helados brazos de Jade contra sus cálidas manos al punto de ser un desastre sudoroso.

-Y bien...- Continuó ella a secas sin dejar de concentrarse en el par de manos que seguían posadas en sus codos.

-Jade, te amo... Es más, creo que eres la única persona a la que he amado en vida...- Comenzó él, pero fue inmediatamente cortado.

-Esta bien, basta. Si lo que intentas es hacerme sentir como una mierda lo estás logrando...- Continuó la muchacha porcelana con un par de brazos cruzados, acompañados de una mirada severa que, realmente nunca causó tal efecto en el muchacho.

Beck negó levemente con la cabeza, colocando sus manos en los bolsillos del molesto traje caro que llevaba puesto.

-No intentaba eso...- defendió él.

-Bueno, lo estás logrando..- reprendió Jade aún con los brazos cruzados, la mirada agachada que el elevó por la barbilla con un simple dedo para que sus ojos se encontrarán.

-Jade...- volvió a iniciar el canadiense, recibiendo un par de concentrados ojos grisáceos. -No te voy a forzar a hacer nada...- se quedó callado por algunos segundos mientras trataba de corregir con un ceño fruncido. -¿Qué estoy diciendo? Simplemente no eres mía... Jade... No eres de nadie... ¿Cómo una persona puede ser propiedad de alguien? Tú sabes lo que digo.-

La muchacha porcelana asintió levemente ante la mirada del moreno frente a ella, sus ojos chocolate habían tomado una vulnerabilidad diferente al brillo de siempre, un destello que pocas veces aparecía.

El silencio reinó por un largo rato, ni una palabra o algún reproche, tal vez era la discusión más patética que alguna vez tuvieron, pero las palabras simplemente se rehusaban a salir de su garganta.

-No eres feliz con migo ¿cierto?- El moreno preguntó, rompiendo el incómodo silencio entre los dos, consiguiendo únicamente una negación de cabeza con un par de rizos oscuros rozando finos hombros porcelana como respuesta.

Beck suspiró profundamente, no por qué fuera algo inesperado, sino porque al contrario, era una respuesta ya temida desde hace tiempo, quizá desde la primera vez que la dejó. Él alzó la mirada hacia la pequeña bombilla cubierta por cristal decorado, deseaba sacar cualquier estupidez antes de decir adiós, pero ya no era momento de tomar tiempo valioso en vano.

-No será fácil huir con el amor de tu vida en un molesto vestido de novia.- Soltó Beck al aire mientras observaba como el angelical rostro de la que casi era su esposa se iluminó al instante con una sonrisa.

-¿Tú... Me estás dejando que yo huya con Cat?- Preguntó Jade elevando una ceja como alguien que apenas puede creer lo que le dicen.

Beck se alzó de hombros sin ninguna otra palabra más que una leve sonrisa, atrapándola en un último abrazo. -Por última vez, no soy tu dueño... Sé feliz, que yo me encargó de la mierda que suceda al cruzar esta puerta.- Murmuró contra sus rizos oscuros.

Jade rompió el abrazo al instante, con una nueva mirada, una mirada que iluminaba un bello rayo de esperanza, robando una sonrisa del canadiense.

Beck tomó la perilla intentando no mirar atrás antes de salir, cuando una delgada mano helada lo detuvo, obligándolo a voltear para encontrarse con esos bellos ojos grisáceos de siempre.

-Tardé casi una hora en ponerme este ridículo vestido...- Dijo Jade puntualizando al largo vestido de corsé, a lo que Beck únicamente respondió con una ceja elevada. -Ayúdame, ditota!- Reclamó ella como algo obvio.

Beck dejó escapar una risa que le recordaba quien estaba de vuelta, con un toque de melancolía por momentos pasados.

-Bueno, al menos lograré una cosa de todo lo planeado para hoy.- El canadiense soltó al aire, recibiendo un bufido mientras desabrochaba el ceñido cordón de la prenda ajustable.

Jade tomó el corsé desabrochado, lanzándolo lo más lejos posible para volver a ponerse la blusa púrpura, el par de ojos chocolate la siguieron mirando durante el momento, hasta que ella lo notó y levanto los cientos de metros de gasa de la falda con una mirada desconcertada.

-No hay nada que no hayas visto antes, ahora ayúdame a deshacerme de los malditos metros innecesarios de tul.-

Beck volvió en si para tomar la falda e intentar sacarla desde arriba, metros y metros de lo que parecían una tela realmente suave taparon su visión lo suficiente como para que al lanzarlo fuera Jade ya estuviera abrochando la cremallera de los jeans de mezclilla negros.

Sus ojos seguían perdidos en cada movimiento que hacía la muchacha de piel nívea, cuya mirada notó la de él al instante

-Encontrarás a alguien. Lo sé...- Jade trató de animar con una mirada de ternura hacia él, por más raro que fuese, una mirada que el desconocía en ella. Beck simplemente asintió, haciendo de sus labios una delgada línea casi blanca por la presión.

-Vamos, eres un soltero codiciado y lo sabes.- Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja, intentando volver a peinar su desastrosada cabellera negra.

-Ó... Puedo plantar un huerto, -con zanahorias...- Intentó bromear ante la remembranza de hace algunos años en los que se rehusaba a decirle adiós con esa mirada sonriente, tan vibrante como el sol. -Estás invitada a venir cuando gustes, tú y... Cat.-

Jade sonrió levemente antes de robar un delicado beso en la áspera mejilla del moreno. -Vales más que eso Play-Boy bastardo.- Dijo Jade en tono de burla, y se alejó apenas algunos centímetros de él para poder mirarlo directo a los ojos, ambos sonrieron en un acuerdo de paz tal y como lo habían hecho ya años atrás.

-Suerte...- Dijo Beck, abriendo la puerta de madera con un ágil movimiento de mano, señalando el vacío pasillo, al cual, Jade salió sin pensarlo dos veces.

* * *

Serena o simplemente concentrada en su propio mundo, una angelical figura reposaba sentada en uno de los banquitos del bar con una bebida apenas sorbida por algunos tragos.

Jade caminó levemente hasta ella con la precaución de no hacer mucho ruido o algo para arruinar su entrada dramática.

-Sé que es demasiado tarde, pero... ¿Me concede el honor de salir huyendo, tomada de mi mano por el atardecer?- La burlona voz de Jade con intento de un acento inglés, despertó a la serena muchacha de inmediato, haciéndola dar media vuelta con una sonrisa perfectamente correspondida.

-¡Jadey!- Corrió la muchacha hasta los brazos de su amada de tal manera que el abrazo la hizo elevar los pies del suelo levemente.

Las dos rompieron el abrazo, encontrándose sus miradas profusas. -¿Cómo? Me elegiste..- preguntó Cat sin más palabras en mente.

Jade se alzó de hombros, tomando a su chica por la cintura. -Nunca elegí nada, solo até cabos sueltos para volver con quien amo.- Respondió la muchacha porcelana con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja en sus labios.

* * *

Improvisar, esa siempre era la respuesta para todo, en la vida los guiones salían sobrando, entonces, a veces decir una que otra cosa de la nada era lo único que se podía hacer en casos como ése, cuando el oxigeno no es suficiente y la gente desea asesinarte.

Ahora Tori estaba al frente, con un aire que parecía haberle devuelto la vida por unos instantes, dando una larga explicación de cosas sin sentido sobre bodas y mitos viejos sin aparente razón de existir.

-Entonces... ¿otra pregunta?- Sonó la voz de la morena a travez del micrófono de mano, a la cual una muchacha rubia levantó el brazo para tomar un turno en hablar.

-¿Por qué el vestido tiene que ser blanco?- Preguntó a la rubia, a la que siguieron un par de murmullos curiosos o voces dándole la razón.

Tori aclaró su garganta antes de volver a responder, acercando sus despintados labios al micrófono. -El vestido es blanco porque representa la pureza...-

-¡Jajajaja!- Una carcajada desquiciada que duró algunos segundos irrumpió a media frase desde los asientos de atrás, robando la mirada de todos, en especial la de Tori, quien al instante notó el casi calvo dueño de la carcajada.

La morena volvió a carraspear su garganta para suavizar su voz, las miradas volvieron a ella. -Representa la pureza de...-

-¡JAJAJajajaj...- La carcajada volvió a irrumpir en media oración, haciendo que la morena frunciera el ceño.

-La pureza de...- La carcajada volvió, pero esta vez, Tori continuó, casi sin respirar entre las palabras. -LaPurezaDeLaNoviaVirgén...- Por fin pudo completar, sin embargo la carcajada se intensificó, robando literalmente todas las miradas.

El amante de los cocos siguió riendo por un par de instantes hasta notificar los cientos de ojos sobre él, por lo que simplemente respondió en un intento de suprimir su sonrisa. -Oh... No me miren así, solo intentó no pensar en lo ridículo que es juntar las palabras virgen y puro en una oración con esos dos... Una vez incluso...-

-¡SIKOWITS!- Reprendió Tori a travez del amplificador desde el extremo opuesto del salón, haciendo que el informal maestro dejara de hablar abruptamente con un amplio movimiento de brazos rendidos.

El silencio duró apenas el tiempo suficiente para que Tori diera media vuelta de regreso y notará al moreno a punto de atravesar el arco de entrada.

-¡Miren, es Beck!- Sonó la voz de la morena desde el amplificador, como alguien que es al fin salvado por la campana, su dedo apuntó directo hacia él sin siquiera chistear, haciendo que todos voltearan nuevamente a la parte trasera del lugar.

La media latina bajó del escenario tan rápido como pudo, intentando trotar sobre la ahora sucia alfombra de terciopelo con pétalos marchitos hasta llegar a su amigo, con una sonrisa que se borró al ver su seca expresión de recibimiento.

-¿Dónde está Jade?- preguntó Tori en un leve susurro, mientras sus ojos seguían vagando de un lado a otro como si estuviera escondida detrás de algún pilar.

Beck arrebató el micrófono de las manos de su amiga sin siquiera cruzar alguna palabra con ella, no hizo otro movimiento más que avanzar con lentos pasos al frente, deteniéndose a la mitad del camino. Una osca mano golpeteó algunas veces el micrófono, ocasionando un chirrido que confirmaba su funcionamiento.

La pobre morena permaneció parada y confundida durante el tiempo que veía caminar al canadiense sin decir más nada o expresar algo en su mirada, ella solo se quedó inmóvil, únicamente preguntado ¿qué demonios había pasado?

El canadiense acercó levemente el micrófono hasta sus velludos labios sin rasurar, tan solo tomó un leve respiro para comenzar. -Ahora, es mi turno de hablar.- inició casi sin aire. -Lo único que pediré es que cierren la boca por un maldito instante, sin quejas...- Avanzó algunos pasos para poder lanzar una mirada a su madre sentada al frente. -sin preguntas estúpidas...- Miró de reojo a algunos desconocidos con cámaras y libretas de apuntes. -O cualquier otra cosa inútil que se les ocurra hacer.- terminó, subiendo al escenario para mirar de frente a su público.

Todos quedaron callados por completo, con la mirada fija en el joven de apariencia desalineada y pelo andrajoso, con la excepción de una persona, una morena que seguía parada sin idea de lo que sucedía. Un par de dedos callosos golpeteó el brazo de la media latina para robar su atención y hacerla volver en sí, ella miró de reojo al dueño de los dedos, que era su ex-maestro pidiéndole tomar asiento.

-Es de mala educación quedarse parado cuando te piden sentarte.- Respondió él simplemente.

-Pero... ¿Qué esta haciendo?- Preguntó Tori en susurro, al tiempo que tomaba asiento al lado del amante de los cocos.

-Improvisar... La vida es como una obra en la que jugamos de todo menos de nosotros mismos, pero cuando lo planeado no resulta, los guiones no son suficientes, entonces Tori, es momento de ser nosotros.- Respondió Sikowits, cruzando sus brazos y sus piernas al mismo tiempo.

Beck permaneció callado por un momento, sus ojos fijos en la gente expectante, por primera vez en su vida no tenía que decir, no tenía con que dejar al público atónito, simplemente era él, un muchacho de veinte años con la boca seca frente a doscientas personas.

El canadiense lamió sus labios un poco en el intento de no dejar su boca secar, entre abrió la boca para hablar hasta por fin emitir sonido de ella. -A veces...- Inició, con cientos de miradas sobre él. -A veces, perdemos noción de las cosas...- Un par de ceños confundidos se fruncieron. Él volvió a tomar aire.

-A veces olvidamos que es momento de sacar la cabeza de nuestros pretenciosos traseros para comenzar a notar las personas a nuestro alrededor.- Una voz reacia y en alto rompió en medio de la sala, obteniendo las cientos de miradas concentradas en una emperatriz invernal vestida de púrpura a la mitad de la pasarela.

Jade sonrió vehementemente, avanzando hasta el frente, acompañada por una bella muchacha de pelo rojizo, el canadiense dejó sus labios curvarse por un momento en una sonrisa.

-¿Y eso qué con que hayan cancelado la boda?- preguntó Veronica en un tono altanero desde su cómodo lugar al frente.

-Significa que yo decido lo que hago, y, qué no eres dueña de las personas, madre.- Respondió Beck, inclinándose un poco para poder dar énfasis a las palabras.

Jade arrebató el micrófono de las manos de Beck para llevarlo hasta sus propios labios, ahora en tono cereza. -La boda se cancela porque...-

-...Así lo decidimos ella y yo.- Irrumpió el canadiense, interponiéndose frente a ella a media oración, por lo cual recibió una mirada inconforme de la muchacha porcelana.

-No iba a encadenar mi vida a alguien que...- Comenzó Jade, pero paró por unos instantes al ver los ojos avellana y los ojos chocolate que la acosaban. -No es a quien realmente amo...- Dijo ella en un suspiro acompañado de varios respingos de algunos Oliver. -Ahora búrlense lo que quieran porque Jade West esta siendo una estúpida melosa, pero esta chica me pone así a veces.- Un par de ojos cristal miraron de reojo al ángel piel canela con mejillas carmesí, aunque los murmullos solo aumentaron, provocando al canadiense a tomar el micrófono de las manos níveas.

-Ahora, devuelta al principio. Dejarán de ser un montón de idiotas porque fue Nuestra decisión. Y, sí, estamos concientes de lo que hacemos, ya sabemos que es pagar un predial señores, no somos niños.- Trató de animar el canadiense, en una voz burlona que solo robó la risa de su viejo maestro de improvisación.

Jade tomó esta vez el micrófono con un nuevo aire de seguridad y descaro que había olvidado de hace algunos años. -Sin embargo, el bufé de la fiesta sigue pagado así que pueden ir a atascarse cuanto quieran.- Dijo Jade por fín, con la barbilla en alto y una sonrisa que inspiraba a burlarse en la cara de todos aquellos con trajes de Beverly Hills-only.

Beck sonrió ante el mal chiste, realmente disfrutándolo tal y como solía hacerlo antes, hasta que por fin los tres bajaron del pequeño escenario.

-Me debes una cita.- Dijo Jade de la mano de Cat, al tiempo que llamaba la atención de su ex con un codazo.

Beck elevó una ceja sin palabras de por medio como si la joven fuera a leer su pensamiento, quizá lo haría, de hecho lo hacía, entonces, ella sonrió.

-Tú, yo, mi representante y buen un abogado que nos de alguna idea de que haremos con la casa.- Respondió ella en un tono serio, la bella muchacha de piel apiñonada miro a ambos con un par de ojos sorprendidos.

-¿Compraron una casa juntos?- Preguntó Cat como alguien a quien le cuentan un mal chiste, pero Beck solo asintió, presionando sus propios labios en una delgada línea.

-Sí, fue una tontería.- Dijo él arrepentido, aunque entre risas.

-Parecía buena inversión, lucía más barata de esa manera.- Defendió Jade, cruzándose de brazos, sin embargo Cat no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza frenéticamente.

-Te veo en un mes, ¿te parece?- Preguntó Beck en un tono casual, que recibió un encogimiento de hombros despreocupados.

-Estaré viajando con mi chica.- Jade tomó la cintura de Cat hacia ella. -Yo te llamó.- Beck asintió secamente con un firme movimiento de cabeza.

-Trato hecho.- Dijo él, dando una sonrisa en señal de un apretón de manos, ella simplemente contesto igual, dando media vuelta fuera del lugar.

* * *

**Epílogo**

Después de todo, ni un buen vino, ni un buen corte merecen la pena ser desperdiciados, las elegantes rosas deben lucir de alguna manera u otra y los entremeses de queso crema con delgados cortes de croissant deben ser aprovechados.

Una mujer de cansados ojos verdes y traje en tonos terracota tomó secamente una de las sillas perfectamente forradas para tomar asiento en la pequeña mesa redonda frente a ella.

-¿Se queda a la cena, señora West?- preguntó un hombre que había tomado lugar tiempo antes que ella, la mujer le devuelve con una mueca despreocupada.

-Soy la peor cocinera y realmente no hay nada esperando por mí en el refrigerador.- Respondió ella, tomando una pieza de pan con queso crema. -Además, Sikowits, yo deje de ser West hace tiempo.- Dijo, untando el queso crema en la pequeña rebanada, a la qué el hombre siguió gesto de tomar del plato.

-Oh... Lo lamento, señora August.- Corrigió él en un tono que intentaba ser elegante, pero ella solo mordió el pequeño bocadillo como respuesta.

Sikowits tomó un mordisco del diminuto aperitivo, esperando unos segundos para volver a romper el silencio. -Lamento lo de la boda, yo casi apostaría que ellos iban a terminar juntos.- Dijo el amante de los cocos antes de volver a morder el bocadillo.

La mujer terminó el pedazo de pan para poder sacar su lipstick y comenzar a hablar después de una pasada descuidada. -Yo no, conozco a mi hija y... Él no la merecía del todo, estoy mejor ahora.-

-Sí, pero desapareció después de su discurso.- Trató de defender Sikowits, aunque únicamente recibió un negamiento de cabeza seguido de otra bocanada de un dip de queso.

-Ella está viva y es feliz ¿a quién le importa lo demás?- Respondió la mujer, sonriendo ampliamente, el hombre le respondió de igual forma.

Un mesero se acercó, sirviendo una copa de vino blanco para cada uno, después otro se acercó al mismo tiempo para servir un par de platos con lo que parecía salmón en alguna salsa.

-Bueno, Emily August. Salute!- Sikowits elevó su copa sobre su cabeza para ser chocada contra la de la mujer.

-¡Salud, Erwin!- Ella elevó su copa también, sonando con un clink en la copa del maestro de improvisación.

* * *

-¿¡Dónde está tu dignidad, Adam!?- preguntó Veronica, quien se rehusaba a tomar asiento junto con su marido perfectamente acomodado en un asiento del salón.

-En dónde mi hambre estará pronto.- Respondió él, tomando un sorbo de su vino, a lo que la mujer se rindió, tomando asiento frente a él.

-Le dices perra a la chica, pero te quedas a cenar lo que darán en su boda, que por cierto se cancela.- Reprochó la mujer, rehusándose a tomar cualquier cosa de la mesa.

-Veronica, uno: ya no es su boda, es solo una cena; dos: el problema era con la muchacha, no con la comida.-

Veronica entre abrió los labios a punto de reprochar cuando el camarero llegó con un par de platos, uno para cada uno.

-Salmón a la mantequilla en salsa de hierbas, también, puré de papas con un sazón especial del chef, y nuestras pasta especial con quesos finos gratinados. disfrute.- Anunció el elegante muchacho antes de alejarse con una leve reverencia.

La mujer se quedó con los labios semi abiertos, aunque su esposo ya había comenzado a degustar un poco de todo sin avisar.

-Bueno, el problema era la chica, pero no está más aquí, de cualquier modo.- se defendió Veronica a si misma, clavando el tenedor en la pasta especial de quesos gratinados.

* * *

Solitario, tranquilo, melancólico, un completo lobo estepario varado solitario en el medio de un pasillo de recepción.

Beck Oliver, parado sin pensar en nada, pero concentrado en todo, la fría cerveza que pasaba por su traquea era cada trago más reconfortante que el primero, sin embargo, deseaba haber podido conseguir más de una, no, no estaba triste, -aunque lo estuviera no lo admitiría- simplemente tomaba su papel tan filosófico y _"perfecto"_ como lo juraba ser ante las personas día a día. Un pobre diablo cuyos padres realmente nunca le prestaron atención, pero oye! Eres el chico cool, el que todas mueren por tener entre sus piernas, todas menos una, al menos finge tu dignidad.

-Lamento lo de tu chica, hombre.- Una voz bastante familiar despertó al moreno de su desastrosa cabeza.

-Entonces si viniste, Alce.- Dijo Beck secamente, tomando el último trago de la botella de cristal en sus manos.

El rubio asintió despreocupado, recostándose en la pared al lado de su amigo desde el jardín de niños. -Jamás me lo imaginé..- Dijo, obteniendo un encogimiento de hombros por parte de su amigo. -Que pena, porque era realmente buena en la cama, amigo.- Alce dijo al aire, pero está vez recibió una mirada de muerte que no tomó molestia en notar.

-¿¡Qué!?- Preguntó Beck en un tono casi alterado, aunque el simple rubio solo rió entre dientes con la mirada perdida.

-O si... Mi primera vez estando en L.A y el mejor oral que he tenido...-

Beck se dio media vuelta rápidamente para poder voltear a ver de frente al rubio y tomarlo por sorpresa desde el hombro hasta el suelo. -¡Hijo de perra!- gritó el moreno que intentaba desnucar al pobre muchacho aparentemente más fornido.

-¡Hey! No lo mates aquí, Tori se quejará por las manchas de sangre.- Otra voz familiar, pero tranquila interrumpió la guerrilla del corredor, obligando a Beck a soltar su rehén para poder erguirse, Alce simplemente levantó las manos en rendición y tomó caminó fuera.

-¿Te queda Whiskey?- Preguntó el moreno a su amigo de rastas parado frente a él, Andre negó secamente con la cabeza.

-¿Deprimido?- Preguntó Andre con aire de serenidad que se contagió inmediatamente, Beck respondió al igual que él, con un movimiento negativo de cabeza.

-Solo preguntaba, era un buen Whiskey.- Andre se encogió de hombros con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Black Label, Johnnie Walker. Es mi tesoro, mi único amor.- El canadiense moreno asintió levemente con la cabeza, también metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos. -Ahora que eres soltero... Estoy seguro que contigo, ni siquiera vamos a tener que pagar por un privado, las chicas...- Andre casi continuaba, pero el moreno solo negó levemente, sus labios en una delgada línea blanca.

-¿Pizza y cerveza?- sugirió sencillamente el pianista de rastas, a lo que recibió un simple encogimiento de hombros con un corto asentimiento de cabeza.

-Pizza y cerveza.- Respondió Beck, caminando hacia delante aún con las manos en los bolsillos, Andre lo siguió a paso casi rápido hasta alcanzarlo.

-¿Vamos por Robbie?- preguntó Andre, pero su amigo negó tranquilamente.

-Por más raro que parezca esta teniendo buena racha con las compañeras de producción de Jade. Déjalo tener suerte un momento.- Respondió Beck simplemente, Andre asintió y los dos continuaron el camino hasta la salida.

* * *

Los finales felices, son siempre injustos, realmente no todos son felices ¿cómo aseguras que la persona al fondo en la izquierda será feliz con un mundo salvado? Quizá está persona este odiando a su héroe porque tiene realmente muchas deudas que pagar ahora que el mundo se salvó, ¿Y qué hay del villano? Él, no es feliz; en resumen, los finales felices apestan, ¿por qué? Nadie estará conforme por completo nunca.

En este momento, el aire había enfriado un poco lo que suponía una de los veranos más calurosos de L.A, aunque el clima no solía cambiar mucho entre estaciones en este lugar, sin embargo, el sol se había predispuesto a torturar un mal día con una muy alegre cara de imbécil en lo alto del cielo, por suerte también, ahora se despedía con una leve y fina ráfaga de brisa que calaba hasta los huesos. Perfecto para alguien vistiendo un estraples, descalza, sentada en el pórtico de una mansión rentada.

Las doradas puntas del peinado al estilo California de Tori ondulaban en el viento, lentamente, por fin sueltas, sin preocupación alguna al parecer. La calma parecía eterna, aunque solo de ratos, pues no faltaba el entrometido paparazzi que preguntara por una entrevista exclusiva o el paradero de la novia y el novio.

Un hombre vestido de café con una cámara negra de gran tamaño se paró frente a la morena por unos segundos hasta que ella elevó la mirada.

-¡No, no sé dónde están, ni estoy interesada en una entrevista!- Gritó Tori en un refunfuñante tono que la obligó a pararse para alejar al hombre. -¡LARGO...!- Volvió a gritar con un vehemente movimiento de brazo que lo hizo correr.

-Whoa!- Se oyó una voz conocido desde detrás de ella, pero la morena decidió ignorar quien era. -Hola, hermanita.- volvió a decir la voz mientras su dueña se sentaba a su lado con un ágil movimiento.

-¿Qué quieres Trina?- Preguntó Tori con las manos en su barbilla.

-Yo también te amo.- trató de burlarse en vano Trina, así que solo respiró. -Simplemente quería felicitar a mi hermana...- Dijo la hermana Vega tranquilamente.

Tori bufó en una burla que ignoraba el honesto gesto. -¿Por qué? ¿Por gastar miles en nada? Ó ¿Por no darme cuenta que Jade odiaba cada detalle que le ponía al evento?-

-Yo... Creo que a ella le gustó, simplemente el problema fue el novio...- Defendió Trina, realmente delicada en sus palabras, pero Tori únicamente se encogió de hombros.

-¿Tu crees?...- Se rindió por fin la morena, dándole una mirada esperanzada a su hermana mayor, quien la abrazó por lo hombros en un gesto de cariño.

-Claro ¡Fue asombroso como hiciste que todos esos detalles... En tonos oscuros se mezclarán con el algodón de azúcar en una boda! Me encantó la fusión.- Tori sorbió un poco ante el gesto, contra el hombro de su hermana, curvando un poco sus labios.

-Pero fue un desperdicio.- Reprochó Tori con la mirada agachada, sin embargo, Trina elevó la barbilla con una sonrisa.

-Fue práctica...- Respondió Trina, robando una mueca de confusión de su hermana. -Para la verdadera boda importante, la mía.- Dijo la hermana Vega mayor con una enorme sonrisa en alto.

-No te ofendas, Trina, pero descansaré de organizar bodas por el resto de mi vida.- Respondió Tori con voz entre cortada.

-Entonces, me temo que debo devolverle el anillo a Dylon.- Dijo Trina mientras jugaba con el pequeño anillo de plata en su dedo angular.

Tori alzó la vista nuevamente, saliendo de los brazos de su hermana, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios ahora rosados. -¿Te vas a casar?- Preguntó Tori sonriente de lado a lado, Trina simplemente asintió con una sonrisa y un chillido de felicidad.

-En seis meses.- Respondió Trina al momento de ser sofocada por un abrazo de su hermana.

* * *

**AN: ¡Fin! El fin! Pensé que nunca llegaría este momento, más de 15mil palabras en las que entregué mi corazón y mis madrugadas, ¡Lo logré! Y antes de año nuevo.**

**Bueno, primero que nada, perdón porque no contiene así mucho CADE que digamos, pero tiene un poco de Jori, un poco de Jande, Bade, Bandre, Trina y Tori (sepa la jodida como se diga)**

**Creo que, es lo que esperaba para despedirme.**

**Ahora, mis más sinceros deseos a usted que lee este final, le doy muchos besos y espero haberlo dejado con un gran sabor de boca.**

**Tenía tantos AN mientras escribía, ahora estoy seca, solo GRACIAS.**

**Dedicación especial para mi motor a seguir escribiendo: **_**arianagrande. **_**Te deseo lo mejor, hay te leo luego que ahorita es madrugada. **


End file.
